Chronicle of the Mystics
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: AU:Follow the story of a seemingly ordinary shape-shifter and his journey as the world undergoes a change of epic proportions. Will he be able to save his loved ones and friends or will all be doomed? Full summary inside. Klaine fic. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Yet another Glee fiction but instead of another RPF, I have reverted back to the show-verse! Yay! This is just the test run, the prologue and all that jazz so depending on the reviews I get I will write more so… read then review that's all I have to say. This story is like a mix of My Fair Lady, Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter so enjoy.

**Summary:** AU: Victorian Era: In a world where magic and nature are the power of the earth but are being oppressed by humans we follow the story of a seemingly unordinary shape-shifter and his journey as the world undergoes a change of epic proportions. Will he be able to save his loved ones and friends or will all be doomed?

Main pairing: Blaine/Kurt. Slight pairings: Finn/Rachel, Artie/Brittany/Santana, Wes/Mercedes, Mike/Tina, Puck/Lauren, Karofsky/Sam, OC/OC.

**Warnings:** Rated M for future smut/rated T for language and context.

Bashings include: Karofsky/Kurt, Finn/Quinn. There is no Sam/Mercedes, or Sam/Quinn.

**Note: **For the sake of there being two Davids in the show (David Karofsky and David Thompson) David T. has been cut out so sorry David T. worshipers, no David T.

Also the story is in Victorian Era so the characters may feel a bit OC but I'm keeping it true to the era so I don't want to hear about it, if I do I will refer you to this note!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee at all!**

**Update: **I'm writing the whole story now and check out the poster for this fiction on my Deviantart profile (just delete the spaces in the link). http:/ naragal95. deviantart. com/

**Update #2: **I'm going through and separating the largest paragraphs and adding "scene breaks" so it's easier to read. Same story though (obviously).

* * *

><p>*Prologue*<p>

There are those in this world that would argue about the existence of parallel universes where worlds like the ones we have are similar yet so completely different that the question appears on how can the connection between these two worlds have such a tie if they are more different than they are alike? In these parallel worlds there may be people who look like us, sound like us, act like us, even are us, but are in fact living much differently than you are currently living now. Maybe your parallel self is living the life you have always dreamed of while the life he or she is living is a living nightmare as he or she sleeps at night dreaming that he or she in fact had your life. Maybe in these parallel times major disasters like the extinction of the dinosaurs is yet to happen or maybe in fact a mass extinction has happened; the mass extinction of humans and the devolution to dinosaurs. Maybe in these parallel worlds life is so far different from what we have that we cannot begin to describe it. I know specifically of a parallel Earth that is like this. It has a single land mass, much like our own late Pangea and where humans run the world in a later period than our current time. But they are not alone, and they know it. There are these beings that are correctly named. They are the éssers màgics.

They are humanoid and animal life forms with the blessing, or what some would say, cursed with the power of their earth, the power of magic and nature. These beings, also known simply as Mystics, are much like the humans. Like the humans they, even the animal forms, have their own religion. The humans' religion, which I would say is a combination between our Christianity and Buddhism, follow one nameless God who is control of everything in the world. Unlike the humans' religion, these Mystics have what they call adoració de la naturalesa, or just naturalesa for short, there are two Gods; a deity of light, love, passion and freedom and a deity of darkness, hatred, jealousy and death. The Mystics do not follow both Gods but in fact are given the choice of which God they follow, the path of light or that of darkness. There are many more differences between the humans and the éssers màgics but there was a time, centuries ago on this world, when both races lived together in harmony until darkness spread throughout the sole landmass and plummeted the world into an oppressive time where even though the power of magic and nature still run strongly through the earth, the humans abusive the Mystics and along with it the world. Mystics are captured and caged, forced into slavery or used as decorative object wither they are alive or not.

This story, this world, to which I am informing you about is not to indulge in your need for pety entertainment but for you to heade this warning: the world, no matter in what universe, no matter how alike or how different it is, no matter how unalive it appears to be, is in fact alive and it cries, bleeds and feels the pain of whatever we do to it so take heade and take into account on what happened to world as change and darkness clouded its otherwise once peaceful ways.

*Chapter 1: A Royal State Called Ohio*

To get a necessary piece of information out, a Royal State is what we were to call a metropolis ruled by a figure head or two, perhaps a king or a queen or in this case, a governor, with a court while regular State are ruled by the people and unlike our version of Ohio, an otherwise small northern state in the United States of America, flanked by one of the five Great Lakes to the north, this Ohio was at least three times the size of our Ohio and was flanked by open ocean on the west border, to the north lay another Royal State by the name of California, to the south lay a State by the name of Florida and to the east lay the Mystic Woods, the last known place on this world where éssers màgics run wild a free but that number is decreasing steadily as the demand for Mystics increase. In this Ohio there are but three counties, each named after the three human founders of Ohio and each with approximately the same land area. To the far north was McKinley, to the south was Dalton and in the center, acting as the barrier between the two battling counties of McKinley and Dalton is Lima.

Now the reason these two counties are having a bit of a disagreement is simply based on their main source of income. While McKinley is mostly farmland and pastures and holding facilities for captured Mystics Dalton is more of the factory run land with the more richer of the two counties live. The argument has been for years that while the products made inside their own county is cheaper than when it is sold outside in Lima. A pety argument really. But none-the-less the two counties elected their leaders and occasional have some battles and blood spiled upon the ground in Ohio. Lima on the other hand is fairly peaceful with a city feel but with markets where produce and Mystics are sold and traded. Lima is also where the very mysterious, but yet successful governor, though no one has once set eyes on him, lives inside Brookenshon Castle. Brookenshon Castle located in the Brookenshon Courtyard is much like our world's Windsor Castle with gardens around it and in the center of its large courtyard is the monthly held Mystic Auction where our story truly begins.

Our story begins with a gentleman by the name of Mike Chang. He is Lima's sole auctioneer who actually lives in McKinley. Dressed in our style of Victorian era clothing with a brown wool frock, tan vest, white shirt, black slacks, black lace up boots a pecan colored top hat upon his head and a glass handle walking stick in hand, merely for show of course. He stood upon the high stage of the courtyard and with his voice going over the crowds he demanded for prices, for trades if the Mystic in auctioning has an owner, controlling the mad crowds of buyers, sellers and traders. "Sold to Master Karofsky for 600 pounds!" Mike yelled out as he pointed with his cane to the gentlemen.

Mr. David Karofsky, also known as Master Karofsky or simply just Karofsky, one of the richest farmers and entrepreneur, which is just a fancy term in this world for a Mystic collector, in McKinley held himself high for his freshly bought phoenix for a steal price of only 600 pounds. He pulled out the corners of his black tailcoat with his black gloved hands. Along with that he wore a grey vest, black slacks, a black puff tie and black shoes, his grey top hat under his arm. He watched as the fiery bird was wheeled off the stage and toward his wagon pulled by two great, strong ogres.

"The next Mystic we have up here is a minotaur from the far away land of Greece. Let's start the bidding at 100 pounds." Mike projected over the crowd.

Off in a dark corner of the courtyard was a man sitting atop his sole horse drawn carriage shaking his head at the selling of these creatures. Mr. Artie Abrams, one of the many carriage drivers in Lima, was a proud supporter for equal rights to the Mystics. He had read in the library about the time of peace humans and the Mystics had. Not to mention that but he owed his life to them when a unicorn saved him in the Woods. It was a long time ago and he was a child and he knew he should not have entered the Woods alone but in he went and within moments he fell down a ravine, breaking his legs. A unicorn slipped down the ravine many hours later when Artie was close to death and pulled him out and making the pain in his legs go away with a magical touch of its horn. Artie had lost consciousness then but he awoke in his home, his mother crying over him for the doctor could not save his legs and had to amputate them. Artie sighed deeply at the memory as he looked down at his specially tailored grey pants cut at where his knee would have been. At least he had his torso with his grey vest, black jacket and a black top hat upon his head. And at least he had a job, one of the only ones that would allow him to work despite his condition. The Minotaur ended up selling for 1200 pounds and Artie was pulled out of his thoughts as an impatient man climbed into his carriage unannounced and shouted a destination at him.

"All right citizens," Mike called out. "I am calling a recess. We will resume after ten minutes time." With that the crowd dispersed and Mike walked up to a friend of his Mr. Finn Hudson, a farmer in McKinley and a friend of Karofsky. Finn wore an ensemble closely resembling Karofsky's but not nearly as expensive or as dark. His tail coat was grey instead of black. "Why hello Finn. I didn't expect you here."

"Yes well…" Finn started. "I actually came here in hopes to run into Miss Berry." Miss Rachel Berry, a servant for an entrepreneur in Dalton, sometimes accompanied her master to Lima when it is necessary. Their love, because of the difficulties between McKinley and Dalton has been an impossible one, not forbidden. The forbidden loves are those between a human and a Mystic.

"Well I'm sorry to say that I haven't seen her master here as of late."

"I know he will come though. He never misses an opportunity to beat Karofsky in their little battle." The battle to which Finn was referring too was who can have the largest number of different Mystics. It is the two gentlemen's hope was to one day collect at least one of every Mystic before the other.

"You can't be certain that he'll bring her along though." Mike said not wanting to sadden his friend but still wanted to tell Finn the absolute fact.

"I know Mike. But still… I have to try."

"And for that I applaud you Finn. You go after your woman; I'm just a coward when it comes to Miss Tina." Miss Tina Cohen-Chang was one of Lima's most famous singers and entertainers along with a Miss Lucy Fabray, otherwise known as Quinn.

"Oh please Mike. The only reason you are afraid is because of their burley guard Puckerman." Mr. Noah Puckerman, otherwise known as Puck, was a well feared man because of all the crimes of burglary and property destruction he had committed. After he escaped from prison twice and then impregnating Miss Quinn, who kept her baby but then put it up for adoption; he was made into a guard by Miss Quinn herself as thanks for Puck's generosity and help. Finn had once fancied Miss Quinn, even once took her up as a potential wife, up until the pregnancy when all along she told him the baby was his when in fact it was Puck's. He felt no ill will towards the man, not anymore at least. The two have become thick as thieves, no pun intended.

Mike nodded slowly, agreeing with his friend. "Yes. Puckerman is definitely a problem."

"I'll tell you what." Finn said, a smile forming on his face. "I'll talk to Puck and see if he can't help you suitor Miss Tina."

"Do you think he'll agree to it?"

"He owes me still for the whole Quinn scandal. He'll do it."

"Thank you Finn. You are definitely a great friend." They continued on for the remainder of the ten minutes before Mike went back on stage to continue with the auction. "The recess has now officially ended and the auction shall commence once more." Mike bellowed as the first Mystic since the recess was wheeled up onto the stage. It was a male baby centaur.

As the crowd gathered a new cart came into the courtyard being pulled by two very fine horses. Two men sat at the seat of the cart and as the cart was parked one of the men stepped down and proceeded towards the auction. The other who had remained to tie up the horses was Mr. Wesley Montgomery, or simply known as Wes. He was a servant of his master but unlike other masters he was paid and was able to afford great clothing. He wore a white vest with a white shirt underneath, black puff tie, grey slacks, black shoes and a grey wool tweed or as we know it as a newsboy hat. Wes after tying up the horses followed after his master, Mr. Blaine Anderson. Blaine was the richest man in Dalton with a successful factory which made instruments of all kinds but mostly pianos and guitars. He wore a red vest with a white shirt, a black formal tailcoat, grey gloves, black pinstripe slacks and grey shoes with a grey top hat upon his head and a silver walking stick in his hand, just for show like Mike'. As Blaine took his spot in the crowd he noticed Karofsky on the other side of the crowd. He was the gentleman Karofsky was in a race with to retrieve the most Mystics. Blaine smirked to himself and looked back up onto the stage. He was not going to say it aloud but Blaine had a far lead ahead of Karofsky. With twenty-five Mystics back at his stately manor to Karofsky's twenty-one, twenty-two with the phoenix now, he was here to make it an even twenty-six. Wes stood behind him and looked up at the stage. "It seems like today they have some good looking Mystics."

"Yes Wes." Blaine spoke. "I believe you are right." Blaine watched as they wheeled off the third mystic that was staged after the recess. "They certainty look to be going fast enough."

Finn, still searching the crowds, spotted Blaine and started to make his way over to see if Rachel had accompanied him. Soon seeing that she had in fact not accompanied him he stopped and pondered what to do next. He wanted to tell Rachel something and if he told it to Wes, or even to Mr. Blaine, he might get the message relayed. And besides, it has been months since he last heard of her. Nodding to himself he came up to Blaine's side. "Excuse me, Master Blaine." Finn started, calling him master instead of Mr. to get on his good side. Blaine looked at Finn, a smile on his face as he recognized him. "I am Finn—"

"I know who you are Mr. Hudson." Blaine interrupted.

"Oh… Well then… May I ask how Miss Berry is doing?"

"She is doing well."

"G-Good. That's good." Finn paused, his nervousness getting to him. "Um… I was wondering… could you possibly…? I don't know… Could you pass a message to her? From me?"

"Depending on the massage."

"Um…" Finn started to blush. "C-Could you tell her that I… I love her?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow in intrigue and Wes pulled his eyes away from the auction to look at Finn. In love with Miss Berry? No offence to his fellow coworker but she is very self-interested. Blaine then smiled greatly at Finn. "Of course Mr. Hudson. I will have Wes here inform her when we go home."

"Thank you sir." Finn said bowing slightly. "Thank you." With that Finn left and both Blaine and Wes focused back on the auction.

"Hm…" Wes said softly. "Finn Hudson in love with Miss Berry. That is quite difficult."

"Yes." Blaine agreed. "But not impossible."

Mike stretched his back on stage and yawned. He has had a long day today and finally here came the last Mystic for sale. He watched as they wheeled the cage onto the stage. Mike stared at it as the cage came to a stop and with a clang the cage fell onto the wood stage as the humans left the stage. He sighed pitifully at the creature. If he sells it the life of the creature will not be a very good or long one. Mike turned and shouted towards the crowd. "Our final Mystic is an animal shape-shifter." There were some mutters. Shape-shifters were upon one of the strongest of all Mystics in power, animal shifters being more powerful than their human shifter counterparts. The shifters have a humanoid form when it is in rest, looking entirely human except for their slightly pointed ears. Some say they are like elves but elves have long pointed ears and often look more animal than human, shifters are the closets beings to humans besides humans themselves and were rare for captivity because of their great affinity with nature and magic helps them escape traps set by humans. The difference between the animal and human shifters are that animal shifters only take on the form of animals, wither it be magical or not while humans copy the form of other humans sometimes even down to the voice if they are skilled enough. "Now this shape-shifter was born and raised in captivity in California. He's a fourth generation."

"The wild ones are better!" A man's voice shouted out.

Mike chose to ignore it. "Let's start the bidding at 600 pounds."

"600! For that?" A woman's voice shouted. "It is completely disgusting!"

Mike sighed. "But it is an animal shifter—"

"I would pay ten pounds for him!" Came another man's voice.

As the jeers continued Mike tried to calm the crowd down but they continued without stop. Mike was about to yell that he'd drop the price when Blaine stepped onto the stage and the crowd increasingly became quiet. "Why… Master Blaine…" Mike started. "May I help you?"

Blaine looked at Mike and then at the shifter in the cage. Wes came onto the stage and stood behind Blaine as he too looked at the creature. "He does look in bad shape Master Blaine." Wes commented.

Blaine knelt for a better view into the waist high cage. He did look in horrid shape Blaine concluded to himself. The creature was resting against the cage, head down and his filthy brown hair came past his waist. The whole body was malnourished, the arms were stick thin the legs had hardly any muscle and as for the skin it was near colorless and sickly looking. And as for the collar on its neck, it was big and looked heavy and had spikes, it was meant to reframe transformations and so the owner can attach a rope and pull around the shifter like a dog. That collar is probably sinking into its skin thought Blaine as he continued to inspect the shifter more while Karofsky came onto the stage and stood off to the side as he too took a closer look at the shifter. Karofsky scoffed at the appearance. "It's pitiful. He's hardly worth your money Mr. Anderson."

Blaine ignored him and called for Mike who appeared at his left side. "Yes Master Blaine?"

"How are the transformations?"

"In his files it says that they are quite beautiful, even in this shape."

Blaine thought for a moment. "I want to see. Take the collar off." Without questioning Blaine, Mike pulled a key out of his pocket and went around to the back of the cage to slip the key in the slot. Turning the key the collar opened up and fell loudly inside the cage. Blaine felt concern as the shifter didn't even move from his spot, not even to rub his neck. Mike walked up to the front of the cage again and Karofsky stood before the cage too, the four men efficiently blocking the shifter from the crowd behind which moved up closer to the stage to be able to see. "Shifter, I command you to change." Blaine ordered. "And look at us when you do so." The shifter breathed in deeply and slowly raised its head up, eyes closed. Leaning his head on the cage the shifter opened his eyes and Blaine gasped at the rest color. It was a magnificent blend between grey, blue and green. He heard the others gasp too at his eyes which slightly annoyed Blaine for reasons beyond his comprehension. Suddenly the shifter's eyes glowed those three colors and he shifted into a dirty brown dog with the same magnificent eyes. "Again." Blaine heard himself say. Its eyes glowed again and it shifted into a brown cat. "Once more…" Once again the eyes glowed and the shifter shifted back to his human form before dropping his head back down. Blaine sighed and stood finally. The other three men eyed him as he stared at the cage. Moments passed of silence and Wes was about to urge his master to speak when suddenly Blaine said "I'll pay 2000 pounds for him."

"What!" The three men said in unison as the shifter's head snapped up, eyes wide in surprise. Some gasps from the crowd form those who heard. The four on the stage stood quietly as down below people asked what Blaine had said and a chain of gasps went to the very end of the crowd. Once the gasping had subdued Blaine repeated himself.

"I'll pay 2000 pounds for him." Blaine tore his eyes away from the shocked look of the shifter to look at Mike. Pulling out his wallet he started to pull out the cash without need to look into it to see which bills he was pulling up. "I'll pay for him right here and now in cash."

Karofsky shook his head at him. "No you won't Anderson. 2100."

Blaine eyed Karofsky. "You really want to play this game with me now Karofsky?" Karofsky eyed Blaine in a silent yes. "Fine then. 5000 pounds." Karofsky nearly fell over with his shock and the gasps from the crowd came again.

"You're insane Anderson." Karofsky said defeated. He turned and walked off the stage.

Mike exhaled and accepted only 2100 from Blaine. "I'm not allowing you to pay this much for him Master Blaine." Blaine merely nodded and signaled for some men to wheel the cage to his cart. Blaine watched as his new Mystic was wheeled away. Distantly he heard Wes speak to him but all he was focusing on was the shifter.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Remember this is a trail chapter so review for me to continue! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

So I realized that I might have to add another chapter and get more into the plot to get more of a reaction so here goes but if I don't get any reviews I'm going to shut this story down just so you know.

* * *

><p>*Chapter 2: Betting Against the Odds*<p>

Blaine walked over to his cart, Wes loyally right behind him, after the auction was over. He received stares and was being talked to by nearly everyone in the courtyard on the sanity of his purchase of the shifter. Even Wes, his best friend and his supervisor of his estate, doubts his sanity. Blaine on the other hand thought his decision plausible. All the shifter needed was some care and food and then his price would seem much no minimal. The shifter, with his collar put back on him, was already packed into the back of the cart when they arrived. Blaine took this opportunity to look at the shifter again as Wes untied the horses and prepared them for their trip back home. Blaine's eyes slipped over the shifter's appearance. It was raggedy, unkempt, dirty, bruised and downright unbeautiful but with those eyes, no matter how clouded they are now, are everything. If Blaine's plan worked, he could very well have the most beautiful shifter in captivity. The shifter looked up after feeling the intense stare of Blaine. He looked up and turned his head over to look at Blaine. Those sad, tricolored eyes looked at Blaine and he could have sworn that the shifter was looking straight into his soul. Their gaze held for the longest of moments before the glasz eyes looked up from his eyes. Blaine turned around then, hearing the heavy footsteps of Karofsky. "Why hello Karofsky." Blaine said as their eyes met. Blaine then noticed Miss Santana Lopez behind him, eying the shifter behind him. "Hello to you too Miss Lopez."

Santana looked at Blaine then and smiled slyly. "Hello Master Blaine." Santana, the owner of Lima's pub and café shop wore her usual ensemble for work, a red and eggshell white Lafayette vest, a white Gibson girl blouse, suede burgundy riding pants and black lace up boots.

"Anderson you certainty threw your money to the wind on the creature didn't you?" Karofsky spoke as he walked around Blaine and went up to the cart to look at the creature within. The shifter cowered away and pressed himself up to the bars on the far end of the cage. Karofsky chuckled. "What exactly do you plan to do with it?"

"You can't put it up on the circuit." Santana said as she too walked around Blaine who turned as she walked past. "He won't do any good." The circuit, the cruelest place a Mystic could possible go into. It is the Mystic equivalent of a human prostitution ring though unlike the human counterpart the Mystic have to say and are thus forced to perform their 'pleasantries' onto paying human customers while the human women and sometimes men did it freely. Miss Lopez herself has a Mystic she has in the circuit. A beautiful human shifter called Brittany Pierce though it has been rumored that Santana has taken free cuts out of the shifter taken her… Interests.

"I never put any of my Mystics on the circuit Santana." Blaine said thickly. "I wouldn't even put a human in there as punishment."

Santana turned and looked back at Blaine. "Did I hit a nerve?" She probed. "Have a certain infatuation with the shifter? Hm?"

Blaine smirked. "It's interesting you peg me for having infatuations for my shifter Miss Lopez when the rumors of you and your shifter fuel the housewives off all three counties of Ohio."

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. Karofsky shook his head in impatience. "I've had enough of this conversation." Turning to face Blaine his eyes tore into Blaine's. "What exactly do you plan to do with it?" Karofsky asked again.

"Why does it concern you Karofsky?" Blaine bit back. "I believe that perhaps you have an infatuation with my shifter. Is that why you wanted him so badly that you would have indulged me in a bidding war before?"

It was Karofsky's turn to scoff. "You know very well Anderson that I don't infatuate myself with Mystics nor men."

"Of course you don't Karofsky." Blaine said tipping his nose up at him. Karofsky growled and his fist clenched.

Wes jumped in between the two men. "Excuse me Master Blaine… The cart is set and we are all ready to go at your command."

"Thank you Wesley." Blaine nodded towards Wes. Looking back at Karofsky he continued to probe the man and his interest at the shifter. "Before I leave Karofsky I hope you don't mind if I ask why you seem so interested."

"Who wouldn't be Anderson?" Karofsky asked with an eye roll. "You dropped 5000 pounds on this thing."

"2100 pounds Karofsky. Mike didn't allow me to spend that much."

"Why you little prick—"

Santana jumped in this time and forcibly placed her hands on Karofsky's chest and pushed him back into the cart. "Master Karofsky!" She scolded. "Do you really want to get into yet _another _fight?"

Karofsky exhaled deeply. The last time he got into a fight he was sent to prison for battery. Karofsky looked over his shoulder to look at the shifter one last time before looking back at Blaine. "I bet you plan to clean him up and make him well worth the money?"

"Yes. That is the plan."

Karofsky had thoughts run through his head. After a short while he smirked at the man before him, pushing Santana lightly out of the way. "I'm willing to bet that you wouldn't be able to pass him off as a human."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at this, pleasantly surprised and intrigued at the challenge. In the cage the shifter watched on as he too was suddenly very interested. "To pass a shifter in a state like this as a human Karofsky?"

"Yes Anderson." Karofsky confirmed. "I bet that you won't be able to change this shifter into a passable gentleman by the Lima's annual Christmas Eve Gala."

Wes exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. "Why that's only five months away!" He exclaimed. "And it looks like the creature doesn't even know how to speak!"

"It doesn't." Karofsky confirmed tossing a glance at Wes.

Blaine considered the challenge. "What exactly are we betting for?"

Wes' eyes widened as he looked over at his master. "Master Blaine! You can't be serious!"

Santana elbowed Wes. "Shut up and don't try to talk your master out of this." Crossing her arms she waited for Karofsky to speak the engagements. "Finally something interesting besides this pathetic rumor of me and Brittany." She said under her breath.

"If I win you give me the shifter and the original 5000 pounds you were supposed to pay for him." Karofsky spoke, smugly confident that he is going to win the bet.

"And if I win?" Blaine asked.

"If you win… Then I shall pay for everything you had done to make it presentable to human society, including the costs in which you paid to buy him."

Blaine smiled faintly and raised a hand to his chin in thought. "That's quite a bet Karofsky." After moments of silence Blaine stepped forward and extended his hand out to Karofsky. "You have a deal sir."

Karofsky reached out and gave Blaine's hand a good shake and then released it. "Then we have a deal then." Karofsky smirked. "I expect that shifter and the money by the end of the year."

Blaine chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up too high Mr. Karofsky. I don't intend to lose."

"And neither do I Mr. Anderson." Karofsky then walked away without another word, Santana leaving behind him to get back to her work.

Wes approached Blaine and stood beside him as he watched the shifter. "Master Blaine?" Wes asked softly. "Are you sure about this I mean… Look at him."

"I am Wes." Blaine said as he turned to face Wes as Wes did the same. "I have my utmost confidence in myself, my staff and even him. We'll win this bet. Just wait and see."

Wes sighed heavily. "Well… Let's hope that you're right for not just the sake of your name but for this shifter as well." With that both men looked at the caged Mystic. "Karofsky is nothing but trouble."

They then set off towards Dalton. The long three and a half hour ride back to the estate was silent with only the sounds of the horses' nickers and the sounds of the cobblestone streets of Lima change into the asphalt paved roads of Dalton, if they were entering McKinley they would be going on dirt paths. Blaine thought about the bet as the ride rolled into its last and final minutes, his home coming into view. True to be frank that Blaine was thinking of the bet the moment he had heard of it his mind just now fully wrapped around the severity of this bet. The Gala was only five months away and in those months he is suppose to clean up and make the shifter presentable, which is easy enough, but then he must also teach him how to speak, not only to physically speak but _how _to speak towards different types of people, and to read and even how to write. Then there's the dancing he must be taught for the Gala itself. Only five months to turn the shriveled up shifter behind him into a passable human gentleman. Blaine sighed and looked towards Wes. "What did I get myself into Wes?"

"Finally got your head wrapped around it huh Master Blaine?" Wes asked with laughter. "I don't mean to offend you sir but you definitely took your time in doing so."

"Wesley we can't possibly be sure he's smart enough to learn everything so quickly and then retain it and continue executing it."

The shifter raised his head at that and looked at the back of the two humans' heads. When they had sat down he had moved himself to the far end, not at all trusting these humans. Sure they look much kinder and even respectful towards Mystics but with the life he's had in the domestic breeding facility in California he can't risk himself to trust so easily. The only ones he can trust are good and well Mystics, preferably the wild ones for he can't even trust some of the domestic Mystics. The shifter crossed his arms before his chest and glared at the two humans. And who are they to say he isn't smart enough to retain anything? He would have learned to at least speak if it hadn't been for the endless solitary confinement with no chance of learning anything. The motto there was 'The far stupider the Mystic, the less likely it is to escape.' And be that as it may, the actual truth, the only thing that was taught to them was to always obey humans and to do whatever they ordered to. It had actually become second nature to him. That is why he so easily obeyed the dark, curly haired human before him when he ordered him to shift up on stage. He exhaled softly, trying to not make too much noise to divert attention to him. Yes, the poor, nameless Mystic he is forced to be traded, sold, traded again for the rest of his life may have been uneducated but he sure is not a complete imbecile.

"Well Master Blaine, I would suggest to get straight to work."

"Yes. When we get to the estate go and fetch Miss Berry and Miss Jones and pass the message to Miss Berry while you're at it. The less I have to hear of her love for Mr. Hudson the better."

Wes laughed. "I agree sir… Even though you're forcing me to hear it."

At that Blaine laughed. "I apologize my friend."

Wes nodded his head as he turned the horses into the estate's driveway, a near half a mile of road with magnificent oaks evenly spaced on either side of the road. The shifter couldn't help but be in awe of the grand entrance way of the property as the horse carriage continued on. He didn't even realize the noise he was making going back and forward in the cage, taking a good look at his new 'home'. Blaine turned and watched as the shifter continued its awe worshiping at his home. Blaine couldn't help but smile as he turned back around. Just as the shifter was done being in awe he was hit with the sight of the biggest house he's ever seen. He practically slammed himself into the cage trying to get a good look, a gasp escaping his lips. The house—mansion had at least thirty huge and grand windows in the front of the house, a balcony above the entrance way, a blue tiled roof with white walls and gold accenting with oak wood finishes. Tall topiaries, taller than the two story mansion, were cleanly trimmed and beautiful towering over smaller gardens with trees and flowers and bushes. The shifter turned and looked behind him as he saw a fountain in the middle of the rounding driveway surrounded by small knee high bushes.

Suddenly the cart got off the main driveway and went off onto this smaller road, hardly big enough for the cart itself and the mansion's side came rolling around. It was just as magnificent as the front with the same grand windows and more gardens, all well kept. The shifter sat flat on his haunches as the mansion slowly got a bit smaller as the cart continued moving away. He breathed deeply and then sighed, overtaken by the beauty of it all as the sun slowly started to set behind the mansion. And unwittingly the shifter dropped its guard and opened his trust towards the humans thinking with a home like this these people must be very kind. Suddenly the cart came to a stop and the shifter stopped focusing on the mansion and on his new surroundings. It was in the middle of a field and before the cart was possible the largest barn ever. It was extremely long and wide enough to have stalls on both side _and _allow room for a cart or two to pass into the barn itself from what the Mystic could see. Figuring that this is where the owner, Blaine, kept all his Mystics, he knew that soon he would be going inside. Wes got off to open the doors when Blaine stopped him.

"Go and fetch Miss Berry and Miss Jones Wes. I'll pull the cart inside." Not bothering to insist on doing it Wes bowed and ran off back towards the mansion which was possible a third of a mile away from it. Blaine got off and opened the doors, returning to the horses to pull them inside.

The shifter expected that it was the Mystic barn but what he didn't expect was what he would see when he was carted inside. His heart instantaneously broke when he saw his fellow Mystics. They were all in great shape mind you, but they were completely stressed. He saw his fellow brothers and sisters off all different breeds cawing, neighing, screaming, and yelling out their frustrations for being trapped inside a stall. It was apparent that most of them were either straight from the wild or only the first or second generation being domestic. All of them were completely loud. He saw a griffin, a satyr, a Minotaur, a mermaid in a glass exhibit behind a stall door, and even a gorgon and a banshee. The shifter shook his head as he tried to count all of the Mystics that were there. He ended up counting twenty-five, twenty-six counting him. The cart stopped before what looked liked to be the last empty stall and he looked across the way and that's when he started to cry. A unicorn.

The unicorn was absolutely beautiful and quiet as she raised her head and looked at the shifter. She was completely white, though her fur was not shining like wild unicorns, except for a stripe of soft baby blue that came down from her horn to the end of her muzzle. And the horn, the horn was also white, spiraling out from the middle of her forehead and there looked to be speckles of blue on her horn but sadly there was what the humans call a lock at the base of her horn blocking off all magic to her horn. Stepping forward she moved her head out of the stall door, which came up to his breastbone and left only an inch off the floor, as she continued to look at him. He quickly wiped his eyes and the unicorn tilted her head. Suddenly the gate door opened and the shifter looked towards it to see Blaine ushering him out.

"Come on then. Into the stall." The shifter softly groaned as he did as he was told. Without putting up so much as a struggle he stepped into the stall and heard the door click behind him. Looking around he could tell the stalls were lined with magic repellent which, as the name implied, repelled all magic from both inside and outside the stall. Then he heard Blaine's footsteps towards the cage, the gate closing and then more footsteps as Blaine led the horses out back through the only door of the barn, closing the big doors behind him, and towards their own barn just behind this one.

Once knowing that he was alone he collapsed into hay and grass covered floors of his stall and wept. Not for himself, no, his God of Light knows well enough that he had cried enough for himself over the years. He cried for the other Mystics that continued to yell and scream around him. He cried for the unicorn in the stall across the way, he cried for the griffin, the satyr, the Minotaur, the mermaid, the gorgon and the banshee. He cried for the others that he didn't see in the barn. He cried for those in other humans' hands, no matter if they treated them cruel or well, he cried for those in the circuit, those in the domestic breeding facility. He even cried for those in the wild. No. He specifically cried for those in the wild. For those who are currently being caught, for those whose love ones, family or friends, that were caught, especially to the children, all alone and pulled away from their parents, to the parents to every Mystic out there in the world. He cried for them all. And he didn't stop crying until he heard the sounds of the barn open again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3: A New Life Here*

The Mystic quickly sat crossed-legged on the floor of the stall and waited. Within a few moments appeared Blaine and Wes ever beside him. The stall came open and the two men stepped aside to reveal two women. The women smiled at him kindly and the Mystic felt his head cock to the side. The two women looked were dressed like maids for they wore the exact came twill bustle skirt, with a long sleeved white blouse that had a lace up section on the bust and aprons with black boots. The only difference was the color of the material. The lighter, tinier skinned woman's skirt was pink and her apron was red and flowery while the darker, larger skinned woman had a purple skirt with grey and white stripes. "Why Master Blaine… I see that he's in bad condition but he looks downright adorable." Said the lighter skinned woman.

The other woman nodded. "All he needs is a good bath, some food and some clothing and he'll be just fine."

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. "Get on it then. The ironworker will be here soon to put the bars on the door so go off and take him down to the pond to be cleaned. We've got a lot of work to do."

"Of course Master Blaine." The women said together as they walked into the stall.

The darker woman curtsied slightly and bowed her head. "Hello Mystic, I am Mercedes Jones."

The lighter woman did the same curtsy and introduced herself. "And I am Rachel Berry." After the curtsy the woman continued. "We're Master Blaine's head maids and will be practically your ladies in waiting." She giggled at the Mystics confused expression.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Come on sweetie. Time to get cleaned up." She moved over to lift him and the Mystic moved away to a corner, shaking his head.

The women paused and looked at each other, smiling faintly at each other. Wes groaned. "Come on ladies. Stop your silent conversation and get him cleaned up."

Mercedes glared back at Wes. "We're getting to it Wesley. He's just very humble and he doesn't want to go flash himself to us women." Looking at the Mystic she asked "Am I right?" The Mystic nodded once. "See?" She said as she quickly glanced back at Wes as she and Rachel untied their aprons.

Together the women tied their aprons around the waist of the malnourished Mystic. The aprons were fixed so that one apron would cover the back and another to cover the front. Rachel then lifted the Mystic onto his feet and she chuckled to herself. "It is true. Shifters to stand on their toes." She said softly as she looked at the feet of the Mystics.

"They also walk on their toes." Mercedes added as she and Rachel each took an arm and pulled him out of the stall. They were walking out towards the barn doors when Blaine added one more command.

"And make sure you cut his hair." The Mystic's eyes widened slightly. All he's ever known was long hair. His hair being shorter would have to have some getting used to.

The three walked out of the barn and towards the back where the Mystic could see more of the human called Blaine's property. He did not have a lot of acreage, but then again most humans don't nowadays with all their repopulation. He saw a smaller barn where the horses and other 'normal' animals stayed in. It was about a typical size of a barn and probably contained twelve stalls on the inside. Once the trio made it out a good ways away from the Mystic Barn Rachel giggled absently to herself.

"I still cannot believe that he loves me Mercedes."

"I can't believe it either honey." Mercedes joked receiving a glare from Rachel.

"I'll have you know that Finn Hudson is a very romantic person."

"Ah… Yes. Because saying 'I love you' via a message is so romantic."

"It is!"

"Honey… It would have been much more romantic if he risked life and limb getting his butt over here to deliver the message to you in person. _That _would show some bravado and romance." The Mystic nodded in agreement. "See?" Mercedes asked with a grin on her face as she pulled slightly at the Mystic's arm. "He agrees."

Rachel sighed dramatically. "But he can't do that because it would be dangerous for him if he was caught by McKinley-hating Daltons."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You're making this much more dramatic than it is." Mercedes sighed. "You just be thankful that not one of you is a Mystic. Now _that _would be dangerous."

"I am thankful for that!"

The Mystic sighed. He really hated the time he lived in. Not only had it just been four generations from the most wonderful, peaceful, loving time the world has ever seen, it was not the most wonderful, peaceful, loving time the world has ever seen. Just four generations ago the problems between a Mystic-human relationship would not have existed at all. Just four generations ago the selling and trading of Mystics had been deemed illegal. Just four generations ago lived, arguably, one of the greatest royal couple _the world_ has ever had. Just then they three reached a good sized pond and by the water's edge was a wooden tub that looked to be placed there for the sole purpose of showering.

"Come on honey." Mercedes said to him. "Time to make you all handsome." The women led him to the tub that was already filled with water. He cautiously got in and shivered slightly at the cold water. He sat in the tub, the aprons floating to the water's surface. Rachel worked on tying the aprons from his waist as Mercedes prepared the lye soap, two washcloths, and filled the two buckets with water from the pond. Rachel tossed aside and that was when the shifter noticed a stump nearby that had a towel and other things on it. He tried to get a better look but then a bucket of water was dumped on him, causing him to shiver and the water that was already in the tub to overflow. "Plan of action: clean him up, wash his hair, cut his hair, style it, wash him again to get the stray strands of hair off and then get him clothed and ready to eat back in the stall."

"Sounds like a plan Miss Jones."

Soon the Mystic was being attacked by these two women with lathered up washcloths that were being scratched up against his skin and causing him to wince. They took their own sides scrubbing every inch of his torso, arm, and face, moving his body parts around to get to spots and most importantly working around the collar on his neck. He felt limp and numb as the women then simultaneously reached into the water and pulled his legs out of the water. He fell backwards into the tub, his head dunking underneath the water momentarily before coming back up. By this time the women re-lathered their washcloths while his head was underwater and were scrapping his legs down as they hung over the side of the tub. Then he was suddenly handed the bar of lye soap by Rachel.

"Rub this in your hands and wash yourself down there since you're too humble to let us to it for you." Both she and Rachel stood and turned around. "Stand before you do so you don't wash it off immediately." The shifter stayed still for a moment before standing and doing as she instructed. Once he was done he sat down quickly in the tub, causing some of the water to splash out of the tub.

The women turned around and re-lathered the washcloths once more to run them over his lower back and bottom while also doing some quick passes back over his body. Once they were done they tossed the washcloths aside and took turns lathering up their hands with the soap. Then they attacked his head and started to scratch their fingers into his head and rake their fingers down his hair. He winced and whimpered as the women continued re-lathering their hands and continued their onslaught of pain upon his head. After minutes and minutes of cleaning his hair the second bucket of water fell upon his hair and Rachel went over to the stump while Mercedes refilled only one of the buckets. They came back to the tub simultaneously and in Rachel's hands were the towel, scissors, shears and small knives of different blade types.

Mercedes took the towel from Rachel and handed it to the Mystic. "Stand up and wrap it around your waist." The Mystic did as he was told, quickly standing and wrapping the towel around his waist in one fluid movement. Mercedes then tipped over the tub and the water spilled out completely before she turned it completely upside down. "Sit." She ordered and he once again did as he was told.

The women stood and stared at the shifter while they talked over an array of hair styles. They got into arguments once or twice but soon they smiled and shook hands before coming over to him. Mercedes did the honors and cut off the Mystic's past-waist long hair at the base of his neck. Rachel came in then with the shears and started cutting away at the hair on the back while Mercedes moved to do his hair in the front, cutting down his bangs to a small length so it no longer was in his eyes. Soon the knives came in and the women began styling his hair using some of the knives to thin out his hair in some places in the front while they used this other really small one to scratch at the hair on his eyebrows to clean them up. Soon they were done, they placed all their things down and the two stepped back to look at him, smiles upon their faces.

"We did good girl." Mercedes said as she took one of Rachel's hands.

"Yes we did." Rachel grabbed the bucket then and walked over to the Mystic. "Stand and give Mercedes the towel for a moment." Standing the shifter turned sp his back faced the women, removed the towel and handed it back to Mercedes. Soon the bucket of water fell upon his head cleaning him clear of the loose strands of brunette hair on his shoulders and backs but this time he did not shiver, he was expecting it this time.

Mercedes took over then and started to rub the Mystic dry while Rachel went off somewhere. When she came to his front the Mystic crossed his legs in an attempt to block him from her. She chuckled at his shyness. "Either we do this now, and quickly, or you can just stand out here butt naked for a while longer." Reluctantly he allowed her to him dry. Once she was done Rachel appeared again holding two very simplistic articles of clothing, a peasant shirt and Capri pant. Mercedes took the pants and slipped them onto the Mystic first to have him from standing in the cold air. While Mercedes bent to tie the ties at the ends of the pants Rachel slipped the shirt over the shifter's head and she began to tie the ties at his arms. Mercedes, done with the pant ties moved up to tie the ties at the bottom of the shirt while Rachel worked over Mercedes and tied the ones on the bust of the shirt.

Now completely done the women backed up once more and sighed. "Well…" Rachel sighed once more. "What a remarkable change."

Mercedes stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "Yes, no one would know that he's the same poor shifter in that pathetic cage at the auction now."

"Well… Maybe. He's still skin and bones and he's still really bad looking and—"Mercedes nudged her in the arm to shut her up. The Mystic looked at them in confusion. Could it have really made such a big difference?

Mercedes smiled at his confused expression and moved away from Rachel and gently swayed her arm to motion to the pond. "Go and look for yourself shifter."

The shifter sighed and slowly walked over to the water and stood by the water's edge. Looking into the still reflection of the pond he saw a boy with unhealthy pale skin, glasz eyes, wet short brown hair that was swooped over to one side with slightly pointed ears. For a moment he thought he was looking at a human and that the pond water was showing him what the humans at this estate wanted him to become but the longer he looked at the reflection the more he realized that the reflection was in fact him. Clean, clean, cut hair but most importantly clean. He blinked at his reflection and suddenly started to cry. Behind him he heard the women intake air and move to stand behind him though they did not appear in the reflection.

"Oh… Don't cry." Rachel said. "If-If you don't like your hair it'll grow back…"

"Yes and then we'll style it differently." Mercedes nodded, feeling concerned for the Mystic before her that was crying.

The Mystic sniffled and shook his head slowly as he turned around and straightened his back. The tears in his eyes made his eyes look a startling baby blue as he looked at the two human women before him. With tears streaming down his cheeks and a smile on his face, at that moment he dropped his guard completely for these two women and put his trust in them as he went over to hug them both, first with Rachel and then with Mercedes. The women gasped as he hugged them but he was not done. With one last final tear of happiness he dropped to his knees, extended his arms out, hand over hand, and bowed so low his breastbone nearly touched the ground.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Meanwhile the ironworker of Dalton began to walk away from the stall door he was working on, counting his money as he did so. Wes inspected the enchanted black bars that stuck up from the wood of the doors and stopped only an inch from the border of the opening. The bars, welded with a solid form of magic repellent, the same kind that lines the corners of each stall in the Mystic Barn, were shimmering slightly from being brand new. Soon the magic repellent's light will fade away and the bars will look normal but the enchantment will always be there. "Master Blaine… Now that the bars are up, will you remove the shifter's collar?"

"Of course." Blaine replied as he watched as one of his guards for the Barn placed the Mystics' food in the stall along with some water. His guards for the Barn have the hardest job on the estate for they have to stay inside the barn watching the Mystics. There are some posted outside as well but the inside and outside guards always switch places at midday. If Blaine ever hears about someone who did not go inside for his second shift he will fire them and hire someone else. Not only that but the poor guards only have one real break for lunch and that is when they are outside. The guards get switched out at ten at night for dinner/breakfast, whatever the case may be and then return ten in the morning allotting only twelve hours of break for sleep or for personal affairs. Once the guard left Blaine continued. "He can't be a human with a collar around his neck."

"That would mean that you would have to have something commissioned to ensure he won't shift and then run away."

"I'm already on that Wes."

Wes chuckled. "You have everything planned out don't you Master Blaine?"

"Completely Wesley." Blaine smiled at him. "I can't be in a seriously insane bet without planning everything out."

Wes laughed. "Yes well, make sure you allot for any disasters." The men continued their conversation as Rachel, Mercedes and the Mystic came back into the Barn. Wes was the first to say something as they approached. "Why ladies! You did an impeccable job! He almost looks worth the 2100 pounds Master Blaine paid for him!"

The women gasped. "You take that back Wesley!" Rachel scolded. "He looks absolutely amazing!"

"And not only that," Mercedes said, "he's such a darling! Even if he doesn't look like he's worth 2100 pounds he sure is worth that much to me!"

Blaine chuckled. "Care to explain to me what happened while you bathed him that mad you like him so much."

"We already liked him." Rachel stated. "We love him now."

"Oh?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, oh. He was so happy with what we did to him that he gave us hugs and then bowed to us."

"In the Mystic/shifter way too." Mercedes added. "I felt so honored."

The men looked at each other and then back to the Mystic. "He certainly looks better." Wes commented once more.

Blaine on the other hand cocked his head slightly as he watched the shifter look at the unicorn across the way. He had seemed to completely forget about the humans' presence there and that was because he had. Blaine looked at the unicorn and then back at the shifter as they stared at each other. By this time the others were quiet and were also watching the interaction between the two Mystics. The unicorn walked up to the door and once again placed her head out. She nicked and neighed at the shifter. The shifter smiled softly and cleared his throat before he too started to nicker and neigh at her. The humans' eyes widened as he did so because it sounded just like a real horse. Meanwhile the unicorn slightly reared and neighed happily, as if she was laughing at that was because she was. The shifter's smile broke out into a grin and he nickered once more. The unicorn in return neighed shyly and backed out from the door before she turned around in her stall. The shifter's grin softened to a smile as he silently turned towards the stall door where he noticed the bars. He jumped back slightly and poked at the bars that seemed to have magically appeared. They shocked him slightly and he pulled back. He noticed the light and rolled his eyes. Magic repellent and because it is new it shocked him. When the light goes away so will the shock when he touches the bars. He walked into the stall and jumped again in surprise as he saw the food in one corner of the stall. Blaine jumped in there, ready to start to training for the shifter to become a Mystic.

"Now shifter, next to your food are utensils called a—"

Blaine did not get to finish as the shifter sprung out towards the food and started to eat it greedily while all the time being careful to keep clean so that he did not force his new human friends to have to wash him again. Wes chuckled as the Mystic continued to eat. "That was very curt."

Blaine's eyes widened and he looked at Wes. "Say that again."

Wes squinted his eyes at his master in confusion. "That was… Very curt?" Wes repeated slowly.

"That's it! We'll name him Kurt! With a 'K' of course. It'll be short for Kurtis!"

The shifter stopped suddenly and snorted loudly. He turned around and shook his head viciously at Blaine. Rachel and Mercedes laughed. "I don't think he likes the name Kurtis." Mercedes chuckled.

The Mystic nodded at Mercedes. Rachel giggled. "I think he liked Kurt though." Once again the shifter nodded.

Wes smiled at the shifter and his new budding personality. His smile then fell. "What about a surname? Every human always has a surname."

Blaine thought about that, a finger tapping his chin. "Anderson."

"Say what?" The women asked as they looked at him.

"His name will be Kurt Anderson. I'll say he's a cousin."

"That's not going to work…" Wes said. "Will it?"

Rachel groaned softly. "Well… They kind of look alike?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Mm-hm. No way guys. He does not look like Master Blaine at all."

"It will work." Blaine said as he finally closed the stall door and locking it with a key, the same one that locks or unlocks all the other stalls as well. "He'll do great."

The Mystic, now Kurt Anderson, blinked and look down at the floor in thought. Smiling he looked back up at Blaine and nodded once which earned him a big smile from Blaine. Kurt smiled at the others before continuing to eat once more. Here in the Anderson estate in Dalton, with these kind people that he is learning to trust more and more with every passing moment besides being locked in a stall with magic repellent all around the stall, he is slowly coming out of his shell, a shell that has been built up from years of neglect. Here, in this stall, he has a new life, and he was not about to ruin that chance to start over.

* * *

><p>*Sighs* Chapter 3 done. I've decided I'm just going to finish this story no matter what cause it keeps jumping around in my mind and it'll only go away once I finish it so… Let's see if I can finish it before school starts again in two weeks. So finally the shifter gets a name. I've been putting that off. Whatever.<p>

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter 4: Let The Lessons Commence*

Kurt awoke to the sound of his stall door opening. He immediately sat up and looked blinkingly at his surroundings. He momentarily forgot where he was at before he fully remembered. In a stall, in a Mystic Barn, on the estate of human called Mr. Blaine Anderson and the human gave him a name. Kurt. Kurt Anderson. His 'cousin' that sleeps in a stall. Lovely. Kurt shook his head and looked towards the stall door. No one stood in the doorway and it was wide open. Kurt blinked, rubbed at his eyes and yawned slightly remembering the sleep he had last night. He could not remember the last time he had a decent night sleep. He was actually worried about it though with his fellow brothers and sisters screaming but remarkably they were quiet throughout the whole night minus the ones who are naturally nocturnal that kept making noises but was at the same time kind enough to keep it quiet. Kurt stretched out his arms before him, like a cat, as he cracked the bones in his fingers and his toes. Next he stretched out his legs, openly enjoying the space he had in the stall.

He then stood and bent his back backwards for a moment. He stared at the open stall door and he cocked his head slightly. He inched closer to the door, enjoying the fact that shifters are silent walkers because they walk on their toes. He stopped right at the wood of the barn and looked out. No one. Not even the guards. Faintly he thought about running but with the collar around his neck he wouldn't survive without shifting. Kurt sighed and sat cross-legged right where he stayed. Not a second after he sat Blaine walked out of a room on Kurt's right holding a key in his hands. Kurt looked over the human. Instead of his fancy clothing he wore yesterday he wore a simple button up shirt and simple pants with overly inexpensive shoes. He looked almost like a stable boy if it was not for the fact that no one else had that same mop of curly black hair and his facial features are that of the rich Master Blaine. Blaine smiled down at the shifter.

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't run away." Kurt breathed out and squinted at the stall door of the unicorn. Blaine chuckled softly which brought Kurt's eyes back to him. Kurt watched as Blaine kneeled and reached out to him. Kurt leaned back to get away from the hand and Blaine retracted it back, a sad smile on his face. "You were so open yesterday…" Blaine said quietly. The sad smile then erupted into a grin suddenly that caught Kurt off guard. "You don't need to worry Kurt. I'm just going to take off that collar of yours." Kurt's eyes must have widened because Blaine chuckled again and raised the same hand that reached out to him before. "Allow me?" Kurt slowly leaned towards him and the hand came to rest on the collar, the tips of his fingers brushing against the shifter's skin which elicited a shiver out of the shifter. The other hand with the key came up and was inserted into the slot. With a well heard click the collar opened and Blaine pulled the collar away. This time Kurt raised a hand to his neck and rubbed it as he cracked his neck. The shifter shook his body out afterwards and looked at Blaine to award him with a small smile. "There." Blaine stood and threw the collar on the ground next to the door.

Pocketing the key Blaine looked up just as the Barn doors were opening to reveal the guards bringing in the breakfast for the Mystics who were in fact still sleeping. Behind the guards came Mercedes and Rachel wearing the same outfit from yesterday. They walked up to the two with huge smiles, both holding different objects. Rachel held in her hands a tray with human food for Kurt so he can practice table etiquette, if he does not attack the plate again like yesterday. In Mercedes' hands she held some blank paper, books, and a brand new pen. Kurt raised a brow, impressed. A pen may not seem like much to us humans of a different universe but in this one pens are a rare commodity and cost as much as a prized stallion. If a pen did not show how much money Blaine Anderson had, then a new pen he was giving to a Mystic for him to write does.

"Hey honey." Mercedes said as she walked into the stall and placed her things down on a ledge.

"Hello Kurt." Rachel said as she stood with the tray in her hands. "I have your breakfast but we're going to have to wait for Wes to come with the table and a chair."

Blaine shook his head. "You left Wesley with the heavy lifting?"

"Of course!" Rachel replied. "Mercedes and I are ladies, we may be servants, but we are ladies and ladies do not carry heavy things such as a table and a chair."

Blaine smiled but shook his head. "Poor Wes…"

"He can handle it." Mercedes said. "But I should go and help him I suppose." Mercedes started to walk away and Rachel turned to watch her go.

"Yes, you go and _help _Mr. Montgomery Mercedes."

"I don't want to hear it Mrs. Finn Obsessed." Mercedes called as she walked away.

Rachel giggled and turned back to face Blaine and Kurt. "So Master Blaine, what's on the agenda today?"

"We're going to start with his eating habits." Kurt looked at Blaine and raised a brow but Blaine ignored him. This was just like his 'can he retain information' line from yesterday. He does know eating etiquette it is just when you are hungry like he was and the food was right there… "Then we'll start with writing and the alphabet and that will be fairly all. I don't want to push all this information on him."

"That's probably for the best." Rachel agreed. "Then tomorrow we can try to teach him to walk flat on his feet." Kurt moved his gaze from Blaine to Rachel. He knows how to walk flat on his feet. He does truly. It is just nature to walk on his toes.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Then we can teach him how to read and talk." Kurt nodded then. He did not know how to read so that did not sound very demeaning at all and of course he is mute and cannot form words and that would surely be useful.

"Then to dance."

"We need to get him to look the part of a human first Miss Berry. More importantly we need him to look like he's a cousin of mine."

"That shouldn't be that hard or expensive though. You are the richest in your family and thus he wouldn't have to wear such expensive clothing."

"Yes but need to give him a fake occupation then teach him about it so he can strike up conversation."

Rachel shook her head. "Master Blaine, you sound as if you don't think he could handle it."

"And you believe he can?"

"Yes actually. He's smart Master Blaine, just, uneducated." She paused. "And as for that fake occupation…" She tossed a glance at Kurt, cocking her head in thought. Kurt stared back at her, also cocking his head; she smiled at him in result. "To me he looks like he could be a doctor or perhaps a musician." Kurt sat up straighter and nodded excitedly. He loves music and sound. His mother had told him when they lived in the breeding facility that their family had been a musical one and played many songs from both human and Mystical lore. Rachel giggled, straightened her head and looked back at Blaine. "It looks like musician it is."

Blaine smiled in result. Since he owns a company that produces instruments, if they have the time, he could teach him how to play a guitar or a piano or both even. "Kurt Anderson, musician." Blaine nodded. "Has a nice ring to it wouldn't you agree Kurt?" Kurt smiled and nodded in answer.

At that moment Wes, wearing something similar to Blaine, and Mercedes came back into the Barn, Wes carrying a small table that would really only seat one and Mercedes carrying the chair. Without a word the two went inside the stall, Wes set the table up against the top left corner of the stall and Mercedes tucked the seat under it so when someone sits down their back is to the door. "There, now Kurt has a sitting area to practice and eat like a human." Mercedes commented as the two went out of the stall.

"Thank you Miss Jones for helping me." Wes said as he stood in his spot beside Blaine.

"It was my pleasure Mr. Montgomery." Rachel playfully nudged her in the arm with her elbow in which Mercedes reacted by ordering her to put the tray inside the stall. A giggling Rachel did as she was told and placed the tray on the table. "Come on honey." Mercedes said as she lifted Kurt up from the floor. "Let's teach you how to eat like a dignified human." Kurt rolled his eyes and went straight to the table.

Sitting down on the chair Kurt crossed his legs and looked down at the breakfast. Some oatmeal, a glass of juice and some fried bacon. He was joined by Rachel on his side, Mercedes behind her and Blaine and Wes standing in the doorway, and she was about to speak when Kurt took the napkin on the edge of the tray and laid it on his lap. Grabbing the spoon he gently dipped it into the oatmeal and lifted up the semi-full spoon, because you never fill your eating utensil in polite society, you take small, dainty bites, blew on it softly and placed the spoon in his mouth, chewing it quietly and then swallowing before he went back and spooned some more oatmeal into his mouth, following the same process. Rachel backed up and by this time Blaine and Wes were watching him eat, pleasantly surprised that he knew how to eat despite what happened yesterday.

Kurt ignored their gazes; it was starting to make him uncomfortable, and switched on to the bacon, placing the spoon down before hand. He grabbed the knife and fork and started to cut the bacon, because you never lift greasy food up with your fingers, it's unsanitary, stabbed a cut piece of bacon and lifted it into his mouth. He continued to eat the food, the humans watching on, slowly becoming thankful that they did not have to waste too much time on teaching him proper etiquette. Once Kurt was done and full, he had eaten it all, he drank the juice slow and peacefully and not like he would have wanted it, all in one gulp. Placing the empty glass down, he took his napkin off from his lap, cleaned his fingers and hands and gently wiped his mouth before placing it back on the tray. Feeling remotely proud of himself for showing off to these doubting humans he turned in his chair slightly and tossed a glance of arrogance to the humans, tilting his nose up at the end before turning back and crossing his arms before his chest.

Blaine erupted into laughter then causing all of them to turn to look at them. "Now I understand the phrase to never judge a book by its cover." Looking at Kurt he added. "And this book is no exception." The shifter smiled shyly and turned his head away. "Miss Berry, take away the tray and you and Miss Jones return back to the manor to resume your regular chores. Mr. Montgomery and I will remain here to continue teaching him."

"Yes Master Blaine." The women replied. Rachel quickly took the tray away, winking at Kurt as she did so, and followed Mercedes out.

By this time the guards were done filling up the other Mystics' feeding troughs and refilling their water and the said Mystics were starting to wake up and go towards the food. The screaming will not start until they are all fed.

"Let's begin shall we?" Blaine asked as he walked over to the things Mercedes had laid down. He grabbed the papers and a book and walked over to Kurt, placing the things down before him. This is when Kurt started to become nervous. He did not know how to read or to write and this would surely be difficult. Blaine opened the book to the first few pages to reveal that it was actually a children's book to learn how to write. Kurt felt himself being demeaned again but pushed that aside. "This is the alphabet." Blaine said simply as he passed his fingers along the length of the letters, upper and lower case. "The upper case letters are the larger ones and lower case is obviously the smaller letters. The upper case letters are used for names, or places, or important things." Kurt blinked and scowled. He knew that. He wants to learn how to write, he does not want the whole lesson. Listening to Blaine with one ear he reached for the pen and inspected it. Blaine chuckled and took the pen away. "Listen Kurt." Kurt rolled his and sighed, his head falling forward limply. It looks like he is to endure the whole lesson. After the whole lesson on letters and their importance in the English language Blaine handed Kurt the pen, clicking it so that he can use it. Kurt gripped the pen in his hands and Blaine's hand covered his as he fixed his hand into the proper position. Kurt felt himself blush as Blaine's hand moved over his. Kurt shook himself mentally. He and a human? There was no chance. He will be killed and Blaine would be jailed, or worse, killed. "Now," Blaine said releasing Kurt's hand and the chill of the air hit his now uncovered hand. "Try to copy the letters in this book on the paper."

Kurt sighed and placed the pen on the paper and dragged a hard, dark line on the paper as he tried to copy the first upper case letter. "Don't press the pen too hard Kurt." Wes said as he stood above him. "And don't worry about your writing matching that in the book. Every person's calligraphy is different." Kurt sighed again and moved the pen over to a clean space. Trying again Kurt softly moved the pen to form a very sloppy 'A' on the paper. The humans behind him did not say anything so Kurt continued, slowly and softly ruining the perfect letters that are in the book with his own inexperienced, sloppy letters. When he reached the letter 'F' the other Mystics had started their screaming and crying which made writing difficult so every letter starting from 'F' had gotten, remarkably, even sloppier. He finally reached the letter 'O' after nearly fifteen minutes on the other letters. Kurt started to feel guilty with taking up so much time of the humans who are so kind of them to teach him. He wrote out a squiggly 'O' follow by a near identical 'o'. Kurt groaned. He could not even get the easiest letters to be somewhat recognizable. Wes chuckled. "At least you made them to look alike." Kurt blushed bright red in embarrassment as he stopped writing out the letters.

"At least he's trying Wesley." Blaine said softly. The human bent and at the waist and looked at Kurt who looked at him through his eyelashes. "Now, don't listen to Wes here. Calligraphy is very hard to learn and you haven't had the liberty to constantly look at this type of writing to get an idea on how it's supposed to look. I wouldn't be surprised if this took all four months for you to learn, maybe even more."

Kurt smiled faintly and decided to start back up again as Blaine straightened. It took another fifteen minutes to finish up the alphabet. Kurt groaned and placed the pen down, rubbing his fingers and hand and inspected the blisters that appeared on his skin. Blaine simply turned the papers he used around and pushed them back in his direction. "Start over." He said with hardly any emotion.

"But Master Blaine… He has blisters…" Wes said trying to defend the shifter.

"And we only have four months."

"But you said—"

"That it might take more than four months to teach him how to write. And be that as that may I don't want to take so long on the matter. We have other important things to teach him, specifically how to talk, but to do so he at least needs to know his alphabet." Towards Kurt he said "Now when you're writing them again you're going to try and sound them out." Kurt breathed out and shook his hand out before reluctantly taking the pen in his hands again. "Now the letter 'A'…"

"Ah…" Kurt sounded out as he sloppily wrote the 'A'. "Ah…" He sounded again as he wrote the lowercase form.

When Kurt reached the letter 'T' Wes left to retrieve some drinks for the three of them and some cream for Kurt's hands. Meanwhile the lesson continued and it once again took another fifty minutes or so to get to the end of the alphabet. "And the letter 'Z'…"

"Zeh… Zeh…" Releasing the pen and letting it fall onto the table Kurt cradled his hand to his chest as he rubbed it with his other hand. There were now even more blisters on his hands.

Blaine took up the papers and placed them under the book before pushing more papers towards him. "Again."

Kurt shook his head, his hand throbbing. "Neh…" He sounded out, trying to say 'no'. "Neh…"

"Kurt, again." Blaine urged again.

"Neh!"

"Again." Blaine said strongly taking the pen and holding it out to the shifter. Kurt shook his head again, eyes slammed shut.

Wes came in just in time and handed Blaine a glass of water and going to Kurt's side. "Here, have some water." Kurt took the glass with his un-blistered hand and quickly gulped down the water, handing the empty glass to Wes. Wes put the glass up and ignored his own glass that he rested on a ledge and pulled out a packet of cream from his pocket. "Here," Wes said uncapping the container. "Rub this on your hand. It should help a bit." Kurt opened his hand and Wes gasped. "God Master Blaine…" Wes said softly as he squeezed a good amount onto the Mystic's hand. "What were you thinking asking him to do it again?" Blaine looked away in response. Wes sighed as he watched the Mystic rub the cream into his hands. "We should let him rest for now Master Blaine. We'll return later in the day to continue his lesson." Blaine sighed and walked out of the stall without a word. Wes looked at the Mystic who was now slumping over the table. "Please excuse the master Kurt. He… He just doesn't want to see you go to Karofsky. He won't treat you well that man. All his Mystics are barely alive and all he's concerned with is beating Master Blaine in their challenge that they have." Kurt did not even move. Wes sighed once more and recapped the container before putting it on the ledge before Kurt. "If it continues to hurt just put a bit more on your hand and rub it in." Wes grabbed his glass of water and gulped it down before taking Kurt's empty one and walking out, closing and locking the stall door behind him.

Kurt finally released the breath he has been holding since he finished drinking his water and opened his eyes, letting tears fall onto the papers and the table. He continued to rub his hand under the table, his hands resting on his lap. Kurt let himself cry over the pain in his hand for a moment or so before shaking his head and rubbing his eyes dry. He got out of the chair and paced around the stall. There was one window and the sunlight shone in making him feel warm. Finding no other thing to do but pace and make himself crazy from his pacing he threw his arms threw the iron bars, the same ones that are on his door but older, and let them hang out of the window, his face pressed up against the bars. He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth from the sun. He only had his eyes shut for a fraction of a minute before a neigh from across the way reached his ears.

Lifting his arms out and turning around he saw that the unicorn once again had her head out and had her head slightly turned. She neighed again, though this time it was not to get his attention, it was a concerned neigh. Kurt walked to the door and looked at the bars that were still glowing. Ignoring the shocks he placed his hands on the bars and looked at the unicorn. She neighed again. He nodded in response to her question; 'Are you okay shifter?'

Clearing his throat he neighed back. 'I'm fine… My hands hurt.'

The unicorn nickered in response. 'And why do they hurt shifter?'

Kurt sighed and neighed back. 'The name's Kurt and they hurt because I'm learning how to write.'

She whinnied in response; a laugh. 'You're trying too hard to become a human shifter.' She obviously ignored his name.

'I don't want to go to Karofsky. I hear he's a bad man.'

'Karofsky? Oh yes he's a bad man alright, and I haven't even met him personally. But what does he have to do with you learning how to write?'

'Blaine and Karofsky made a bet. I have to be mistakable as a human by the Christmas Eve Gala or else I go with him and Blaine has to pay 5,000 pounds to him too.'

'And what does Blaine get if he wins?'

'Karofsky has to pay for everything Blaine did to get me more "human-like".'

The unicorn whinnied again. 'This particular human doesn't need more money.'

'Maybe it was the only thing Karofsky could give that was of any value to a man like Blaine.' The unicorn nodded and Kurt sighed, removing his hands from the bars because it was starting to really hurt. He inspected them quickly and after seeing no burn marks he looked back up at the unicorn. 'Excuse me, unicorn, do the rest of the Mystics here call Blaine by his first name too?' Kurt neighed out.

The unicorn whinnied and shook her head. 'The others are wild or first generations, they call him Tyrannical or Anderson or Tyrannical Anderson and so on and so forth.' The unicorn paused. 'I'm a second generation and I'm smart enough to realize that this is possibly the best place to be in right now. Not even the wild is safe. You'll just be recaptured again in a matter of weeks.'

'I'm a fourth generation.' Kurt neighed, trying to relate. The unicorn remained silent and Kurt turned and was about to pace again when a neigh brought him back to turn around.

'My name is Scarlota.' She neighed out.

Kurt smiled. 'Scarlota… It's a pretty name.' She did not reply and Kurt found himself sitting back on the chair in a matter of seconds. Rubbing his hands Kurt looked at the open book before him. Even Scarlota said that Karofsky is a bad man and she has not even met him personally. Kurt sighed and straightened his back. He concluded that he did not want to go to Karofsky and he agreed with Scarlota, the wild was not the best place to be in right now, no matter what the other Mystics in this barn may think. Kurt picked up the pen and started to practice his calligraphy while he sounded out the letters.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Hours later Blaine and Wes came back, along with both Rachel and Mercedes with Kurt's lunch. When Blaine unlocked the stall door and opened it Kurt stood up from the table quickly and turned to face the humans, holding his latest writing in his hand, blood from the blisters dripping onto the paper and onto the stall floor. "Kurt!" The women erupted. Rachel handed the tray to Wes and rushed with Mercedes over to the shifter. They tried to look at his hands but Kurt shook his head and walked between them and straight up to Blaine where he lifted up the mediocre calligraphy to his face. But that was not what surprised Blaine. Kurt turned the paper over to reveal that he had spelled his name, correctly, by sounding out his name, even the last name. "K-Kurt A-And-ders-son." Kurt stuttered out, sighed deeply when he finished.

Blaine looked up from the blood stained paper to look at the shifter in the eyes, which were a shivering green at that moment. "You never cease to amaze me shifter."

Kurt crossed his arms before his chest. Wes spoke for Kurt. "He wants you to apologize for what you did to him earlier."

"What did he do to my Kurt?" Mercedes hollered.

Ignoring her Blaine smiled softly at Kurt. "Kurt, I apologize for forcing you to write when your hand was in pain." Kurt nodded once stiffly and let his arms drop to his side. "But please…" Blaine reached out and took the Mystic's bleeding hand in his and with his other hand Blaine took the paper out of his hands to inspect the bleeding hand. "Please don't do this again to yourself." Looking up once again Blaine raised a brow at the Mystic. "I'll tell you what. I won't push you, and you won't hurt yourself pushing yourself. Deal?"

Kurt pursed his lips together in thought and then smiled as he removed his hurt hand and raised his other hand. Blaine gripped the hand and gave it a good shake before releasing it. The two let their arms fall back to their side. Kurt was then pulled back by Rachel as she then inspected the bleeding hand with Mercedes. "We need bandages and rubbing alcohol." Rachel said to Mercedes.

"I'll run off and get them. Don't let him eat before I come back." Mercedes said as she rushed out of the stall.

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Let him eat with a bleeding hand? How stupid does she think I am?"

Blaine watched with guilt as Rachel continued to cradle Kurt's hand in both of hers. Wes beside him, still holding the tray, told him "Don't feel guilty Master Blaine. You couldn't possibly know that he was going to do this. It's not your fault. Only his." Blaine nodded slowly but still couldn't help the guilt as he watch the Mystic's blood slowly drip onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Chapter four complete! Blaine got a little bit crazy with the calligraphy there for a moment but he learned his lesson and it looks like Kurt made a new friend! Scarlota the unicorn from across the way! Yay! Lol.<p>

_**PLEASE REVIEW! The fate of the world rests in your reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

*Chapter 5: Show Your Colors*

The next morning the guards came and fed the Mystics their breakfast. Kurt was already awake, expecting to see Blaine once again in the early morning. Seeing as he did not come and his breakfast was getting cold he sat at his small corner table and started to eat, practicing his etiquette as he did so. It was the same breakfast as yesterday but the shifter did not mind; in fact he loved the breakfast. Slowly as he ate his human –food breakfast, lunch and dinner he was gaining strength and his unusually pale skin was gaining some color but he being naturally pale-skinned, he knew that he would not look like Rachel or Blaine with their pink fleshy tones. But he will have a white marble fleshy tone that is very soft, his mother had told him so a long time ago. Her exact words were 'If and when you ever get to a place that is kind and keeps you healthy my son, you will look just like me with white marble skin, soft brunette hair and tricolored eyes.' He missed his mother. She had died while she was still nursing him which started the long road of an unhealthy lifestyle. He had to be moved to another shifter's mother, and a human shifter at that. The milk produced from that shifter was utterly different and though he needed to drink it to live, it made him horribly sick. The daughter the human shifter mother had was named Brittany.

She being older than him and already weaned was transferred into her own pen and it did not take long for her to be bought by some human female in Lima. He wondered faintly if he would ever run into her again. Unlike what he thought of the other Mystics in the Barn with him, he thought Brittany of his bond-sister. The relationship between two bounded Mystics is stronger than marriage for a marriage can end but the bond will not… Unless that is if the bond surpasses fifty years but most of the time a bond is formed during adulthood so it lasts a lifetime. When Kurt made his bond with Brittany they were children which mean that their bond is still alive. If he were to get into a close enough range with her, their bond would heighten again and he would be able to run straight to her even if he has never once been to her general area. But his bond with Brittany is only a sister/brother bond. There are much stronger bonds than that and that the enllaç matrimoni, literally translated to mate bond. Kurt has often dreamed of being in a mate bond. It is the bond that happens right before a pair, wither it be Mystic and Mystic or forbiddenly a Mystic and a human, mate which makes the whole expeiriance of mating with the love of your life even more heightened and enjoyable.

Of course Kurt has only heard this from his mother who heard it from her mother who heard it from her mother, his great grandmother, who was the last one to ever be in a mate bond. Kurt sighed and stared down at his empty tray. He then heard a knock on the wood and he turned around quickly to see Rachel and Mercedes.

"Hey Kurt honey." Mercedes said as she walked into the stall while Rachel stayed outside. Picking up the tray she added "Today we're going to break you of your tip-toe walking." Mercedes casted a smile at him before walking out of the stall.

Rachel stepped in then, Rachel hands behind her back. "Good morning Kurt." She stood beside him, hands still behind her back and a solemn expression on her face. Sighing she revealed her hands to him and thus revealed the collar Blaine had just taken off yesterday along with the key and a leash. "I'm sorry Kurt. It's the law." She did not have to say no more. Kurt stood and allowed her to snap the collar back on and tie the leash on. She lead him outside the stall where Mercedes stood waiting.

"We're going to take a walk around the estate to practice and I was able to get you these." Mercedes pointed down to the floor where some peasant flats that looked likes slippers and were right before the stall. Kurt slid his feet into the shoes and found it hard to stand on his toes in shoes. He snorted eliciting a laugh from the women.

"Come on Kurt," Rachel started "let's go on our walk."

He was led out of the Mystic Barn and out into the pure and open sunshine. Kurt breathed it in as if he could breathe the sun in itself, enjoying the open spaces. "Now Kurt honey, you need to walk on the bottom of your feet now. No tip-toe walking."

Kurt exhaled and laid his feet flat on the floor. It was strange to not have all his weight on his toes, and not in a good way. It was sending shivers up his body at the unfamiliarity of it all. They stand just outside of the door, Kurt fighting himself to keep his feet flat. After a few minutes the walk commenced and the women brought him around the barn and towards the pond where he received a bath. They walked in silence, which was a surprise because the women always chatted with each other. Kurt did not think much of it. He was enjoying the exercise and the scenery. They did not even meet the back corner of the stall before they stopped suddenly. "Kurt! Tip-toeing!" Rachel scolded.

Kurt looked at his feet in confusion. He was on his toes. He did not even notice when he started to walk on his toes. Placing his feet down flat once more they three waited a minute or two once more before starting their walk again. It was silent again but that did not last long either before Mercedes yelled at him. "Kurt your tip-toe walking again!"

Kurt rolled his eyes up towards the sky and forced his feet flat. They walked again after waiting a moment and the next time both women scolded him. "Kurt!" Kurt groaned and shook his head. They only took ten paces away from the Barn, was his walking really an issue? Once again the cycle started and another ten paces later the women yelled again. "Kurt!" Kurt groaned louder and his shoulders slumped. He placed his feet flat on the ground and glared at both women at his side. The women only smiled in response. Once again they started up, this time he was walking looking down, glaring at his feet and mentally screaming at his feet to stay put flat on the ground. Since he was paying attention his feet did not start 'tip-toe walking'. Seemingly satisfied at himself he looked up and noticed that they were now reaching the pond and were about to walk around it when the women yelled again. "Kurt!"

"And you were doing good too." Rachel added.

Kurt growled and fisted his hands at his sides. The women laughed besides him and he glared at them which only made them laugh harder. Groaning he slammed his hands into his face and shook his head. "Poor Kurt." Mercedes cooed as she laughed. "He's getting so frustrated."

Kurt breathed in and exhaled with his hands on his face, the sound sounding like hair being suddenly released from a hot air balloon. Rolling his shoulders he forced his feet flat once more and the trio started to walk again, Kurt continuing to glare at his own two feet.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Meanwhile in Lima there was a riot going on over a Mystic that was captured in the river. The merman had a toned and muscular human torso, his semi-wet blonde hair clung to his head, and a pale green tail formed from his waist down, the scales shimmering in the sunlight proving that he was captured recently and has yet to become too stressed to lose his magic in his tail. He cringed as rocks were being thrown at its glass cage with iron bars above his head. The humans throwing the rocks were inevitably trying to get the rocks into the cage so they can hit him. One rock got into the cage and landed on his head and the merman collapsed in the container that was too small for him. The small amount of water in the container smashed as his body crashed onto the floor, his tail pressed against one wall of the container, his tail fin hanging limply down.

"Get that thing out of here!"

"We don't want it!"

"Kill it! Kill the half-breed!"

The merman shook his head at the mob and placed his hands on one wall to lift himself up. "Please! Don't! I'm not hurting anyone!" The merman begged. A big and heavy crashed against the glass, cracking it. The merman looked at the cracked wall. Breathing heavily he threw his body into the crack repeatedly.

"It's trying to get out!"

"Stop it!"

Lima guards with swords came up to the stage where the Mystics' cage was on. The guards pointed their swords at the container as they surrounded it. The merman stopped and looked at the guards as they started to move the points of their swords towards him. The merman moved his body in the center of the container, moving his tail under him. The mob was yelling at the guards to kill the Mystic when a female voice rose from the mob. "Stop please!" The blonde human woman tried to push her way to the stage. "Don't hurt him! Don't hurt my son please!"

"It's the mother!"

"Get her!"

The merman shook his head and moved towards her, only to be stopped by glass. "Mother!"

"Sam!" The woman screamed as she was captured by some of the mob members. "Sam!" She called again as she was being dragged away.

"Mother!" Sam cried as he pounded on the glass. "Don't hurt her! Don't hurt my mother!"

"Kill her for breaking the law! Kill the whore!"

"No!" Sam yelled, openly crying now. "No mother!"

"_Sam!_" The screech came as one of the men took out a sword and shoved it through her torso.

"Mother!" Sam yelled as he slipped down the wall and fell into a heap in the cage, his tail thrown in front of him. "Mother… Mom…" Sam placed his face in his hands and cried for his mother and his father who was killed upon capture and his younger brother and sister who were taken to California to become a part of the breeding facility there.

"Now kill the half-breed!"

"Kill it!"

Sam did not even care anymore. He just lost his whole family and for what? His parents falling in love and starting a family together? For years his family has lived in the Mystic Woods with the wild Mystics, some who cared for his mother and some who did not but they never attacked. Mystics do not hate the whole species of human, they know that not all humans hate or want to imprison Mystics, some humans like his mother. Sam continued to cry as the guards started to open the cage door at the top. Suddenly from the crowd there was a yell. "Hold it!" The cause of the voice slowly made his way up on stage. It was Karofsky. "Hold it." Karofsky said again strongly.

"Get off the stage civilian." One of the guards closest to him said. "Or be killed for trying to protect this monster." Karofsky stayed put. "All right, you asked for it." The guard said as he lifted the sword up.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Came a frantic call from the stage. Soon Finn and Mike went onto the stage. "You can't kill Karofsky for just standing on a stage." Finn yelled at the guard.

"He is protecting the Mystic half-breed by prolonging its death."

"From what I see," Mike started "the merman is well, a merman."

Another guard spoke up then. "It's only when he's wet. When it's dry it turns into a human."

"I'd like to see it." Finn said crossing his arms before his chest.

"You don't believe me that this thing is a half-breed?" The guard asked slightly amused.

"No I believe you." Karofsky answered. "I'm just thinking how much money the city of Lima could make selling a half-breed merman in its condition."

The guards stopped and the merman looked up slightly in interest. The captain of the guards snapped his fingers. "Collar him and show the gentlemen." The cage door on top swung open as three guards jumped into the already tiny container and wrested the merman down before snapping and locking the collar on him. Tying on a rope the guards dragged the merman out by the neck, choking the half-breed until he fell onto the stage with a loud thud. Water dripped off his scales and body. The captain chuckled as he took the rope from a guard and tugged on the rope hard forcing the merman to come up forward. "In this sun, it shouldn't take long for him to get dry gents."

"Mike," Finn started "would you mind estimating a price on him in his current stage and then when he shifts?"

Mike chuckled and looked at his friend. "I already have a price estimated for him." Pausing he looked back at Sam. "If I were a rich entrepreneur I would pay… Hm, 2300 pounds right as he is."

The mob, now just a crowd who were watching some sort of life-saving action, mumbled at the price. Suddenly the death of this particular Mystic did not seem like the right thing to do. Sam moved himself so he leaned up against the glass door. He quickly wiped away the tears that were still falling from his eyes and shook his head. His tail folded under him as he brought it up to his chest. The minutes went by slowly and quietly as the sun continued to dry up the merman. Sam looked up at the sun and then back to his tail. Breathing in to endure the pain of the change his scales on his tail were shivering and started to straighten out to become razor. Exhaling now his tail from the fin up started to burn off him, the sizzling sound echoing through the silent courtyard. Sam groaned slightly as the transformation came to an end revealing bare, toned human legs that were pulled up to his chest. Placing his feet on the stage he wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face in them to withstand the last bit of the pain. That is when the captain, Karofsky and Finn looked to Mike.

"Well… Let's see now." Mike grumbled to himself as he rubbed his chin. "I'd pay 2500 for him now."

"Sold." Karofsky said loudly as he started to pull out his money. Sam looked up from his knees and looked at Karofsky.

Finn looked at Karofsky. "What?"

"Sold, definition: to give or hand over something in exchange for money." Karofsky smartly said as he handed the captain the money. "I'm happy to get him off your hands captain. Oh, and I put in an extra 200 pounds for the trouble."

The captain laughed to himself as he recounted the money. "And it was a pleasure doing business with you." The captain handed Karofsky the rope and then turned on his heels. "Men move out and get this crowd out of the courtyard."

As the crowd dissipated Mike and Finn stared at Karofsky as. Mike shook his head at Karofsky. "Karofsky… That was so… Unlike you."

Karofsky scoffed. "It's not like he's going to any place better."

Finn stuttered. "Uh… I'm glad that you admit that your Mystics' living conditions are horrible but… You just saved him from death."

Karofsky shrugged again. Suddenly from behind him he heard clapping. Turning around Karofsky saw Blaine and he smirked. "Why hello Anderson. Pleasure seeing you here."

"And it is a pleasure to see that you actually have a heart." Blaine replied. Wes smiled behind him as he joined him on stage.

"Of course I have a heart Anderson. I wouldn't be able to live."

"But to have feelings Karofsky?" Blaine said as he placed his hands in his pockets. "That's a grand feature no one here knew you had. Until now."

"Cut the remarks Anderson." Karofsky said shaking his head at him. "This only means that I have twenty-three Mystics now."

"I have twenty-six." Blaine simply said.

Cutting between the two's conversation Mike looked at Blaine. "Speaking of Mystics how is that shifter of yours?"

Blaine looked at Mike. "He's doing great. He's looking much better after a bath."

"Have you given him a name?" Finn asked.

"Yes. Kurt."

Finn chuckled. "Why Kurt?"

Wes stepped out then. "It's kind of a long story gentlemen. Why don't you two walk with me to the pub and I'll recall you of it." Finn and Mike agreed and Wes led them off stage and towards the pub.

Blaine and Karofsky glared at each other as the three men left. "It's a shame." Blaine said. "That 2500 pounds could have gone towards the efforts I put into Kurt."

Karofsky scoffed softly. "It's a shame that you'll lose that pathetic excuse of a shifter to me."

The two men glared at each other and Sam looked between the both of them. Grabbing enough courage he extended a hand. "Um… I'm Samuel Evans; you can call me Sam though."

Blaine and Karofsky looked at the half-breed. Blaine extended his hand out and grasped his. "Hello Sam. I'm Blaine Anderson." Releasing his hand Sam moved his hand towards Karofsky.

Karofsky scoffed again. "I'm not shaking your hand Mystic. And all you need to know about me is that I am your master."

Sam sighed and put his hand back on his knee. "Whoo… That's going to have to get some getting used to I'm afraid. I may be a half-breed but I'm still a wild Mystic and I don't like cages."

"Shame." Karofsky said sarcastically, turning his head away from the half-breed.

"I… Uh… Do have one final request though."

"You don't get one. You're mine now Mystic." Karofsky replied, not once looking at him.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Karofsky. Just one final request." Blaine smirked at him.

Karofsky in turned groaned. "What is it?"

"Can… Can I see my mother?"

Karofsky froze. He finally turned his head to look back at the merman half-breed. Their eyes met, hazel looking into green ones and with silent realization Karofsky noticed that the Mystic's eyes were the same color as his tail. Mentally shaking that thought from his mind he nodded once. "Yes you may but make it quick."

The three, Blaine, Karofsky and a naked Sam, walked over to the body of his mother. Sam collapsed on his knees and he cautiously placed a hand under his mother's head as the other reached for her hand. He lifted her body onto his lap and looked down at his mother. He sniffled as the hand that was holding her cold one went up to rub her cheek. Her lifeless brown eyes stared up into the sky and Sam breathed out shakily. "I'm sorry mother…" He said softly as the same hand on her cheek slowly pushed her eye lids down. "I am so sorry…" He whimpered out, crying again. "I love you mother." With that Sam collapsed once more, his head falling forward to rest on one of her shoulders as he cried into her lifeless body. The humans stood above him in silence. Sam coughed once and grumbled as he forced himself to stop crying. Sighing he started to recite a prayer in Mystic tongue. "Si us plau, Déu poderós de la Llum, ajudar la meva mare al teu regne." Sam kissed her forehead and then gently rested her back on the ground before he stood and looked at the humans.

"If you don't mind, could you tell me what you just said?" Blaine asked.

Sam nodded his head. "I just asked my God of Light to welcome my mother into his otherworld. He hardly accepts humans without being asked first and even then he might not accept them." Looking down at his mother he added "But I do hope he accepts my mother… She was the first human to follow him once again."

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Hours later at the Anderson estate in Dalton, Kurt finished up practicing his calligraphy and word sounding. He nodded and smiled at himself. He has gotten much better. Master Blaine would be proud. Kurt frowned then. Blaine had been out all day and he wondered if he will ever see him at all today. Not that he would care mind you for he did not care about seeing a human. He was quite happy in his stall. Mercedes and Rachel showed up half an hour later, as promised, to take him on another walk. His morning walk was failure after failure and now Kurt promised himself that he would not fail… As much. He slipped on his shoes, the nasty horrid things that they are, and walked out of the stall when Rachel unlocked it. She once again put the collar on him and attached the leash. After saying a quick hello to his friend Scarlota the three walked out of the barn and commenced their walk. Much to Kurt's dismay his second walk was even worse than the first. When they reproached the barn they ran into Blaine and Wes. Kurt felt a smile come onto his frowning face when he saw Blaine. "Hello Master Blaine." The women beside him greeted as they all walked into the barn.

"Hello Miss Jones, Miss Berry." Blaine greeted back. Looking at Kurt he said. "Hello Kurt." Kurt nodded his greeting with a smile.

"Hello ladies, Kurt." Wes said as they walked towards Kurt's stall. "How was the walking?"

The women giggled and Kurt groaned in reply. "Poor Kurt." Mercedes said. "He gets so frustrated when he started walking on his toes."

Rachel giggled and nodded in agreement. "It's so funny, his reactions. But it's hard for him to walk on the bottom of his feet. Natural instinct is much stronger than anything else."

"Yes it is." Wes agreed. "But we have a story of natural instinct that will blow your minds."

"Do tell Mr. Montgomery." Mercedes urged as she unlocked Kurt's collar and placed it next to his stall door.

"Karofsky actually has a heart." Wes stated.

Rachel chuckled. "What? Karofsky? What'd he do?"

Blaine took it over then. "There was a half-breed captured in Lima and the city was going to kill him."

"Oh no." The women gasped and Kurt stared wide eyed at the human men.

"But Karofsky came onto the stage and stopped them saying that someone would pay big money for a half-breed merman that was in reputable condition."

"A merman?" Rachel shuddered. "Oh… I would pay big money for that."

Mercedes elbowed her. "Girl… Stop it. It's wrong to buy Mystics."

"Yes! But I would do it to save him!"

"Anyways," Wes continued "after Mike had set a price on him after he shifted into a full human Karofsky went out and bought him."

"What?" The women sounded. "No…"

"Yes." Blaine nodded. "In his actions he saved Sam."

"Sam?" Mercedes asked.

"The merman's name is Samuel Evans. He told us himself."

"Oh well… At least he's not dead but being with Karofsky is horrible."

Rachel shrugged. "It's better than being dead in my opinion."

Wes nodded. "But you haven't heard it all. Tell them Master Blaine."

"Sam's mother was killed in the courtyard." Blaine said and the women gasped, Kurt only nodded. It was to be expected. "So Sam asked to see his mother one last time and Karofsky allowed it."

"Damn." Mercedes cursed. "Who would have thought that Karofsky would care?"

"I guess he showed us his true colors behind that tough and rough exterior." Wes stated. The other remained quiet and then Wes remembered something. "Oh and Miss Berry, Mr. Hudson sends another message."

She gasped. "Really? What did he say this time?" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"He said that he loves you very much and wishes to see you again so he asked me to ask you to accompany him to Lima while he sells his wares."

Rachel giggled and clapped his hands. "Yes! Yes I would love to accompany him!"

Wes nodded. "And that's why I told him you'd see him this Saturday."

Rachel giggled and Mercedes groaned. She was going to hear this all night. Wanting to steer the conversation from Mr. Hudson Mercedes said "Master Blaine, look at Kurt's improved calligraphy. He is getting the hang of it."

"Ah yes let's take a look." Blaine said. Kurt grinned and nodded as he rushed into his stall and got out his recent calligraphy. Blaine took a look at it when he stepped into the stall, Wes behind him as always. "Kurt this is getting much better. As long as you remember our deal. Don't overwork yourself." Kurt nodded and crossed his heart, something Mercedes had taught him earlier today.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

In McKinley, Karofsky led Sam through his own Mystic Barn, the same one as Blaine's but not it good upkeep. The Mystics were screaming and yelling and Sam looked on with mixed sadness and horror at his fellow Mystics. Karofsky stopped before an empty stall with a glass container like the once Sam was in before but it was significantly bigger and filled up the whole stall. "I'm going to have sand ordered to put in it so you can have some dry land." Karofsky said as he untied the rope from the collar. "Most merpeople aren't half-breeds so—"

"That won't be necessary." Sam interrupted as he wordlessly climbed into the semi-full container. The moment his feet touched the water his tail whipped out and he slipped himself into the water slowly. "This is fine. It hurts to change anyways so I won't be doing any of that." Sam sighed and went underwater, pushed himself to a corner, wrapped his arms around his torso and shut his eyes shut to wait out the sharp pain in his tail.

Karofsky watched the merman half-breed for a moment before going over and shutting and locking the container and then locking the stall door shut. But then Karofsky found himself standing and waiting for the merman to move from his position. When he did that is when Karofsky left leaving Sam in his stall.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Review and maybe I'll tell you what language I'm using to me the Mystics' language. *wink*<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

*Chapter 6: This World and Its Beings*

A fortnight has passed since the half-breed fiasco and in Lima; Artie Abrams lowered himself down from his carriage and onto his wheelchair. It was a primitive and simple device and usually always gave him problems but then again, being a legless carriage driver has always given him problems. Pushing himself forward he went to tie his horses to the posts before them. He made it easier on himself by tying a rope between the horses' bridles that he tied onto one of the harness when he was driving but in such an occasion as tying them up, he just simply unties the rope from the harness and ties it onto the post. His horses were so well trained that he never has to be rough with them and are really the best friends he has ever had which is a sad truth and a shame. Sure Mr. Hudson, Mr. Chang, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Montgomery, and even Mr. Puckerman when he comes to town with ladies Fabray and Cohen-Chang, are all really great men who help him and treat them the best way they know how, it still does not help the fact that he feels extremely lonely upon people. With no one to relate to in the whole Royal State of Ohio it tends to be as such. Seeing that his horses are tied up he wheeled himself into the Lime Pub and Café, it may not be a creative name but it was a well known place.

There has not been one person who has not visited the pub. Miss Lopez always has a full house, except of course when there is a Gala or a ball of sorts in one of the counties, mainly Lima. A gentleman was kind enough to hold the door open as he existed for Artie and he nodded this thanks to the man as he entered the building and into the pub. The pub itself was a dark color, as all things are in this time. The walls were a burgundy color, the tables made out of a dark oak, the lighting was always kept low to create a calm and mysterious feel to the eatery and it was very simple. The kitchen was in the back through a door, the bar coming straight out from the door. There was a section in bar where the wood could be lifted up to allow the people behind the bar and in the kitchen to leave but during working hours that hardly happened. There were waiters and waitresses working that did the job of delivering their customers' food and drinks. The tables were arranged throughout the room in a way that if you were walking through from one end of the room to the other you would be constantly zigzagging through the tables and chairs. Finally in the back right corner of the building was the staircase that led up to Santana's home upstairs.

Santana describes it to him as one big room with no kitchen; she saw no need since there was a full kitchen downstairs, a bathroom, a sitting area, a bed, and a corner reserved for her shifter Brittany. Right where the staircase was at its highest point was the eatery's only public bathroom, a one stall room that was kept clean since it was the only bathroom and not at all hard to upkeep. Artie sighed and turned immediately to the right where there was a table that was always left empty for him, simply because it was the easiest to get too. It caused problems a lot seeing the popularity of the eatery and people desired to sit but Miss Lopez simply will not allow it. One of her few acts of kindness.

Santana spotted Artie the moment he wheeled in, how could you not? She smiled in his direction as she finished cleaning out a beer mug. "Artie! Hello! Would it be the usual?" She yelled across the pub. Artie only nodded. He was not in the talking mood today. His last customer had been an extremely rude one. He and his other buddies where constantly making cracks at him and his condition. It was not something he has not heard before but the remarks still hurt, no matter how many times he has heard them. Santana personally delivered Artie his coffee and set it down before him. "Here you go." Seeing his mood she sighed. "What happened this time?"

"Just some customers with some remarks Santana." Artie answered. He simply did not want to talk about it.

"You should stand up to them Artie."

Artie scoffed once. "I would if I could stand up."

Santana rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant Stubbles." She turned and without another word walked back behind the bar where she belonged.

Artie sighed deeply at Santana's nickname. She had plenty others but that one was the one she used quite often and was the most appropriate of them all. Artie took a sip of his hot coffee grounded from beans in the State of Georgia with some from the Royal State of Costa Rica on the eastern coast. The blend itself was quite calming but today it just did not seem to work at all. Artie began to think to himself as he looked out the window beside him, the curtains were drawn over it but the material was nearly see-through offering a bit of natural light into the eatery but not enough to really do much in the dark room. He could see his horses faintly, as well as those who walked by and he became so lost in thought that he did not notice the woman that sat in the empty seat in front of him.

She sat there quietly staring at him until he finally felt her stare and turned his head to see her. Artie jumped back slightly, not at her sudden presence there but her appearance. She wore a purple and black lace dress with a sweetheart neckline and even as she sat Artie could tell it was a burlesque style dress with the fabric continuing on in the back as it stopped in the front at her calves. A black feather boa around her shoulders did not hid the thin straps went over her shoulders giving her burlesque style dress a more modern edge. Her hands were covered with a black lace, fingerless gloves with ruffled writs and in her blonde, wavy and loose, mid-back length hair; she had a purple flower with black feathers sitting at the top of her head. She smiled sweetly at him. Then Artie noticed it. Her choker was black but clearly had a strip of magic repellent running directly in the half of it. This woman before him is a Mystic. "I heard what Santana called you." She said softly, and sounding a bit disappointed. "I think it was really mean and rude and I'm sorry she called you Stubbles. Either way you don't look like a Stubbles, you look more like a Jason or a Harry."

"Um…" Artie sounded, confused slightly by her statement. "Well I'm not called Jason or Harry. My name is Artie Abrams."

Her smile fell slightly. "Oh… I thought you would at least would have been called Harry." Artie suddenly felt guilty for making the woman disappointed but she soon giggled and grinned at him. "My name is Brittany."

"As in Brittany Pierce?" Artie asked shocked. If this Mystic before him was Brittany, then he suddenly understood the rumors of Santana with her shifter. She was completely beautiful.

She nodded enthusiastically. "You know who I am!" She giggled. Artie looked down at his coffee. Mentally he told her that he knowing her was not a good thing, especially since she is in the circuit. Which speaking of which, he could not believe that the Mystic, Brittany he mentally corrected himself, had such a nice disposition even when she is in the circuit. "You look sad." She said suddenly bringing his gaze back to her. "Is it because Santana called you Stubbles? I apologized for her so you should be better."

"No." Artie said softly. "No it's not because of that. My day has…" He sighed. "It hasn't been a good day."

"I'm sorry." She said her smile completely gone now and Artie found himself thinking that she looks more beautiful with a smile upon her face. "I'm going to have to ask the fairies of happiness to come to you tonight to give you a kiss."

Now Artie may not know all of the Mystic breeds but he was sure there was no such thing as fairies of happiness. Fairies yes; of wood, water, fire and air, but of happiness? No. "Brittany, there's no such thing—"

She gasped and clapped her hands together. "You used my name! No one uses my name! All they call me is Mystic or shifter but not my name! Only Santana uses my name! And now you! Artie!"

Artie blinked. He had completely lost his train of thought. He was about to say something when Santana materialized at the table. "Brittany!" She scolded. "You are supposed to stay upstairs!"

"I was hungry so I came downstairs." Brittany replied, looking at her. "But then I heard what you called Artie and I felt bad so I sat with him."

"Brittany, go back upstairs and stay there. I'll bring you something in a moment."

"But… I don't want to leave Artie. He used my name Santana!"

"No Brittany. Go upstairs, now."

"Oh come on Santana." Artie cut in. "Let her stay until I leave. I'm enjoying her company."

"No." Santana answered quickly and sharply showing she did not leave one microsecond of thought on the matter. She did not even look at Artie when she said it. "Upstairs." She commanded at Brittany and the human shifter sighed.

"Goodbye Artie." Brittany got up and pushed the chair in before making her way silently to the stairs. That is when Artie noticed that a black bow was on her back, right where the small of her back is.

Santana finally looked at Artie. "What do you think you were doing?" Artie looked at Santana in confusion. He was about to speak but she interrupted him. "She may be in the circuit but here on my property she is nothing of the sorts."

"What?" Artie sounded. He was astonished. He never once thought about bedding the shifter, not until Santana brought it up. "Santana, I was just talking to her—"

"Don't, you hear me? She's not yours nor will she be interested in a legless stump like you Four-Eyes Loser." She then turned on her heals and walked back to the bar. Artie groaned and downed the slightly cooler coffee before placing the money on the table and wheeling himself out. After some trouble with the door he wheeled out, glancing back at the stairs where Brittany had went up just moments ago. Smiling to himself he wheeled himself out and went to untie his horses to go back to work.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

At the Anderson estate Kurt crossed his arms and chuckled at his perfect calligraphy. "This… This is amazing!" Wes gushed on the writing. "It-it it's like he's had a lifetime of calligraphy practice! He's… His penmanship is better than Master Blaine's!"

"I hardly doubt that." Blaine grumbled. He has yet to see this 'perfect calligraphy' since Wes, Mercedes and Rachel have been hogging the papers and fawning over it.

"This is amazing!" Rachel giggled. "Take a look Master Blaine!"

"I would if you would allow me." Blaine grumbled again.

Mercedes snatched the papers from Wes and Blaine thought she would show the papers to him but instead she squealed and hugged Kurt from behind. "This is amazing honey! You're done with this lame writing skill! And you've been getting better at walking and hell you're even starting to speak a few words now and then."

Kurt chuckled arrogantly and moved a hand up to brush his bangs off his forehead. "Doubt it?" Kurt managed to say.

"No one dares to doubt you now Kurt buddy." Wes said patting the shifter on the back as Mercedes handed his papers to him.

Kurt turned and looked at Blaine. Blaine smiled and expected that _now _he would finally see this shifter's penmanship when Kurt ran passed him and straight to the unicorn across the way. Blaine breathed out in annoyance and turned to watch Kurt interact with the unicorn. "See?" He asked the unicorn as he showed her the work. Blaine was afraid the glorified horse would eat the paper but instead the unicorn seemed to really look at the writing and then seemed to nod its apparent appreciation. Blaine rolled his eyes. He has had enough. He walked, more like stomped really, over to Kurt and ripped the papers out from the shifter's hands. "Hey!" The shifter scolded as he crossed his arms and glared at the human.

Blaine ignored the glare and looked at the papers, his eyes widening. "By God… It is better than my penmanship." Kurt dropped his glare and smiled at Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt. "And only in a few weeks. This is miraculous. Now if only your speaking could improve as such." Kurt scowled at him. Blaine shrugged it off. "Let's not forget your walking and the fact that you still need to learn how to dance for the Gala itself." Kurt exhaled heavily and ripped his writing out from Blaine's hand, sending a glare in his direction as he marched back to his stall where the humans were chuckling at the interaction that Master Blaine and Kurt had just experienced. Even Scarlota chuckled to herself, in her horse-like way of course.

The fact of the matter was that in his few weeks there at the estate Kurt had gotten remarkably close to these four particular humans, Blaine in particular. The man had set it as his own personally duty to teach Kurt everything he knew, he had made the bet; he will do what needs to be done. It had gotten to the point where the man found himself thinking about things he could do for Kurt to make his life as a passable human more enjoyable or better in his free time. He considered giving Kurt lessons to play every popular instrument known to man and have him actually become a musician, and a good one at that. Already Blaine had looked for potential instructors. Blaine also thought about moving the shifter into his own home when the time came. Obviously he would have to do it at some point to make Kurt passable as a human because a human does not sleep in a barn none-the-less a Mystic barn. But then Blaine thought about what is to happen afterwards, after the bet is done.

He is confident, now more than ever, that he has the bet already won but the aftermath is what leaves him puzzled. Does he continue to let Kurt live like a human with the exception that he would have to wear some sort of collar or bracelet to restrict his powers, which thankfully the man he hired to make the said bracelet sent him a message saying that it was nearly completed, or was he to force Kurt back into being treated like a caged up Mystic? Blaine was hardly the sort to do such a thing but at the Gala Karofsky informed him that he would reveal Kurt as a Mystic, that is, if he wins the bet which as mentioned before Blaine knew he was going to win it. That would mean that everyone would know Kurt to me a Mystic and he will never receive the same treatment as a human does. But Blaine simply could not picture caging Kurt back up again. The two have become really close, may he even say it, closer than he is with Wesley.

Kurt on the other hand did not think much of the future which was not like him at all. But in this place he found himself living in the moment and he has been so focused on the writing and the walking and the lessons that he could not find the time to think of anything else. He had promised Blaine not to overwork himself but Kurt found himself forcing himself to walk flat on his feet during those few restless nights as he circled the stall over and over. Not to mention he would practice his letters and sounding them out and Blaine had given him some books to read, again children's books, but he found the fairytales amusing at least, that is when he can read them. He especially enjoyed the one that was about Mystics. It was a mix between a pro-Mystic and a anti-Mystic story that recalled the age of peace and told the story of the Lady Brooke Dionne and the Mystic God of Light and his jealous brother the God of Darkness and the fight the brothers had, resulting in the unlawful and nature unbalancing death of the God of Darkness. Of course Kurt knew the whole story by heart even before reading it out of the children's fairytale book, and he knew the real version and not the edited and less enchanting human version but it was a nice change from what he knew, he supposes. When he read he would read it aloud, except at night so he would not bother the other Mystics with his horrible reading skills.

Kurt entered his stall when the barn door opened and a guard came in with a man. Blaine instantly recognized him. The man he hired to make the bracelet. Blaine met the man halfway as the guard turned and left the barn. "Why Mr. Martin, to what do I owe this visit?"

Wes, Mercedes and Rachel left Kurt's stall, Wes walking to join Blaine while the women flanked both sides of Kurt as he stood in the doorway of his stall, listening in to the human men's conversation. Mr. Martin, a middle aged and already balding man wore a stripped white shirt, black elastic y-back suspenders and black vigilante pants and he also wore silver framed clear spectacles. He pushed the said spectacles up to rest on the bridge of his nose as he dug into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and showed it to Blaine. "It seems to me that I have finished the bracelet you requested earlier than expected Mr. Anderson."

Kurt's ears perked up as Mr. Martin opened the box. Kurt stood on his toes and tried to see into the box with obvious fail. Blaine on the other hand saw the black fabric with the single strip of magic repellent down the center. Blaine marveled at how little magic repellent is needed to restrain a Mystic's magic as he lifted the cloth out of the box. "I fail to see how this could have taken over two weeks to complete Mr. Martin."

"Understand this Mr. Anderson; it is quite difficult to get the metal repellent sown into fabric, even with my experienced hands and eyes. If you believe that you could do better at a much faster pace that I did, then perhaps I should take this with me and you can work on a new bracelet. I doubt you would be able to reach such a quality like this." Kurt felt himself become disappointed, then sad, then annoyed, then angered and then just disgusted as Mr. Martin spoke. How dare Blaine believe that he still needs some sort of collar to ensure he would not run away? Kurt has not once thought about running away since he did on his first day here. An idiot would run away from a kind enough place like this and Kurt Anderson, he mentally spit at the surname for he was too disgusted with Blaine right now to even accept the last name, was no idiot. Kurt exhaled through his nose in anger as Blaine started to speak, beside him the women slowly started to feel Kurt's rising anger and were staring to be concerned, not really for Kurt but the fact that Kurt was not wearing his collar.

"I understand Mr. Martin. I suspect that you believe that you deserve a bit of extra money for putting such effort and quality into this thing?"

"Why yes Mr. Anderson." Mr. Martin answered honestly.

Blaine half sighed half groaned. Of course he would ask for more money. "Well I am sorry Mr. Martin. I will only pay you what we agreed on."

"But the quality—"

"Yes, yes the quality, it is really cheaply made I can see that." Blaine snapped back. Mr. Martin fell silent as Blaine continued. "Really Martin, if you really wanted extra money you could have put in the effort to make this bracelet look somewhat delectable to the most lowest of human beings. I am sure you have heard of the bet Mr. Karofsky and I have made concerning the wearer of this bracelet and I can assure you this is not at all delectable."

Mr. Martin stared at Blaine. He smirked faintly and bowed his head. "I am sorry that this did not appeal to you Anderson. Perhaps you would give me a second chance at making a new and improved bracelet for your Mystic."

Kurt held his breath and Blaine stood silent, contemplating this offer. "If a new and improved bracelet mean a much longer than a few weeks…"

"Of course it would sir."

"Then I am allowing you to do just that. As long as I receive it before the Gala."

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. That was just it. The growl came from the back on his throat and the women beside him moved away in shock. They have never once seen Kurt react violently to anything. Playfully glare and snap his teeth but never actually growl. The growl became increasingly louder and Scarlota neighed nervously as she backed up into her stall. The other Mystics slowly, and then suddenly, became quiet as the growl reached the human men's ears. The three men looked back at Kurt whose hands soon became fists at his sides. His teeth were bared now as the growl reached the inside of his mouth and sounding more and more like a rabid dog's than that of a human growl. All in one moment Kurt's eyes snapped open revealing a glowing bright green-grey color and the growl shifted into a bloodcurdling neigh as Kurt's body bended backwards slightly and he shifted into his spirit animal.

To define an animal shifter's spirit animal, it is what you would expect, the animal the bests represents that shifter's spirit and personality but to a shifter it is another Mystic but unlike the shifter's other Mystic forms, it is not like the other Mystics natural colors, it is in the color of the shifter's appearance. Kurt's spirit animal, or spirit Mystic if you would rather prefer, was a Pegasus. While most pegasi are usually any one solid color Kurt's Pegasus was brown and tan. It was mostly brown, the mane, the tail, most of the body and wings, but the soft and fleece like top part of the wings, the feathering on the hoof, and the semi-spiral semi-jagged markings on the body were tan. The markings came up from the legs, more specifically the hooves, and the underbelly, which was also tan, and they came onto the rump from the tail, and on the face snaked on the body. His facial markings were somewhat different as the markings spiraled from the top of the check, to the eyes where they spiraled around it and down to the muzzle on both sides, completely identical. The mane and tail, which were long and flowing, revealed a few to have two magically braided areas, one in the upper part of the main and the other in the tail.

Kurt in his Pegasus form was rearing and neighing furiously before he fell onto his fours, snorting loudly as he glared at Blaine and Mr. Marin. He neighed again, swinging his head in a circle angrily as he slowly clopped down the barn, extending his wings out as he did so, a natural act to make himself bigger. The humans, as well as the other Mystics, were far too astonished to react. Kurt snorted and started to canter towards the men. The guards were the first to react as they moved forward to try and capture Kurt. Kurt merely broke out into a gallop and out ran them. Finally snapping back to reality the three men moved out of the way just as Kurt was about to run into them. Kurt continued to gallop until he ran outside the barn before flapping his large wings and jumping up into the sky. Blaine, still completely shocked at Kurt's sudden shift, ran outside immediately and watched as Kurt flew higher and higher into the sky and another loud neigh reached his ears. He was soon joined but the guards and the others as they stared up into the sky, their eyes watching the now brown blob in the air.

"Is he running away?" Wes asked.

"Why would he?" Rachel answered with another question.

Blaine silently watched Kurt fly around in circles above them. "He's not running away." He answered suddenly. "He's just releasing his anger in flight."

"How can you be so sure Master Blaine?" Mercedes asked.

"If I were Kurt," Blaine started, "I would have already been gone by now if I were running away."

The humans continued watching in silence and Mr. Martin turned to Blaine. "Um… I will put you to the top of the list. Your shifter is much too rowdy. Perhaps I'll give you this bracelet for now, free of charge until the new one can be delivered?"

"It won't be necessary." Blaine said tearing his eyes from the sky to look Mr. Martin in the eyes. "He has a collar. It just wasn't on."

"Might I suggest you leave it on?" Mr. Martin said thickly. Blaine did not reply. He just looked back up at the sky. Mr. Martin sighed. "Suit yourself Mr. Anderson. I will see you in a month or so." The man then turned and walked himself off the Anderson estate.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Kurt circled in the air, his front legs tucked close to his body and his back legs extended out. His legs shook with anger and sadness and utter betrayal as the wing passed through his wings and rushed past his head. Kurt's body shook then and tears formed in his eyes, making the green-grey color turn to a more blue-grey. He blinked hard and the tears fell down to the earth below and Kurt decided to not think about the humans in that moment. He has not been like this ever, free and in his spirit animal form. He was not about to let some loss in trust ruin this moment. Kurt smiled on the inside. If he was going to enjoy this moment, he would stop flying in circles. Kurt untucked his front legs and push them forward and together allowing the air to pass over him and make it easier for him to drop down closer to the earth and to literally get his head out of the clouds for if he was going to fly around a bit he was not going to fly at such a high altitude that made it harder for him to turn. After reaching an adequate altitude he tucked his legs back in and turned his wings away from the barn and towards the manor. He wanted to get another look at the grand house. He slowed his flying down by once again extending all of his legs and started to trot in the air around the manor. He wished to go slower but if he did he would be grounded and ultimately caught by the guards and he did not want to risk that.

He looked at the manor and yet kept an eye out for any guards. Remarkably there was not any to be seen but he did not drop his guard down one bit. He flew around for approximately a half hour before reluctantly returning back to the barn. Before he reached the barn he dropped himself down on the ground and walked towards the barn, his wings tucking onto his back. He snorted softly, his horse-like way of a sigh, and walked with his head hung low, not in sadness for returning back to the barn though the feeling did exist but in guilt. That stunt he pulled off might have ruined all the trust the humans have with him, especially in Blaine. When he finally reached the barn he raised his head and saw that Blaine, Wes, Mercedes and Rachel, along with some pissed off guards, stood waiting for him. Kurt dropped his head again and reluctantly shifted back. When he did his shirt and pants were badly torn because of the shifts but he did not care. He walked before Blaine, eyes glued to the ground.

Blaine sighed. "Care to sign why you ran and flew out of the barn Kurt Anderson?" Kurt blinked and forced himself to look up once more and to force himself to look straight into Blaine's hazel eyes. Kurt raised both his hands and took one hand and started to slap his other wrist signifying the bracelet. Blaine nodded. "I understand. You felt hurt because you thought I do not trust you enough because I commissioned a bracelet to be made to restrict your magic. Is that it?" Kurt nodded. Blaine sighed once more. "Listen Kurt, it isn't because I don't trust you, I do, well… Maybe not as much as I did now but… I had that commissioned when I first got you and I know now that you won't run away. You didn't run away now when you clearly could have." Kurt blinked and looked back at the ground.

"But master," Wes started, "if you don't believe that a bracelet is needed, then why wait for the new one to come?"

"Think about it Wes," Blaine said looking straight at Kurt, hoping he was listening which the shifter was, "Karofsky said that he will reveal that he's a Mystic and if he appears to not have some sort of restraint what will that look like?"

Mercedes groaned slightly. "That you refuse to put any type of restraint on your Mystic because there is a chance you have feelings for it."

"Exactly Mercedes." Blaine said tearing his eyes from Kurt to look at her. "I can't afford that. If people thought that of me I would surely lose more than half my business and that would be disastrous." Blaine looked back at Kurt which by now was looking back up at him. "For all of us." He added.

"That is so stupid." Rachel said. "Kurt is a wondrous _being_. He's a _person_ and the way some people treat their Mystics or think of Mystics is just wrong. Unethical."

"But…" Wes sighed. "There is a very slim chance for this time to return that to peace. We humans are just so stubborn with our reign over the earth."

"This world belongs to all of us." Mercedes said reaching out to Kurt to hold his hand. Kurt felt himself start to cry again and he made no attempt to wipe away his tears or to stop them. "To the humans to the Mystics, we all live in the world and we should all take care of it, and not abuse the magic that's all around us."

Blaine felt his feet move forward and without any thought what-so-ever his hand came up and wiped the tears that fell from Kurt's eyes, Kurt beginning to blush faintly from the touch. His hand lingered on the Mystic's cheek much longer than necessary before dropping numbly to his side. "All seriousness aside…" Blaine paused, his voice low and deep. "Kurt, that Pegasus form of yours was beautiful." Kurt smiled faintly and blushed and soon the Wes, Mercedes and Rachel agreed with Blaine and gushed on the Pegasus form while Kurt's blush increased with every passing moment.

* * *

><p>Check out my DA page (http: naragal95. deviantart. com/) for the official teaser/cover poster for this story. Question: Was Kurt's spirit animal okay? I just thought that he was a free spirit like a bird, strong spirited like a horse and I kind of combined the two to equal Pegasus.

Plus here's the link to my inspiration for Kurt's Pegasus form. http:/ i525. photobucket. com/ albums/ cc336/ Phenelape/ pegasas. jpg

**Please Review! Please! I live of these reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

*Chapter 7: All Said and Done*

The mid October storm rocked the serenity of Ohio as all seemed quiet. Even the Mystics in the barns across the land were quiet than usual. In McKinley Karofsky walked down his barn, cold and wet from the rain and lantern in hand as he inspected every Mystic in his possessions. He has had some of his Mystics become agitated and injure themselves during storms. Mostly all Mystics did not enjoy storms because it represented darkness in their religion, naturalesa. Karofsky came to a stop at the last filled stall, the one that held Samuel Evans. He looked into the stall and for the first time ever in all his times of inspecting these Mystics during storms, felt pure concern for a Mystic.

Sam rested against the glass, his back to Karofsky, with only his shoulders and head above the water and even though he was turned away from him, it was not hard to see the fear as the half-breed's body shivered in fear. His forearms were crisscrossed and hands were clasped onto his elbows as he stared out the sole window to the storm outside. It was not that he was afraid of storms itself; it was what they stood for. As a wild Mystic in which had the blessing to not have little to none human interaction until that faithful day his family was destroyed, the meaning came even more alive. In the story of the God of Light and his brother the God of Darkness, the jealously and anger showed itself as a storm that threatened to have so much rain fall that it would have eventually flooded Ohio, the land where the God of Light and his bond mate lived. Not only that but it was during the storm where the fight between the two Gods took place and led to the death of the dark brother and with it the storm, but what was left in its place was the hatred that started to bloom in humans for the Mystics and the eventual Great War that led to the mistreatment the Mystics knew of today. Sam dug his nails into his elbows and stared out through the glass and out the window as lightning struck the earth not far from the barn.

Karofsky sighed and placed the lantern down on the ground to open the stall door. Once it was open he picked up the lantern again and walked up to the glass, pointing the light towards the Mystic. Sam noticed the light and turned himself around in the container to look at Karofsky. "It's just a storm Trouty Mouth."

Sam laughed darkly to himself. "I've never heard that one." He said sarcastically as he turned himself back around. "I know it's just a storm. You humans will never understand what this does to us."

"I understand enough."

"No you don't!" Sam screamed, once again turning around. He placed his hands flat on the glass and looked Karofsky square in the eyes. "All you humans will ever know is what it means to us and what it means in our religion and our stories but you will never understand the emotional backbone of it. To understand that you must follow adoració de la naturalesa, you must follow the ways of magic and that of the God of Light but you humans will never follow it because it is a barbaric religion to your superior race! My mother understood and you humans killed her off!" He spun himself around and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Karofsky breathed in deeply, anger rising. "Fine then. I won't understand what it means and sure I will never follow your religion, 'adoracy nature' or whatever it's called."

"Adoració de la naturalesa." Sam pronounced in perfect Mystic tongue.

"Whatever. But don't you dare group me with those murderous people. I may dislike Mystics, hell I even hate them at times, but I would never even dream about killing one or a human that supports or loves one. I may be a sick, twisted man but I am not to the point that I kill is that clear?" Sam remained quiet. "Is that clear?" Karofsky repeated.

"Yes!" Sam yelled back. The silence stretched then. The other Mystics have overheard their argument and had gotten remarkably interested in it as it progressed. Karofsky sighed again and started to make his way out of the stall when Sam spoke up again. "I'm sorry…" Karofsky stopped in his tracks and turned back around to see Sam with his hands on the glass and watching him as he spoke. "I'm sorry I grouped you with them. I wasn't thinking of you when I said that, I was thinking of the man that killed my mother, and the one that killed my father, and the one that sent my younger siblings to California… It's just… It's the storm. It brings out the darkness in us all."

Karofsky stood and stared at the half-breed merman. Even in the dark the beauty of this Mystic was clear to him. His green eyes reflected the light of Karofsky's lantern and when his eyes moved or shifted slightly the light shone around the eye, that like an actual fish but not in a disgusting way, in a magical way. Finally Sam turned his head away and Karofsky spoke. "You are forgiven Evans." Sam looked back at Karofsky. He had used his name, his last name, but a name none-the-less. "Try to get some sleep. The storm will continue on through the night." Karofsky backed out of the stall and locked the door after he closed it. Without wasting another second he walked down the barn and eventually exited the barn, closing the doors firmly behind him.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Meanwhile in Blaine's Mystic barn Kurt was having the same problems as Sam did, so did the other Mystics. For some strange reason they were all wired, all twenty-six of them. They were not making any noise but they were all fairly nervous. Kurt balled himself up in the farthest corner away from the window and tried to sleep. He was so tired from the day's lessons and deserved a good rest. All day he had been learning how to speak and read. He had graduated to young adult books just the week before and learned to say plenty of words. Because he was so tired he fell asleep immediately because of it and fell into one of his strange dreams, dreams based of old passed down memories called records dels avantpassats, literally translated to memories of ancestors. It is unique only to shifters and only happens when the bond between parent and child is strong, another reason his mother did her best to make a strong bond, to be able to pass down four generations worth of memories.

In this dream it was raining, much like it was raining that night. In the dream lighting and thunder rolled in the clouds above. He was watching the night through the eyes of his great grandmother. She was running through the woods, tripping periodically. She glanced down, a child in her hands, his grandmother. She stopped for a moment and looked behind her. Torches of fire flickered in the rain, humans were chasing her. They were out to imprison, to humiliate the Mystics. She continued to run again. A thought came to mind: her mate was dead, killed by a poorly set human trap that ripped his torso in half. She jumped over a raging river. The flood is to come soon. Above a bright light shone. She looked up. This was no lighting. The thunder, it sounded like an eagle's cry, but it was not thunder. The dark clouds above formed into the shape of a big bird, more specifically a raven. Across from the raven the white light flashed again and from it another great bird, a dove. The ground shook with the great birds' cries. From behind, a twig snapped. She panicked. She started to run again but she kept on being distracted from the birds above her. They started to fight. The wind from their huge wings blowing down to the earth. A wind strong enough to deroot a tree knocked her to the ground. The child, it was not in her arms no longer. Her panic grew. She must find her, she must find her daughter. She spots her and runs to her, she was just a few feet away. Then a dark figure steps between her. It is a human. She must get to her baby. She tries to go around him but fails. Lighting flashes above her, or was the light from the dove? She could not tell. All she could see was the reds of the human's eyes before her as his body loomed over her. Leaning in closer and closer and then—

Thunder exploded in the air directly above the barn, shaking the ground like it was a miniature earthquake. Kurt's eyes snapped open and he screamed. "Aislinn!" He shouted. "Aislinn!" He shouted again. It was a name. The name of his great grandmother. Kurt could not breathe. It all felt so real. He stood too quickly and tumbled to the floor again. Gasping and shaking profusely. His shaking was so great that when he tried to stand he only fell back to the floor once more. "Help me! Help! Please!" He started to cry, his body now shaking not only from the dream but from his sobs. _"Help me!"_

The door swung open then and there stood Blaine, soaking wet from running in the rain. He was checking up on his Mystics, just like Karofsky was doing in his own estate, when the thunder sounded and Kurt screamed. He ran past the others who were all stone dead quiet but even more frightened thanks to the shifter's blood curdling and air piercing scream. "Kurt!" He rushed to his side.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "B-Blaine?" Then the human from Aislinn's memory flashed before him and Kurt launched himself backwards and straight into the farthest wall. "No! No! No!" Blaine moved forward and placed his lantern on the floor away from Kurt and reached out slowly to the shifter. He slapped his hand away. "No! No!"

"Kurt! Kurt, it's me Blaine! Kurt!" Kurt shook his head and continued to sob and cry and shake. "You are safe Kurt." Blaine whispered as he quickly took the shifter in his arms. Kurt resisted, pulling and trying to force his way out of the human's arms but Blaine did not loosen his grip on bit, instead he tightened. "Shh… Kurt it's okay. You're safe. It's just me… It's just me…" He whispered to the frightened shifter as he unconsciously started to rock back and forward. Kurt collapsed in his arms and cried brokenly.

Wes materialized in the doorway with Mercedes and Rachel; they were too wet from the rain. "Master Blaine…" Wes panted. "Is he… Is he alright?"

"I don't know." Blaine confessed. "He won't stop shaking."

Rachel exhaled. "This is going to sound insane but maybe he should stay in the manor tonight." Blaine looked back at her. "He might have gotten sick with fright or worry..."

"He could die out here." Mercedes added, agreeing with Rachel. "He should stay in the manor, at least for tonight only."

Blaine sighed and without another word gathered Kurt in his arms. Picking him up bridal style, Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck and his face pressed against the crook of his neck and shoulder as he sobbed. "Wes, finish inspecting the others. Miss Jones, Miss Berry, help me with him." The three ran quickly to the manor and brought Kurt before the nearest lit fireplace. Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the manor through his tears. It was beautiful. White marble floors, gold accents, tapestries and art everywhere, Kurt decided this must be a gallery. Blaine set him before the fireplace, putting a few more logs on the fire. Rachel and Mercedes, who had split apart to go get some towels, blankets and pillows for Kurt, appeared within moments. Blaine took it upon himself to dry off the Mystic to the best of his ability while the women made him a comfortable area on the floor, placing a thick blanket on the ground so he can lie on. Once Kurt was adequately dry enough, they wrapped him in warm wool blankets and elevating his head with a soft down feather pillow. Upon his head hitting the pillow, the shifter's eyes drifted to a close.

Mercedes placed a hand on Kurt's forehead and then his cheek and then neck. "He doesn't seem to have a fever."

"Nor do I think he has a cold." Rachel added.

"He's just very scared right now." Blaine said. "You two go and get some rest. I'll stay here in the gallery with him tonight."

"Master Blaine, please. We'll stay, you rest—"Rachel started but Blaine interrupted her.

"That's an order ladies." Reluctantly the women left and Blaine reached forward and started to hold him again. He lifted his head from the pillow and placed it on his lap as he started to stroke his hair softly. Kurt had calmed down a lot since he was moved out of the stall and now was only shaking with the last of his sobs. Blaine watched as Kurt seemed to slowly fall asleep in his embrace. Gently he laid Kurt's head back on the pillow.

Wes came into the gallery minutes later. "The Mystics all seem fine Master Blaine. I believe they all fear for Kurt and of the storm."

Blaine did not reply immediately and Wes understood. He remained quiet as he waited for Blaine to respond. "Thank you Wesley." He said finally after some minutes have passed. "Go off to bed now. I'm staying with him here tonight."

"Yes, of course Master Blaine." Wes bowed and soon after left the gallery.

Blaine stroked at Kurt's hair once more. "Kurt… I do hope you are alright." His hand stopped and just simply laid softly on Kurt's head.

Kurt groaned softly and opened his eyes halfway. "B-Blaine?"

"I'm here Kurt." Blaine reassured. "Go to sleep. You're safe in the manor."

Kurt blinked slowly. "Blaine…"

"Kurt, go to sleep."

"Blaine… I like boys…"

Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt turned over with a sigh resulting in Blaine's hand falling off his head and onto the ground. Blaine sat frozen in the gallery at Kurt's side, staring at the shifter as if he had grown a second head right before his eyes. Blaine could not help the small smile that grew as Kurt's breathing leveled as he slipped into a deep sleep. "I like boys too Kurt." He whispered softly before leaning in and ever so gently ghosted a kiss on the side of Kurt's forehead before standing and moving to a nearby chair.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Since that storm a fortnight ago everything resumed as if nothing had happened. Blaine had some trouble though. It had seemed that Kurt was actually not conscious when he said that he was homosexual which left Blaine to wondering if he even was or if that was just some random statement from the shifter's subconscious. Be that as that may it was a beautiful Halloween's day and today was a big milestone for Kurt. His first fitting for his musician's clothing. Blaine paced nervously in the barn, Wes, and even Scarlota, watching him. It has been a bit over two and a half months since Blaine had made that bet with Karofsky and Rachel and Mercedes were dressing Kurt in his stall and the women wanted to keep it a surprise. The wait was nerve racking. It has been nonstop educating for the four humans as they taught Kurt everything there was to be a civilized human being, not to mention a grand musician which they still have not yet taught the shifter how to play an instrument. That thought alone made Blaine even more nervous. He needed to get along with the lessons and he had stopped looking for instructors since none of them looked like they could play as well as Blaine so he decided that he would teach Kurt to play the piano himself. Blaine rubbed his hands together. Wes chuckled at his old friend. "Blaine, calm yourself. You'll make yourself sick with all that pacing."

"I can't Wes." Blaine replied as he stopped and turned to look at his friend who was leaning against the wood of one of the stalls. "What if he doesn't look the part?"

"Don't worry about that." Wes said. "If anything we should worry about the clothing fitting." Blaine shook his head and began to pace again and Wes rolled his eyes. "Have more faith in Kurt Blaine. I'm positive that he'll do a great job and act just like a human should. Besides he's a shifter and shifters are the closest thing to a human itself."

"I do have faith in him. I believe that he'll do great."

"Then why are you so nervous?"

Blaine stopped. Why was he so nervous? He could not understand. If he says he believes in Kurt then he should. And Blaine Anderson was not lying when he said he believes and has faith in Kurt. Suddenly Kurt's stall door opened and out came Mercedes and Rachel with huge smiles upon their faces. Rachel cleared her throat. "Introducing the new, and improved…"

"Kurt Anderson!" The women said together as they motioned to the door and then stepped away to allow Kurt some room.

One booted foot stepped out of the stall and then soon the rest of the body appeared and stood before the women. Scarlota nickered her surprise and confusion as Wes chuckled and his eyes scanned the shifter's body. "Well it does seem that everything is the perfect fit. You ladies are took some fine measurements." He said towards the women. They nodded their thanks and he transferred his gaze to Kurt. "Why Kurt, I can hardly tell it's you. If I were Karofsky I would hardly believe my eyes." Wes laughed once. "Scratch that. I'd believe that you are a completely different person. What do you think Master Blaine?" Wes continued to stare at Kurt and when he received no reply he glanced back at Blaine. "Master Blaine?"

Blaine stared profoundly at Kurt. He looked stunning. No, far more than that. Blaine corrected mentally. He looked absolutely breathtaking. Before him the shifter wore black leather, lace up boots, solid grey trousers, a satin grey and black patterned vest, a white collared shirt, a green-grey bow tie that was supposed to match Kurt's eyes but did no real justice, and to top it off a black, velvet trimmed morning coat. And Kurt's hair was slicked back and slightly wet from the water that was run through his hair to make his hair remotely stay in place. Blaine breathed in deeply and tried to find his voice but could not. He has never seen a far more being. True Blaine thought him to be fairly attractive before, even when he first met Kurt in that cage in Lima, but now, no words that Blaine knew off could describe him. That was not all. Kurt smiled softly at him and began to show off his lessons. "It seems to me that I may have left Master Blaine speechless."

In turn the women behind him giggled while Wes grinned. "Go show him honey." Mercedes urged. "Show Master Blaine you human-ness."

Kurt walked forward to Blaine, walking with his feet firmly flat on the ground, and stopped just before Blaine. He bowed deeply before him, just as any gentleman would in a Gala, and slowly straightened. "Hello good sir, my name is Kurt Anderson and you look oddly like my cousin Blaine Anderson. Perhaps you know him?" Kurt then extended his hand out to Blaine.

Blaine smiled at him, finally founding that he can move his own body, and bowed back to Kurt before taking a hold of his hand. "Why hello Mr. Anderson. I would suspect I would look like you cousin because perhaps I am him." Kurt bowed his head slightly in response, a smile on his face.

"Isn't he something?" Mercedes asked as she went up and linked her arm with his. "And he's so kind and gentle. All the women will love you at the Gala Kurt."

Kurt chuckled and grinned. "Yes well, I'm just worried about making it through the night."

"Don't worry about it Kurt." Rachel said as she too went up and linked her arm with Kurt's free one. "You'll do great! They'll be so speechless to find that you are a Mystic."

"We're not done yet." Blaine said, proud of himself for sounding so strong even when on the inside he felt so weak. "He still needs to learn how to dance and I want to teach him how to play piano just in case they ask for him to play."

"That's a great idea Master Blaine." Wes agreed. "Shall we all move on to the manor to dance?"

"Just hold on a minute would you?" Kurt asked as he unlinked his arms and walked over to Scarlota. "What do you think?"

'If you ask me you look like a human.' She snorted.

"That's the point."

'Yes well, don't fall too deeply into it Kurt. Remember; you are a Mystic.' She warned him, nodding her head in his direction.

"I promise." Turning he looked straight at the women. "Shall you accompany me to the manor ladies?" The women giggled and went over to link their arms with him once more and the trio walked out of the stable.

Wes chuckled as he and Blaine followed them. "He's doing quite well and I believe some of your dapper skills have passed onto the shifter."

Blaine laughed at that. "Let's hope not. The last thing he needs is relations with a human." Including him Blaine added mentally. Being with a Mystic could mean certain death for both him and Kurt and that was something he could not do, he could not endanger Kurt. He would have rather lived the rest of his life unhappy and alone than see Kurt executed like the mother and father of Sam.

They soon reached the house and Kurt got a better look at the inside of this marvelous home. When you entered the foyer you were greeted with three possible directions to go to. If you went to the left you would enter the sitting room, if you went straight forward you went to the dance hall which took up most of the first floor, and then if you went right you would meet the kitchen and other servant working areas. In the foyer there was a double staircase hugging the wall and wrapping around like two hands cupping water from a river. Mercedes and Rachel have told Kurt that it was upstairs where all the rooms. There were in total ten bedrooms in this big mansion, eight bathrooms, a rare commodity in a house, four of which were attached to the bedrooms, one downstairs and the other three were on the second floor. Also on the second floor was another gallery/sitting room that was hardly used by other people other than Blaine and also upstairs a miniature library filled with music sheets and books. They all went straight and Kurt was astounded by the grandness of the dance hall. It was like the gallery with white marble and gold accents but the floor had bronze arranged in intricate patterns of flowers, animals and nature in general. Kurt guessed that the whole house was with marble and gold but he could not say since he has never been upstairs and the upstairs half of the house might be less glamorous and more livable. In the left corner of the hall was an orchestra waiting for them. It consisted of a piano, a harp, some winds like a flute and a horn and some strings like a guitar and a violin. There were other instruments against the wall if needed for other songs. Kurt was smiling the whole time as he looked around the hall. It was absolutely beautiful. He could only begin to imagine what the royal dance hall in Brookenshon Castle.

"How should we come across this?" Kurt heard Blaine ask suddenly. "Shall we demonstrate first and then have him take a turn?"

"That sounds reasonable." Wes agreed nodding. "I shall take Miss Jones and you Miss Berry."

Blaine nodded and the women detached themselves from Kurt's arms to go to their respectable partners. "Now Kurt, you watch closely at the steps and then you can try with Miss Berry." Kurt nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs.

Apparently for this particular waltz the humans were about to indulge in only required the piano for the other members of this five person orchestra sat with no instrument in hand while the pianist prepared himself to play. Soon the piano began to play a mid-tempo, yet soft song and the humans bowed or curtsied and began to move in time to the music. They stepped from side to side, spinning slowly as they did so, the women holding a bit of their skirts in one hand. They continued to spin around the hall like this until the music became a bit more lively and the men started to twirl the women and push them out, hands still connected, and pull them back in all while doing the same step-step-spin motion. Kurt exhaled slowly. It seemed easy enough watching it but would it be so. The song then went through a soft portion and they returned to just the step-step-spin dance but then the song livened up again for only a short moment and in that moment the women were dipped back. But then the song became lively again, and then back to soft and so on. Kurt rolled his eyes and exhaled again. The song was very bipolar but very beautiful to watch. Slowly in the pit of his stomach he started to feel nervous and started to worry about his performance. Just as the worry began the song ended and they humans bowed/curtsied once more.

"Now come on Kurt." Wes urged. "Let's do the dance again only this time Blaine watches and critiques you."

"Spectacular." Kurt muttered before standing and walking over to Rachel.

"Now you were paying attention were you Kurt?" Blaine asked to make sure.

"Yes of course."

"Good. Because the gentleman leads." Kurt exhaled for the third time and stood before Rachel. Soon the song started over again and he bowed to her as she curtsied. Joining together the two began to dance, Wes and Mercedes dancing somewhere else that Kurt could not really focus on. He held his lips in concentration and periodically licked his lips, trying his hardest not to look down to the floor. "Kurt, it is quite alright for you to look down for now." Blaine said as if he read his mind. "You're learning and you need to watch your feet." Kurt nodded absently and glanced down at his feet, watching as they glided across the floor.

"You're doing well so far Kurt." Rachel said suddenly bringing his gaze up from the floor to her. "I guess because a dance is usually performed on one's toes you are a natural."

Kurt smiled and suddenly felt quite confident as he held his head high and started to really feel the music and the dance rather than just think about it. Rachel started to smile and it grew and grew as the dance progressed. From the sidelines Blaine called out to him. "Kurt, you're doing well, just slow your pace a bit, and don't get too excited. Listen to the music and time your steps with it."

Kurt kept that in mind as he slowed down a bit and listened to the music. Soon came the bipolar part of the dance and Kurt grinned throughout the whole part, thinking of his joke. Soon the dance was over and Kurt bowed again while Rachel once again curtsied. Mercedes clapped softly towards Kurt. She and Wes had been watching the pair dance as they did. "That was lovely honey." She giggled at her small rhyme. "You are a natural."

"Yes I could say so." Wes commented. "I do believe we picked you a great occupation when we made you a musician."

"If I remember correctly it was Kurt who wanted it." Blaine said as he walked back to Rachel. "He picked what interested him and that's why he's a natural." Looking at Kurt he added "Great decision Kurt."

Kurt grinned. "Thanks. All in my best interests I can assure you."

The group chuckled and Blaine stole away Rachel to begin another dance. Kurt once again stood off in the sides as this time it seemed strings and winds were needed but this time all five musicians got up and played, picking up violins and horns as they did so. The pairs bowed again and a new song began. This song was livelier than the other and both pairs were lined up facing each other. They danced side-by-side nearly the whole dance through and there were some partner exchanges and some bows/curtsies in the dance itself and there was one part where Kurt absolutely adored where the pair places their hands together and spin in a circle, bowing at each other in the middle by bending their torsos. The song ended in a flourish where the original partners bow/curtsey to each other and then to the others, obviously when the song was all done and through. Kurt got up and excitedly stole away Rachel and motioned for the song to start up again. The dance started up again, after the bow/curtsey of course, and Kurt breezed through that one, enjoying himself all the way, all nervousness gone. The group clapped, even Kurt, when the song finished once more.

"That was so much fun! Perhaps we can do another?"

"Fine." Blaine answered. "But I'm dancing this one with you."

"What?" Kurt asked as Blaine received some odd looks from the others.

"I am dancing this one with you." Blaine enunciated softly. Without waiting for a response Blaine bowed and as if it was instinct now Kurt bowed back. The orchestra prepared themselves, using lutes, guitars and the piano for this song. The music started, a soft and slow number, as Blaine softly pulled Kurt to him, making him the woman. "Just watch me first and then we'll switch." Kurt could only nod and cursed his pale skin as he was sure his blush was very much visible.

No one danced with them; it was just the two of them as they swayed softly to the music. It was much like the first song but with no real lively moments where the song's tempo increased. Kurt felt nervous again as he assessed this situation in his mind. He was currently dancing with Mr. Blaine Anderson, the man who bought him, and made him the center of a bet with a Mr. David Karofsky. A man who treats him with such kindness and understanding and now Kurt has one hand in his and one hand on his waist with one of Blaine's hand on his own waist. Hazel-brown eyes bore into his glasz colored ones and in his chest his heart was pounding. Blaine was smiling at him, the smallest of all smiles and yet it radiated with light and was there even love? Under his gaze and smile, with his touch and this closeness Kurt turned a bright red, his lips curled up in the faintest of smiles. Kurt could not breathe, he could not swallow and more importantly and most dangerous of it all, he could not help but fall in love with Blaine Anderson, a human. Meanwhile Blaine was having the same dilemma. With this shifter so close all Blaine would have to do was ever so slightly tilt his head up at the frustratingly taller Mystic and press his lips to his. But he restrained himself and instead watched the Mystic as he became increasingly shy and red. Blaine could not help but smile at him. He was just so wholesome, so true. Never once has Blaine, in his whole lifetime, ran across a creature not like this, man, animal nor Mystic. He was just so captivated with this man before him and in ever movement, sound and way that Blaine could feel himself nearly burst with his appreciation to the shifter. Especially with the image of his Pegasus form weeks back. It was so magnificent and beautiful and breathe taking that it almost killed Blaine to restrain such magic. All too soon the song ended and the two slowly broke apart to bow once more. Suddenly the air was awkward and Kurt turned away.

"I believe that is enough for today." Kurt spoke as he turned and walked out of the hall, ashamed of himself for ever falling in love with a human and endangering both of their lives.

"Oh God…" Mercedes gasped softly. "Did that…?"

Wesley took over then and glared at the orchestra. "You are not to say a word about what you just saw is that clear?" A few nods were received and that just did not work well enough for Wes. "If it is money you need to keep your silence then Miss Berry here can supply it. You're services are no longer needed for today. Rachel?"

"Come this way gentlemen and I shall pay you your wages." Rachel spoke as she led the men out the hall and towards the sitting room.

"I'm going to Kurt." Mercedes said. "He'll need someone right now." She turned and quickly left the hall and went after Kurt.

"Blaine…" Wes drawled out.

Blaine nodded and stared at a spot in the wall. "I know."

"This complicates things far more than necessary."

"I know." Blaine said as he turned his head to look at his best friend. "But I love him Wesley. I can't hide that any longer."

* * *

><p>This was an overly adorable chapter in my opinion. Some Evanofsky and plenty of Klaine got to love it. Musical inspiration for dances in order: The Last Waltz by Chopin, Vienna Waltz by Johann Strauss, and Waltz of the Flowers by Tchaikovsky (guitarlute version). By the way the language I used for the Mystics is Catalan which is similar to Spanish but isn't. **PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

*Chapter 8: A Plan By Kurt/Blaine's Intentions*

Mercedes sighed as she finished folding an article of clothing in the laundry room. Rachel, beside her, too sighed. The Gala was at the end of the week and once again the two were not asked to go. For in this world it is alright for a man to attend a party such as this but not a woman. It is not that women are beneath men in anyway, it was just an old tradition that the people of Ohio followed. So instead the women were to stay at the manor, again, and watch over the servants, again, and the barns, again. Together the women sighed again. "Excuse me?" A familiar voice called out. The women turned around in their chairs and saw Kurt, dressed again in his peasant clothing but with a bookmarked book in his hands, walk into the servants' section of the whole house. They did not live in the house, the servants, instead there was a separate house on the other side of the estate, a bit smaller than the manor itself but with obviously more rooms where all the guards and servants lived if they did not have a home of their own or chose to live in. Mercedes and Rachel were two of Blaine's servants that chose to live on the estate. "Excuse me? Anyone here? I was just wanting a glass of water…" Kurt asked quietly.

"Kurt!" Rachel called out before Mercedes. She stood, abandoning the clothing around her. "I'll get you that water for you." Rachel walked towards Kurt and walked him into the kitchen. She quickly filled a glass with water and handed it to him. "Reading a book Kurt?" She asked pointing to the book.

Kurt raised his brows as he drank. Once his thirst was quenched he nodded. "Yes. I finally graduated to adult novels and textbooks."

"I can see that." Rachel smiled warmly at him. She tilted her head to catch a glimpse of the title. "'Music Theory'? Kurt I applaud you for getting well informed about your role but isn't this a bit much? Master Blaine already taught you mostly all of the songs he knows on the piano."

Kurt shook his head. "This isn't for that. It's for me. I am actually interested in music if you haven't forgotten."

"I haven't. I just didn't think you would actually stick with it seeing as you're a Mystic and you know…"

"I won't be able to get a job as a musician." Kurt finished. "I know. Even sirens don't get jobs as singers and their voices are immaculate."

"Yes but they also force men under their spell."

"And women too. That's one of the common misconceptions about sirens. It all depends on their sexuality."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rachel grinned and him before she sighed heavily. "Well, back to folding laundry for the master and Mr. Montgomery." Rachel started to walk back towards the laundry room and Kurt followed glass half filled with water and book in each of his hands.

"Thank God Rachel." Mercedes, her back to them, said when she heard the footsteps. "I was wondering if you would ever come back and help me with this mound of clothing that needs to be folded."

"I came back didn't I? Oh and Kurt's here too." Rachel sat in her chair and started to fold as Mercedes stopped and stood to give Kurt a hug, being careful of the objects in his hands.

"Hello Kurt honey."

"Hello Mercedes." Mercedes sat back down on her chair and Kurt sat down on the floor, setting his drink and book aside, before attempting to fold clothing. He tried desperately to fold the clothing and make it as perfect as the human women before him but he just could not do what they could. He silently wondered if they did it through magic.

Mercedes chuckled at Kurt's questioning gaze and finished folding a shirt before moving onto the floor with Kurt. "Like this honey." She slowly folded another shirt and stretched over to set it on the folded shirts pile.

"Ah…" Kurt mused softly as he grabbed another shirt and clumsily folded the shirt. Mercedes took it from him and smoothed the shirt out and fixed it before setting ii on the pile.

"Keep on trying and eventually you'll get it." Mercedes smiled at him. "And if you get a pant just fold it half, three times for a regular pant and only once for a dress pant but all the shirts are folded the same and as for the jackets and vests just lay them out." Mercedes stood and sat back on her chair. "Would you like a chair too?" Kurt shook his head, not finding a voice to speak as he concentrated on the clothing before him.

The three folded clothing again before the fact of Kurt's presence there, which had caused some happiness and light in the room, slowly dissipated to a more sad and dark feel. Rachel sighed first followed shortly by Mercedes. Kurt raised his eyes from the dress pant in his hands. The sighs sounded ultimately and truly sad and he did not like his friends to be sad. He folded the pant once and set it on the pile before switching his concentration from the clothing to the women. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Kurt baby." Mercedes said, not looking up from her folding.

"It's just boring work is all." Rachel added, too not looking up.

Kurt sighed then, not at all pleased with those answers. "Something is wrong." He said definitely. "Tell me."

The women sighed, looked at each other and then at Kurt and in perfect unison said "We're not going to the Gala, again."

"You've never been?"

"Never." Mercedes simply replied.

Kurt blinked. "Impossible. Not two beautiful women such as yourselves." Not even his compliment made them smile, they only shrugged. Kurt looked at Rachel. "Rachel, what about Mr. Hudson? Didn't he not say that he loved you?"

"Yes," Rachel started, "but he couldn't take me because he was already said to take Miss Fabray."

Kurt shook his head. That man did not know how to defy people did he? Kurt glanced at Mercedes. "And no one has asked you?"

"Never." Mercedes repeated.

Kurt huffed out, completely impressed by the human males' lack in judgment in a beautiful and wonderful women before him. Why here is Mr. Hudson, in love with Rachel and he goes with Miss Fabray. And Wes, he at the very least likes Mercedes more than just a friend and he has never asked her to attend a dance with him? Kurt rolled his eyes. Why if Kurt was a man like Mr. Hudson or Wes he would surely take either of these women, both if he could, with him to the Gala as his companion. Kurt then had an epiphany. His eyes widened and he shot up to his feet, ignoring the book and glass on the floor beside him."I'll be right back." He turned and quickly walked out of the door without waiting for a reply from the women. He appeared again moments later in the doorway, remembering his manners. "Please excuse me ladies." He tossed them a small smile in their direction and turned and disappeared leaving two equally shocked women.

Kurt found himself wandering upstairs where he had last saw Wes go to. He stopped for a moment and looked around at the floor. It was just as his expected. The first floor was glamorous and luxurious but upstairs was purely meant to live in. It was not as heavily decorated and not at all as glamorous but it still retained its luxuriousness. The walls were beige and the decorative columns going down each of the halls were made out of jade stone which added pops of colors. The furniture, like chairs and tables, were oak with decorative vases placed on every table and every so often there would be a good sized mirror hanged upon the walls reflecting the beauty of the top floor in its glass. Kurt shook his head and continued down the halls, trying desperately to run into Wes. He kept finding servants and kept repeatedly asking if they have seen him, all say the same thing, 'He is up and about, I haven't seen him.' Kurt was about to lose his mind when he finally found Wes walking away from him in another hall. He ran down the hall and immediately latched his arm with Wes' and steered him away from his destination. "You're coming with me Wesley Montgomery." Kurt nearly growled as he half dragged him away.

"No Kurt!" Wes complained. "I have to go see Master Blaine! He requested to see me!"

"Too bad." Kurt answered sharply. "He can wait."

"Kurt! Wait! Stop!" Wes continued to argue as he was remarkably being nearly dragged down the hall and down the stairs. "This isn't very gentlemen like Kurt! Kurt!"

Kurt pulled Wes into the laundry room where the women were once again at their duties, nearly done with the clothing when he entered in. "Good, you are still here." Kurt said as he panted, tired from pulling the fighting Wesley. Kurt pulled Wes until they both stood before the neat piles of folded clothing and the women, Kurt standing directly before Mercedes and Wes before Rachel. "We have something to ask of you both."

"We do?" Wes asked, overly confused now.

"Yes of course we do Mr. Montgomery." Kurt answered grinning at him. Leaning in to whisper in his ear he said "Ask Mercedes to the Gala."

Wes slowly turned a light shade of pink. "I-I-I… Kurt!"

"_Now!_" Kurt hissed as he turned his head and chuckled softly at the women, grinning largely.

The women looked at each other in confusion and then back at the males. "Uh… Um…" Wes cleared his throat, red now as the blood rushed to his face. Wes glanced at Mercedes. "I was wondering… Um… Miss Jones…"

"Call her Mercedes!" Kurt half whispered half hissed at Wes through his teeth as he grinned widely at the women.

"Um… Mercedes… I uh, was wondering if maybe… If maybe…"

"Yes Wesley Montgomery?" Mercedes asked, too blushing softly as she caught on to what Kurt was planning.

"Um… Could—would you like to accompany me at the Gala?" Wes finally managed out.

"As what?" Mercedes asked, softly batting her eyelashes at him, Kurt and Rachel both mentally cheered at Mercedes.

Wes nearly choked on air as a result and quickly cleared his throat before he fell too deeply into a coughing fit. "As uh… You know…" Mercedes raised a brow at him. "As um… As my date."

Mercedes smiled broadly, both of them beat red now. "O-Of course Wes. I would love to be your date for the Gala."

Wes smiled back at her. "G-Good—that's great!"

Kurt clapped his hands together and squealed in excitement. "Yay! Finally." He chuckled softly to himself as he looked at Rachel. "Now Rachel, would you like to accompany me to the Gala?"

"I would love to Kurt but…" Rachel gave him a one shoulder shrug. "Aren't you—"

"Gay?" Kurt asked for her. "Of course I am. You're not coming as my date or my cover; I am asking you in hopes that if you come with me and I distract Miss Fabray by pretending to be a fan of her singing, you and Mr. Hudson could sneak off into the garden to have a romantic night with him."

Rachel stood abruptly, wrinkling a shirt in her hands as she stood. "Really Kurt? Do you really think this could work?"

Kurt nodded once. "Of course. But that would mean that you and Mercedes would have to find something to wear."

"Oh my God!" The women yelled together, Rachel dropping the shirt on the ground and Mercedes standing. Turning to each other they yelled "The Gala's this week and I don't have nothing to wear!"

Wes chuckled and walked around the clothes to offer his arms to the women. "I'll take you out to town now and hopefully we can reach the dress shop before it closes." The women automatically latched their arms to his.

"But Wes," Kurt started, "what about Master Blaine? Didn't he call—"

"You can attend to him Kurt." Wes said as he started to walk away. "I'm sure it's nothing important." With that the three disappeared without another word. Kurt stood in silence and was internally screaming with both worry and anger. How dare Wes, and Mercedes, and Rachel just leave them after what he did for them and how dare Wes leave him to Blaine? Blaine! Kurt ran a hand through his hair. Sighing he bent down and grabbed his book and his water he had left behind. Quickly he finished drinking the water, dropping it off in the kitchen's sink, before climbing back up the stairs again and praying to his God of Light that whatever Blaine had requested Wesley for was not important.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Meanwhile in the upstairs sitting room and gallery Blaine paced angrily. It was a magnificent room with burgundy walls, blue stone accents and ivory colored furniture and there was even another piano in the room. It usually calmed Blaine down and made him feel at peace and rest but now, he was just astounded and angered by Wes' tardiness. "Where is Wesley?" He asked towards no one in particular. "I have an important matter to discuss with him and he still isn't here!" Blaine stopped pacing for a moment and looked down at the yellow canary in its cage. "Pavarotti, is it too much to ask for a servant—nay, a _friend_—to come to me when I ask him to?" The canary tweeted softly, hopping from one of its two branches to the lower one to drink some water. "Of course it isn't." Blaine said as he glared at the open doorway. "Now watch. He will probably just walk in right now with some petty excuse and—"Kurt walked in then and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Blaine's glare towards him, or at least, it looked like it was to him. Blaine's glare disappeared almost immediately and his anger made a complete one eighty and turned into surprise, but a quiet, nice surprise. "Kurt… What are you doing here?"

"I uh…" Kurt stuttered. He sighed and tried again. "I came here in place of—Oh is that a canary?" Kurt squealed and rushed over to the cage, bending at the waist to get a better look into it. He gasped softly. "It is! It's a canary! I love canaries!"

Blaine could not help but chuckle at Kurt's childlike personality. "His name is Pavarotti."

Kurt looked up at him for a split second, a wide smile on his face, before looking back at the bird. "_Pavarotti…_" Kurt sang out, sounding much like a little girl when he did so. Blaine grinned at him. "Can he come out?"

Blaine's smile fell and he shook his head. "I don't want him flying away."

"He won't." Kurt said shaking his head. "He promised me." Blaine blinked at him, momentarily forgetting he was an animal shape-shifter before nodding his head. Kurt giggled and opened the cage. Pavarotti immediately flied out and flew once around the room before landing on a finger Kurt had stretched out towards the bird. Kurt then whistled, much like a canary, in fact Blaine was convinced he was speaking canary just like the time he spoke with the unicorn on that day months ago. Pavarotti whistled back which finally convinced Blaine that the two were talking with each other. The whistling continued for a moment before Kurt finally looked back up at Blaine. "Pavarotti is a very sweet bird."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Blaine asked.

"He's been complementing me this whole time."

"Oh he has?" Blaine asked, staring down at the bird still on Kurt's finger. "What has he said?"

"Hm-hmm." Kurt sounded nodding. Pavarotti flew up and Kurt moved his hands together to form a bowl and Pavarotti landed in his hands. "He said that I have pretty eyes, speak canary pretty well, I look handsome and that I should change into a canary so we can fly together around the house."

"Hm…" Blaine sounded, removing his eyes from the canary to look at Kurt in the eyes. He did have very pretty eyes, and he was _very_ handsome and as for speaking canary, only Pavarotti can be the judge of that but Blaine thought it sounded quite realistic. "So why don't you?" Kurt looked at him in confusion. "Turn into a canary and fly I mean." Blaine quickly added.

"Oh…" Kurt sounded before answering. "I'd rather not. I'm tired as it is from reading that book all day and I'd rather not use up the remainder of my energy." Blaine nodded and Kurt looked back down at Pavarotti and whistled again. Kurt smiled, nodding once towards the bird before glancing up at Blaine. "Hold your hands out like I am Master Blaine." Blaine silently did as he was told and Pavarotti flew up from Kurt's hands and transferred to Blaine's. Kurt put his hands down and Blaine chuckled.

"I've never really held Pav before." Blaine mused.

Kurt tilted his head. "Two things: one, your never held him and two, 'Pav'?"

"No not really. I never let him out because I was afraid he would fly up somewhere and get stuck or I wouldn't be able to get him and 'Pav' is just a little nickname."

"Oh…" Kurt repeated. "Well you should trust him more. Pav loves you Blaine and he's not going to just fly away."

Blaine looked up at Kurt. The two stared at each other and Blaine's eyes moved to Kurt's right wrist where he could faintly see the new bracelet that was made to restrain his powers. Mr. Martin had come over to the estate personally once more to hand Blaine the new bracelet. It was made with a teal-grey color, the purpose of which was to match Kurt's eyes, again failing in capturing the true color and life in his eyes, and had the typical magic repellent going down the center but had diamonds and sapphires and rubies on the fabric to add flair to it. It was very flashy but Mr. Martin had made the bracelet long enough to tie up farther up the arm to hide it away when the time comes for the Gala. But despite how flashy it is, Blaine could barely see it through the cotton, long sleeved shirt that Kurt wore; still he was not going to take any chances, not even to leave Kurt free to use his magic. Blaine's eyes went back up to Kurt's.

Kurt looked away all too soon for Blaine and turned ninety degrees to 'look' at a painting. "A-Anyways… I came here in place of Wes. I forced him to ask Mercedes to the Gala and I asked Rachel."

Blaine's heart fell then. "Oh… I see…"

"Yes." Kurt answered statically. "It is a shame that I will trade such a friend for Miss Fabray though."

"Oh?" Blaine repeated, but this time with more inquiry.

Kurt nodded, still not looking at him in the eyes. "I am only bringing Miss Berry so that she and Mr. Hudson can spend a romantic night together. I am to distract Miss Fabray long enough until the dinner."

"Oh." Blaine repeated once more, this time smiling softly, glad that Kurt was not actually going with neither Miss Berry nor Miss Fabray.

Kurt smiled and turned finally to look at him. "They left, meaning Wes, Mercedes and Rachel, to go dress shopping since they didn't have anything to wear. Wes sent me instead in hopes that whatever you wanted to discuss with him you could discuss to me about."

"I see…" Blaine sighed out. He looked down at Pavarotti and with one finger started to stroke the bird in the chest. "It actually concerns you Kurt."

"Me? What about me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine slowly put Pavarotti back in his cage, closing the door behind it and looked up at Kurt. "I was going to talk to Wes about what will happen afterwards." He paused as he thought about how to say what he was thinking. "I have no doubt in my mind that we will win the bet… I was going to suggest that you move into the manor."

"What? Me?" Kurt asked flabbergasted.

Blaine nodded. "You'll be too human by that time to continue living in the Mystic barn. It would be better if I just gave you a room in here."

Kurt shook his head. "No."

"No?" Blaine asked, shocked that the shifter would say no. "Why not?"

"I'm a shape-shifter, a Mystic… I deserve to stay in a barn, no matter how human I may seem to be." Kurt answered eyes on the table before him where Pavarotti's cage sat on.

"But Kurt… You are—"

"I'm not human Blaine!" Kurt interrupted as his eyes shot up to look into Blaine's hazel ones. "No matter what you do, what lessons you give me… No number of restraints," Kurt raised his right wrist for emphasis, "will ever make me a true human. I was born a Mystic in this horrible breeding facility in California. I am still and always will be a Mystic, an animal shape-shifter trapped in a human's world, a world that should equally belong to everyone but it does not. I am not moving into the manor. There is no possible reason for me to do so. And I have already betrayed the others by doing this. Do you think they understand that this is all for a bet? No! They are too pig-headed to realize it. They believe that I am abandoning them and I will not! I am a Mystic Blaine, and I will stay with my fellow brothers and sisters in the barn, thank you very much." Kurt turned his back to Blaine but did not walk away. He merely stood and crossed his arms tightly before his chest, holding his head up high.

Blaine swallowed and stared at the back of Kurt's head while the shifter breathed heavily as a result from his speech. "Kurt…" Blaine called out softly. He walked up to the Mystic, standing so close to the shifter than they both could feel each others' body heat and yet they did not touch at all. "Kurt, I know that you are a Mystic. You don't think I don't know? I know, okay? I know that you are a shape-shifter. I just…" Blaine sighed softly and Kurt's head fell slightly to a more normal position. The room stayed quiet except for the near silent chirps from Pavarotti. "If you do not wish to move into the manor," Blaine finally spoke after a minute or so, "then you do not have to." Blaine turned around and walked a few steps to reach the book. He inspected the book and walked back to Kurt. Wordlessly he stretched his arm out from behind Kurt. The Mystic silently took his book from Blaine and crossed his arms again, this time just hard enough to hold the book to his chest. "But if you ever change your mind Kurt…" Blaine began softly, his arm falling limply by his side as he stared pleadingly into the back of Kurt's head. "The offer will always stand." Kurt nodded stiffly and walked out of the second floor sitting room and gallery, leaving Blaine and a chirping Pavarotti behind.

* * *

><p>At SilverWhiteDragon Okay so I lied. This isn't the Gala chapter… Sorry about that…<p>

But I promise that the very next chapter (THE VERY NEXT CHAPTER) is part one (PART ONE) of the Gala. Then (once again at SilverWhiteDragon but towards anyone else who is also interested) after the Gala chapters (approximately two or three depending on if I add more scenes to it than planned) will be some smut, I'm not going to say which two, but I'm pretty sure you can guess (PSST! Starts with Kl ends with aine!)

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS EQUALS FASTER UPDATING! FASTER UPDATING EQUALS MORE STORY! MORE STORY EQUALS MORE DRAMA AND ROMANCE! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

The chapter we've all been waiting for; The Gala (Part 1)!

* * *

><p>*Chapter 9: Christmas Eve Gala Part 1*<p>

Artie pushed his horses towards the Anderson estate in the chilling night air of December. It was always cold during the winter but on this particular night it was acceptable, not being too chilly to cause Artie nonstop shivering. Tonight was especially busy because of the Gala. No matter if a person had a carriage of their own it was deemed unacceptable to all the carriages in town were all bought out long before the Gala and those who waited would be forced to drive their own carriages. Artie tugged at the reigns, turning the horses into the elaborate entrance of the Anderson estate. He has been Master Blaine's carriage driver for events like these for several years and it was always enjoyable to work with him. He pulled back on the reigns, stopping the horses right before the entrance of Blaine's stately mansion. He did not have to wait long before the doors swung open and revealed a well dressed and large party of five persons. Artie mentally scolded himself for not hitching on the far larger carriage than the one he has for one of the persons will have to sit with him in the air. "H-Hello Master Blaine." Artie stuttered out, not from nervousness from the carriage size but from the cold.

"Why Artie, don't you have some blankets with you?" Blaine called up to him as he stood right beside the carriage while Wes helped Rachel and Mercedes in the carriage. Kurt stood in front of the horses stroking their muzzles and softly neighing to them.

"I do." Artie said, lifting up a corner of a very old blanket that was laid over his lap. To also help him in the cold he wore much heavier wool clothing and long underwear that really did wonders.

"Let me give you a new one friend." Blaine said. Artie was about to object but Blaine turned and walked back towards the manor to ask for a heavier, newer blanket for his good friend Artie Abrams.

Artie sighed, seeing no reason to continue on. Artie leaned to the side then to try to get a view of the man in front of his horses. "Excuse me sir? Please, would you mind telling me who you are? I-It seems that I haven't seen you around before."

Kurt stepped around the carriage and moved to the same spot Blaine was in moments ago. "Oh yes of course. I am Kurt Anderson, Blaine's cousin."

"A cousin huh?" Artie inquired. Kurt gave a slight nod of his head. "And work do you do Mr. Anderson?"

"I am a musician. And please, call me Kurt Mr.…?"

"Artie Abrams, but you may call me Artie cousin of Master Blaine." At that moment Blaine arrived and handed Artie a new, warm blanket. "Thank you Master Blaine. This will keep me warm alright."

"It's no trouble Artie." Blaine smiled at the man.

"Sir?" Wes called out. "We're all ready to go."

"Ah yes that reminds me." Artie said cutting off Blaine before he even spoke. "One of you will have to sit with me. I'm afraid there's no room in the carriage for all five of you."

Wes was about to volunteer himself when this time Kurt cut him off. "I will join you Artie." Kurt then climbed up and took the seat besides Artie. "Besides, I am a very social being and I would love to get to know more about you friend."

"Then it settles it then." Blaine said, not feeling quite happy with the fact that Kurt will be out in the cold and not beside him. "Are you sure you'll be all right cousin?"

"Of course." Kurt replied looking at Blaine. "I will just converse with Artie in the meantime."

Blaine nodded slowly, still not too happy about the whole situation but he kept his true feelings well masked. Blaine was then ushered into the carriage by Wes and once the door was shut Artie snapped the reigns and the horses pulled the heavier load towards Lima. Not long after the horses moved Artie turned his head to talk to Kurt, glad that for once that he had someone to talk too while on his drive. "So Kurt, where do you hail from?"

"From California."

"I see…" Artie drawled out as he focused his eyes on the path before him.

"Do I detect some displeasure?"

"Not towards you Kurt that I can assure you, I don't know you that well but I can tell you are a kind soul."

"What makes you angry my friend?"

"The way the Californians treat their Mystics. It's far worse than anywhere in the world… Except perhaps, maybe the Eastern coast."

Kurt nodded. "I agree. I never once accepted the way they treat them. It's far too cruel. Why, I don't even own a Mystic at all."

"Neither do I. I owe my life to a Mystic and that is where I lie."

"What happened might I inquire?"

Artie chuckled darkly to himself. "My legs…" Artie moved away some of the blanket to reveal his partially amputated legs.

Kurt looked at the legs and then back to Artie. "What happened?"

"Long story short I fell down a ravine in the Woods and hours later I was rescued by a unicorn, though he couldn't save my legs."

Kurt nodded. "Unicorns are the purest of all creatures. Nothing could ever change a unicorn to become evil. It isn't in their nature."

"You seem to know a lot about Mystics Kurt."

"Yes…" Kurt paused to think. "And you seem to be degrading yourself because of your legs Artie. Don't do that to yourself."

"I don't… I already have people to do that."

"Well don't let them either Artie. I can see you are a strong man to have survived that experience in the ravine and continue to live with half of both your legs. And you are kind too, I can tell. It just radiates of you my friend."

Artie smiled and turned the carriage onto the main road in Dalton before looking to Kurt. "Thank you my friend. No one has once said anything like that to me."

"And it's a shame." Kurt said nodding his head definitely. "You are a wondrous person, and an even stronger human being." Artie thanked him and the two chatted along the rest of the ride, laughing and quickly becoming good friends.

In the carriage Blaine heard their muffled conversations. He smiled to himself. He had taught Kurt well, they all have, and it is so hard to hear any Mystic in him at all. He then looked at the others. Wes and he sat across from the girls, Wes across Mercedes and Blaine across Rachel. The others were chatting amongst themselves, aware of both Blaine's and Kurt's feeling towards each other even when the two knew nothing about the others' feelings. Blaine went back to listening in the conversation that Kurt and Artie were having and what he was hearing shocked him as much as it seemed to have shocked Kurt.

"And I don't know what to do Kurt." Artie sighed out, shaking his head at himself. "I haven't even talked to her since and all I can think about is her."

"Yes, so you love her?"

"I… I don't know. I… I mean it's forbidden, we could get killed…"

"But if it wasn't forbidden?"

Artie sighed blissfully at the thought. "If it wasn't forbidden… God the world would be so nice. No more Mystic slaves or torment… If it wasn't forbidden Kurt… I think I would try to woo her."

Kurt smiled, feeling even closer to Artie since he too has his own battle with a forbidden love, but he was not about to talk about that now. "And what is her name? Do you know?"

"Brittany Pierce."

Kurt bit his tongue in his mouth to restrain the excitement that bubbled up. His bond sister is here in Lima? Kurt could barely contain himself. He thought that he would never see her again. "That's a nice name." Kurt said a few short moments later. Inside his excitement reigned but also some panic when he tasted the iron taste of blood from his tongue in his mouth, he had bitten down much too hard.

"Yes…" Artie then drifted off into his own dreamland yet professionally still focused on the destination at hand. Kurt turned and remained quiet and allowed Artie his moment of blissful daydreams.

Within the next few minutes Artie pulled up to Brookenshon Castle. Upon stopping the door opened and Kurt helped himself off the carriage seat while Blaine lowered himself out of the carriage. Kurt turned to face Artie and bowed his head in thanks. "Thank you Artie. We'll see you later tonight."

"Of course sir." Artie replied, mimicking Kurt's head bow. By this time everyone had exited the carriage and Rachel came over and clasped her arm to Kurt's while Mercedes did the same with Wes. The five were about to walk into the castle when Artie's voice stopped them. "Oh and Kurt… Good luck tonight with the bet." Artie winked and then set the horses forward. The five remained quiet before laughing hysterically. Nothing will ever get by Artie Abrams.

They walked to the doors and the women looked at each other and marveled once more at their dresses. Rachel wore a pecan colored dress with tan satin, gold lace and ribbons and white lace with bows going down the front center of her dress. It was a three-quarter sleeved dress with lace all around the hem and the bodice was a tightly tightened gold corset. Mercedes wore a purple flowered pattern dress, the flowers being shades of pink, blue and red. The dress was off the shoulder with ruffles on the shoulders and ruching around the bodice. In the front of the dress was a giant blue sash the hanged in front of the skirt and was tied to her hips. Blaine wore his typical jacket and stripped pants with a red vest and white shirt. Wes wore solid black pants with a purple vest and a black jacket with a white shirt. Kurt wore his outfit that they tried on him not that long ago.

Together they walked into the castle and Kurt nearly dropped dead at the beauty of the castle, as well as the women who have never been in the castle either. The walls were painted with what looked like to be liquid gold and it shined in the light of the many chandeliers and from one humongous one that hanged in the lobby of the castle. There were many arches and pillars made from marble, brown marble with specks of pure silver melted into it, white marble for accenting and black for the stands. The floor was polished and shined as bright at the light itself as intricate designs of black, gold, white and many other colors made up flowers, animals, people and scenes from old fairytales, both human and Mystic. Blaine led the way into the dance hall, correction, ball room. Once again Kurt lost his breath. The walls were painted white with plenty of gold accenting with bronze and golden nearly forty chandeliers, all identical, were spread evenly throughout the big ballroom. Kurt felt tears sting his eyes as he realized that this castle was the castle in the fairytale of his God of Light and his mate. This is where they lived and danced. Kurt rubbed his eyes of the tears and stared in awe at the painting on the ceiling that wrapped around every chandelier and was just one big continuous mural. It was depicting a man and a woman and their story. Two big paintings of the man and woman were on opposite sides of the room, hands out stretched, reaching for the other. The woman was darker skinned, a mocha color, with long red-black hair and purple eyes while the man was white, whiter than the whitest paper with white long hair. In between them they appeared countless times surrounded my animals and Mystics and even people. The story started with their births, the woman's on her side and the man's on his, and it moved towards the center. On both sides the painting was repeated when they finally met but in the center both stories became one and depicted the two, hands together and tied with red ribbon symbolizing their bond. Kurt refrained himself from bowing at the sight of his God of Light and his mate in holy bondage. Kurt tore his eyes away and realized that Blaine, Wes and Mercedes have left and Rachel was looking at him, questioning him silently.

"I'm fine Rachel." Kurt said nodding. "So… Shall we find Mr. Hudson and Miss Fabray or shall we wait till later?"

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Meanwhile a very late Karofsky grumbled in anger as he paced in front of his home. His carriage driver had been remarkably late this evening and the worst part was that Santana was waiting for him at the Gala and she becomes truly intimidating when kept waiting. Karofsky groaned and tugged and his jacket. Tonight he wore a beige vest with beige pants, a black and red trimmed jacket and black pants with a red puff tie. Tired of waiting and quite bored with just pacing he walked the short distance to the barn and walked straight to Sam who lately he has been befriending him, without any reluctance though he does a perfectly good job in making it look like he has reluctance. He did not bother opening the door and he just placed his arms on the door and leaned in. Sam chuckled at him. "Look at you." Sam pushed himself closer to Karofsky and placed his hands on the glass to hold him steady, tail swishing gently behind him. "Don't you look nice...? Good job, good job." Sam chuckled again and Karofsky narrowed his eyes at him though mentally thanked the merman half-breed for the compliment.

"Listen here Mystic, I'm only here so you can entertain me."

"So entertain right?" Sam asked. Sam pushed himself away and raised a hand to his chin in thought. "I know!" Sam said after not even a second of thought. He pushed himself back towards the glass. "I can do impressions." Sam grinned stupidly. "Guess who this is." Sam cleared his throat and lowered his voice dramatically and made it very scratchy. "Damn all these Mystics… Horrid breed from hell. We should kill 'em all off."

The corners of Karofsky's lips curled up the slightest bit. "It's my head guard."

"Yes!" Sam said in his regular voice. "By the way… That man scared me. I always think that when I fall asleep he'll come in here, slit my throat, fry me up and see if I taste like fish… Or feed me to that _horrid breed of a dog_." He said, mimicking the head guard at the end. The guard's dog, a big mean vicious creature, always comes in here and snaps at anyone or anything, especially the Mystics for that dog hates Mystics just as much as his master.

"Nonsense. He knows that a death in any of my Mystics will result in punishment." Especially if that Mystic was Samuel Evans, the only Mystic Karofsky ever gained a relationship with.

"Yes…" Sam said softly as he pushed himself away once more. "Wouldn't want you to lose that bet you have with that other human… What was his name? Ackerson or something like that?"

"Anderson." Karofsky corrected. Sam merely shrugged. "Do another impression." Karofsky soon commanded.

Sam nodded and thought for a moment. He thought about doing Karofsky, but he did not want to risk angering him. Sam sighed and shook his head. "Sorry… I don't know any other good impressions. I could do my old friends from the woods… But you don't know them so you wouldn't get it. I could do my family, but then I would get sad and you don't know them either…" Sam sighed again. "I could do the head guard again."

"No." Karofsky said the air from the previous impression ruined from Sam mentioning his family. Not that it was a horrible thing to do, but it damped the mood. "Don't bother." Sam looked down, oddly disappointed in himself for not being more useful to Karofsky. "Tell me about your family." Karofsky said suddenly. Sam looked up and looked into the human's eyes.

"Um… Well father was one of the strongest river merpeople in the woods. He originally came from the sea but moved inland when his family disowned him. He killed someone."

"Did he do it intentionally?"

"He did it to protect his first wife. She was going to be raped by another merman. And even then she broke off the marriage and all together his family personally banished him."

"Then why—"

"Did he get disowned and banished?" Sam interrupted, finished Karofsky for him. "It's unlawful for Mystics to kill other Mystics. When we hunt we hunt animals, never another being and even when we hunt we pray over our kill to have their soul reborn again and to be safe from other hunters in its new life." Karofsky nodded his head and Sam talked more about his family. "He met my mother while he traveled into McKinley. He was very adventurous and loved to live life on the edge. She was only thirteen when she met him; he was nearly twenty-five, still it was love at first sight and eventually she ran away to live with him in the Woods where he finally gave up living life wildly and focused on his family."

"You, your brother and sister."

"And my mother too." Sam added nodding. "We all lived happily; the other Mystics welcomed my mother, or just lived with it depending on how that Mystics thinks about humans. Then of course we all got captured except mother who was able to get away before coming back…" Sam closed his eyes and sighed. "Why did she come back Karofsky?" Sam asked his voice small. "She could still be alive… I should I have died on stage, I should have died..."

"Sam—"

"Excuse me Master Karofsky?" A female servant called out from a few feet away. "The carriage has arrived and is ready to take you to the Gala."

"Finally." Karofsky growled and he sent her off with a wave of his hand. He looked back at Sam.

Sam had opened his eyes then and was looking at him, a small sad smile on his face. "Have fun at the Gala. Tell Anderson I said hello for me… Or not it's up to you." Karofsky blinked at the merman and turned and walked away without a word, before he did something he would soon regret.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Meanwhile back at the Gala, the ball room was springing to life with music and dance and chattering amongst its many patrons. Mostly everyone in the Royal State was in attendance except the women without partners, the servants and the Mystics obviously. There was a group of five made up of Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang and Noah Puckerman, were off to the side, laughing and talking amongst themselves. Mike wore something similar to his auctioneer's outfit wearing a dark blue vest, black jacket and grey pants. Finn wore a cutaway black jacket, black pinstripe pants, a grey putman vest and a blue puff tie. Puck wore his ensemble as a body guard which is made up off a black cutaway jacket, red dragon print vest, black puff tie and black pants. Tina wore a red and black dress. It stopped at her ankles and had a ruched short foot, two feet, train. The front of the dress had ruffles and the bodice was shaped much like a vest with black running down the front of it, the sleeves and back of the bodice was red and she wore a black tie on her neck. Her shoes were black heels and her black hair hang loose around her shoulders, some strands of her hair painted red. Quinn wore an elegant flowery dress. It was off the shoulders and was very busy with the skirt making up the entirely of the skirt. A huge sewn on flower sat on one of her shoulders and the train was wide a long, about three feet. Her blonde hair was put up into a bun with wavy strands coming out and framing the side of her face.

Finn laughed and lightly punched Mike in the arm. They were currently recalling the moment in which Mike asked Tina to join him to the Gala. "He was so scared of you Puck. He was sure you would fight him for even looking at these women."

Puck laughed darkly. "I would but they're not my girls. Except maybe Quinn."

"Not in your life Lima Loser." Quinn snapped as she clung closer to Finn.

Puck rolled his eyes in response. "Yes, yes Miss Fabray, whatever you say Miss Fabray." He said sarcastically.

Tina rolled her eyes as Quinn started to scold Puck and threaten to dock his pay, again. She looked at Mike and smiled warmly at him. "But Mike, why didn't you ask me before? I have always thought that you were attractive."

Mike blushed and rubbed at the back of his head embarrassingly. "I apologize. I just was just so nervous. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you? Why there's nothing to forgive Mike." Tina leaned into him and placed her other hand on his chest daintily. "I just think that it make you more humble."

"Why thank you Miss Cohan-Chang."

"Please, call me Tina Mike."

"And another thing—"Quinn continued as she pointed out, once again, all of Puck's insecurities and imperfections.

Puck sighed exasperatedly. "You know I see your mouth moving Miss Fabray but all I hear is la, la, la, la, la…"

Finn breathed out and softly pulled an angered Quinn away. "Yes, uh, please excuse us. I believe we need a drink."

As they walked away Puck turned to Mike and punched him, hard, in the arm. Mike hissed and started to rub the area. Puck chuckled at both him and what he is about to say. "That's the mother of my baby alright. Feisty till the very end. If Finn ever decides to marry her, God forbid, then he'll never have a dull moment."

Meanwhile Wes and Mercedes danced gracefully on the dance floor. The two talked and laughed softly with each other as they twirled and swayed together, enjoying this time together that would surely not be the last. "You know I thought that I would never get to go a Gala or a ball." Mercedes said as one song ended and another song started.

Wes stopped her and became serious all of a sudden. He held her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes. "Nonsense. Mercedes you are a beautiful young woman. Any man who doesn't see that is a fool."

Mercedes chuckled once softly. "And what about you? Were you even ever going to ask me to a dance without Kurt's meddling?"

"Eventually." Wes said. Mercedes, unconvinced raised a brow. Wes chuckled and quickly pulled Mercedes off the dance floor and away from the other dancing couples. "Believe me or don't Mercedes but I was going to ask you one day. I just… You've only been at the estate for two years and I didn't want to rush to fast into things and ruin our friendship."

"Aw…" Mercedes cooed. "That's sweet…"

Wes chuckled. "Yes well don't tell the others or they'll think I'm one big softy."

"And that would be horrible." Mercedes said, rolling her eyes with a huge grin upon her face.

"Thank you for understanding." Wes joked back. "Come. Let's go get something to drink."

Back at Finn and Quinn, they had just finished their drinks and were talking about the latest advancements in the city and in its appearance, a topic that Quinn was not at all interested in while Finn meant it as a way to pass time. Then the act began. Kurt with Rachel in tow came laughing towards the two and Rachel pretended to just notice the two. "Why hello you two. Mr. Hudson, Miss Fabray, how are you this evening?"

"Rachel?" Finn asked, surprised to see her here and with another man. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn groaned under her breath and answered Rachel as sweetly as she possibly could. This woman before her was the only thing that stood in her path of her dream to marry Finn, it was ruined once with that whole fiasco with Puck and she was not going to ruin it again. "Why hello Miss Berry. I am doing wonderful this evening." For emphasis she latched onto Finn's arm. "I take it you are well?"

"Oh yes." Rachel answered, trying her best to ignore the flame of jealously in her stomach. "Oh, this is Kurt Anderson, the cousin to my master."

"Nice to meet the both of you." Kurt said as he reached out and shook Finn's hand and gently kissed the back of Quinn's. "Especially you Miss Fabray, I am a big fan of you and your singing."

"Why thank you Mr. Anderson."

"Please, call me Kurt. I don't go by that Mr. Anderson business, it reminds me too much of my more successful cousin."

Finn, who finally had it all clicked in his head smiled at Kurt. "Do I detect jealously towards your cousin Kurt?"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "Not at all. I love my cousin to no end. He sometimes supplies me with instruments for, you see, I am a musician."

"Hm…" Quinn sounded. "I was thinking that you looked much like a musician. The Andersons must be all musically inclined."

"I would say so." Kurt answered, not knowing how to truly answer that. After a beat of silence Kurt spoke up again. "If you don't mind me asking Miss Fabray, I would love for you to share a dance or two with me."

"Well I don't—"

"Oh come on Quinn." Finn interrupted. "Go and dance with your fan. I'm sure Miss Berry won't mind if you steel her partner for a while."

"And I'm sure Mr. Hudson won't mind either Miss Fabray." Rachel smugly added.

"I am not—"

"Perfect." Kurt interrupted. He took Quinn's hand and pulled her gently towards the dance floor. "Come Miss Fabray. You and I can talk music while we dance. Perhaps we can work together in the future." And just like that Kurt did his duty and pulled away Quinn from Finn. All that was left to do was continue to be a distraction while Rachel and Finn enjoy their night.

Finn chuckled as he watched after Kurt and Quinn for a short moment before looking down at Rachel. "It's pure genius Rachel."

"It was Kurt's idea."

"He's passing off as a human quite nicely."

"Not so loud! You'll blow it!" She scolded. The two chuckled and then Rachel took his hand. "Come, into the garden." She led him out of the ball room and he then took the lead since he knew the castle more than she did. He led her out to the gardens in the back and they went to the very back of the garden where a gazebo covered in roses lay surrounded by a pond, a small bridge connecting the gazebo and the land together.

"You brought me out here Rachel…"

"Correction, you did."

"Now what?" Finn finished.

"Let's dance."

"There's no music."

"Then we'll just make our own." Finn smiled and pulled her in then and the two swayed gently side-to-side, dancing to the song of their love that played inside their minds.

Back in the ball room Blaine watched as Kurt talked with Quinn as he danced with her. It would seem that his plan was in motion and if anything was going accordingly, Rachel should be out in the gardens with Finn. Blaine nodded once in Kurt's direction, silently congratulating him on a plan well in motion when he finally spotted Karofsky and Santana, arguing presumably. He slowly walked over to them. The closer he got he noticed what the two were wearing. Karofsky the same as any man within the castle but Santana looked stunning, as she usually does. She wore a burlesque style white and black lace dress where her corset tied in the front. The front part of the dress came to her knees and was bunched all around the bottom to create some sort of bubble while the back of the dress fell to just above the ground, especially with her white heels. It was a strapless dress and around her neck she wore a black lace choker and her hair was extremely curly and the curls hugged her face and her neck and around her shoulders she wore a black satin scarf, the ends of which were wrapped around her arms once. "You are just despicable Karofsky." Santana finished just as Blaine came up. "Hello Anderson, goodbye Anderson." And she quickly turned on her heels and left.

"Well..." Blaine drawled out. "Do I want to know?" Blaine asked glancing at Karofsky.

"No." He simply replied as he took a sip of his ale.

"Did you just arrive?"

"Just."

Blaine raised a brow. "How is Samuel?"

"… Fine."

Blaine exhaled and truly became concerned for the man before him. "What is the matter with your Karofsky? Where are the remarks, the taunts, and the insults? What's with all the one word answers?"

Karofsky sighed. "If you must know Anderson, I am not in the mood right now and I would really love to get this night over with."

"Well…" Blaine repeated, taken aback by the change in Karofsky's personality. "I would love to leave you alone for the night but I, believe it or not, am actually concerned with you right now." Karofsky only rolled his eyes. "Is Santana refusing to date you to cover up the fact that yes, you are a homosexual?"

"No and for your information I'm not gay."

"There's a bit of the ol' Karofsky we all know and hate."

"Laugh all you want Anderson, just laugh and joke." Blaine opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by Karofsky. "By the way… You'll have the money for the bet by the end of the month." Blaine tried to speak again, once more interrupted. "It's obvious you have trained the shifter well and I'm not going to waste my time trying to prove that you haven't. So will you please just tell me how much it took so I can go out into the gardens until dinner?"

"It-It… It's 6350." It was in reality around 8000 because of the orchestra rentals and the clothing and the books Kurt is constantly reading but because of what he did for Samuel, Blaine was not about to allow the man to go broke. "Are you still going to reveal him?"

"Why the hell would I do that Anderson?" Karofsky asked angrily, annoyed with the continuance of this conversation. "That would take too much thinking and waste too much time on my behalf. Expect the money sometime before the New Year. Goodbye Anderson." Karofsky then turned and walked away leaving Blaine to replay the conversation once more in his head.

Finally Blaine shrugged. "All right then. This works for me. It only means that Kurt would be free to come to the city whenever he wants, and I'm sure he'll enjoy that." Blaine told himself.

* * *

><p>Part one done. Next chapter the couples get more defined while Quinn becomes annoyed with Kurt and finally a Klaine scene at the Gala plus a drunk Karofsky makes a mistake and with it a possible new friend? And Kurt stumbles upon something that changes the course of his destiny.<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews! A review equals faster updates!**


	10. Chapter 10

*Chapter 10: Christmas Eve Gala Part 2*

Finn and Rachel laughed softly in the garden. They were still underneath the gazebo in the garden. The sat on one of the benches, turned towards each other and hands intertwined together. "Rachel, how long do you think Kurt could distract Quinn?"

"I don't know." Rachel answered truthfully. "Probably not for long. In fact maybe we should get back…" Rachel stood and looked back towards the castle.

"No, don't go." Finn said, holding onto her wrist. Rachel turned back around and watched as he stood, his tall form looming over her. "Rachel, this is the truly the only time we've spent so much time together at one time, not even the Saturday we had months ago was like this."

Rachel blushed at the memory. True the two were selling his wares but on the carriage ride to the Anderson estate was eventful. Filled with sweet nothings, pecks, kisses, and endless flirting. "It was nice…"

"And so is this Rachel." Finn insisted as he raised her hands up and his thumbs rubbed at her skin. "And I don't want this to end yet. We still have minutes until the dinner… We'll go back when the time comes closer."

"Yes but Kurt—"

"I have to doubt in my mind that he'll be able to handle Quinn."

"Are you sure? I mean he's a Mystic but I don't think he could keep his façade for long."

"Let's hope for his sake he does, not only for Mr. Anderson's bet but for you as well, and for me. I would hate to be the focus of Quinn's anger."

"As would I."

"Enough of this talk of Kurt and Quinn…" Finn said suddenly. "Let's dance again."

Rachel giggled as he moved her to the center of the gazebo. "Let's hope you don't step on my feet again."

"I'm a horrible dancer, what do you want from me?" Finn laughed as his eyes stared down at the floor, conscious of his feet.

Rachel sighed contently and pushed herself closer to Finn as his arms closed tightly around them. Their little waltz had soon transferred to a gentle swaying motion as the two said in each others' arms. "I wish this could last forever Finn." Rachel said softly into his shoulder. Finn nodded in response.

The two stayed together, swaying to the music in their heads when Finn suddenly pulled away and stepped back one step. Placing one hand behind his back and raising the other towards Rachel, he bowed. "Perhaps we can stay like this forever Miss Berry." Rachel gently placed her hand in his, smiling lovingly at Finn as he straightened and stepped closer to her once more. "Marry me."

"What?" Rachel asked, thrown off guard by his statement.

"Marry me." Finn repeated. He floated down onto his knee. "Marry me Miss Rachel Berry… I don't love Quinn I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Rachel giggled to herself as a blush came across her face. "Of course I will Finn. I love you too." Finn rose to his feet and placed a kiss upon her lips, both of them smiling into the kiss. When they broke apart Rachel looked at Finn, eyes clouded with concern. "But how? How will we do this? With Quinn and the hatred between Dalton and McKinley and—"

"Rachel. Rachel." Finn coaxed softly as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Don't worry okay? I'll think of something I promise you. If all else fails we elope."

"Really Finn? You'd do that?"

"Of course I will. I love you Rachel Berry."

"And I love you Finn Hudson." The two shared another soft and loving kiss before they slipped back into a swaying dance.

Inside the ballroom Mercedes and Wesley stood by a wall, more specifically a painting of the Ohio terrain with the river, the city of Lima, the farmlands of McKinley and the factories of Dalton all collaborated into one. "Isn't this nice Mercedes?" Wes asked as he smiled at her.

"Yes it is." Mercedes agreed. "I've never been to a Gala but this one is really nice. It's so fancy and rich."

Wes chuckled. "Yes it is rich. Rich with love, bets, drama, and a Mystic."

Mercedes giggled and wrapped her arms around Wes' arm. "I wonder how Kurt is doing with Miss Fabray though. I haven't really seen them since they danced a while ago."

"Perhaps he's chasing her around the castle as she searches for Mr. Hudson."

Mercedes could not help but laugh at the image of Kurt trailing a tense Quinn as she searches for her partner, Kurt acting like an obsessed fan. "Most likely but the image is just too much."

"Yes, it's very comical."

Mercedes raised a brow at him and detached herself away from him. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Wes asked, pleasantly shocked by her question.

"Whenever I try to get to know you better and have an honest to God moment with you, it all seems to be going well and then you retreat back into your shell as Master Blaine's right hand man."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

Mercedes sighed and rolled her neck once before looking back at him. "You are a very funny guy Wesley. You are sweet and caring and very smart. I love that Wes." Wes blushed slightly. "But then you say something like 'Yes, it's very comical'… That's a very Wesley Montgomery answer."

"But I am Wesley Montgomery?" Wes asked fully confused by now.

"I know you are." Mercedes said, becoming increasingly annoyed. "But I want Wes, fun, caring, sweet Wes. The guy I see when I dance with him, the one who calls me by my name and not Wesley Montgomery, the man that is always working and giving out orders." Wes stared blankly at her and she sighed quickly, moisture forming in her eyes. "You don't understand…"

Wes' eyes became very sad as he raised a hand to cup the side of her face. "I do… Somewhat. I know that you want me to be my true self and not the serious, working Wesley Montgomery."

Mercedes smiled and chuckled once. "That's what I said."

"But… No, you said something about…" Wes sounded slowly.

She giggled in result and leaned up to peck his lips with hers, he blushed instantly and she herself was blushing. "I find it ironic how you are so smart yet you didn't understand me before."

"Well I… You made it sound complicated."

"No I didn't." Mercedes giggled. "You made it sound complicated." She poked softly at his head. "In here." Wes sighed exasperatedly which caused Mercedes to giggle again.

Meanwhile Mike and Tina sat in chairs across the room and were recalling childhood memories to better know the other. "And that's how I found out I was an exceptional dancer, but sadly, not a good singer."

Tina nodded and chuckled at his story. "You can't be that bad. I'm sure if you practiced more."

"No…" Mike said shaking his head. "No, I-I don't think I will be able to sing well. Not like you or Miss Fabray or hell, even Finn, even though he's the exact opposite of me." Tine turned her head in inquisition. "He's a horrible dancer."

"Ah…" She sounded, nodding slightly. "Well why don't we practice now?"

"Now? Here?" Mike questioned, looking around the crowded ballroom. Tina nodded once more. "Oh, no, no-no… That isn't such a great idea."

Tina decided to ignore him. "Repeat after me… La, la, la, la-la, la, la…"

Mike breathed out and beneath his breath said "Okay… But you asked for it." He breathed in and then repeated the notes. "La, la, la, la-la, la, la…" Tina could not refrain her hands from coming up to block her eyes as his scratchy, strained singing voice sounded. "Sorry…" Mike apologized as she let her hands rest on her lap. "But I did warn you."

"That you did." Tina agreed, opening a fan to fan herself.

"Yes um… That aside, what's another memory from your childhood?"

"Well let's see…" Tina said slowly as she thought about a memory. "Well, there was this one time when—"

"Hello Chang, Miss Cohen-Chang." Puck greeted as he walked up to them, a curly haired, blonde woman on his arm. She wore a strapless pink dress, with an sewn on rose petal pattern on her corset around the hem, a pink dress decoration wrapped around her waist and dropped down to where a rose connected both ends of the decoration, a little hanging below the flower. The rest of her wide skirt fanned out and was layered with fabric with the same rose pattern on the fabric. "This is Starling Merchant." Puck said motioning towards the woman. "She is my just attained partner." Starling in turn giggled seductively and passed one hand down his arm.

"I can see that Puckerman." Tina said as she moved her eyes from the blonde woman to Puck. "Why, may I ask, did you just steal some other man's partner?"

"You have to proof of that." Puck replied, smirking at the angering face of Tina. For you see, Puck is her employee and if he went around stealing others' partners than both she and Quinn would be frowned upon for not keeping their employee in check.

"Puckerman," Mike sighed out, "would you and Miss Merchant care to join us in our conversation?"

"No." Puck replied coolly. "Talking about memories and Missus here trying to teach Chang how to sing and failing greatly? I'll pass. I have some courting to do." Starling giggled once more. "I'll see you later at the dinner." With that Puck turned and left with Starling.

"Well…" Mike drawled out.

At that moment Kurt walked quickly behind Quinn. She had wondered out of the ballroom and was not checking the entirety of the first floor of the castle in search of Finn. Though Kurt enjoyed the self made tour of the castle, what displeased him were Quinn and her angry ranting as she periodically turned back at him to express her anger in him. "Will you for the love of God stop following me?"

"I feel bad about making you lose sight of your partner." Kurt replied without missing a beat. "Please, allow me to help you search for him."

"Just leave me allow you crazed fan or whatever you are!" Quinn shouted back at him as she turned a corner. "I have to find him and make sure he's not with Man Hands Rachel Berry."

Kurt momentarily stopped and glared at Quinn. Sure he may dislike Rachel at moments but no one but he, Mercedes, Wes and Blaine even, call insult her. He continued again and caught up to her in moments. "Rachel Berry? Do you mean the same Rachel Berry that works for my cousin Blaine? I don't believe she has man hands. In fact I think they are quite feminine."

Quinn groaned. "I don't care. All I care about is my Finn."

Kurt exhaled silently. "They weren't kidding when they said you were just as obsessed as Rachel." He said to himself below his breath.

"What did you say?" Quinn snapped back at him.

"Hm?" Kurt sounded, acting innocent and confused. "I didn't say a word."

"Hm." Quinn scoffed. "Where could he be?"

"Might I suggest the bathroom?"

Quinn stopped in her tracks, Kurt nearly running into her. She turned on her heels and shook her finger at him. "Listen here Anderson—"

"Oh am I Anderson now?" Kurt asked sadly. "I thought we were good friends. We were going to make a musical collaboration together…"

"We are not good friends, you are a complete stranger and there is no way in hell I am working with you on a collaboration. Now I—"

"Well then do you believe that Miss Cohen-Chang will do a collaboration with me?" Kurt interrupted her again. "I would have much rather preferred you but Miss Cohen-Chang will be a great consolation."

"No!" Quinn hollered. "Now quiet and listen to me! I do not need, nor want, your help to go back to the party and control your partner. Finn is mine do you hear me? And you better pass the message to Man Hands Berry." Quinn then turned around on her heels again but this time she lost her balance and knocked into a statue of two birds flying together. The two moved to catch the statue but it merely stayed in a tilted position. Soon the floor rumbled softly and the wall next to where the statue sat upon a table opened up slowly, a dark staircase leading upwards. Kurt stared into the staircase but did not dare to walk in. Quinn turned and started to walk away and Kurt looked to her.

"Don't you want to know what this is or where it leads to?" He asked her, no longer trying to distract the blonde woman but in fact completely curious about the staircase.

Quinn groaned and turned once more. "What did I say before? I don't care about anything else except finding Finn, so if you excuse me…" She turned for the last time and then disappeared around a corner.

Kurt looked back into the staircase and looked down the halls. They were empty, not a soul nearby or sound being heard. Kurt then cautiously stepped into the staircase and made his way up a few steps before the wall behind him closed and everything fell into darkness. He whipped around and went for the wall and pounded on it to get it to open but then lights lit up magically in indentations in the walls. Kurt turned around slowly and eventually proceeded up the stairs. He looked into each indentation; they alternated on either side of him, and saw a regular gas lamp which had no gas in it at all, another indication that the lamps were magic. This caused suspicion to rise up in the shape-shifter. Why would there be magic used inside a human ran castle? He reached the top of the staircase where it evened off and where two indentations on the wall lit the whole area in a flood of light. Kurt stood before an old wood door. He ran a finger down the wood and found that the door was clean, no dust anywhere which indicated that this particular staircase is used quite often and cleaned regularly. Kurt examined the door some more and then he discovered an inscription on the door. Kurt leaned in and discovered that the inscription was written in Mystic. Using what he remembered from his records dels avantpassats and his readings he read aloud the inscription. "Els que entren, entren per la Pau." Kurt straightened and looked at the door. "Those who enter, enter for Peace." Kurt said again in human. Kurt breathed out nervously and slowly raised a hand to the knob. His hand had just wrapped around the knob before it opened suddenly and Kurt retracted his hand back.

In the doorway stood an overweight, white skinned woman with extremely dark, straight brown hair, nearly black that draped around her shoulders. She wore a strapless, fully black dress with a lace hem and a front snaps corset. The skirt was made completely out of black lace, with a black underskirt underneath, and was ruffled at and angle. Her shoes were black knee shin high black lace up boots and around her neck she wore and intricate black beaded choker. She glared at Kurt and roughly reached out to turn him around and grasp his arms roughly. Kurt hissed in pain and she forced him down the stairs, Kurt nearly tripping a few times. She threw him against the wall at the bottom of the staircase and reached up above her to click a switch that opened up the wall again, Kurt once again nearly falling as he tripped out into the hallway. She stepped out and the wall closed behind her. "What the hell were you doing in there? How did you find it?" She questioned him, glaring at him with her brown eyes.

"I... I... The s-statue." Kurt stuttered out as he leaned against the wall across from her. "I-I knocked into it... The wall opened I—"

"And you couldn't leave it alone." She bit back at him. "Listen here shifter," Kurt sucked in his breath as she continued, "you are not to repeat what you stumbled upon and you are not to ever come back to this hallway ever again is that clear?" When Kurt did not answer she got especially close to him and asked the question again. "Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes! Yes!" Kurt answered back loudly.

"Good." She muttered backing up away from him. "Now rejoin the Gala." The woman turned again and pushed the statue back, Kurt guessed that when the door closes it goes upright automatically.

"W-Wait." Kurt heard himself call out to her. She stopped but did not turn around. "How... How did you know I'm a shifter?"

She turned then and lifted her head slightly. "Because I too, am a Mystic." With that said she smiled at him and Kurt saw her canines transform into sharp, skin piercing teeth. This woman was a vampire. She turned around once more and walked into the dark stairway, the wall closing behind her immediately.

Kurt stood for a moment, recollecting his thoughts. He found himself numbly walking back into the ballroom where almost instantly he was met up with Blaine. Kurt immediately felt himself lighten up as he pushed back the events that happened moments ago away from his mind. "Blaine." Kurt called as he walked up to him.

"Kurt." Blaine greeted. "How is the Gala going for you?"

"Oh, good, good." Kurt answered, the staircase moment popping back in his mind.

"Have you danced with anyone else besides Miss Fabray?"

"No." Kurt replied simply.

"It's a shame." Blaine said, questioning wither or not he should continue on with his thoughts, his feelings. He did continue, but instead, he changed what he was about to say. "You probably should not have planned to distract Miss Fabray all night."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't mind. Really. And it's not for all night. Once the dinner started Rachel comes back with me and Mr. Hudson to Miss Fabray and that's how it will remain for the rest of the night."

"Good." Blaine nodded his head. "I would hate to think that your first Gala was ruined all night by distracting Miss Fabray in its entirety." Kurt shrugged, the staircase once again popping to his mind. He could not get the puzzle of it all out of his mind. Why was there magic in the castle? Why was there a Mystic, a vampire no less, in the castle? And there was no restraints on her that Kurt could have seen. When he did not speak up Blaine continued. "I had just finished talking with Karofsky a moment back and he gave the bet to me." Kurt's eyebrows rose at the news. "And better yet," Blaine continued, "he won't reveal you so that means you'll be free to come and go into Lima as you please."

"As a human of course." Kurt muttered.

"Yes..."

The shifter sighed and shook his head. "Thanks but no thanks Master Blaine. I still want to stay where i should belong and I do not belong with these humans."

"But Kurt... You do, you belong—"

"I don't Blaine." Kurt said strongly. "I just don't."

Blaine stayed silent for a moment, looking straight into the glasz eyes of his shifter, the being he has fallen in love with. "But you belong with me." Blaine whispered. Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. "But if it is what you want... Then I won't stop you. I shall see you at dinner... Cousin." With that Blaine turned and walked away from the shifter.

Kurt reached out to Blaine and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His arm fell to his side. Suddenly from the corner of his eyes Kurt caught the sight of Santana's dress. Turning his head he saw her not but fifteen feet away with Karofsky. Kurt's curiosity rose again and he, momentarily forgetting about Blaine, walked over to the two.

"Karofsky I can't believe you would do this to me!" Santana was yelling at him. But it was more of a quiet yell as she did not want others to hear, thankfully Kurt, being an animal shape-shifter, had exceptional hearing. "You are the only thing that is keeping my reputation stable. Without you it won't be long for the others to figure out my crime."

"Lopez..." Karofsky drawled out, he obviously intoxicated but yet sounding strangely intelligent. "Do you think I care? Really? I only went along with this for my own reputation, and let's face it, the rumors, which are truths as you and I both know, of you were only covered up by the rumor of Anderson's and mine's bet, again another truth that blew over. Now that the rumor of the bet is gone, the whole Royal State will go back to the rumor of you and your shifter and I can't afford to have that anymore affiliated with me."

"You can't do this to me Karofsky."

"I believe i just did." Santana scoffed loudly and slapped him in the face, causing some looks from those around the pair before she stormed off out of the ballroom. Karofsky shrugged to himself and took another swig of his ale which Kurt just then realized he was holding in his hands the whole time. He stumbled out of the ballroom as well and Kurt, going against his instinct followed Karofsky through the lobby and into another quiet hallway. Karofsky whipped around then and glared at Kurt. "What?" He exclaimed. "What? What do you want... Shifter?"

Kurt stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "I wanted to make sure you're okay. I may be a Mystic but i still have compassion." Karofsky scoffed as a result, taking another swig from his ale. "You should stop drinking Karofsky." Kurt warned. "You're too drunk already."

"Why would I care?" Karofsky asked, swaying on his feet and he moved to lean against a wall. "I didn't want to come to this-this stupid Gala anyways."

"May I ask why?"

"No."

They stayed silent for a while, the only sounds coming from the ale as Karofsky took periodical swigs from the alcohol. Kurt moved forward towards Karofksy after the silence and looked Karofsky dead in the eyes. "Karofsky, listen to me. I know that you may be in a harsh mood because Miss Lopez juts left you but—"

Karofsky laughed loudly then, his laugh ending with a hiccup. "We were never even together. I was her beard! A stupid little cover to hide the fact that she is a homosexual and is in love with her shifter Brittany Pierce." Kurt tensed. His bond sister? Kurt thought of Artie and his own feelings towards his sister. This is going to cause some complications Kurt thought as Karofsky continued. "No... No I'm not upset. I'm liberated!" Karofsky took yet another drink from his ale. "You know... I use to hate Mystics... I used to think them as just game or animals you can trade and sell and shit like that but now... Oh now... Now i walk into my barn and I always stop before that God forsaken halfbreed merman and I think 'There's a soul that needs someone, there's a soul that needs me' and for once, for once I'm needed for him and he, he doesn't look at me like the others does. He looks at me... He looks at me like I'm his fucking knight in shining-fucking-armor for saving his miserable Mystic life and I don't know what to do Kurt... I..." Karofsky's head fell forward. "I don't know what to do..."

Kurt looked at the drunk and broken Karofksy. Once again going against his instincts he closed the space between the two and awkwardly hugged the larger human male. Karofsky tensed immediately at the Mystic's touch but soon relaxed and cautiously wrapped his arms around the Mystic. Kurt stayed there, still, frozen, his body neither tense nor relaxed as the two stayed in their embrace. As Kurt started to pull away after a good moment or two Karofsky quickly moved his hands up to Kurt's face, well, bottle and hand to his face, and slammed his mouth onto Kurt's. Kurt's eyes widened and he felt Karofsky's tongue try to pry its way into the shifter's mouth. Kurt shook his head and shoved back on the human. He had lost his balance and slammed against the wall across from him. Karofsky panted across from him and then moved forward once more. Kurt shook his head and quickly moved and thanks to Karofsky's intoxication he ran into the wall and that is where he stayed and Kurt glared at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt yelled at him, devastated that his first kiss was wasted on a human, on any being, like Karofsky. "You know what's wrong with you? You are conflicted!" Kurt answered for Karofsky as Karofsky's head was flat against the wall and his body was hunched over and his arms hanging limply below him. "You are conflicted that you may possibly have feelings for the halfbreed and you know what? You probably do. And what more, you are just so upset because you claimed that you are not a homosexual, you aren't gay, and it frustrates you because you were wrong about yourself. You have feelings for the halfbreed merman, maybe even love him, and you are just so devastated that you can't control your own body, your own heart. You just kissed me Karofksy but I bet you were thinking about the merman." Kurt scrimmaged around in his brain for the name of the merman. "Samuel..." Kurt said slowly, seeing if that was it. He nodded to himself. "You were wishing it was Samuel... Weren't you."

Karofsky's body shook with sobs, tears streamed down his face and landed in near silence to the floors. "It's just... His parents... They were killed for being in love and I don't want him to go through that again... I don't want him to see me get killed and then he get killed... I can't..." He chuckled darkly to himself. "That is... If Sam even loves me back..."

Kurt nodded and slowly moved back to Karofksy, placing a hand on his back as he neared. "He does I think... I know that I would love whoever saved me... In fact... I do..." Karofsky lifted his head and looked at Kurt. Kurt smiled softly. "And I understand the fear of being killed, I do Karofsky... But I would rather have my moment with the one I love and die because of it, than to die without ever having it."

Karofsky stared back at the floor and straightened suddenly. He wiped at his eyes and exhaled greatly. "You're right Kurt..." He looked at Kurt and returned his smile.

Kurt smiled earnestly in return. "Of course I am. Now..." Kurt reached for the ale and without much restrain Karofksy released the bottle and handed it wordlessly to Kurt. "You'd better stop drinking for the rest of the night..."

Karofsky chuckled softly. "Yes, tomorrow will definitely have one hell of a hangover." Kurt only nodded in response. "I'm sorry Kurt... For kissing you like that..."

Kurt sighed and gave a half shrug. "I guess it's okay... I guess... You were, and partially still are, a troubled man and you just had to express yourself."

"Still it was wrong and I apologize."

"Well, apology accepted Mr. Karofsky."

"Damn Anderson taught you well."

Kurt smiled at the comment. "Thank you, he sure did." The two smiled warmly at each other, an unspoken friendship starting up between them. "Now come on Neanderthal, dinner's about to start soon."

"Oh what great joy." Kurt chuckled at that and together the two walked back to the ballroom where sure enough the dinner bell had just rung and all in attendance to the Gala funneled into a door that led into the grand dining hall.

* * *

><p>Part two of three of the Gala. Part three will be the dinner part. Everyone is all gathered in the dining hall to enjoy the last bit of their night before Christmas and of course the drama never stops until everyone goes to sleep.<p>

Sneak peek into chapter 12:

_Kurt glanced down at the necklace in his hands, tears clouding his vision. He knew that he meant a lot to Blaine, but he did not know he meant this much to him. "Kurt..." Blaine said softly and the shifter raised his head to look into those hazel brown eyes he loves. "Kurt... I love you."_

Hope you enjoyed that sneak peak and _**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

The final installment of the Christmas Gala. Yay! In this chapter I have seating arrangements for the dinner, if you don't want to get confused at the positions, I would take out a sheet of paper and jot down the places of the characters for a reference because that what I used, a sticky note with the seating chart. If you don't want to that's okay but it might help because once I mention it I probably won't again.

* * *

><p>*Chapter 11: Christmas Eve Gala Part 3*<p>

When they entered the dining hall, Kurt shook his head, mostly at himself, for being in awe once more. After all he has seen, a wonders and grand castle, a beautiful dance hall, and even a secret passage of stairs where a vampire guards the door. The dining hall was much like the dance hall in all its golden and brightly lit spender and chandeliers. What more, there were five rows of long mahogany tables, where were all connected together and hand carved, filled up the space of the hall, allowing just enough comfortable room for a person to walk by, especially a woman with a wide skirt. The humans rushed to get a seat next to their friends, business partners, potential business partners and possible spouses. Kurt and Karofsky looked out for some specific people. Kurt spotted them first and led Karofsky through the crowds to reach the table end where their friends were sitting at. Kurt stopped at the head of the table, there was no chair there because it was deemed improper or to arrogant to sit at the head at any public event. "Hello everyone." Kurt greeted, happy that, for the time being, Blaine was not there yet. Those who were there, Wes and Mercedes, Tina and Mike, and Puck with a strange woman Kurt was not yet introduced to, all sat on the left side of the table in that order going away from Kurt.

"Hello Kurt."

"Kurt, hello. Nice to see you again."

"Hello Kurt."

The replies came and Kurt nodded. "Mr. Karofsky will be joining us." Kurt said motioning to the drunk man behind him.

Puck rolled his eyes. "No… I think I'm fine without Karofsky's presence. And knowing Miss Lopez, she will be here too." There was at some point and time an affair between Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez. It was never meant to be anything and it never grew into anything but ended rather badly.

Karofsky chuckled darkly. "I believe that Miss Lopez would rather not me anywhere near me quite frankly." He received some confused gazes. "Fortunately, the relationship I had with Miss Lopez is currently null, void, and a complete waste of my time." And with that Karofsky took his seat a good while away from where Kurt is to sit. In doing this Karofsky darkened the fact that he and Santana no were longer 'courting' as it was seemed to be, for if they were, Karofsky would have remained standing, waiting for Santana to come and take her seat before he sat down.

"Good for you Karofsky." Puck nodded his head towards him. "Leave the whore before she goes off and buy a shifter she would rather spend more time with."

Karofsky scoffed. Starling sighed. "Why is it that she spends so much time with her shifter? She must have some sort of relation with it."

"We mustn't say a word when she comes along." Tina said folding her fan. "For that woman hates any rumors on her, no matter how true or untrue they are."

"I would believe that the rumor that she has a relationship with the thing is true." Starling continued. "What other reason would she have for wanting to be so close to it and calling it by its name?" Kurt scowled at her but quickly did away with it as she turned her head to look at him. "Don't you agree?" She asked him.

"I should say not." Kurt replied. "I see no wronging in calling a Mystic by its name. The beings have feeling as well, no matter how animalistic they might seem. It is the same if I was to call you an object, your feeling would be damaged would they not?"

"Hm…" Starling sounded as she decided to ignore his question. "Are you a Mystic liberator Mr.…?"

"Kurt Anderson."

"Kurt… Anderson? As in Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes. He is my cousin."

Starling immediately straightened in her chair and smiled. "Why… Anderson… I must say you are much like your cousin. So compassionate." Kurt opened his mouth to speak but she spoke up once more. "Tell me, you wouldn't happen to know if he is courting anyone?"

"No." Kurt said rather strongly. "I should say he isn't."

Karofsky cleared his throat. "Excuse me miss, are you not with Puckerman?"

She raised one shoulder in a shrug. Puck answered for her. "Not officially Karofsky. I just stole her away for the occasion. You know how much I hate to be alone."

Karofsky nodded slowly. "Yes… And you are?" He asked towards Starling.

"Miss Starling Merchant."

"Of the Merchants in medical science?"

"The very same. My father, who sadly could not make it because of a cold, is working on a cure for ironically enough colds. A kind of cough medicine but for all the symptoms."

"Tell your father to be more careful with the test subjects then Miss Merchant." Mike said, leaning forward to look around Puck. "We can't have him catching pneumonia and dying now can we?"

"No, we very well can't."

Rachel arrived then, with Blaine and even Santana following behind them. "Kurt, darling." Rachel called out, putting on a show of being interested in Kurt. "I am so sorry for being so late. I'm afraid I got lost."

"The waiting was not long at all Miss Berry. You have nothing to be sorry for. We all get lost every now and again." With that Rachel took her seat and Kurt sat on the right of her and to his extreme joy or torment, which ever you would wish to go along with, Blaine sat to the right of Kurt.

"So cousin…" Blaine said as he made himself comfortable on the bench. "Have you enjoyed your night so far?"

"Yes cousin." Kurt answered, glancing at him quickly before taking his napkin and placing it on his lap. "I only hope that the food is good."

Blaine chuckled softly. "There's no need to worry Kurt. The food is always good, year after year."

"Good."

Meanwhile Santana walked stiffly over to Karofsky. "Karofsky."

"Lopez."

They greeted each other coldly and she roughly sat to the left of Karofsky. For you see even though they were not 'together' anymore, the woman always sits with the man who brought her to the event, it was just an unspoken rule that everyone followed and led up to plenty on unnecessary drama in such occasions. Before the two an elderly couple sat down and greeted everyone around them.

Finn led Quinn into the dining hall at that moment, followed by the captain of the guard. Finn smiled at Rachel and she smiled back, and this did not go unnoticed by Quinn. She took the seat directly next to Rachel and Finn sat on Quinn's left side. "Hello everyone, Berry." Quinn greeted, muttering Rachel's surname at the end.

"Hello Miss Fabray." Rachel said unaffected. "Hello Mr. Hudson." Rachel added in an uninterested tone.

Quinn raised a brow and Finn smiled to himself as he greeted her and everyone else. "Hello Berry, everyone. How are you all?"

"We're doing quite fine Mr. Hudson." Starling replied nodding her head once.

Quinn looked at Rachel. "What is wrong with you?"

"Pardon?"

"Why are you not interested in Finn?"

"I don't see that as a problem… Should it?"

"Answer the question Berry."

Rachel gleamed on the inside with Quinn's obvious confusion and turned away slightly to get Kurt's attention from Mercedes, Wes was talking to Blaine. "I just found someone else. You've met him before."

"Hello Miss Fabray. Did you change your mind for that collaboration?" Kurt asked grinning widely. Quinn did nothing to stop the groan as Kurt grinned at her.

Meanwhile while this conversation was going on, the captain took his seat beside Karofsky and Karofsky mentally cursed himself and the captain. The captain wore a long, black caped jacket, black pants and white shirt and blue vest. "Hello Mr. Karofsky. How is that half-breed of yours?"

"Just fine Captain." Karofsky replied, not looking at him. Of course he would ask about Sam. "And how is your missus? I see that she is not here tonight."

"No, she is at home with the children preparing them for the day ahead." The captain, or simply Captain, grinned at the mention of his children. "Tell me Karofsky, when do you plan to have children of your own?"

"Never if I could help it."

"But everyone needs and wants an heir."

"Well then I'm not everyone."

Captain nodded once. "Touché." He nodded once more. "And it is in fact that you are not everyone. You are most definitely unique."

Karofsky took a long drink from his water. "Thank you Captain, I—"

"I hope I am not being too forward…" Captain interrupted. "But I have heard from one of your guards that you at that half-breed of yours have gotten remarkably close." Karofsky finally turned his head to stare at Captain. "I have knowledge that you have been visiting the merman more that necessary, or at least, more than you do than any Mystic you own." Karofsky remained silent and beside him he felt Santana lean closer into him, interesting in the captain's words. The couple on the other hand tried to stay out of anything the younger generation was in. "Is is that the merman has used its song on you?"

"That is for sirens." Santana spoke up. "Merpeople have the power of health and healing, it is sirens that have the power of control."

"Ah yes…" Captain said, bowing his head slightly. "I always get the two confused. The similarities you know…" Karofsky mentally shook his head at the captain. Sirens and merpeople were completely different. Sirens were more fish like, with gills on their necks and scales all over their bodies and they have webbed fingers, merpeople were completely human in their torso. "So if the merman half-breed did not use song on you, then what, pray tell, compels you to visit it regularly?"

Karofsky remained quiet as he formulated a reply. "I feel sorry for it." Karofsky said, carefully thinking about his words. "The city killed its parents and took away its siblings. It is cruel."

"But nothing that hasn't happened before."

"Before no one bought a half-breed."

Captain laughed loudly, slapping his knees as he did so. "Touché once more Mr. Karofsky! Why no one appreciates and likes you is beyond me."

"I'm an asshole, what can you say?" Karofsky said, shrugging to himself as he looked down at the empty decorative plate before him.

"You said it, not me." Captain laughed.

Soon the servants erupted into the room once everyone was situated. There must have been hundreds of servants, each with their own tasks. Some took away the decorative plates, being replaced by yet another servant when he or she reached the max capacity, and others to replace the empty spots with plates the citizens used. Others came through and opened wine bottles and ales and poured drinks to the people, working remarkably fast because the people automatically ordered their drinks from them and also because behind them were the servants with piping hot trays of food. Turkey and chicken, steak and lamb were the meat choices as well as an array of seafood, different species of fish, shrimp, crabs and lobsters and of course potatoes, vegetables, salads and many other meal choices. The conversations fell from their awkward, accusing states and fell more into the topic of what everyone planned to do for the holidays.

"I'm going to be working on the holidays, sadly." Mercedes muttered. "So is Rachel."

"Oh come on Blaine." Mike poked at the entrepreneur. "It's Christmas! Don't force them to work."

Blaine merely shrugged. "It's quite all right I assure you." Wes said. "It's never hard work. It's just cleaning up here and there and it's not even a whole lot."

"And every year Master Blaine lets the staff exchange gifts in the morning." Rachel put in. "Even Master Blaine hands gifts out to all of his employees, in the home and in the factory."

Tina giggled. "We can definitely see who the jolly gift giver in Dalton is."

"Everyone in Dalton has a kind soul." Blaine said rather lazily. "We treat out Mystics and our staff right, unlike most McKinley habitants, not meaning to offend you guys." Blaine smirked. "But towards Karofsky I would say so."

Karofsky from down the table scoffed loudly to make sure that Blaine heard it, he did. "Yes well I have a reputation to keep."

Kurt chuckled. "Ah yes, we must keep that Neanderthal reputation living or else the entire world would be doomed to hell."

The table laughed and even Karofsky. "I think you are delightful Kurt." Starling spoke out. "You must come down to Ohio more often."

"That reminds me…" Captain drawled out as he leaned forward to see Kurt. "Where do you usually live?"

Kurt smiled to himself. He had practiced this conversation piece countless times, as well as other possible conversations. He felt no nervousness at all. "I live in California most of the time. But I am always on tours so I usually stay in one area weeks on end. I've been all over really."

"That is interesting." Captain mused. "It must be a well paying job to travel around playing your music."

"It is."

"Then you must be well known."

"Not really." Kurt said taking a drink of water before he continued. "I play for families and private special events. I really care not for fame and fortune. I love to play piano and I of course need to make a pay check so I made it into a job. I do hope one day that I could get some fame."

"That is too bad that you aren't famous. I'm sure your playing is wondrous."

"It is, if I can say so myself. Perhaps my cousin can invite you over to his estate and you can listen to me play."

Starling gasped. "Oh, you must invite me and all of us too of course, to come as well Master Blaine."

Puck nodded. "I'd love to hear your cousin play. I could bring my guitar and we could play a song together, Miss Fabray and Miss Cohen-Chang on vocals and—"

"It's quite all right Mr. Puckerman," Kurt interrupted. "But I can also sing."

Blaine, Wes, Mercedes and Rachel looked at Kurt. They did not know if Kurt could actually sing or if it was just Kurt boasting. "Oh really?" Finn asked. "I can sing as well. Probably not as well as some but…"

"Nonsense Finn." Quinn said sipping some of her wine. "You are a wonderful singer and I would love you to join the band."

"No thank you Quinn." Finn replied. "I'm good being a farmer."

"Yes," Santana agreed sarcastically. "Because working all day in the heat plowing and seeding and harvesting is most definitely my favorite line of work."

"We all cannot work in a fine establishment such as your pub and café Miss Lopez." Puck said.

"Like your job as a bodyguard is much better than being a farmer."

"It pays more." Puck replied.

"Auctioneering pays more than that though." Mike spoke up, smugly drinking his wine as he finished his sentence.

"Yes but making instruments like Master Blaine does pays much more than that." Wes said.

Starling giggled. "Isn't it funny how men always fight over pay checks?"

"That's why I am glad to have someone like Kurt here." Rachel said, placing her hand on his arm. "He doesn't care about pay checks, he is such a gentleman."

"And he's a musician and singer." Tina said. "You could finally have someone to sing duets with Miss Berry."

Mike looked at his partner. "What about and auctioneer and a dancer?"

Tina giggled and placed her hand on top of his. "It's just as great Mike." Mike grinned widely at her.

"It doesn't matter how much money each of you gets," Captain said pushing away his plate. "It all matters on power you have in the city. And I, as captain of the guard, am just below the governor and with that, I could easily take over everything every one of you owns with a snap of my fingers."

The table quieted and Santana scoffed. She has had quite enough of this night. Losing her cover and being forced to sit next to Karofsky and now with the obnoxious captain of the guard. "Well then, I suppose it is a fine deal that we are all good friends here." She said half sarcastically half smugly.

"It is." The captain replied in all seriousness which caused another quiet to possess the table.

The rest of the dinner went quiet until dessert, which was all a slice of some warm pumpkin pie and custard, where the conversation of the New Year's came up. "I myself am excited for the New Year's." Puck said biting into his pie. "A new year to start over."

"And get over this obnoxious stage of yours?" Quinn asked lazily, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not." Puck replied grinning widely. "I'm bad ass, there's no way I'm going to lose that."

"Of course not…" Quinn mimicked while she sighed.

Finn laughed at his friend. "Yes Puck, don't lose that attitude of yours. Just picturing you like Blaine is just too much."

The table laughed and Blaine leaned forward. "And what's wrong with being a gentleman Finn?" Finn merely shrugged but smiled greatly as Blaine continued. "Perhaps you should try it sometime."

"I'll have you know," Quinn said, "that Finn is a true gentleman."

"And so is my good friend Kurt." Mercedes said, forgetting momentarily that she supposedly just met him. "I mean, he is such a gentleman. His parents raised him right."

Kurt choked and quickly took a drink from his water. "Sorry, air went down the wrong way."

"Master Kurt also isn't always this uptight." Wes declared.

"Kurt? Uptight?" Tina said in shock. "This isn't uptight at all!"

Wes chuckled before continuing. "He is really a fun and entertaining guy."

"Oh please Mr. Montgomery." Kurt said, blushing slightly at the comments. "You are just saying that."

"But it is true Master Kurt." Mercedes agreed.

Beside him Rachel took Kurt's arm in hers. "I agree wholeheartedly. You are quite a man Kurt."

Kurt smiled and thanked them but inside he felt numb. He was not a man, not in this world. No, he is a Mystic. Below humans and no matter how much they try to convince him so, especially Master Blaine who Kurt felt his stare, Kurt will always remember his origins. He is who he is, just like Samuel is who he is, or Brittany, or any other Mystic out there; no matter how human they act. It is a survival method it is, a way to live in this unbalanced and cruel world. The conversation had shifted and Kurt finally tuned into it at the same time he realized that Rachel had released his arm. Kurt pecked at his food, both from being full and from how he felt. He was in no mood to continue this night, like Karofsky, all he wanted to do was to go home, back to that stall in the cold across from Scarlota and try to catch some sleep for the holiday ahead.

"You should all come over to my café tomorrow." Santana said. She was done with her dessert and was now randomly conversing with people around her, even from people at other tables. "I am having a special mix of holiday coffee served in the morning and early afternoon and then at night I have a discount on ales and other drinks."

"Perhaps I will come over Miss Lopez." Captain responded. "I shall bring the missus with me first thing in the morning."

"I shall be expecting you then." Santana said out of politeness, in reality she had really hoped the captain would decline or not show up at all.

"And I'll go as well." Puck said. "Only for pickup of course. Just enough for me and the ladies."

"Me as well right Puck?" Starling asked him.

"… Why not?" Puck answered, not quite sure that he wanted to bring this woman home anymore.

"I'll need the coffee most definitely." Mike stated. "I have a big day before me. I'm going to California to be with the shipment of Mystics for the New Year's action." Kurt sighed at that and pushed his plate with his half eaten pie and hardly touched at custard away.

Karofsky on the other hand looked at Mike. "Will you be going to the breeding facility?"

"Yes of course. Why do you ask?"

Karofsky shook his head. "Nothing important." The man soon sighed and the captain eyed him closely.

The dinner official ended minutes after the dessert was taken away and after dinner tea and coffee was served. The first ones to leave were the five Dalton habitants and Karofsky. "Well that went as eventful as ever." Wes said just as the captain walked up to the six.

"Excuse me Mr. Anderson."

"Yes Captain?" Blaine asked.

"Pardon me, but I did not mean you." Blaine was taken aback and Kurt looked at the captain. "You come across to me as someone quite aloof."

Kurt's heart pounded in his chest for some odd apparent reason. He had gotten through the whole night without being revealed, besides the vampire he had run into of course, he could not possibly been caught at the tail end of this night. "I am sorry if I appear as such sir." Kurt said, controlling his nervousness to speak evenly. "It has just been a long night and unlike my cousin, I'm afraid I don't have his constant energy."

"Yes, yes… That is understandable." The captain turned to Karofsky. "And you, Mr. Karofsky, I was quite interested in your interest in Mr. Chang visiting the breeding facility tomorrow. Might I ask why?"

Karofsky refrained from yelling at the man or even worse, punching him square in the jaw. "Of course I am interested in the facility Captain; I still have that bet with Mr. Anderson to see who can get the most Mystics, and I'm afraid I am three Mystics down from him."

The captain nodded slowly. "And what of that other bet the two of you had made, with the animal shifter from a few months back?"

The whole of them tensed. "It was just in the swing of things Captain." Blaine took over. "We dissolved it after a while, seeing at the shifter died."

Kurt looked in shock at Blaine and the captain raised a brow at what Blaine had said, not noticing the stare Kurt was giving Blaine. "Oh… What a shame. You payed so much for it."

"Yes, apparently it was a waste of money."

"That is a shame." Captain repeated. He glanced at Kurt who by this time had stopped staring at Blaine and stood calmly behind him. "Hm… Well then, I am sorry you had to lose so much money. Have a great remainder of your night, all of you, and merry Christmas." Captain bowed his head slightly before turning and walking back into the dining hall.

Karofsky was the first to speak again. "God how much I hate that man." The others looked at him in turn. "He is such a bastard and so fucking nosey."

Blaine raised a brow at Karofsky but soon felt his jaw drop slightly as Kurt walked up to Karofsky and placed a hand on his arm comfortingly. "Don't worry Karofsky." Kurt said to him.

Karofsky looked at Kurt and nodded. He softly shrugged off the shifter's hand and bowed to them all collectively. "Goodbye all of you and happy holidays." Karofsky sighed then and walked away after receiving quite goodbyes.

"Kurt honey," Mercedes began, "what was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"The hand on his arm? You do know he wanted to keep you and mistreat you right?"

"Of course." Kurt started. "But he and I have an understanding of each other and a mutual friendship because of it."

"Oh…" Mercedes sounded.

"Still it was weird." Rachel commented. "Seeing you and Karofsky being friendly, and even at the table when you called him a Neanderthal."

"Yes, I expected Karofsky to become angry and yell at you for calling him that." Wes added.

Kurt shrugged. "I just gave him a chance and got to know him better. You all should try it sometime." With that Kurt turned and walked out of the castle by himself. They all followed him after a short moment of silence as the comprehended what had just happened. By the time they reached Artie and his carriage Kurt was already sitting with Artie and telling the carriage driver what had happened at the Gala, though it was whispered and the humans could barely hear him, except Artie of course. "So I found out that Santana loves Brittany, through Karofsky."

"Really? I had thought but I just didn't see it as true." Artie whispered back. "And Karofsky told you this?"

Kurt nodded, feeling sorry for Karofsky that because of all his past actions no one in the entirety of Ohio could ever believe that the man has a soul and a heart. "Yes, he's not at all bad Artie. He really is quite kind."

Artie scoffed quietly. "I'd like to see a kind Karofsky. I would pay to see that."

"Artie." Blaine interrupted their conversation as Wes helped Rachel and Mercedes into the carriage, Rachel being quite disappointed that she had to leave and could not say a proper goodbye to her now fiancé. "How are you my friend?"

"I'm good thanks." Artie answered. "The blanket you gave me is really warm and helped me from getting a good cold. Thank you again."

"You are quite welcomed Artie." Blaine said once more to the driver. His eyes moved to Kurt. It seemed like Blaine was about to speak but he soon turned away and lifted himself back into the carriage, closing the door behind him. Artie soon snapped the reigns and the carriage began the long drive back to the Anderson estate.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Karofsky arrived to his home earlier than the others and made his way towards the front steps of his home before stopping abruptly and looking towards the barn. He breathed out, his breath appearing before him as cool air. He stayed there for a fraction of a second before changing his course towards the barn. Instead of entering the barn, he snuck around to the side where Sam's stable was located, making sure he was not caught by his own guards. He looked into the window, having to stand on his toes slightly to get a good look into Sam's stall. In the stall, moonlight shining in softly, Sam slept in his container, his head resting upon a sand dune he created and his tail bent to his chest. The moonlight reflected off the water and Karofsky noticed sadly that the magic in Sam's tail, the same magic that made his tail shine in the light was completely gone for not one ray of moonlight reflected off his tail. It was as if the tail was absorbing all the light to try to replace the magic it had lost. Sam turned over then and Karofsky froze but Sam remained asleep, his face twisted as his nightmare shook his body. Karofsky gripped the bars of the window tightly, wishing that he could go in there and make the nightmare go away. Karofsky roughly pulled himself away from the window and stumbled back to the house. Come next action Karofsky would look for Sam's brother or sister and buy them. Whatever he could do to make Sam happy, he was going to do it.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Blaine and the others arrived at his estate moments after Karofsky walked into his own home. They all went straight into the manor quietly. Once they entered the quiet and empty home, save the few nighttime servants, they stood silently in the lobby, all looking at each other. Rachel started to laugh, quietly at first but it soon grew and grew as Mercedes, Wes and Kurt, and eventually Blaine joined in. Soon they were all laughing and in all the excitement they rushing in and gave one mighty group hug. "We did it! You did it honey!" Mercedes yelled as they all pulled away.

"Kurt that was great! Even _I _believed that you were human!" Rachel added.

"Splendid job Kurt! You did great!" Wes congratulated.

Blaine nodded towards Kurt, a warm and loving smiled on his face. "You did great Kurt…"

Kurt sighed softly and nodded once. "Thank you all." He bowed. "Good night." He turned and walked towards the doors.

"Kurt…" Mercedes drawled out. Kurt stopped at the door, his hand on the doorknob. "Don't you want to stay inside the house instead of the cold barn?"

Kurt sighed once more and shook his head. "No, I'd never belong." He said quietly, just loud enough for them to hear him. And with that he walked out of the manor, not even bothering to wait for the 'good night' that was about to be spoken from each of the humans.

Blaine sighed as the others left to go into the kitchen to get some last minute drinks of celebration before going to their servants' home to sleep. Blaine stared at the door and wanted so much to follow Kurt and bring him back, to force him to stay, to tell him how much he means to him. But he refrained from doing so. Kurt would just push him away and go back to the barn. Blaine bowed his head sadly and climbed the stairs, not bothering to tell the others goodbye.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Kurt, and one of the guards, walked into the barn and as the guard opened his stall Kurt rubbed Scarlota's muzzle and told her of his night. The guard became impatient and moved beside him, grabbing his arm with his hand. Kurt was soon pulled away and pushed into the stall, the door closed and was locked behind him and Kurt ignored the guard's actions and continued to talk, in horse, to Scarlota about his night. 'And then Blaine, Blaine wants me to move into the manor Scarlota.'

She neighed as she shook her head, making some sort of scoffing sound. 'Does he not know you are a Mystic? Does he not understand that you cannot be with him?'

'I think he does know he just wants to see how far he can go into making me a human.'

Scarlota shook her head. 'Blaine wouldn't do that. He wouldn't force you to be something you're not.'

'I know but its hard Scarlota. I… I love him.'

She neighed loudly in shock and the other Mystics awoke grumpily and started to growl at her. 'Shut up all of you!' She neighed at them, of course they continued on. 'Kurt that is very dangerous business.'

'I know! And I'm trying so hard to be true to myself but every time I'm with him I just want to be human so I could be with him.'

'Don't Kurt. Humans are arrogant, ignorant creatures.'

'I won't.' Kurt promised. 'But still… I dream.'

Scarlota nickered softly. 'I won't stop you Kurt… But please… Just be careful would you?'

'Yes, I promise.' Kurt smiled softly. 'But I'm not alone Scarlota.'

'Of course not my friend. There are always others, close by, far away, there will always be forbidden love between our two species, some will last, some will end abruptly, but always, the love that is there is so strong, and will last far beyond this world.'

* * *

><p>Finally done with the Gala. Whoo. Don't you just love Scarlota? I love that unicorn. She's such a great friend. Kurlota friendship yay! Lol…<p>

Anyways, next chapter is the Christmas chapter and some smut, finally.

**_Please review if you want some Klaine smut! (It's coming anyways but review so it can come faster! {no pun intended})_**


	12. Chapter 12

It feels weird for me to write about Christmas in September… Oh well, I'm listening to Christmas music to help me along so if something seems like some of the songs you know why… Anyways are y'all ready for some smut? Let's get it on! Here is your entire smut fix.

* * *

><p>*Chapter 12: How Much You Really Care*<p>

It was Christmas day across Ohio and the feeling of joy was in the air. Though peace is often associated with the holiday in our world, it is not here in there world. On Christmas day, many years ago, the death of a God shook the world and plummeted into its current state. The Mystic God of Darkness was killed brutally by his brother and once the giant body of the Darkness God hit the earth, all the locked up evil and pain spread across the world, damaging the peace that use to live between humans and Mystics. Though it has been argued that because of that day all those many years ago that the holiday should be dropped or at the very least changed but it was argued back that it was and is a human holiday and has nothing to do with the death of the God of Darkness. Though that is fact, Mystics who used to celebrate Christmas alongside humans do not celebrate it because of the death of the immortal. For the Mystics Christmas was known as Kieron's Death, Kieron being the name of the God of Darkness.

In the barn the Mystics stayed quiet. It was high noon and the guards were exchanging gifts in the barn while some opened their gifts from Blaine. Kurt watched, as did all the other Mystics, silently. They did not feel like celebrating. Even though not one of these Mystics in this barn follows the God of Darkness, the fact that Kieron had died and caused all this was not something to celebrate. But they dare not speak up. The first year anniversary of the immortal's death, Mystics, who were still yet to be fully oppressed, spoke up against the holiday and requested it to be canceled, hence where all the arguments came to be. The protest lasted until the next Christmas where it was finally decided that Mystics had to say in a human holiday and thus was forced to watch as humans celebrated on a day of pure disaster. Some Mystics rebelled once more and were immediately captured and killed, thus beginning the full oppression the Mystics knew today. But if these modern Mystics were given a chance to go back in time and either save Kieron or stop their ancestors from rebelling once more, they would not. It was against nature to change events that have already happened, and not even the followers of Kieron will dare to change the past. It was simply something the Mystics did not do.

Kurt blinked slowly as the humans finished up their exchange. When he finished talking to Scarlota the shifter fell asleep as a phoenix since the bracelet was easily removable and did not catch a cold because of his quick thinking. When morning came and all awoke early and silently he changed back into a shifter and quickly put on his peasant clothing glad of some warmth even when his inner body temperature still was red hot from being a phoenix all night. Scarlota neighed softly, the first real sound form any of the Mystics, and Kurt yawned as he turned his head to look at the unicorn. She neighed brokenly. Her fur was not its white color anymore, it was really pale. Kurt nodded once slowly at her, worry growing from the pit of his stomach and tears forming in his eyes. The unicorn grumbled soon disappeared from his sights as she settled down into the straw of her stall. Kurt turned his head once more and ushered for a guard. Of course he did not come so he verbally called for a guard. "Hello, guard? Could you please let me out please? Scarlota, the unicorn, she needs me." A guard put his things down and walked over. He wore the typical guard attire, all black, with a long winter coat to keep the cold air out.

"And why should I believe you shifter?" The guard bit back.

Kurt snorted softly. "Because you're an idiot and you can't see that as the purest animal in the world, this day, which is Kieron's Death, is making her sick."

"Why you—"

Just at the right moment Blaine materialized behind the guard. "Let him go."

The guard immediately opened the stall door. "Now the unicorn's." Kurt commanded. The guard grumbled and went to open Scarlota's stall door. Kurt ran in and fell to his knees beside the unicorn, mentally aware that this is the first time he has been this close to a unicorn. "Scarlota, are you alright?" A sickly whimper came from the deep recess of the unicorn's throat. "Blaine…" Kurt whimpered, his tears slowly freezing on his cheeks.

"What do you need Kurt?" Blaine asked as he gently placed a hand on the shifter's shoulder. He knew how much the unicorn meant to him and was prepared to do anything the shifter asked of him.

"I-I… I need blankets, herbs, doesn't matter what, a white candle, a bucket of hot water and… God of Light what is it called in human?" Kurt pressed a fist to his forehead. Scarlota nickered lowly. A face of shock came upon Kurt's face. "Really? It's that close?" Another low nicker. "Well yes but I didn't think…"

"Kurt?" Blaine pressed softly.

"Ah yes sorry. Benitoite. I-I need benitoite."

"That's one of the ten rarest gems in the world."

"Yes I know. It used to be popular in the time of peace because unicorns produce it."

"Really I didn't know that."

"Learn something new every day."

"That is true." Scarlota neighed loudly and the two jumped. "Right, the benitoite. I'll uh, go get you the things."

As Blaine started to leave the stall Kurt called after him. "If you can't find any benitoite I suppose sapphires could work too." Kurt saw Blaine nod his head once as he left and Kurt looked down at his friend. "Sapphire should work too shouldn't it?"

Minutes later Blaine, Wes, Rachel and Mercedes came with the items and set them around Kurt in the stall. Blaine handed him a sapphire. "I couldn't find any benitoite."

"Just as I thought." Kurt muttered. He took the blackest and placed them on the unicorn and threw the herbs into the bucket and looked at the candle."

"Kurt I have a flint—"Mercedes began but was cut off when Kurt shifted his hand into a phoenix claw and lit the candle with ease before shifting the hand back to human. "Oh that is mystifying."

"I need all the humans to leave the stall now." Kurt said. "And close the stall door when you leave." He quickly added.

The humans left the stall and closed the door, just as Kurt instructed, but they all stood by the door and looked into the stall which seemed all right with Kurt. Kurt roughly knocked the water and herbs; the water immediately wrapped itself around Scarlota's head on the floor and continued to pool around her until the water hit Kurt's knees. Then taking the candle he lit the water, the small miniscule flames dancing upon the water in the form of flowers. The humans' breaths came quickly into their throats as they watched and Kurt placed the candle in the puddle and the flames on the water danced around the candle. The shifter then cleared his throat and hanged the sapphire over the flame before muttering an ancient spell in Mystic.

"De la terra a l'aigua, i des de l'aire al foc, treure tota la foscor i la llum de benvinguda, purificar aquesta màgics, tots poden estar bé."

The light from the candle flashed white and the whole stall was filled with a blinding light in which the humans had to avert their eyes. When the light cleared the humans looked back into the stall. Their eyes widened at the sight. Scarlota stood, fur shimmering as if she were wild, eyes bright, and overall energetic, even Kurt was smiling and energetic, his skin lightly shimmering from the spell. The water on the floor had disappeared, as well as the candle and the sapphire in Kurt's hand now had a white center which shined in the sun's light. "What was that?" Rachel asked, completely surprised.

"A bit of old magic." Kurt replied, completely proud of himself. "It's a purifying spell. Meant to clear the soul of all wrong and evil." He patted Scarlota's nose softly. "Poor Scarlota. It's the price you pay to be the purest of all creatures on dark holidays."

"But..." Wes muttered as Kurt quickly took the blankets off the unicorn and picked up the bucket. "She has been here for years and not once has she been affected."

"She's always been affected." Kurt answered as he opened the stall and closed it behind him, handing the blanket and bucket to a passing by guard and gave Blaine back the sapphire which Blaine inspected closely. "All those years of not being purified finally got to her." Kurt turned back and smiled at the unicorn. "Just look at her now." She neighed happily in response and trotted around in circles in her stall. "Though her shine will disappear in a day or so. It's a shame." With that he walked back to his stall.

Blaine handed the gem to Wes and he Rachel and Mercedes inspected the gem as Blaine stopped Kurt from closing his stall door behind him. "Come inside the manor Kurt. We," he motioned to the three behind him and himself, "have something for you." Beyond Kurt's better judgement he nodded and once again walked out of his stall to be led by his humans friends to the manor. As he walked he felt the glares of his Mystic brothers and sisters as he indulged the humans.

Inside the manor Kurt was led to the first floor gallery. There Mercedes gently pressed on his shoulders to force the shifter onto the floor. Kurt sat, his knees bent and his legs under him. Beside him on his right Mercedes fell gracefully to the floor, sitting ladylike, as much as a lady since she is sitting on the floor, and on his left Rachel mimicked Mercedes. To Mercedes' right Wes sat cross-legged on the floor and Blaine sat in front of Kurt between Rachel and Wes, he had his legs pushed back behind him, one hand flat on the floor to support him. They all smiled at him and Kurt's eyes hopped from human to human, finally landing on Blaine. "What's going on?" Kurt asked, his curiosity no longer being contained.

"Well Kurt," Rachel started, "since today is Christmas—"

"I don't celebrate Christmas." Kurt immediately said. "I just don't." He justified.

"We know." Rachel said, nodding slightly. "As I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted… Since today is Christmas we decided just to get you a little something, a _trinket__,_ from all of us."

"Thank you, really, but I don't want anything. To take anything on this day, especially a gift is frowned upon and I really don't—"

"Give it to him quick Master Blaine before he goes on and on about what he should and should not do."

Blaine's smile grew as he dug into his jacket's pocket and took out a small-medium sized square box with ribbon tied all upon it and stretched over to hand it to Kurt. "I-I don't—"

"Just open it Kurt honey. And once you see it we can't take it back." Mercedes said as she gently poked Kurt in the arm.

"Then why would I open it?"

"Open it Kurt!" The humans urged and Kurt shrinked back slightly.

Huffing Kurt slowly untied the ribbon. Muttering all the way. "Fine, fine I'll open the dang thing but I'm telling you, I don't want. I don't want it." Kurt lifted the box's lid and looked inside the package. He froze and stared down at what appeared to be a compass. "What is this?"

Rachel took the box and lifted the object out of it by a chain that Kurt did not notice it was attached to. "It is a combination sundial and compass." She handed the sundial over to Mercedes where she opened it.

"It is a very practical little trinket. Even a Mystic could use one." She handed it over to Wes.

Wes examined the sundial carefully, to make sure it was still in good condition. "It tells time and tells you were to go if you get lost." Finally he handed it Blaine and Blaine closed the combination sundial and compass and smiled warmly at the shifter.

"That way if you ever get lost you can find your way back to us." Kurt blinked slowly which caused Blaine's smile to once again grow. "You want it or not Kurt, are family to us now. And we don't want anything to happen to our little shifter." He handed the object back to Kurt and Kurt looked at the metal thing in his hands, opening and then closing it again.

Finally a small smile spread across his lips and Kurt eyed the human directly before him. "Little? Oh no Master Blaine I believe that I am taller than you." The humans laughed, Blaine scowling slightly at the shifter before him. Kurt chuckled and then quickly sighed. "Thank you all of you for this but… I still don't want it." Kurt placed the sundial and compass in the center and stood.

"Just take it Kurt." Blaine murmured softly. Kurt shook his head and Blaine stood.

Mercedes sighed. "Well I should be leaving. Still have gifts to exchange and all."

"I will help you Mercedes." Wes said quickly as she stood and helped Mercedes to her feet.

"And I… I have work to get done." Wes helped Rachel up and the three of them quickly left the gallery.

Blaine and Kurt stood in the gallery, Blaine looking and Kurt and Kurt with his eyes on the floor. Blaine stepped forward, bending to pick up the sundial and compass, and then taking another step towards Kurt. "Kurt…"

"Blaine…" Kurt mimicked, moving his eyes to look at him. "I can't take it."

"I understand." Blaine said pocketing Kurt's gift. The silence enveloped them. Finally, after a good and long silence, Blaine spoke up again. "I do have another gift for you though."

"I won't take it."

"Kurt…" Blaine breathed out. "It's not for Christmas, it's just for you." Kurt blinked and turned his head away, silently saying that he still will not accept anything. Blaine grimaced slightly to himself before reaching out to take Kurt's hand in his. Kurt's eyes jumped to their hands and the shifter did not know how but the two were suddenly in the gallery and sitting room upstairs.

Pavarotti twittered softly in his cage and Kurt gravitated towards the caged canary. "Hello Pav. It has been a while hasn't it?" The bird whistled in response.

"I believe he still wants that flight with you." Blaine said softly as he looked around the room.

Kurt semi ignored the human as he searched around the room. "Yes he does. He just in fact asked me when we are to have said flight."

"Well you don't have your bracelet on, do it now."

"I do not feel like it." Blaine stopped and placed his hands on his waist. Kurt finally decided to once again indulge in the human. "Are you looking for something?"

"Your gift." Blaine replied simply.

"You lost my gift?" Kurt sounded in mock shock. "Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine shook his head, a smile growing on his lips. "It must be in my bedroom. Come with me." So Kurt followed after waving Pavarotti goodbye. They did not venture far and soon walked through two double doors into Blaine's bedroom.

Kurt froze at the door. The bedroom was colossal. The walls were painted a navy blue color with red accenting, the Dalton colors, and all the wood work was mahogany and all the sitting chairs and sofas were all a neutral beige. In the right far corner there were two large windows on either way which shinned light into the whole room and especially on what appeared to be a reading corner for there was a sofa with the back to the windows and a small table with books, not to mention the private bookcase on the wall directly before Kurt which took up nearly the whole wall. Immediately to the right was the large bed with red coverings and looked extremely warm. Kurt shook his head slightly to warn off any inappropriate thoughts and continued to look at the room. In the middle of the room hanged a good sized chandelier for the room and below that there was a table with a massive bouquet of flowers which gave the room the right amount of feminism without it being too much. To the far left corner there was another door which Kurt guessed was a bathroom and on the left wall was Blaine's dresser and wardrobe. Immediately to Kurt's left was a large cabinet. Kurt walked into the room finally and stopped right at the table in the center. The cabinet had glass doors in which Kurt could see that it held many expensive looking items. Kurt noticed that in the corner between the cabinet and the wardrobe there stood a desk, comfortably situated between the two pieces of furniture. Kurt walked to the desk and looked around the desk as Blaine continued his search behind him for Kurt's gift. Kurt noticed the typewriter first; a device that just recently advanced.

Blaine sighed and walked behind Kurt. Kurt glanced back at him quickly before pointing to the typewriter. Blaine scoffed softly. "I hate that thing. I rather prefer writing." Kurt raised a brow and sat down in the chair. "I only got the new one because I sometimes have to make many letters and the typewriter makes the whole process faster." Kurt tapped on one of the keys and the typewriter clicked but since there was no paper the key just retracted back. Blaine reading Kurt's expression of amusement snaked a piece of paper into the typewriter without a word. Kurt soon began poking at the buttons with two fingers as he created some sort of letter that he read aloud.

"Dear friend, I was wondering if at some point you would like to come—"The typewriter dinged and moved back automatically thus creating a new line. Kurt yelped and moved back into the chair in surprise. Blaine grinned at Kurt though the shifter could not see and quite frankly did not care if he was silently being teased within Blaine's mind. Kurt continued his typing. "—and I was wondering if you and your family would like to visit me at my cousin's—"The typewriter dinged and moved back again though this time Kurt was expecting it and smiled at the technology. "—estate. I would love to see you once more and I am sure my cousin Blaine would love to meet—"Once again the typewriter moved. "—you, your wife, and your plethora of seventeen children." Blaine, even though he knew that the letter was a fake and was merely for fun, chocked softly.

"Seventeen children? Kurt you are mad!"

"I should say that I am not, it is my friend who is mad for wanting that many children." Soon Kurt continued the fake letter. "And I was wondering how your wife is doing? How is she? Is the—pregnancy going well for her?"

"What?" Blaine sounded. "Eighteen children?"

"That if is she does not lose the child again. The real child number eighteen sadly did not make it through the nine month period."

Blaine shook his head and noticed a box poking out behind the typewriter. "Excuse me Kurt." He reached around and picked up the box, grinning widely. "I found your gift Kurt."

"I would rather finish my letter to my make-believe friend with the seventeen and counting children cousin." Blaine took Kurt's hand and lifted him up from his seat easily and pulled him away from the desk and to the table with the flowers. "Cousin that was rude! You don't see me pulling you away from your writing."

"Kurt," Blaine said, suddenly serious, "I do not want my not-real cousin, I want the real shifter." Kurt stood silently as he dropped his cousin act wordlessly. "Kurt…" Blaine released his hand and opened the box up but kept the inside of the box directed away to Kurt as Blaine looked at the gift he was about to present to Kurt. Blaine sighed deeply and moved his eyes upwards, looking deeply into the shifter's glasz eyes. "Kurt, I know that you wish to remain with the other Mystics in the barn, and I will let you if that is what you so wish, but I cannot continue on like this." Kurt's breathing became irregular and the shifter swallowed. "Kurt…" Blaine looked back down at the box in his hands and with his free hand he wrapped his hand gently around the gift and lifted it out of the box.

Kurt watched with wide eyes and Blaine literally dropped the box on the floor and with his now free hand he took Kurt's hand in his, Kurt's palm up towards the sky, as with his other hand he placed the gift in the shifter's palm gently, as if it was a bird with a broken wing. Blaine's hand fell from Kurt's hand as he looked at the gift. It was a necklace made out of solid gold, the chain the pendant, everything. Kurt blinked quickly as he looked closely at the two symbols on the pendant. It was a 'K' and a 'B' in calligraphy, the two letters intertwined, the 'K' slightly higher than the 'B'. Kurt felt tears breech his eyes again as slowly the meaning of this gift fell into place. Blaine's other hand pressed a small clasp on the right side of the pendant and it opened up to reveal yet some more words. Kurt read the inscription aloud. "You may belong with Mystics but," the left side read, "You will always belong in my heart." Kurt sniffled as Blaine closed the pendant and then took both his hands to hold Kurt's free one.

Kurt glanced down at the necklace in his hands, tears clouding his vision. He had always known… He always knew that he meant a lot to Blaine, but he did not know he meant this much to him. All this time he thought that it was merely for a bet, for superiority, but that was not Blaine. Blaine truly cares. "Kurt..." Blaine said softly and the shifter raised his head to look into those hazel brown eyes he loves. "Kurt... I love you."

The Mystic freely cried then. He cried in happiness, he cried for the love he thought would have never been returned. He also cried in sadness. Kurt was not about to turn his back on this love, but this love was forbidden and if they were ever to be caught, then death could come to the both of them and Kurt did not want that upon Blaine or himself. He cried in hatred. He cried for the time period they all live in presently. He once again asked angrily to himself why he could not have lived in the time of peace with Blaine? Why had it to be now? Why? Kurt started to sob heavily, his body shaking violently from them and Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, he was also crying, for exactly the same reasons Kurt was. Blaine shushed the Mystic softly, muttering sweet nothings to the being he has been in love with since the very beginning. "Blaine…" Kurt said softly as Blaine kissed the top of his head. "Blaine I love you… I love you, I love you…"

"I know… I love you too." Blaine pulled away a while after the Kurt's sobs stopped. He took the necklace from his hands and put it on Kurt. He ran his hands down the necklace and the pendant jumped from his hands to Kurt's naturally pale skin. Kurt raised a hand to the pendant and he raised his head to look once more into Blaine's eyes. Blaine smiled softly and Kurt sent his own smile back. "You're so amazing…" Blaine muttered before closing the space between them and pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt sighed into the kiss and closed his eyes to kiss back. Both raised one hand to cup the others' face while the others stayed upon each others' waist. They leaned into the kiss, loving the way their lips just seem to fit together as it slides one another. Once air was needed again the two broke apart and panted softly, their foreheads touching.

They stood there, smiling stupidly at each other for what seemed like hours. Blaine leaned in then and captured Kurt's lips within his once more. This time the kiss was not as slow as their first, it was rough, almost demanding. Kurt's breath was taken from him as he slowly felt himself being taken over by Blaine. In the back of the Mystic's mind he knew he should have pushed the human away, today was not the day for a more intimate time but Kurt had wanted this. He had wanted to feel the way Blaine's hands felt over his naked body and by God of Light; he did not want to push the human away. Blaine slowly maneuvered their way to his grand and comfortable bed, not even bothering to close the doors that still lay open. Kurt's legs hit the mattress and within moments the two fell onto the bed. The kiss was broken momentarily as they crawled farther up on the bed. Blaine's mouth fell onto the shifter's once more and Kurt's hands moved up to press lightly against the human's chest. The human's lips trailed then from the shifter's mouth, to his jaw and down his neck to try and locate the weak spot on the shifter's neck. Kurt squirmed slightly under Blaine as the human's tongue lapped at the spot where his shoulder and neck curve into one another. When his teeth started to bite down on the tender skin the Mystic released a moan and his hands gripped the lapels of the human's jacket.

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned as one of his hands went up and under the bottom of his shirt.

"Hm?" Blaine sounded into the shifter's neck, the murmur sending shivers down the shifter's spine. Kurt whimpered and pushed at Blaine. The human immediately detached his lips and looked down at Kurt with questioning eyes. "Kurt… If you do not want this…"

"No…" Kurt's voice broke as he shook his head violently. "Please… Do not stop… Please."

Blaine's lips rejoined Kurt's, a smile placed firmly on Blaine's lips as he did so. Kurt quickly pushed the sides of the jacket off his shoulders and it fell behind Blaine. Kurt's hands shook as he unbuttoned the buttons on Blaine's vest and then shirt. Blaine assisted him and without breaking the kiss he removed both his vest and shirt and tossed them aside, pushing the straps of his back brace off his shoulders while he did so. Blaine then broke the kiss and Kurt was offered a few seconds to stare at Blaine's chest. It was a beautiful sight to him, white and muscled, but not to the point where it was too much for a person of Blaine's structure. Blaine then pulled Kurt's peasant shirt over his head. Blaine too stared at the shifter's chest. It was not like when he had first seen him, thin and all bones. Now it was well and lightly muscled in the stomach area. Blaine leaned in to kiss his shifter once more.

Bare torso touched bare torso in a flaming heat of passion as Blaine moved back to suck on the opposite side of Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned and lifted his upper body up to get even closer to the human he had fallen in love with. Once again Blaine's lips trailed downward, being mindful of Kurt's necklace, pressing hot kisses from Kurt's neck to one of his hardening nipples. Kurt threw back his head and moaned continuously as Blaine sucked on one nipple and then switched to the other. Kurt's body was shaking with arousal as Blaine then continued to slip lower, kissing a trail down his stomach to the hem of his pants. Kurt finally dug his hands into Blaine's moppy black hair. This time Blaine moaned at the contact and quickly lifted himself higher, Kurt's hands falling from him becoming imprudently out of reach, and yanked the pants off from Kurt. Blaine hovered over the shifter and looked up at him as if asking for permission. Kurt nodded nervously, waiting anxiously for what was to happen next. Blaine nodded once and his head bent down. He placed a kiss directly on the Mystic's hard member and Kurt shivered at the touch. Blaine dragged his tongue along length of Kurt while still planting kisses on the organ. Kurt moans grew louder as Blaine continued and without warning Blaine took Kurt completely in his mouth. Kurt's hands trusted into Blaine's hair once more and Kurt resisted himself from trusting into Blaine's mouth.

"_Blaine…_" The shifter moaned as Blaine continued to suck on his hard member. Time slowed down immensely for the shifter as the arousal rumbled violently within the Mystic's thin yet toned body. Kurt whimpered as he felt himself come to his climax. "Blaine…" He said softly, his voice wavering from the release that came but not a moment after. Blaine swallowed the cum and lifted his mouth from the Kurt. Kurt whined softly at the loss but it was muted by Blain kissing Kurt once more on the lips. Kurt tasted himself on Blaine's lips and that sent another sliver of arousal down his spine. Moments later Kurt broke the kiss and stared up into Blaine's hazel eyes, Blaine looking in the bright blue eyes of his lover. "I want… I want…" Kurt panted out.

"You want what Kurt?" Blaine asked huskily as he brought his lips back to Kurt's neck. "Tell me what you want and I will give it to you."

Kurt moaned at his words and his hands raked themselves down Blaine's toned back. "I… I…" Kurt tried, the words forming in his throat but not finding their way out. "I want you inside me." Kurt finally achieved, blushing beat red at his own words.

Blaine smiled warmly into Kurt's neck. "Anything you want my love." He murmured before Blaine quickly finished stripping himself bare, removing his trousers, along with the braces that were connected to the trousers, undergarments, shoes and stockings.

The human then lowered himself back down and began to prepare Kurt. He took one finger and gently pushed it into Kurt's opening. Kurt winced and his body tensed. Blaine froze and looked up at Kurt, waiting for his signal to continue. A quick nod from Kurt was all Blaine needed before pushing another finger into the shifter's opening. Kurt half moaned half whimpered at Blaine began to gently scissor the opening so that it could stretch. With another nod a third finger entered and then finally a fourth. Kurt moaned and lifted his hips into the Blaine's fingers. "N-Now Blaine… Please…" Kurt begged softly. Blaine soon pulled his fingers out of Kurt and positioned himself into the stretched opening. Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt for one last approval. Kurt groaned in impatience. "Go!" He yelled at the human.

Blaine pushed himself in and stopped again for the shifter's face twisted in pain and his body once again tensed. Blaine kissed Kurt slowly and passionately while muttering small words of encouragement and sweet nothings. When Kurt was once again ready Blaine began to thrust slowly, at first, and as the time passed his thrusts became faster and faster. Kurt gripped at the sheets on the bed for dear life as he lifted his hips into each and every one of Blaine's thrusts. Both bodies were panting heavily, even more so when one of Blaine's hands wrapped around the base of Kurt's hard member and began to rub the member up and down. "_Kurt…_" Blaine moaned as with one last final and hard thrust he came inside Kurt. Kurt would have once again came himself if he had not already done so just moments before. The human collapsed on the Mystic's body and the two stayed like that together in a tangled heap until Blaine found the strength to push himself off Kurt and lie on his back beside Kurt.

Kurt automatically rested his head and part of his body on Blaine's finely toned body. Kurt mindlessly passed his hand lazily over Blaine's chest while Blaine's hand wrapped protectively around his shifter and lover. The two stayed in silence for minutes before Kurt spoke up. "Blaine… Thank you."

"For what my love?"

Kurt smiled softly and turned his head to place a kiss on Blaine's chest. "For saving me, caring for me and loving me."

Blaine smiled in result and leaned his head down to plant a kiss on the top of Kurt's head. "If anything Kurt I should thank _you _for loving _me_. I was actually lonely before you came along. You saved me from being alone for no one else had made me feel the way you make me feel. I love you Kurt. I love you with all my heart and soul."

"And I love you Blaine Anderson, with all _my _heart and soul."

The two beings smiled lovingly at each other and kissed each other passionately before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! There's your smut! Believe it or not that was my first true smut writing, it was kind of weird. <em><strong>Please review and tell me how I did on my smut!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 and sadly no Klaine, a mention here and there, but no real Klaine. Sorry. This covers everyone else's Christmas but it is still very important so read! Especially the end, the end has some spoilers *wink*.

NOTE: This chapter starts from early Christmas morning so events from the last chapter would not have happened yet since they happened around noon.

* * *

><p>*Chapter 13: Christmas in Ohio*<p>

Karofsky could not believe himself at this very moment. It was just a dash past dawn and Karofsky stood by the edge where his driveway met the McKinley Main Road awaiting for Mike Chang. It was an especially cold morning and the wind was blowing right through him, even though he wore two jackets and thick and heavy undergarments. He breathed out impatiently and his breath appeared before him as cold and small ice crystals. He waited and waited and just as the sun's warmth finally was starting to do some good on this cold holiday morning Karofsky heard the familiar sounds of Mike's convoy of carts and horses. Karofsky watched as the shadows in the distance slowly grew and grew until all the details were noticeable. The carts were all glorified wagons; tens of hundreds of carts followed one another towards California's breeding facility and containment building. The contraband would travel for another day across hundreds of miles and a few rivers, the first major one being the Ohio River which separated Ohio from California and that in itself will take a while because the bridge is very old and cannot support more than two empty carts at a time. Mike Chang sat upon the first cart, leading the band with two already overworked horses. Upon seeing Karofsky he coaxed the horses to a stop and pulled up right before Karofsky. "Mr. Karofsky." Mike said slowly, as if he did not believe that the man was there. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I am actually here to ask a favor of you." Karofsky began as he walked up to the cart. He glanced behind at the other carts and commented briefly on it. "Quite a lot of carts Mr. Chang. Do you expect to empty the whole facility out this time around?"

"No of course not. Sometimes they have great and big Mystics that require their own cart… It's a precaution…" Mike's head tilted slightly as Karofsky continued to stare back at the carts. "Did… The favor Mr. Karofsky?"

"Ah yes…" Karofsky drawled out as he turned his head to look up at Mike. "When at the facility if you see two half breed merpeople, children actually, get them for me. If they're not there find out what happened to them and bring the news back to me." Mike raised a brow. "Please." Karofsky quickly added thinking that his lack of manners in one word was the cause of Mike's brow being raised.

"Mr. Karofsky… You wouldn't happen to be looking for you half breed merman's siblings would you?" Karofsky remained silent. Mike smiled softly in result. "Suit yourself Karofsky. Just know that if you get caught I will not be there to cover for you."

It was Karofsky's turn to raise a brow at the man. "And to what are you inferring to?"

"Your affections for the merman of course."

Karofsky tensed and thanked to God that Mike was traveling alone in the first cart. "Whatever could you mean Chang?" Karofsky said recovering slightly and thankful that his voice did not waver one bit.

Mike laughed at the entrepreneur's own naïveté to try to cover up what he already knows. And he was doing just a bad job at it that all his secrets were now being revealed to Mike about Karofsky and his merman half breed. "Don't worry my friend… I won't tell anyone about your forbidden affections or for the fact that you are a homosexual." Mike nodded his head at Karofsky. "Take care Mr. Karofsky. I will see you before the New Year's." With that the auctioneer snapped the reigns of his horses and the poor beasts trotted forward.

Karofsky watched numbly as the contraband of carts passed. Once they had all gone past him Karofsky made his way down towards his home. He trumped his way along down his driveway in a haze, a haze of confusion, shock, and more importantly fear. Karofsky did not usually have the emotion of fear, so this was evidentially scaring him more. If Mike Chang could have easily read him, then how is he to know that someone like the captain of the guard cannot read him just as easily? When the cloud of mixed emotions finally cleared his mind he blinked and looked around in renewed shock. He was in the Mystic barn, directly in front of Samuel Evans. The Mystics were extremely quiet today, but Karofsky knew why, it was not new to him. What was new to him was the way Sam looked as he sat at the bottom of his container. He looked positively out of it. His face showed no sign of emotion. He sat perfectly still like a sunken statue, not even a little flick of his tail or a bubble of air escaped from his nose or mouth. Karofsky's shock transformed to worry, another not usually experienced emotion that he has been feeling more than frequently recently, and he went up to the stall door. He dug in his pant pockets and pulled out the key and unlocked the door. He walked in, a little bit more quickly than necessary, and went nearly flat up against the glass. "Evans. Evans." He called to the Mystic as he rapped on the glass.

Sam blinked a few times and looked at Karofsky with those green eyes and Karofsky felt some of his worry fly away. Sam smiled sadly. "Karofsky… I don't mean to trouble you but… Could I come out?"

Worry transformed into shock for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. "What?"

"I know I'm asking a lot but I'm really cold in this water and to be frank, it's really depressing to be in here this day."

Karofsky felt himself being torn in two directions. Should he help the Mystic, the being he is ultimately falling in love with and risk having the said feeling be discovered or should he protect himself and Sam and keep him in his tank? Well… That answer was simple. "I…" Karofsky sighed. "Wait there." Sam watched as Karofsky left the stall and came back within a few short minutes, a pair of winter pants, a heavy shirt, and a worn jacket in his hands. Karofsky climbed up on a few slabs of wood that were there to help a person reach the lock and unlocked the door to the tank. Sam moved stiffly to the top and started to pull himself up. He was focusing so much on the task at hand that he jumped and splashed back into the water when a cold yet helping hand wrapped around his wrist. Sam pushed himself up until he broke the water's surface and shook his head, cold droplets of water hitting Karofsky. Karofsky showed a rare smile as he looked at Sam. "Maybe next time I should give a warning when I decide to help you."

Sam grinned shyly as a shade of pink covered his face. "Y-yes…" Karofsky reached down and offered his hand and the merman half breed looked at the hand for a few seconds before placing his equally cold hand into Karofsky's.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

A few short hours later, in the middle county of Lima, Artie Abrams waved goodbye to his only maid after she helped him get onto his carriage. She waved back softly and Artie was off to go to the Lima Pub and Café for some holiday coffee and a long day of work for even though it was a holiday, a carriage driver never has a day off. He was the only one out and about as of late and he found the ride peaceful, the sounds of his horse's hooves clopping their way through the cobblestone streets as the lamps on the sides of the streets were still lit their brilliant white glow. He arrived at the Pub and Café just as Santana opened the door and turned the sign around to show that she was indeed open. She waved briskly towards him as she set back into her restaurant and started to get his coffee ready. As soon as she entered the building Brittany stepped out, wearing her same dress from when Artie first saw her but with a long coat, and went straight towards the horses where she quickly tied them off. Artie watched half consciously as he helped himself down onto his wheelchair. Once the blonde haired Mystic was done she went up behind Artie and started to push him into the restaurant. "Hello Artie! How are you this morning?" She wheeled him right up to his spot and sat down in the seat directly beside him.

"I am fine. And you?"

"I'm good. I love the holidays." Artie wanted to remind her of her species' reason to dislike today's holiday when she beat him to the punch. "I know today is the Kieron's Death and all but Christmas is still a wonderful holiday. And this morning I saw the gift Saint Nicolas gave me. He got exactly what I wanted! A—"

"Brittany!" Santana called from behind the bar. "Mr. Abrams coffee is ready."

Brittany gasped happily and rushed over to the bar and back with a piping hot peppermint coffee. Artie thanked her for the coffee and took a few short sips. "So Brittany, what did Saint Nicolas brought you?"

"He got me a doll."

"A doll?" Artie asked.

She nodded. "One that looks like my long lost brother."

"You have a brother?"

She nodded once more. "But not by blood. He's my bond brother!"

"A bond brother?" Artie inquired. "Do you miss him?"

Brittany's good mood dropped then and she nodded sadly. "I miss my brother. It was so sad because he lost his mommy and he never really knew his daddy, I didn't know my daddy either, but he stayed with me and my mommy for a while inside the facility." She shivered at the mention of the breeding facility. A lone tear slipped from her eye and she made no attempt to wipe it away. "I miss my brother…" She repeated before standing and making her way up the stairs.

Artie blinked and watched as the door at the top of the stairs closed softly. He then called over for Santana. When the woman joined his side he looked up at her. "Santana, do you know who her bond brother is?"

"Brittany's? No, I can say I do not." Santana replied.

"You must be interested in who her brother is."

"I am." She answered honestly. "But there is just no way to find out. She won't tell me and the breeding facility do not keep good reports." Artie sighed softly and leaned back in his chair. "And why are you so interested Abrams?"

Artie's eyes ran the length of Santana. "I…" Why was he so interested? He found himself asking. Because he may have fallen in love with Brittany Pierce that is why. "It's just a shame. She is just so innocent despite that she is in the circuit and she seems to really want to see her brother again and—"

"Well don't bother Abrams." Santana said interrupting him. "There's nothing you or even I can do as her owner."

She turned and walked back behind the bar. Artie could not stop his eyes from rolling. "I knew that your hospitality would not last long Miss Lopez." When she did not reply he continued. "What happened last night at the Gala?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Oh really? Because I heard from Blaine Anderson's cousin that Mr. Karofsky left you."

She slammed a mug down on the bar, the sound echoing in the hallowed room of the restaurant. "That is none of your concern." She repeated more thickly. "And Mr. Anderson's cousin should not muddle in other people's business."

"Fine then." Artie answered shortly. "But Kurt told me that he and Karofsky have a sort of understanding, a friendship even, between them and whatever business Karofsky has is of concern of Kurt."

"Oh he said that did he?"

"Well… Not exactly but he did imply."

"If he merely implied then you should not assume my dear Stubbles."

"And you should really take the bitch level down a notch or two." Santana opened her mouth to retaliate but Artie cut her off. "Just because your cover to hide the fact that you love your shifter has decided to finally get up and leave does not mean that you can be a major pain in the ass to everyone."

"How did you know?" Santana asked, not even bothering to try to weasel her way out of her love for Brittany.

"Please Santana, you call her by her first name, you treat her well, and you care about her safety. I believe that by the end of the year, the general people will stop being so ignorant and finally realize what has been before them the whole time."

Santana groaned softly, fear growing from the pit of her stomach. She did not want to die. And she did not want Brittany to be killed. "Artie… Please… You must—"

"Hello everyone!" Puck yelled as he entered the restaurant. His grin fell when he realized that only Santana and Artie were present. "Ah… This place is the dumps." Puck then picked up his composure and grinned again as he shook Artie's hand. "Hello Artie."

"Hello Puckerman."

"Puck, Artie. Call me Puck." He plopped himself down in the seat Brittany had occupied moments before. "We're friends enough."

"We hardly know each other."

"Exactly." Puck replied coolly. "Santana, two holiday coffees. Miss Cohen-Chang should be entering in a moment."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You left your employer behind Puckerman? I'm surprised you haven't been fired yet."

"I'm the best at what I do Miss Lopez." Puck replied with full and complete arrogance.

At that moment Tina walked into the café. "Hello Miss Lopez, hello Artie."

Santana shrugged off her greeting and Artie smiled at his old friend who he once used to have a brief relationship with, before she became a famous singer and performer. "Hello Tina. How are you this morning?"

"Quite fine thank you." Tina turned to Puck. "Did you order my coffee?"

"It's on its way Miss Asian."

Tina rolled her eyes and averted her gaze back to Artie. "So Artie how's business?"

"As full as ever. Though I am not expecting a lot of work today because of the holidays but you can never be sure."

Santana personally delivered the coffees since her waitresses and waiters have yet to come in. The three clinked their mugs together and took sips from the coffee. Puck sighed blissfully. "This is some great coffee… Santana, you should sell this year long." He called to her as he slightly turned in his seat to look back at her.

"Not going to happen Puckerman. If I did that this coffee wouldn't be special and I wouldn't make as much money on it as I do during Christmas."

Puck nodded briefly. "True… Still, great coffee." Santana nodded her head in thanks and continued working behind the bar while she listened in to the trio's conversation.

"So Tina, where is Mike? I heard from Kurt that you two were together all night at the Gala?"

Tina smiled, a slight blush coming across her cheeks. "He went to California bright and early this morning."

"Oh that's right. For the New Year's action." Artie said softly. "I must ask though, did he even get any sleep last night?"

Puck interrupted Tina with a snicker. "No I would say not right Miss Cohen-Chang."

Tina tipped her head back, pointing her nose in the air. "I swear Puckerman; we did not do a thing last night. He just stayed over and immediately fell asleep because of the work he needed to do this morning."

"And how do you know that he fell asleep immediately huh?" Puck poked at playfully as he winked at her.

Tina groaned and Artie could not help but smile so to cover up the smile he took a drink from his coffee that was slowly starting to get cold. "Really Puckerman, you're the one to talk. What about Miss Merchant from last night?"

"Who?"

"Starling! The woman you stole away from—"

"Oh! Her!" Puckerman interrupted. "I abandoned her at the dance right before we left."

Tina groaned again. "Oh Puck… You are a hopeless, using, manipulative man."

"You forgot bad ass." Puck added snickering loudly now.

Artie chuckled along with the man and Tina glared at him. "Do not encourage him Artie!"

"Too late!" Puck nearly screamed as the two men erupted into laughter.

Tina shook her head and drunk her coffee. Once the laughter died down Artie changed the subject. "Would you mind shining some light on something Kurt told me? He said that Karofsky and the captain seemed to be very tense at dinner."

Tina nodded. "Captain was constantly bombarding Karofsky with allocations and he was getting extremely angered because of it. Especially the topic of his Mystics, specifically that half breed he bought a few months back."

Puck sighed deeply and scratched at the back of his neck. "Yes, Karofsky sure seemed to really want to hit the captain, and I am sure he would have if it wasn't the captain."

Santana raised a brow inquiringly at the trio and their conversation but she let it slide for something caught the corner of her eye. Her eyes drifted to her windows and she soon saw the familiar dark cape and dark clothing of the captain. "Quiet everyone, here comes Captain." Santana warned as she immediately started to prepare another mug of coffee.

The captain walked in and immediately greeted each and every one of them by name. "Greeting Santana, Artie, Noah, Tina." He went over and sat down in an empty table beside the trio. "Santana, do you have my coffee ready?"

"It's right on its way Captain." She said curtly as she started to finish up the mug.

The captain turned and looked at the table beside him. "So Noah, Tina, how did you enjoy the Gala last night?"

"It was spectacular as ever thank you for asking Captain." Tina answered for the both of them. "And you Captain? How was your night?"

"It was surely interesting." He replied. "Especially Blaine's cousin."

Both Santana and Artie tensed slightly, and Santana who was walking over with the captain's coffee nearly tripped and spilt the coffee and the mention of Kurt. "Here is your coffee Captain."

"Thank you Santana." The captain nodded her off and looked back at the trio. "As I was saying, has anyone even heard of Kurt Anderson before the Gala?"

Artie nodded slowly. "I am good friends with Master Anderson, I have heard of his cousin long before. But he hardly talks about him since he hardly hears news from him."

Santana nodded, though the captain could not see, and added to that. "I have heard of him too and so have Mr. Karofsky and Mr. Chang."

"Hm… Interesting." The captain muttered. He downed the coffee down his throat and placed a few dollars on the table. "Thank you for the coffee Miss Lopez. Goodbye everyone, I shall see you all soon." And the captain quickly made his way out of the restaurant and back into the cool December air.

Artie groaned softly. "Santana, why? Why did you mention Karofsky and Mike? The captain already suspects Karofsky…" He drifted off as he remembered that Puck and Tina were sitting right with him.

Puck leaned forward and stared at Artie heavily, his gaze making Artie feel much smaller. "Artie, what would the captain suspect of them?" Tina too leaned in though she remained silent.

Artie looked briskly at Santana and then back to his table mates and sighed. "What I am about to tell you," Artie began, "you do _not _repeat."

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Quinn knocked softly on the front door of Finn's estate. It was a simple little farm with a simple little farmhouse but it housed the love of Quinn's life. She placed a warm smile on her face as she heard the door unlock. The door opened to reveal a small and petite maid. "Yes, Miss Fabray?"

"Is Master Finn here?" She asked politely though she knew that Finn was often a late sleeper and would definitely be here.

Though Quinn nearly fell over with the response. "I am afraid not Miss Fabray."

"Then where in God's name, is he?" Quinn asked through an awkward grin on her face.

The maid raised her shoulders in a small shrug. "I believe that he might have gone with Master Mike to help him with his Mystic collecting for the auction. I have heard that Master Finn wants to acquire some new Mystics so he went along with Master Mike to get the first pick." Of course the maid knew that was a lie but that is what Finn had told her to tell Quinn.

Quinn laughed shortly. "Is that so?" She asked, not believing the maid's words.

"That is so." The maid replied simply. "If you require, I will relay a message for him."

"Don't bother." Quinn said as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned nightly degrees stubbornly. "I will just see him when he comes back." With that she stormed off the front steps and into her carriage.

Once the carriage had gone the maid breathed out and closed the door. When she turned she started to giggle softly. The other servants were all standing behind her and listening in on the short conversation at the door steps. The maid shook her head while she smiled. "Next time Master Finn asks to intercept Miss Fabray, do _not_ refer him to me. I beg of you." The servants laughed and continued on their work in the house.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Meanwhile Finn rode horseback to the Anderson estate. He had awoke bright and early to visit Rachel at Blaine's estate and to talk to Blaine about holding the wedding at his home since his own estate was not as elegant as Master Blaine's. He reached the front steps, by now it was a little past noon and he knocked upon the door. A male servant opened the door. "Hello Master Finn." The man greeted. "To what do we owe this meeting?"

"I am here to—"Finn began before Rachel's voice behind the male servant sounded.

"He's here to have a meeting with Master Blaine." The servant moved out of the way and Finn smiled at Rachel as she smiled at him. "Come right in Master Finn."

"Thank you Miss Berry." Finn said as he entered the home and the male servant went out to handle his horse and take the animal to the barn. When the door closed Finn took Rachel in his arms and planted a small kiss on her lips. "I've missed you."

"It's only been a few hours." She replied laughing softly.

"A few hours too long."

"Oh please Finn..." Rachel said blushing.

Finn chuckled softly and then glanced around the room. "So where is Mr. Anderson?"

Rachel's smile fell of her face. She knew were Master Blaine was. He had just taken Kurt upstairs not moments ago but she sensed that now was not the time to go and disturb her master. "I'm afraid he's busy now." Rachel covered, hoping that Finn would not see past that and she the truth that she, Mercedes and Wes all knew. "Why don't you step into the sitting room and I'll get you something to drink while we wait?"

"Sure Miss Berry. As long as you join me."

Rachel nodded and blushed once more. "Of-Of course Finn." She showed him into the sitting room and went into the kitchen for two drinks.

In the kitchen were Mercedes and Wes and they were talking silently about Kurt and Blaine. Rachel joined in for a few short moments, also dropping in that Finn was there. Wes overreacted. "Oh God! Finn mustn't find out about the master and Kurt! Especially Kurt!"

"Calm yourself Wes." Mercedes coaxed. "Even if Mr. Hudson knew he wouldn't tell. He wouldn't jeopardize Master Blaine's or Kurt's safety."

Wes nodded quickly. "You're right. But still… Don't hint anything Rachel."

"Of course not." Rachel said quickly with a tray of hot tea and some sweet cakes in her hands. She left without another word.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Meanwhile back in Lima, in the Brookenshon Castle, a vampire was released from her chains in the dungeons as a young human convict, not much older that twenty-five, was thrown before her. The man was clad in chains and looked up in fear at the vampire. She said nothing as she bent and placed a hand under his chin. He tried to move away but he found himself frozen in place. She placed her lips close to his and inhaled deeply, sucking his life force from him. He grew gray and old and his back bent forward as she stopped, leaving only a bit of his life force to keep him alive. Then, with the same hand that was under his chin, she tilted his head to one side and moved her head to his neck. She opened her mouth and her canines shot forward. She bit down and finished off the man, draining him dry. His lifeless body fell to one side and as the same half breeds who served as specialized guards dragged the lifeless body away; she made her way to the secret staircase alone.

She climbed the steps and opened the door. Inside the room had no windows with only minimal lighting from candles. There were books, and easels for paintings, some musical instruments, a bed, a table, and a fireplace with a chair before it, the back of the chair facing the vampire, the skirts of a woman's dress showing, the only sign from this view that showed that a person was sitting there. The vampire fell gracefully to her knees, despite her size, and bowed deeply, hand over hand, behind the chair, knowing very well before rising once more. "Mistress." She spoke softly. "I have news."

"Speak them then Laurisane." An older woman's voice sounded smoothly.

"I did not have the time to tell you last night Mistress." Laurisane started. "A Mystic, a shifter to be more precise, attended the Gala."

"A shifter?" The woman asked.

"Yes Mistress." The vampire confirmed. "He filled in the description of the prophecy." The woman remained quiet, a sign to continue, so the vampire did continue. "I believe that soon, the Darkness that has haunted the small island nation of Andorra will arrive and only he can help save us all, human and Mystic alike." Andorra being the birthplace of the Mystic Gods and everything that is Mystic.

The woman in the chair stood and walked towards the flames that crackled in the fireplace before her. The light shone of on the woman, revealing some darkly tanned and slightly wrinkled skin and long red hair and her long sleeved, white and black laced dress. The dress itself was all white save for the hemming, right at the elbows where black lace brought the cloth together tighter, the neckline down towards the top of the woman's stomach for an intricate wavy pattern was there in black lace. The woman sighed. "Let us hope it is him Laurisane."

There was a pause of silence which Laurisane soon filled in. "Mistress, I have your life force for you again."

"Oh good." The woman said as she sat back down on her chair. Laurisane walked around before her and kneeled on the ground. "You may begin Laurisane." The vampire bowed her head once more. She took a deep breath in through her nose and then exhaled slowly and deeply. The life force of the young convict was breathed out of the vampire in a whistle of air towards the woman. The life force entered through the woman's nose as she breathed and instantly her wrinkled skin was becoming young again as well as her whole being. When Laurisane finished she stood and backed away from her mistress. "Thank you Laurisane." The woman stood and the vampire bowed deeply at her waist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

Well here we are, more Klaine after a whole chapter with no Klaine. Phew… I thought I would never last. Lol anyways, here is chapter 14 and the last of the Christmas Eve/Christmas Day chapters.

* * *

><p>*Chapter 14: Music Fills the Halls*<p>

Blaine awoke first, his eyes slowly opening. The light shining in from the windows was brighter and far cleaner and Blaine tried to spot the time on a clock just feet away. They have been asleep for well over an hour. Blaine felt Kurt stir softly on his chest and the human looked down at his Mystic lover. Kurt's eyes were still closed, his breathing even as he still slept upon Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled softly at him and leaned down forward to plant a small and light kiss on the top of the shifter's head. The shifter stirred once more this time he was waking up and all because of that one small touch. Kurt yawned into Blaine's side and Blaine chuckled softly at the feel of his breath on his bare skin. "Kurt love, go back to sleep." The Mystic shook his head lazily and turned his head upwards to look tiredly at his human lover. Blaine kissed Kurt on his forehead and moved to a sitting up position, Kurt groaning quietly as he was forced to move onto a pillow.

The silence between the two grew, both not knowing what to say. Kurt eventually sat up slowly, wincing slightly from the pain of the sex they had. "Blaine… I uh, well; I think I should get going." Kurt managed as he slowly placed his feet on the ground.

"Kurt—"Blaine began before a knock at the still wide open door was heard.

"Master Blaine?" Wes' voice sounded from behind one of the walls. "I'm here to inform you that Mr. Finn Hudson is here. Actually he has been here it's just that Rachel didn't want to bother you."

Blaine blinked and cleared his throat. "Thank you Wes. Tell him I'll be right down."

"Yes sir." Wes replied as the sounds of steps going down the hall followed.

Kurt toyed with the necklace around his neck. "Blaine… I don't think that this was a good idea."

Blaine jumped up slightly and looked at his lover. "Kurt, don't say that. Don't regret what we have for each other."

The shifter shook his head but did not turn back to look back at the human. "I don't regret it I just… It's too dangerous and I don't want…" Kurt faded off, the thoughts silencing him.

"I don't want that either Kurt." Blaine said as he moved closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's lower torso and placing his chin on one shoulder. "I love you Kurt. Do you think I want to see you tortured or killed?"

"No."

"And I know you don't want the same for me."

"I don't." Kurt answered though the statement was rhetorical.

"Exactly my love." Blaine moved his head and placed a kiss on the Mystic's bare shoulder, sending a shiver down the Mystic's spine. "Now…" Blaine said as he threw his legs over the sides of the bed and stood. "Shall we go say hello to Mr. Hudson?"

Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and Wes sat in the drawing room talking softly when Blaine and Kurt walked into the room minutes later. The two had changed their clothing, though they still wore the peasant shirts, and they combed their hair. Finn smiled at the males and stood. "Hello Blaine, Kurt."

"Hello Finn." The two said together. Kurt blushed softly and Blaine smiled to himself as he moved forward to shake Finn's hand. "So Finn, what brings you all the way out here?"

"Some important business." Finn replied. The three males moved back into the drawing room and took their seats. "Now, we have decided, Rachel and I, to be blunt with this." Rachel giggled in accord. "As of yesterday night, she and I are now engaged."

"Oh my Lord!" Mercedes said bringing a hand to her chest as she grinned broadly at her friend and fellow servant. "Congratulations Rachel!" She stood and walked quickly over to Rachel where she took her hands in hers and shook them happily. "Congratulations!"

Wes nodded his head. "Yes, congratulations you two. But I do have a question? What about Miss Fabray?"

Finn shrugged. "I never really loved her to be honest. Not since I met Rachel."

"Aw…" Rachel cooed. "I love you too Finn."

Finn took Rachel's hand in his and smiled at her. Kurt grinned and clapped his hands together. "This is great! Maybe I can plan the wedding!" The others looked at him, mostly all in disbelief.

"But Kurt, you never planned a wedding before." Rachel said slowly.

"Yes but I have been dreaming about my own, probably non-existent, wedding for all my life. I can do this."

Finn's eyebrows knitted together. "Why can't you…" He paused and then realization crawled onto his face. "Oh that's right. You're a Mystic."

Kurt nodded slowly, a sigh escaping his mouth. "Yes… I'm a Mystic." The room stayed silent before Kurt grinned broadly at the humans. "But you wouldn't have to worry about a thing. I'll do everything! Rachel and I will go over the color scheme, Mercedes will help with the dresses, I'm sure Wes will help with the decorating and the clothing, as will Blaine, and as for the venue, I don't know about the areas around Ohio but I'm sure—"

"Actually…" Finn interrupted softly. "I was wondering if we could host the wedding here."

"Here?" Blaine asked, taken back. "Now I won't deny you if you want to have the wedding here but I must ask, why here?"

"My estate is too agricultural while yours is large and beautiful Blaine. And I think it would be a perfect setting." Finn reasoned.

Rachel gasped softly and clapped her hands together. "That would be perfect! We could do the ceremony itself at the pond and then move the reception into the ballroom!"

"And I can provide the music." Kurt said. He then gasped softly. "Perhaps Miss Tina will sing at your wedding. I can sing too, and—"The shifter gasped once more. "We should all sing!"

Blaine looked at the shifter. "Kurt, that is a wonderful idea!"

Wes nodded his head and smiled at the shifter. "It is. Kudos to you Kurt."

Mercedes moved over to Kurt and kneeled beside Kurt's chair. "You do have a natural knack for planning wedding. Perhaps one day you can plan Wes's and mine's wedding."

Kurt grinned as Wes turned a bright red. "N-Now Mercedes please, we o-only just started courting each other."

"I know…" Mercedes cooed softly. "I am only saying…"

Rachel giggled. "In that case your wedding should be held here as well."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Is my estate now the only venue in all of Ohio for a wedding?"

"Yes." The others said together before the whole room erupted into laughter.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Two days passed since that Christmas day and despite the cold weather outside, Blaine and Kurt moved out towards the frozen pond on the Anderson estate. Blaine laid out a blanket on the ground and the two lovers sat upon the blanket and stared out the still pond, bundled in their warmest jackets and coats. Kurt leaned and sighed blissfully into Blaine's shoulder and Blaine wrapped an arm around the shifter's body, pulling him even closer to him. The two males felt unexpectedly warm in the cold air as they sat on that blanket on the even colder ground. Blaine's thoughts slowly wandered as he stared at the winter scene before him. Since Kurt has had his restraints off the shifter has been so full of life, beaming happily at anything or anyone that comes his way. He has even gone out to town by himself to catch up with the friends he made at the Gala and no one, except for those who know the truth about Kurt, do not suspect a thing. What surprises the human the most though was Kurt's growing friendship with Karofsky. It was not that Blaine hated the McKinley entrepreneur, it was just that the man's personality has always been a course and ragged one and for Karofsky to be friends with someone as warm as Kurt surprised him. It was Karofsky that started the bet, the one that mistreated his Mystics and now word has passed that he has been working painstakingly in fixing up his abused barn and started to care more about his Mystics and along with that the man's mood towards other people has started to become light and peaceful even.

Blaine glanced down at Kurt. The shifter had his eyes closed as he rested his head on the human's shoulder and Blaine smiled softly at his lover. Since that Christmas day Kurt has stayed inside the manor all day, leaving only at night to sleep in the barn. Kurt still refused to live in the estate full time, but now he was practically owner of the manor. And while Kurt remained inside the manor the two made love to each other between Blaine's work and Kurt's plans for the Hudson-Berry wedding. Blaine was completely happy with the events of late but still Kurt kept some of his discomfort and sadness even though he has in fact been much happier. Blaine has even noticed that the Mystic's once pale and human-like completion has been changing. It has morphed from that to a pale glow. Blaine knew that it was the shifter's magic. What else could it be? Without the restraint the shifter's powers have been growing steadily at an alarming pace. Blaine knows that he should make Kurt wear the restraint every once in a while, but he cannot bring himself to tell the Mystic or to restrain the ever growing beauty of the Mystic. It may be a self-centered thought, but Blaine wanted Kurt to remain beautiful, even if it risked being caught by the authorities.

Kurt must have read his thoughts for when Kurt spoke Blaine's heart started to pound in his chest. "Blaine, I have been getting my magic back." Blaine nodded, finding that the words in his throat would not rise. Blaine worried that Kurt might ask for the restraints, for he was a very reasonable and realistic Mystic, and would not risk being caught by the authorities because of his own beauty. Kurt stood abruptly then and Blaine instantly felt the chill hit him. Kurt then began to shred his clothing and Blaine stood to stop him, fearing that he might catch pneumonia. Kurt stepped away and shook his head. "Trust me." Kurt muttered and Blaine froze in his spot as Kurt finished stripping all his layers of clothing. Taking a moment to smile at him Kurt then shifted into his Pegasus form and hooved the ground with one dark hoof.

Blaine's breath caught once more at the sight of Kurt's spiritual form. Blaine then noticed that the necklace Kurt has not once taken off as of yet was magically enlarged to fit snugly on Pegasus Kurt's neck. Kurt nickered softly and turned to show Blaine his strong back. Blaine stopped breathing for a fraction of a second. "Kurt… You want me to… To ride you?"

Kurt's head nodded once and he spread his wings out widely and upwards giving the human the room necessary to climb onto his back. Blaine could not help the smile that stretched across his lips. He moved over and pulled himself onto Kurt's back, Kurt trotted in place at the unfamiliar weight of someone on his back. Blaine himself felt unfamiliar on the back of Pegasus Kurt, his legs clinging close to Kurt's horse-like body and hands gripping his brown mane. Kurt pulled his wings close, enveloping Blaine in warmth of feathers. At such a close distance Blaine could see that the features, compared to a regular bird's, were far wider, thicker and perfect. Beneath him Kurt rolled his shoulders and moved his neck and head as if he were cracking the bones beneath the skin. Snorting once Kurt started to walk around the pond. Blaine remained silent, a grin on his face revealing his feelings of unbridled joy. Within moments Kurt started into a trot and then eventually a gallop around the pond. Blaine knew what was to come next. He breathed out shakily and bent forward slightly as he strengthened his hold on Kurt's mane. Kurt gave a small sound of warning before jumping up from the ground and spreading his wings out wide again, this time horizontally. Blaine felt a tremor of nerves spread through his body and Kurt climbed higher and higher, his wings rocking his body every time he gave a mighty flap of his large wings. Kurt neighed softly a few times, a chuckle, as he leveled out and tucked his front legs under him while his back legs remained stretched out.

Blaine felt a new emotion come over him. He felt a giddiness like he never has before. Soaring in the air on the back of a Pegasus made him feel like a child again. There at that moment was like he was reliving his childhood again but though this time it was far better. He was not being ignored by his parents, nor was he alone, he felt himself being filled with love and happiness like no one has ever experienced before, well, maybe what he did not experience before. But Blaine knew this happiness was rare and he knew that it was Kurt's magic that made him feel like this. It was not the flight itself but the magic. He could feel it flowing from Kurt and into him which made him feel all the better knowing that Kurt was sharing his magic with him.

Without even knowing it Kurt sent one records dels avantpassats to Blaine. The human breathed in deeply and his eyes clouded as the memory was being played in his mind. It was of Aislinn, Kurt's great grandmother. She was a beautiful being. She in fact looked like a female Kurt, with the same brown, though hers long and wavy and the same piercing glasz eyes. She laughed quietly, the sound coming off to Blaine as a soft harp. Aislinn wore a silvery blue green dress, which actually matched her eyes, and she walked around barefoot as she danced through the Mystic Woods, Kurt's great grandfather, Galliano, playfully chasing after her. Music was being heard faintly and soon more Mystics, all different types, appeared playing instruments. And that is when Blaine noticed that the two shifters were not dancing or playing, they were conducting music while they danced to the song. As the scene continued Aislinn stopped and looked off into the trees. While the music continued soon her mate stopped as well and came to stand beside her. Then from the darkness of the woods came two figures, one tall and practically shining with light Blaine not dare describe as white and a woman with the longest black-red hair he has ever seen.

Kurt realized at that moment what he had done and neighed loudly, snapping Blaine back to reality. Kurt plummeted towards the ground and flowed casually down to the ground, right beside their blanket, just as Blaine thought that the two would plummet to their deaths. Kurt jumped and moved quickly, signaling Blaine to get off. Blaine quickly helped himself off from Kurt's back and the moment he was off Kurt shifted into his human form and stared at Blaine through crying eyes. "Blaine, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

Blaine looked at Kurt dumbfounded at the naked shifter's sudden change. "Kurt, what do you mean?" Blaine said as he quickly picked up Kurt's coat and walked towards the Mystic, Kurt took a step back in result and Blaine stopped.

"Don't you see? Records are dangerous to humans!" Kurt said brokenly. "Just thank your God that it was a happy memory! If it was a sad, or even a terrible one, you may have been lost forever!"

Blaine blinked and quickly closed the space between the two to throw the coat over Kurt's shoulders and hold him close to him. "But it was a good memory, a beautiful, wonderful memory, and you did not lose me."

"That was now…" Kurt cried on his shoulder. "But what about next time? It might not be a good memory… You might die…"

"Now Kurt," Blaine breathed, "I will not die because of a memory."

Kurt shook his head and pulled back to look Blaine dead in the eye. "You may not die physically, but mentally… If you were to see a bad records dels avantpassats, then nothing in the world would be able to save you, not even the God of Light himself."

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

New Year's came quickly and all around Ohio everyone was excited, even the Mystics. For today may be just the beginning of a new year for the humans but for the Mystics, it is the birth day of both Mystic Gods, and though a Mystic may not follow both Gods, they still celebrate the birthday of both Gods for both are a divine force in which needs to be respected. Inside the Anderson manor, Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Wes and Mercedes gathered around the piano in the dance hall. As Kurt played the introduction of a song the others stood around him, waiting for their cues. _"Black, black, black is the color…"_ The others sang before the Mystic began to sing, the others echoing him and vocalizing as he did so.

_Black, black, black is the color of my true love's hair  
>Her lips are such a wondrous fair (wondrous fair)<br>The bluest eyes  
>and the daintiest hands (daintiest hands)<br>I love (love, love, love) the grass where on she stands_

_Black, black, black is the color of my true love's hair._

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he sang. It was beautiful singing, just like everything Kurt is or did. He hit every note and sounded absolutely exquisite, and all this without training or teachings. As soon as Kurt finished his verse, Blaine and the other humans began singing their part, Blaine moving to sit beside Kurt on the piano stool, Kurt sending a small smile to him as the human sang and the Mystic played.

_Oh I love my love  
>and the way she grows<br>I love the ground where on she goes (where she goes)  
>And I still hope<br>that the time will come  
>when she and I will be as one<em>

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's knee as soon Kurt sang his same verse again, the others once again accompanying him.

_Black, black, black is the color of my true love's hair.  
>Her lips are such a wondrous fair (wondrous fair)<br>The bluest eyes  
>and the daintiest hands (daintiest hands)<br>I love (love, love, love) the grass where on she stands_

_Black, black, black is the color of my true love's hair…_

The humans clapped with gusto at the Mystic and Kurt bowed his head towards them in gratitude before smiling warmly at his human lover. Blaine opened his mouth to speak as the applause died down but another distant set of slow clapping sounded from the door. The group glanced at the door and were shocked to see the captain of the guard standing in the doorway of the dance hall. The captain continued to clap slowly as he walked over to the group and talked with disappointment. "Well I must say Kurt Anderson, you do play and sing beautifully, I am only so sadden by the fact that I was not invited to come along and hear it all."

Kurt, falling easily into his role as Blaine's cousin bowed his head in apology. "I am sorry Captain. I was sure that you would have not been interested."

"But of course I am interested. Especially since I hear you are planning the wedding of Mr. Hudson and Miss Berry here. And I hear you are also playing at their wedding, is this all true?"

"Yes it is sir."

"Then I take it you are extending your stay?"

"It would seem so Captain."

"Hm…" The captain sounded softly in thought.

Blaine stood and stared heavily at the captain. "Excuse me Captain, but where did you hear that we would be here singing at this moment?"

The captain looked up at Blaine from Kurt. "Well what do you expect Mr. Anderson? One of your guards told me."

Blaine breathed out heavily through his nose. "Of course."

"Yes, we mustn't forget that even though you pay for your guards, they all work for me Mr. Anderson."

"Of course." Blaine repeated.

The captain glanced at Finn and Rachel. "Congratulations you two on your engagement from the Missus and I. I only apologize that I could not have congratulated you sooner."

"Not at all Captain." Rachel said. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you Captain." Finn echoed.

The captain nodded towards them and then briefly at Wes and Mercedes before turning and making his way out the door. Kurt spoke up quickly. "Excuse me Captain? Perhaps you would like to hear a song before you leave so soon?"

The captain stopped and turned back to bow his head. "Thank you for offering, but I am afraid I have other urgent matters to attend to. I only came here to confirm your stay." Kurt nodded shortly and the captain bowed his head once more. "Good bye to you all." And with that the captain of the guard left as quickly as he entered.

Wes shook his head. "That captain should really learn to be inconspicuous."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the doorway before turning his eyes back down to the piano keys. "I'm afraid that a word like inconspicuous may not be in the good captain's vocabulary." The humans chuckled and Blaine sat down beside Kurt once more. "Shall we sing that last song again?" Kurt asked and after receiving some nods the introduction to the song began once more.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Meanwhile the New Year's action ended and Karofsky, Mike and Tina all went to the Pub and Café to talk briefly before returning home. "It seemed like the action went along quite well." Tina commented as she sipped some of her tea.

"Yes," Mike said rubbing his forehead, "it went swimmingly. All those drunken bidders fighting for some Mystics. Wonderful."

"Well you made plenty of money."

"Yes but was it all worth it for this headache?" Mike groaned as he took big gulps from his ale. After his drink he placed the mug down and looked at Karofsky. "What I was surprised by though, was that Mr. Karofsky here didn't buy a new Mystic to try and beat Mr. Anderson. We both knew that Mr. Anderson wouldn't come to this auction."

Karofsky sighed and swirled the ale in his mug lazily. "I don't have the money to spend on buying new Mystics. The barn requires a lot of work and the Mystics I have now are all in bad shape."

"I could have told you that ages ago Karofsky." Tina said briskly. "What happened now that changed your mind to fix your barn and heal your Mystics?"

Mike eyed Karofsky and almost unnoticeably shook his head. Karofsky shrugged. "I just finally realized that what I was doing was wrong."

Tina raised a brow at him, skeptical of that answer but she let it slide. Mike noticed in the bar then Brittany walking from the stairs to the bar and sitting at one of the stools to talk to Santana. Mike blinked quickly. "Tina darling, would you do me a favor and go ask Miss Lopez for another ale? She seems preoccupied." Tina glanced over at the bar and rolled her eyes towards Mike before standing and walking over to the bar. "Karofsky," Mike quickly said as Tina got out of earshot. "I do have to apologize about once more about not finding any information of Sam's siblings."

Karofsky gulped down most of his ale and shook his head. "No need to apologize Mike. I should have known that the breeding facility would remain quiet about their half-breeds."

"Yes, I just could not believe that they were housing half-breeds there, and not selling them. What do you suppose that could be about?"

"I don't know." Karofsky said truthfully. "But you can say that bet that one day I will personally go over there myself one day and find out what, and I will find his siblings, alive or dead."

"Hopefully alive, for the sake of Sam. If what you tell me is right then he would be completely devastated at the death of his brother and sister."

Karofsky nodded numbly. His love for Sam has been tearing him apart. With the worry for him and his family, family Karofsky has not yet met, it has been driving him insane. And he has been trying too hard to change his ways to prove himself to Sam but he was becoming tired and weak from lack of sleep. "He would, and that's what scares me."

"If I were you, I would be more scared of what you feel."

"As you keep telling me Chang." Karofsky said in annoyance. "Luckily though, I'm not the only one. With Santana and Brittany and Blaine with Kurt, I have a feeling that some day it will all change."

"Let's hope Karofsky, let's hope." Mike said just as Tina came back with another ale.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>So excited for tonight's episode that starts right now! Whoo!"


	15. Chapter 15

*Chapter 15: A Mr. Doyle Sarver*

It was late January, the first days of February right around the corner, when a reluctant animal shape-shifter agreed to live in his human master's stately mansion. The shifter had moved out from his stall and into the bedroom of his master and though the shifter was in fact still upset about abandoning his fellow Mystics, he had to do what he wanted for a change and what he wanted was to spend every moment with his master, his lover. The two males have gotten so close to each other that the master even decided to give the shifter a tour of his factory and even started to give the Mystic an allowance of sorts and not to mention freedom to go into the city whenever the shifter pleased. Though the shifter did not usually go venture out to town alone, he was still in charge of one of the maid's upcoming wedding and small trips over were sometimes required. Currently the Mystic sat outside on the front porch of the master's mansion on a wooden bench, reading a book the shifter had discovered in the darkest corner of the human's grand library. It was a Mystic book, written only in Mystic with the occasional human speech.

Kurt flipped the page of the journal-like, hard covered, worn book. The story intrigued Kurt. It was not much of a fiction story, it was completely a non-fiction tale as a Mystic solider, to be more specific the Mystic was a centaur, wrote down his time in the Great War that happened just centuries ago. Though as deep into the book as the shifter, he still noticed Blaine tip-toeing silently up behind him. "Blaine, when will you realize that you will never be able to scare me?" Kurt asked without looking up from the neglected, yellowed pages.

Blaine chuckled and walked around the bench to take the empty seat next to his shifter, in his hands a portable stationary. "Scare you? Oh no my darling Kurt I would never scare you." The human sighed deeply and leaned back in the bench, the stationary on his lap. Blaine then looked down at the book that has the utmost full attention of the human's lover. "What are you reading?" Blaine asked, not immediately recognizing the book in the shifter's hands.

"Contes de la Gran Guerra." Kurt replied in Mystic before translating. "Tales from the Great War. It's pretty good."

"Oh? I've never read it."

"Probably because it is mostly in Mystic."

"What is it about?"

"Obviously the Great War..." Kurt paused as he turned the page. "It's the diary entries of a centaur called Carles." Blaine nodded, sounding a small 'ah' as he did so. "I heard there is a sister book to this from the point of view of Carles' sweetheart who worked healing the sick and injured. He's mentioned her quite a lot in his entries but from what I read he never sees her and right now he fears that she may have been killed because news just reached to him that an Alliance camp was attacked and that there were no survivors."

"Well if you would like I could look for the book for you."

"That would be great thank you." Blaine breathed once quickly and sharply. During the whole conversation, Kurt had still not given him so much of a glance. Blaine could see that Kurt was very into the book. In fact the shifter was more than halfway through the good sized book and if Blaine is correct, he started the book just yesterday. Feeling a trifle bit brave, Blaine quickly reached out and snapped the book out of the Kurt's hands, shoving one finger in on the page Kurt was on, before stretching the book far behind him. Kurt blinked in shocked. One moment he had the book, the next it was gone. Kurt glared at Blaine, eyed his book and then glared back at Blaine again. "Blaine." Kurt scolded extending a hand out towards the human. "Give it to me."

"No." Blaine replied stubbornly.

"Blaine…"

Blaine grinned broadly at his lover. "No." Kurt stood and then walked to Blaine extended hand to try and retrieve his book. Blaine quickly moved the book out of Kurt's hands and with one hand moved the stationary on his lap onto the bench while he stood and skipped backwards away from Kurt. "No." Blaine repeated again as he smiled at the angering Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson you give me that book right now." Kurt threatened. It was a hollow threat, they both new it, but Kurt really wanted to get his book back.

"Hm… I'll give you the book… If you give me something in return."

Kurt fisted his hands and placed them on his waist. "Blaine…" Whined. "Please?"

"Give me something in return Kurt."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "What do you want?"

"Hm…" Blaine's face twisted as he thought about what he wanted in return for the book. It did not take long for a thing to pop into his mind. "Kiss me."

Kurt blinked quickly and shook his head. "Out here? In the front of your house? Blaine no!"

"No one would see us." Blaine reasoned. He then dangled the book in front of him, a finger still wedged between the pages of the book. "But if you wish to prolong this I could just remove my finger…"

"No don't! I don't know what page I'm on!"

"I do." Blaine said simply. Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Blaine once more. Blaine could not help but take a step or two closer to the angered Kurt. "It's just a kiss in return for your book Kurt. I'm sure you could handle it… Amongst other things."

The shifter turned red and turned his head away slightly in embarrassment. "Blaine, please..."

Blaine chuckled and once again took two steps closer. "What do you say Kurt?" Blaine then hid the book behind his back and stood waiting for Kurt to close the distance between them. Kurt sighed and closed the space between them. The Mystic leaned in to kiss the human when he spoke up. "And it better not be a peck Kurt. You ignored me through our small conversation earlier and I did not appreciate that." Kurt rolled his eyes and finished leaning in to Blaine. Two pairs of lips touched softly and Blaine stood still and unmoving as Kurt kneaded his lips through Blaine's. Kurt breathed in during the kiss and Blaine moved his free hand up to rest on the side of Kurt's face. One of Kurt's hands mimicked Blaine's and rose to rest on Blaine's face. The two kissed slowly and deeply, eyes shut and breathing deep. Soon Kurt pulled back, a small 'pop' sounding as the two broke apart.

The shifter looked into Blaine's hazel eyes. "Can I have my book back now? Please?" He asked a tad bit breathlessly.

Blaine smiled faintly at Kurt, his hand lazily stroking the side of Kurt's face. "Of course Kurt." The book appeared and Kurt took the book with both hands, being careful not to lose his spot.

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt said softly as he very quickly pecked Blaine's cheek.

"You're welcome my darling."Blaine replied.

The two moved back to their spots on the bench and wordlessly the two started with their own tasks. Kurt got back to his reading and Blaine began writing business letters. It was peaceful and quiet as the two males basked in the others presence. As the minutes passed Kurt nuzzled up closer to the human, leaning a part of his back on Blaine's side and lifting his one leg up to rest on top of bench. The minutes soon turned to an hour and Blaine released a yawn as he stared tiredly at his last letter. Glancing over to Kurt he saw that the shifter had gotten a lot done in his reading. It was not long before the shifter finished the book. Blaine began writing again, anxious to finish these letters. Kurt on the other hand had successfully toned out the human as he read. The book was one that screamed to Kurt. It screamed to him of its importance and that it might come in handy. Kurt could not understand why, but it was as if someone was telling him directly how important this one book was. Kurt could not quite put his finger on it but he knew it was to do with Carles' journey through the war and the different movements the army has made.

As Kurt finished a chapter and placed a bookmark in its pages a tremor ran down the Mystic's spine. Kurt was jolted wide awake. He slowly closed the book and felt another tremor run down. He breathed in deeply and exhaled. The tremors were of fear, of pain, and worse of all darkness. Kurt leaned away from Blaine and leaned back into the bench as this time not only the tremor ran down his spine, but his leg twitched. Within seconds he twitched again, this time in the arms. The random twitches were coming quicker then as the tremors came ever once in a while. Kurt's breathing quickened and the Mystic felt more fearful of his life than any other moment that has come before him. He stood abruptly, book abandoned on the bench.

Blaine stared at Kurt questioningly. "Kurt? Is everything all right?" Kurt was about to answer when all hell broke loose. Kurt collapsed on the floor and his ears picked up the frantic neighs of Scarlota in the barn before Blaine could hear the whole barn erupt into sounds of pure terror. "Kurt?" Blaine asked in concern, glancing back once towards the barn before dropping to his knees beside Kurt. "What's wrong?"

"I-I…" Kurt stuttered, not knowing himself what was wrong, but something was terribly out of place. "I don't know." Kurt's eyes shot upwards then, down towards the driveway and a new wave of emotion spilled through him. Protectiveness. He shot up to his feet, more specifically his toes even though the shoes he wore were heavily retraining him. Blaine stood beside him and looked down the driveway. Once again Kurt's advanced senses saw before Blaine what exactly was coming down the Anderson driveway.

At the very front there was a red, thirty foot Fafnir dragon. It looked positively devilish with its red color and spikes that came out from the neck, ran down the spine, and at the end of his tail. A small horn came out from his muzzle and his combination arms and leathery wings were painfully tied to the dragon's torso as a pair of big strong legs pulled the animal forward, the tail for its balance. Behind it came a fully black, covered carriage with burgundy curtains covering the windows. Driving the dragon was a tall and muscular man with long black hair pulled back tightly and tied in a long tail with long bangs framing his face in the front. He wore a long black coat and nothing underneath minus a strap that came across his chest and black trousers. As the carriage neared Kurt could see that this man was no human but was in fact a vampire. Behind the dark carriage was a covered wagon tied straight onto the carriage and behind that was what struck Kurt the most. Four Mystics, four animal shape-shifters, chained from their necks, wrists and feet, all malnourished and neglected, much like Kurt was when he first met Blaine but far, far worse. The males, there were three, only wore a pathetic excuse of a loincloth around their waist while the female wore a small top and the same loincloth.

Kurt felt sick to his stomach as the train pulled up right before the house. Blaine this time was rigid with the shock, sight and anger towards the encroaching trespassers. At this distance Kurt could see that all six Mystics had an over abundance of magic repellent. The dragon's harness was nearly completely magic repellent, the vampire had two bracelets, and wherever iron touched the skin of the shape-shifters had a line of repellent running down the half of it.

The vampire helped himself down from the carriage, not even bothering once to glance at the two beings on the porch as he came to the door and opened the carriage door outwards. The door opened towards the driver's seat and Blaine and Kurt breathed in deeply as one black boot stepped out from the carriage and then another, the person's face still covered by the curtain that closed off the window. Soon a man stepped out from the door. He too had long black hair that he tied back, though it only stopped at his shoulders while the vampire's went down to his mid back. He was pale, much like Kurt was, and wore a high collared white shirt, a black vest, black cotton pants, a black ascot tucked underneath the vest, and a brown and red Vienna brocade tailcoat. Kurt stiffened more, if it was even possible, as the man looked up towards the two and smiled slowly.

Blaine took the initiative then and walked down two steps of the porch. "You there." He called out to the man. "Who are you and how dare you trespass on my estate?"

The man's smile grew slightly at he bowed at Blaine. "Pardon my intrusion sir. I am Doyle Sarver, a collector of Mystics and a trader of sorts. Is this the home of a Mr. Blaine Anderson?"

"It is." Blaine replied briskly. "I am Blaine Anderson."

"Ah, Mr. Anderson." Doyle walked away from his carriage, Blaine moving forward to meet the man halfway. Meanwhile the vampire closed the carriage door and Kurt came to stand on the bottom most step of the porch. Blaine and Doyle shook hands. "You see I've traveled a long way here to Ohio because I heard that you were the manufacture of some fine instruments and I was wondering if you would like to extend your business eastward."

"How far east are we talking about Mr. Sarver?"

"The eastern coast as well. Even Andorra."

Kurt's ears perked up at the mention of Andorra and stepped off the step and walked towards the two men. At that close distance Kurt noticed that the vampire had striking, deep blue eyes and Doyle had amber eyes that shined gold in the light. "Andorra? What business would you possible have in a Mystic habituated island?"

Doyle looked at Kurt. "I suppose you have forgotten that the Mystic Woods that flanks Ohio's eastern border is the last place for Mystics to run free. That and of course the oceans."

"I don't believe that." Kurt replied. "Andorra is the birthplace of the Mystics. No Mystic with self preservation would ever let Andorra be completely habituated by humans."

"True but you forget that Mystics have to rights. Perhaps centuries ago, but not presently." Kurt glared at him and almost instantly the vampire walked up behind Doyle. He glared at Kurt and Kurt's eyes drifted to the slightly taller vampire. Doyle on the other hand smirked at the events that were unfolding. "Mr. Anderson, who is this very Mystic advocate person?"

"He is my cousin, Kurt Anderson." Blaine answered shortly.

"Ah, yet another Mr. Anderson. Do you go by another name Mr. Kurt Anderson?"

Kurt's eyes snapped back to Doyle. "I would prefer that you not call me at all."

Doyle chuckled. "It seems I have made an instant enemy. Don't worry sir; I have no use for you but for your cousin." Doyle paused, aware of the glares the Anderson 'cousins' were shooting at him. "Antoni, why don't you walk Mr. Anderson's cousin around the others?"

Antoni, the vampire, bowed his head towards his master and stared heavily at Kurt. "No thank you sir. Perhaps later." Kurt replied. There was no way he was leaving Blaine alone with this mysterious man.

Blaine jumped in then, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the thickening air. "Perhaps we should move inside and talk about business then?"

Kurt stared shockingly at Blaine. "Why that would be wonderful Mr. Anderson. Antoni, follow me in."

"Will your dragon stay in place Mr. Sarver?" Blaine asked as he turned and Doyle started to walk with him, Kurt and Antoni following behind their respective masters yet careful to keep space between the two.

"He will if he doesn't want Antoni to track him down. Antoni is a hunting vampire. He could track down anything."

"I never knew there were different types of vampires." Blaine small talked as he led them in, Kurt quickly collecting the stationary and his book before following Antoni into the mansion.

"Yes. Most male vampires are hunters while the females are more with aura and spells. For you know witches and female vampires have the same ancestor."

"No I did not know that. What about the males?"

"They are straight from the animal they are symbolized by Mr. Anderson, a bat. For you see, when a dark witch laid with a bat a daughter came forth and she was known as vampire as she processed more physical features of her father and yet processed all magic the mother held. Male vampires on the other hand are usually," he paused, thinking of the more suitable word, "_morphed _from bats."

"Interesting."

"Quite."

They all entered the drawing room and all took a seat at the table, Blaine and Doyle sitting across from each other and both Mystics sitting closer to their respective masters. As Doyle began to speak Kurt placed the stationary on the desk and kept his book on his lap. "So about this proposal Mr. Sarver."

"Of course yes. I am proposing that you sell your instruments to me, at a good rate mind you, and then I sell them back on the eastern coast."

"For a profit." Blaine said.

"Yes but you see, I will send you a small cut from that and give myself the rest."

Kurt spoke first before Blaine could. "If that is so, then why not just take the instruments, sell them on the eastern coast and send the money over while you take a cut for yourself?"

"I do not believe in just taking something, especially when it comes to business." Doyle said as Mercedes and Rachel quickly came in and placed a tray with biscuits and tea. The women began to pour tea and Doyle paused to take his cup and raise it to his lips for a sip. "That is why I would rather pay for them and then take my cut later."

"That is a risky business move Mr. Sarver." Blaine commented as he took a sip from his tea and set it back down.

"It is but instruments are in great demand over back home. We only have one major factory over there and it has just gotten to the point of near insanity."

While the humans continued their business conversations Antoni and Kurt stared down at each other. It was some thick moments before Antoni spoke for the first time. "I saw the book you retrieved, Contes de la Gran Guerra. I have read it before. It is quite the read."

Kurt felt the corner of his lips curl up, but not in a smile, in a grimace. "Oh you have?"

"Yes, of course my copy was much like yours. Completely in Mystic."

"Oh?" Kurt sounded, not really knowing what else to say.

"It tends to be a book only Mystics read if they are lucky enough to be educated." Kurt remained silent. "Tell me, shifter, when did you first got educated?"

Kurt tensed up but held his neutral face. He knew it was no use to pass of his being a Mystic as false to another Mystic. "Master Blaine taught me."

"I see. So you are not really cousins... That was to be expected. You two look nothing alike."

"Antoni," Doyle spoke up attracting the attention of the Mystics. "Now would be the time to give the cousin a trip around our little train."

Antoni stood and started to walk out towards the door, his tea untouched. Kurt looked at Blaine with a pleading face. Blaine nodded his head sadly. "Kurt, please, go with him. Mr. Sarver and I need to discuss business."

"But, but..." Kurt tried but soon gave up as he stood, leaving his book in the chair, his tea also untouched.

Once outside the vampire led the Mystic straight to the Fafnir dragon. The vampire stood silently as Kurt stared into the menacing dragon's sad eyes. "This dragon follows the path of light."

"Yes, but not for much longer."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, glancing back at the vampire.

"The Mystics Master Doyle tends to lose their religion after a while after of course they lose all hope. This particular one has just been lasting far longer than expected."

Kurt remained silent for a moment as he looked back into the dragon's eyes. Cautiously he rose a hand up and gently pressed his finger tips into the scales of the dragon's muzzle. The dragon immediately flinched away and Kurt's heart broke at that. "You have not lost your darkness yet."

Antoni chuckled. "Of course you would realize I follow the path of darkness."

"Most male vampires do, as well as half of the females." Kurt said his hand falling to his side. "It is a shame."

"It is a shame to think that just because you follow the path of light means that you are so much greater than any other Mystic who does not." Antoni said curtly as he started to walk towards the back of the train. Kurt walked with him, refusing to follow the vampire.

"I do not think myself better."

"No you do. You think because you are so good and pure that you are automatically better than anyone. But you are wrong. Your God has had his own share of darkness." Antoni stopped at the four shape-shifters and Kurt helped himself into the group and silently started to elicit an emotion from his fellow animal shape-shifters.

"And what does that mean exactly?" Kurt asked, anger rising and faintly showing in his voice.

"At least my God never killed anyone; your God killed his own younger brother."

"It could not be helped." Kurt replied as he looked away from the female shape-shifter to look at Antoni. "Your God kidnapped the Lady Brooke and doing so, he sealed his fate."

"His fate was not to die at the claws of your God." Antoni bit back. "He never once harmed her. He only wanted his own brother's attention, the attention your Lady Brooke took from him."

"He befell to his own darkness vampire, jealously. If he would have just been happy that his brother found love then he—"

"If your God had not abandoned him, he would have never—"

"Abandoned?" Kurt asked scoffing. "His brother got mate bonded to her, he could not spend time with his brother if he could happen. The newlywed period for a bond lasts a whole five years, if he would have waited—"

"If he did not get bonded at all—"

"Bite your tongue vampire." Kurt interrupted as he stepped forward and stood before Antoni. "The God of Light fell in love and there was no way he was going to let her go."

"A meaningless human."

"His true love!"

Antoni laughed openly. "True love! What are you? A Mystic in love with a human?" Kurt tensed immediately and Antoni noticed. "Ah, you are! With no doubt your own master." Antoni chuckled softly. "Of course. It is too cliché for its own right." The vampire looked away and closed his eyes.

Kurt noticed Antoni's sudden change in mood. "You love your own master as well."

"Love him!" Antoni laughed. "Please, I am not homosexual like you are shifter. But my master is, and he does demands pleasures once in a while, and I am not to refuse my master." Antoni laughed and turned his back to the shifter. "I am done showing you the master's prizes. The humans should be done with their business by now." Antoni then walked towards the manor and Kurt breathed in deeply in an overabundance of mixed emotions. He then followed the vampire indoors, glancing back towards the other neglected Mystics before climbing the steps of the mansion.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Hours before, at Brookenshon Castle, Laurisane felt a tremor pass down her spine. The female vampire took no time before she stormed up towards the tallest watch tower. The guards of the castle hardly noticed her as she breezed by them in the wind. Even though she herself has some access throughout the entirety of the castle, only a few human guards know of her existence, and those humans have sworn an eternal life long oath to the Mistress. She reached the tower and locked the door behind her. She went straight to the window as another tremor, followed by a flinch, rocked through her body. She started out eastwards. She stared and she stared, enduring the tremors and increasing flinches that her body was enduring. Finally she saw it. From the woods the carriage came in through the Forbidden Road. She immediately noticed the dragon, then the male vampire, then the four shape-shifters. Her body stiffened and just as quickly as she went up to the tower she came down and hid within the shadows as the guards stopped the dragon pulled train at the gate that cut off one of the castle's many courtyards to the Road. Laurisane watched as a man got out of the carriage. She nearly flew out of the shadows to kill the man the moment she saw him.

"Not yet…" She whispered in fear, actual fear that she usually never felt. "Not yet, we're not ready." She breezed into the castle and into the Mistress' secret chambers. She did not even knock; she just barged in and fell to her knees. "Mistress! Mistress it is beginning!" The vampire cried as the tremors and the flinches were actually throwing the Mystic off balance.

The woman stood with a great sigh and walked towards the shadows. "It is far earlier than expected." She eventually said after moments of silence. "I do not even believe that he knows what his fate is."

"Neither do I Mistress. Perhaps I should—"

"No!" The woman interrupted loudly as she turned to face Laurisane. "He needs to come to his fate by himself, the prophesy says so, if not then we have doomed the world. No, he will realize what he needs to do. I just hope that he has the strength, the courage, and the will power to do what is asked of him."

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, dun! What the Sam hell is this prophesy? What does it have to do with Kurt? Why is everyone freaking out about Doyle Sarver? Who is the Mistress? All this will be answered within the next few chapters then, the 'big one'!<p>

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WHO KNOWS YOU MIGHT BE RIGHT! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

PS check out the official cover of this story here! http:/ naragal95. deviantart. com /#/ d4apdh8


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the long wait. I just didn't have the gusto to write this chapter for the longest time! Then I was thinking about one of the later (much later) chapters and I was like "I want to get to that part… NOW!" So here I am writing trying to reach that chapter.

PS I drew another teaser on that chapter that I really want to get to so check it out at http:/ naragal95. deviantart. com /art/ Glee-Chronicle-o-t-Mystics- 2-265809837 but be forewarned, it gives off a major spoiler and there's a sneak peak of that chapter that will (probably) leave you squirming with anticipation.

* * *

><p>*Chapter 16: The Calm Before the Storm*<p>

"What?" Kurt said loudly, Blaine quickly shushing him. "_What?_" The shifter repeated again in a more hushed tone.

"Please listen to me Kurt," the human begged, "it will only be for a few nights is all…"

"A few nights?" The shifter asked flabbergasted. "A few nights? I don't want them here at all!"

"Kurt please keep your voice down, you know vampires have acute sense of hearing."

"Let that vampire know, I don't care! If fact he knows I don't want him here, in fact I believe his master knows as well."

"Please Kurt, please try to understand. We have plenty of room and as I said, it will only be for a few nights."

Kurt huffed out loudly in anger and shock. Blaine had just invited Doyle and his vampire Antoni to spend the night at the estate until final business arrangements can be made. The shifter, not enjoying at all the tremors that are running down his spine just with the mere thought of the invading beings. Kurt does not even like the idea that his presence is upsetting that of the other Mystics in the barn, especially that of Scarlota who was still pacing around her stall, silent, but in utter distress.

"Please Kurt…" The human started softly once more as he closed the distance between them. "I promise that it is only for a few nights. He will be gone in a matter of two days."

"Two days?" Kurt asked softly looking into Blaine's hazel colored eyes. "Are you sure he will be gone by then?"

"I promise. It will take at least a day to dispute an agreement and sign it and another day to rally up the instruments for Mr. Sarver to take back with him to the east."

"He'll be gone by then?" The shifter asked again.

Blaine smiled faintly and kissed his shifter sweetly on the lips. "He'll be gone by then." Kurt sighed but nodded anyways. "Thank you my darling." Another kiss followed by a pause as Blaine debated in his mind to allow his curiosity to run rampart. "But what I don't understand is why do you have these feeling towards the man? You can't possibly know him."

"I don't." Blaine opened his mouth but Kurt cut him off. "It is just the air around him Blaine. Surely you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The… _darkness_ around him." Kurt whispered the word, knowing, just knowing, that the vampire Antoni was listening into their conversation though it is without doubt that even if Kurt whispered the word, as he did, the vampire would mostly likely pick up the word.

Blaine sighed and nodded faintly. "Yes, there is something off about him but Kurt; I can't just turn down what he's offering."

"Sure you can." Kurt said. "All you have to say is that the impending deal is off and that you want to do it yourself or better yet since you are already so busy, entrust it to me. You know I could handle it and I have impeccable people skills."

Blaine chuckled softly and gave his shifter another kiss. "It is without a doubt that you have impeccable people skills Kurt, but no. You'd be too far from me and I always want you here beside me, every day."

The shifter smiled at his lover and blushed at the words. "I always want you beside me too."

"I love you." The human said suddenly and Kurt's smile grew at the words, the worry and anger and nervousness flushed out of his system, if only for a moment.

"I love you too Blaine."

Not one knew how the events of followed happened. For one moment there they stood, in Blaine's room, nearly a spitting image of Kurt's own room, conversing about the house guests when clothes were shrugged off and discarded on the floor. Blaine's bare back hit his sheets on his bed as a naked Kurt loomed above him, kissing Blaine intensely. As they kissed Kurt battled with the human's pants as he started to work the button and slowly, teasingly, remove them. This was definitely not the first nor second nor third time the two beings laid together and maid love to each other and though Kurt was very nervous the first few times, he was not tonight. Wither it was the matter at hand inside the estate or if it was just the fact that Kurt had gotten more comfortable with himself and with this current situation the shifter did not know. He only knew that when he wrestled the fabric off Blaine's legs to make him as bare as he was he knew that no matter what he would always love the human before him and would never once love anyone else as he did Blaine. Kurt sunk down lower after detaching his mouth from Blaine's to wrap his lips around Blaine's aching member. The human groaned and held himself from thrusting into the shifter's mouth. Kurt, not at all a professional in this matter, felt his confidence grow as Blaine below him twisted with pleasure.

"_Kurt_…" Blaine moaned as Kurt licked the underside of his member. Kurt looked up and glanced at Blaine's face as it twisted in pleasure, his hands clenching the sheets beside him for dear life. Kurt continued to watch as he took in Blaine's full length and sucked softly, carefully dragging his teeth on the tender skin as he did so. "_Kurt!_" Blaine moaned loudly as he pushed his hips upwards. Kurt closed his eyes and nearly gagged but held it back as he lifted his mouth up from Blaine.

The next thing Kurt knew was that one of Blaine's hands threaded through his hair and half lifted half dragged Kurt back up to him, his mouth quickly connecting to him. Kurt groaned in the back of his throat and he too threaded his hands through Blaine's black curls. Blaine flipped them over and Kurt grunted as his back hit the bed. Soon Blaine pushed a finger inside Kurt to prepare him. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as another finger was quickly added. The digits stretched and scissored and the pain that was rocking Kurt's body was that of pleasure as yet another finger entered him, and then another. After Blaine was sure that his lover was fully prepared he pulled his fingers out and broke the ongoing kiss. Blaine looked down into Kurt's eyes to make sure he was ready. With a short nod from Kurt Blaine pushed himself in. Kurt clenched in pain and bucked slightly. After a short moment of prolonging adjustment Blaine pulled out slightly and thrusted again. A rhythm formed as both shifter and human bucked their hips together, both breathing heavily and both sweating profusely. Blaine's hand snaked its way between their bodies and grasped at Kurt's member as it soon started to stoke Kurt. No words were exchanged between the two as their lovemaking continued and then after minutes of their thrusts Kurt came followed by Blaine deep inside the shifter. Blaine collapsed beside Kurt and the shifter automatically went to Blaine's side, pasting their two bodies together. The human hugged the shifter to him and kissed the mused brunette head. No works were once again passed, at least not verbally, as the two beings fell asleep in each others' arms.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

An hour or so later Kurt awoke slowly. Somehow between the past hour the two have separated and had taken their own residence on each side of the bed. Kurt sighed quietly and slowly pushed his feet out the sheets and placed them on the floor. The Mystic rubbed his eyes tiredly and noticed how his body slowly remembered the existence of Doyle Sarver in the estate. He shook his head lightly at himself. He could not possibly sleep knowing Doyle was there. He needed some time to himself. Lifting himself up, being careful not to wake his lover, Kurt crossed the room and opened one of the large windows of the room. Breathing in the cool night air Kurt looked back at Blaine's sleeping form. The Mystic battled his moral dilemma and took a step or two back before launching himself out through the window. Kurt immediately shifted to his Pegasus form flew upwards into the cloudy night, it was so cloudy in fact that one could not see the moon's light. So Kurt flew, higher and higher until he broke through the clouds and floated into a flood of white moonlight. He flew silently and moderately above the clouds, occasionally dipping one brown hoof down into the clouds. Feeling free Kurt flew up higher and executed a loop-d-loop before slipping into the clouds and breaking back up again. Kurt played within the clouds, making intricate patterns in the sky and just enjoying himself as most Mystics are not allowed to. He flew back up again and executed another loop-d-loop and slipped into a thin cloud and ended up popping out just above Brookenshon Castle's lone bell tower. Kurt neighed in surprise for he did not think he flew that far from the estate.

The bell tower stuck and Kurt restrained a neigh of shock as he backed away from the tower. The golden bell resounded in the tower and echoed into the sleepy city below. It struck twelve times and would not strike again until eight in the morning. Kurt was about to turn back when the moonlight hit the bell and reflected sliver into his eyes. Curiosity taking the better of him the Mystic moved in and softly landed in the tower. Shaking out his mane he walked around the bell until suddenly words written in silver reached his eyes. They were written in Mystic. They read:

_For all those in the world,_

_Take heed and listen to this,_

_A new chapter is to unfold,_

_Be forewarned of this abyss,_

_There will be many a tremor._

_From this world a Mystic emerges,_

_He will be a follower of Light,_

_He will fight against the surges,_

_But to know his destiny will be quite a sight,_

_A whole world lost forever._

_And though you may ask why not,_

_Why can he not know?_

_It is because it is his weak spot,_

_And Darkness knows no woe,_

_The lighted path will be lost._

_The follower of Light shall lead this flight through yet another Great War._

Kurt shivered as he read the poem. Kurt shook his head violently. No, not a poem but a prophesy. A prophesy that speaks of a new world caused by darkness and a savior and of a Second Great War. Kurt nickered softly in distress. A latch loudly sounded and Kurt looked towards the door that led to the tower. Panicking the shifter jumped from the tower and flew into the clouds above the tower.

"Finally the damn bell won't sound." A voice came out and reached the Mystic's ear.

"That bell is extremely loud." A second voice agreed.

"I hate guarding this damn thing. I don't see anything of importance on it. Just some dumb golden bell with some Mystic bullshit on it."

"It is because it's gold that we have to guard it. Someone might steal it."

"Steal it? It's nearly a thousand pounds! Someone would need ten ogres to carry it."

The other sighed. "Just be quiet will you? I have a headache from the bell." The first one scoffed. "Besides," the other continued, "the governor ordered it. We need to follow his orders."

"Which speaking of which, no one has ever seen him. Who do we know he exists?"

"Of course he exists. There isn't a ghost running Ohio."

Kurt flew away then, quickly and straight back home, his thought riddled with the prophesy. His heart thumped and his ear pounded with the sound of his heartbeat. What did it mean? As he read the prophesy he knew, he just knew that it was for him. But how and why? And if he now knows does that mean that the world is doomed? And how is he to lead an army? He knows nothing of it. Just from what he read from the Tales from the Great War but executing them was something different from reading and picturing them. The Mystic neighed in frustration and sloppily tumbled into Blaine's bedroom as a human. He then remembered that Blaine was sleeping but when he looked over to the bed the human was already awake, sitting up and resting against the headboard, the covers on his lap. And it would seem that he was awake for a while. "Blaine…" Kurt sounded softly.

"It is a pleasure to know that you trust me well enough to just take off like that Kurt." Blaine said mutually. Kurt stared silently and guiltily at Blaine. The master of the estate sighed. "Did you enjoy your flight?"

"Yes…" Kurt sounded faintly. "Yes." He repeated again loudly. "I flew above the clouds and into the moonlight. It was quite romantic. Perhaps on another night like this I shall bring you along?"

Blaine chuckled to himself and smiled at the shifter. "Perhaps. Now come back to bed and don't even think about doing that again. I was worried sick that something had happened to you."

Kurt smiled, glad that Blaine was not angry at him, and did as he was told. The two took their positions as they were before, cuddled up together with the covers tucked in around them. Blaine fell asleep quickly, as he usually does, but Kurt stayed awake, pondering over what he had just discovered.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

The next morning there was a congregation in the drawing room of the first floor. It was yet another meeting for the Hudson-Berry marriage. "I think the colors should be purple and white." Mercedes said as she moved the two strips of color together. "They are absolutely beautiful together and you two look good in these colors."

"I do not know." Finn said as he pushed his eyebrows together at the colors. "I was thinking more of red and white."

"Red and white? Oh, no, you cannot be serious!" Mercedes said at the man's color choices. "Maybe for a Valentine's party but not for a wedding!"

"But purple Mercedes?" The bridegroom-to-be practically whined. "I hardly ever wear that color and it looks weird on me."

"I think it looks great on you."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I agree with Finn, no offence Mercedes, I do know your favorite color is purple, but I think it should be blue too. Perhaps a light blue and a pink."

"Pink?" Wes asked.

"Well the wedding is in the spring. Pink and blue are the perfect spring colors. And Finn doesn't mind wearing pink, do you Finn?"

"No… Not really."

"I suppose that's understandable." Wes agreed. "And perhaps you can interpret purple in there for Mercedes. Maybe for the bridesmaids and the best men?"

"Wesley Montgomery!" Mercedes scolded him. "You do not ask for something like that! It's her wedding! And Finn's too of course."

"But it's in the spring. Purple is another spring color… Isn't it?" He looked to Rachel.

"Yes…" The woman drawled out. "I suppose we could do that. I love colors and having a colorful wedding will just be more me."

"But don't make it too colorful." Finn warned. "Or else no one would be able to focus on anything."

"True…" The others said softly.

Kurt walking into the conversation as he was busying himself by doing a few of the household chores, currently he was dusting. "Perhaps just make it a white wedding."

"In the spring?" Rachel asked appalled. "Maybe for a winter wedding but for spring?"

The shifter shrugged. "I would try it. Of course it wouldn't be completely white, oh God of Light no, but it would be mostly white with the colors just touching in the wedding. It would be…" He paused trying to word his thoughts. "Subtly colorful."

Rachel gasped loudly and stood abruptly. "I love it!" She rushed over to Kurt and hugged him lovingly. "Thank you Kurt! You are a lifesaver!"

"Yes you are Kurt." Finn added. "We have been on the topic of colors for the past half hour now."

The Mystic chuckled as Rachel pried herself off him. "You're welcome guys. Just remember, you four are the committee for the wedding, I do everything else."

"Of course Kurt." Mercedes said grinning at her Mystic friend. "How could we forget when you constantly remind us?"

"Just making sure." Then with a grin Kurt left the room and walked down to the ballroom. When he entered the ballroom Antoni was there, seemingly waiting for Kurt's arrival. "Antoni." He greeted harshly as he started to dust off one of the tables.

"Kurt." Antoni greeted back neutrally. "So, Kurt, about your relation to Mr. Anderson."

Kurt half rolled his eyes. "Well you certainty do not waste time to get to the point."

Antoni ignored the statement. "How long have you been endangering both your lives?"

"Certainty you do not expect me to actually answer—"

"How long exactly?"

"A little over a month."

"And the formation of this relationship?"

"Now that is personal—"

"The formation?"

"It started with a bet."

"A bet?" The vampire grin, flashing his longer canines. "Now doesn't that sound reassuring?"

"It wasn't like—"

"So shifter, do you know of what is to come?"

Kurt tensed and his breathing hitched. "What? Our impending deaths if we were caught? I did not think you would be concerned."

"Not that." Antoni paused and watched as Kurt grew tenser under the situation. "You know exactly what I mean and it has to do a lot with the Tales from the Great War." Kurt refused to speak, his fear overcoming his anger towards the vampire beside him. Quicker than his mind could process it Kurt was soon thrown into the wall and then was held up against the wall, a vampire flush in his face, one clawed hand to his neck. The shifter dropped the duster as his hands went up to clasp around the colder vampire's wrist. "_What do you know of what is to come?_" The vampire all but growled to the shifter. The shifter gasped and twisted slightly under his grasp. "Tell me! What do you know?"

"I… I don't know anything!" Kurt gasped out speaking the truth as he did not understand at all the prophecy that he read last night. All he knows is that it might, _might_, be referring to him.

"You do know…" The vampire hissed out as he released Kurt. Kurt crumbled on the floor and gasped for air. "You do know and you are what the master thinks you are." Kurt looked up at the vampire, still gasping for air as his hands felt the faint claw marks in his neck. "Maleïda sigui l'infern!" Antoni cursed in Mystic. "It's too fucking late now..." He continued. The vampire quickly turned and existed the ballroom in a flash.

Kurt breathed heavily, now finding his breath. Reacting purely out of fear Kurt shot up and tracked down his human lover only to find him outside in the back porch sitting at a table with Doyle and Antoni standing behind his master. The vampire glared faintly at Kurt but the shifter ignored him as he went right to Blaine's side, interrupting the conversation he was having with Doyle. "Blaine, come with me, now." Kurt begged softly as he tugged on his arm.

"Kurt, please, we have just started—"

"_Now!_" Kurt commanded as he nearly tossed Blaine out of his seat and started to drag the human into the house.

Blaine stuttered an apology at Doyle as he was being dragged out and once they got inside the house and he was pushed into the currently empty kitchen Blaine glared at Kurt. "Kurt, what is the meaning of this?"

"They're evil Blaine! Evil!" Kurt said in a panic. "Turn them out! Cancel the deal! Please get them out!"

"Kurt you just stormed in there and—"

"Damn it Blaine fucking listen to me!" Kurt exploded shutting the human up. "They are _not_ who they claim to be! That vampire just attacked me in the ballroom and I've got the marks to show it! His master isn't any better! That _Sarver _is where I am getting all of this tension all of this _darkness _from him and God damn it Blaine they're out to kill. I can _feel _it. There's something coming, something that will ruin everything and it starts with them can't you fucking feel it?" Kurt turned and walked a pace or two before turning around on his heel, retracing his steps and answering Blaine's question for him. "No! No you can't because you are just a human! A human Blaine! That's all you are! You're so completely _weak _that you can't do anything! You humans as a species are completely weak! And how the fuck is it that you run this world? It's should be ours!" Kurt cursed loudly in Mystic and stomped a foot to the floor. "Damn it now I'm starting to sound like the God of Darkness. It's should be both of ours…" Kurt immediately calmed down and started to shake. He turned his back to Blaine. Blaine on the other hand was still completely blown away by Kurt's outburst of anger. "I-I apologize Blaine…" Kurt said after a moment. Kurt breathed out heavily. "I need to leave. I-I _want _to leave." Kurt turned back around and assumed the role of a human. "Cousin, I am taking the unicorn in the barn and leaving. Do not expect me back anytime soon. I shall see you later." Kurt left then without even waiting for Blaine's reply.

Needless to say that Blaine's guards were quite surprised when a commanding Kurt ordered Scarlota to be released and given to him. Of course he claimed that Blaine had given him permission to do so. Kurt briefly talked to Scarlota before he saddled her, preparing her for the saddle that was to be placed on her back. She being extremely uncomfortable with the saddle but did not complain. Within moments from storming out of the manor Kurt and Scarlota were off and running down the driveway. Scarlota ran furiously and even though this was not her fastest speed since her magic was still being restrained, Kurt felt as if he were flying on Scarlota's back. True he would have just flown away from the Anderson Estate as he did the night before but he felt as if Scarlota too needed to get out, she being the purest of all the Mystics there on the estate. Kurt does not know where he is leading Scarlota but one moment he is in Dalton, the next in Lima, and finally in McKinley, the now afternoon sun beating down upon the both of them. Kurt slowed down Scarlota as they entered McKinley. She was breathing heavily, her sides heaving and her legs aching but she was glad for the run, she had wanted to run like that for the longest time.

'So do what do I owe this pleasant run to?' Scarlota asked tiredly.

Kurt remained silent for a moment. "Blaine and I had a fight about the… _Guests_ at the estate."

The unicorn snorted. 'Those _guests _surely have been giving me quite the hard time. I could hardly sleep last night, in fact I did not.'

"Neither did I but Scarlota, why do you think they are here?"

'I do not know Kurt. But for whatever the reason, it must be something horrible.'

The shifter thought silently for a few moments. "Yes." He said simply. Soon Kurt spotted what he was looking for and urged Scarlota onto the driveway of the Karofsky Estate.

'Karofsky? Are you quite sure Kurt?'

"He and I are friends Scarlota. Trust me. Besides, it will only be for a moment I can assure you."

'All right my friend…' She said uncertainly.

The two Mystics reached the front of the manor in no time. It was not like Blaine's in its extravagant beauty but it still was a huge home and had seemed to be seeing some repairs as of late. Kurt got off Scarlota and the unicorn watched as the shifter climbed up the front steps and knocked on the big brass front doors of the Karofsky manor. A short moment had passed before the door was opened by a male servant. Kurt nodded his head once at the servant. "Excuse me; is Mr. Karofsky home by any chance?"

"He is. Who may I ask is looking for him?" The servant asked politely at the shifter, unknowing of Kurt's true identity as a shifter.

"Kurt Anderson."

"One moment please." The door closed softly and Kurt waited patiently. The shifter turned back and linked eyes with the unicorn. The two Mystics had a silent communication before the door opened again, dragging Kurt's attention from the unicorn to it, as Karofsky opened the door. He was dressed in peasant like clothing, a complete shock to Kurt seeing as Karofsky did not seem like the type of man to have such clothing in his home.

"Kurt." Karofsky said in half greeting half alarm. "What brings you all the way to McKinley?" Karofsky's eyes looked past Kurt and met with the unicorn's who held her head up higher and her eyes grew strong. "And alone I see." Karofsky finally said as he looked back at Kurt."

"But I'm not alone. Scarlota is here with me." Karofsky blinked and looked back up to Scarlota before looking back down at the shifter. "And to answer your question…" The shifter sighed. "Things back home are… Complicated at the moment. And it is all thanks to that Sarver."

"Sarver?"

"Yes."

Kurt need not say no more. "Come in Kurt. I'll have someone take Scarlota to the horse barn and keep here there safely with the horses."

Kurt shook his head. "She'll be fine there thanks." The shifter stepped into the manor and he closed the door behind him.

"Are you quite sure Kurt? I mean it is cold outside and she will be warmer inside the barn."

"She'll be fine. Besides, she has been wanting for some fresh air. She'll most likely walk around your property eating some grass as she goes. But perhaps some water can be brought out to her the poor girl…"

Karofsky passed the command onto a servant girl as he then led the shifter through his home. The walls were colored cream with white trim and surprised Kurt. He would have thought that the human man would pick darker colors. As for the furniture it was more colorful and gave color to each room, but not too much. The man was a natural designer. Kurt smiled at the thought and this did not go unnoticed by Karofsky. "What are you smiling about?" The man asked in curiosity.

"The house. It was not like expected." Karofsky nodded, understanding where the shifter was coming from. "But this furniture, it's not like anything I've ever seen."

"And probably will never see again." Karofsky said as the two entered a drawing room and the two beings stood across from each other, a table before them already prepared with tea. "I made it all."

The two took a seat and Kurt was once again surprised by Karofsky. "You made it? With your own two hands all by yourself?"

"Yes well I have had the practice." Karofsky said as he poured the tea himself. "I have been carving since I was a boy. Most of the furniture here was made when I was a lad."

"That is remarkable." Kurt said accepting his tea with a short nod.

"Yes it is. It is lately something I have once again taken up…" Karofsky paused, lost in thought as he watched the steam rise slowly from the cup of tea. "Anyways, this Sarver?" Karofsky inquired as he picked up his tea.

"Hm…" Kurt said as he finished taking a sip of tea and placed the cup down on the table. "His name is Doyle Sarver and that man is pure evil." Kurt paused expecting the human to laugh at this statement but the human nodded, silently urging the shifter to continue. Kurt blinked as he thought of how much the human before him was surprising him that night. "He says he does business for a lot of men and women from the west and brings their work to the east but there is something about him I do not like. He has a Fafnir dragon that is pathetic, a dragon, _pathetic_, Karofsky and four shifters just like me on the brink of death and the only Mystic that is healthy is the vampire named Antoni the bastard."

"Is his name really Antoni DeBastard?" Karofsky asked jokingly. Kurt glared at the human in response but not without a small smile on his pale face. "So he mistreats his Mystics except for one that does not exactly make him evil I mean, I mistreated my Mystics and I'm not evil."

"It's the air—you _mistreated _Mystics Karofsky? Does that mean you have stopped hurting them?"

"Focus on the task at hand Kurt." Karofsky said quickly. "You said the air…?"

"It's the air around him Karofsky. Ask Scarlota, it was horrible. It was like pure darkness and pain and suffering had all hit me all at once. It was nerve racking. It still is."

"Okay… So I'm taking it that this Sarver is at the Anderson estate?"

"Blaine is doing business with him when I asked him not to. I understand it's not my business to intervene in well, Blaine's business, but I just don't trust the man and Blaine actually asked him to stay with us in the estate."

Karofsky nodded. "I understand Kurt but what can you do? Anderson can surprisingly be stubborn at time and no matter what he will always stick to his business."

Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up his tea. "Thais would have been nice to know a while ago." The shifter drank the tea down and placed the empty cup back down on the tray.

Karofsky sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Not much you can do. You just have to wait this Sarver and DeBastard out until they leave. You're a strong Mystic, I'm sure you can handle it."

The shifter nodded curtly and silence passed over the two beings as Karofsky finished drinking his own tea after offering to refill Kurt's cup which the shifter politely turned down. The Mystic looked at Karofsky then as the human placed his empty cup down. "So, you _mistreated _your Mystics?"

The human sighed once more and rubbed the bank of his neck. "Yes well someone enlightened me."

"That wouldn't be me by any chance?"

"Of course not." Karofsky bit back. "It is Sam."

The shifter nodded. He had almost forgotten about the half breed that Karofsky had saved. "How else as he enlightened you?"

"I have been fixing the barn, checking the health of the Mystics, better food, the house as well has been undergoing some repairs as you can see. Repainting, I have started on some new tables for the upstairs guest rooms…" The human shook his head quickly. "What am I saying? We are here to talk about you and your problems not of my enlightenment."

"Oh come on Karofsky." The shifter shrugged. "I came here to get away to be with a friend that quite frankly I have not seen in the longest time. Enlighten me about your enlightenment."

Karofsky, slightly stunned by the fact that the shifter had called him a friend and not merely an acquaintance, smiled broadly at him. "Better than enlightening you, how about I introduce you?" The two beings walked out into the fading afternoon, Scarlota off in the not-so-far distance eating some grass and enjoying the farming land that is of McKinley. Karofsky opened the Mystics' barn and led the shifter straight through to Sam's stall, Kurt silently taking in the seemingly improving conditions of Karofsky's Mystics. Karofsky opened the stall door and Sam pushed himself back to the farthest wall of his container, surprised by Kurt's presence. "Sam, this is Kurt, he is a friend…" The human looked around, careful of his own guards. "_And he is a shifter._" He whispered.

The half breed looked from the human to Kurt and saw, even without all his strength, that yes, Kurt is indeed a shifter. "Interesting…" Sam said as he pushed himself to the front glass. "A free shifter…"

"Not quite Sam." Kurt corrected. "I still belong to my master he just gave me an education and some more freedoms."

"And who is your master?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"Anderson? The name sounds familiar."

Karofsky intervened then. "He was there when I bought you. The short, curly black hair man."

"Ah…" The merman sounded nodded his head slowly.

The shifter kneeled to get to the same eye level as Sam. "You are really brave and strong Sam. I cannot imagine going through what you had to experience."

Sam's eyes clouded softly but nonetheless the merman smiled faintly. "Thank you Kurt. But really I have not been taking it well. To be honest I would like to say that I'm over that day but in all actuality I'm not. I'm still scared by it, I'm still angry by it, and I still feel like a load of shit because of it."

Kurt nodded, agreeing with him. "And I bet it will take a long time still."

Karofsky yanked the shifter up and pulled him back. "_Why are you telling him that?_" He hissed out in a whisper.

"Because it is true Karofsky. And Sam understands this more than anyone." Glancing at the merman Kurt asked "Isn't that right Sam?"

"Correct."

"See?" Kurt asked looking back to the human. "It will take him an extremely long time. When Mystics get attached to anything or anyone that connection rules their whole life. I will honestly not be surprised if something like this continues to torment Sam for the rest of his life."

"What if I help him?" Karofsky asked almost brokenly, the sight of it almost made Kurt's heart break. Meanwhile Sam was growing increasingly interested in their conversation and the reactions that Karofsky was producing.

"Even with that it will be a long and enduring process. I bet that not even if he took out his vengeance in an act of vendetta and killed the ones who destroyed his life and found his siblings, which I am guessing are still missing correct?" Kurt looked at both of them and simultaneously they nodded. "Even with all that the memory will still be there, as will the pain and the anger."

Karofsky sighed and walked up to the container before going down on one knee before Sam. "I'm sorry Sam."

Sam shook his head. "Stop apologizing already. It's driving me nuts. '_I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_'" the merman mimicked, "God of Light I know you're sorry but it is still not your fault."

Kurt chuckled. "That was pretty good." Karofsky glared up at the shifter. "What?" The shifter chuckled softly. "It was spot on."

Sam laughed which brought Karofsky's attention back to the half breed. "Well I constantly hear it so it should be spot on." The Mystics laughed with each other and Karofsky stood, blushing softly with embarrassment but as the Mystics' laughter continued the human could not help but laugh too.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Meanwhile back in the Anderson estate, Doyle and Antoni stood in one of the guest rooms in the manor. Doyle slammed his hand down on a table. "Damn it. Are you sure it's too late?"

"We already started. The implication was that he could not find out before it started."

"Damn it." Doyle hissed out. "What are the odds we come straight to the home with the Savior in it?"

"I warned you that this home felt out of place." Doyle growled at the vampire and the vampire stepped back, fear completely present in the vampire's eyes.

"Damn that shifter." Doyle sighed heavily. "No matter, the plan will go accordingly. Tomorrow we will begin, and there will be nothing that shifter can do to stop me."

* * *

><p>Next chapter equals biggest chapter of them all (not length wise but drama wise)! Either this chapter (13 full pages in Word) or chapter 18 will be the longest chapter length wise unless you know; one of the later chapters is longer. <em><strong>Please review for Klaine &amp;Samofsky happiness! You know you want to!<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

Ugh… Every time I want to write something just pops up! My excuse this time? Trigonometry is not fun! I got grounded off the computer for a 'D' in the class and just now was able to bring it up to a wonderful, wonderful 71 'C'. Yay! But a 'B' would be even better… Anywho, here's chapter 17, a part one of two.

WARNING: A WHOLE LOT OF S**T GOES ON IN THIS CHAPTER SO MAKE SURE YOU ARE MENTALLY PREPARED AND HAVE SOME FOOD BESIDE YOU JUST IN CASE OF THE JITTERS. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

* * *

><p>*Chapter 17: Tendrils of Darkness Part 1*<p>

"Oh I am so excited to go into town to go wedding shopping!" Rachel exclaimed as she quickly grabbed a flowery hat.

"I am excited for the dress shopping." Kurt said grinning widely in anticipation and happiness for his friend. "We have to find something like you. An a-line ball gown with a bateau neckline and jewels and perhaps a sash or two. Oh! And the train has to be long to match your princess-like personality Rachel, anything too short will just be an insult to you! And oh, oh! The jewelry and the shoes and the—"

"Kurt honey." Mercedes giggled as she linked her arm with the shifter's. "I love the fact that you are so into the preparation, but calm it down; you'll pass out, seeing how you got back home so late last night."

Kurt remembered the events of last night and what led up to it. He had gotten so mad at Blaine that he had to leave, he had no choice and he went to the only person he knew that could help him, Karofsky. The trip itself took a long time to reach the Karofsky estate and it did not help that he had spent a good three hours into the black night talking with both Karofsky and Sam. Kurt refrained himself from smiling at the memory of the two. It was obvious that both males had an attraction to each other but each were too oblivious to see the truth, even in their light flirting that arose in the undertone of each sentence they spoke to each other. Kurt himself could have stayed all night watching the two interact but as he promised Blaine he would be back as soon as he 'humanly' could so since his problems were already resolved thanks in part to Karofsky, he eventually had to leave to take yet another long ride to the Anderson estate. Scarlota was extremely tired the poor unicorn and Kurt himself was far too tired to even make it inside the house so he ended up sleeping beside his dear friend Scarlota until one of the guards opened the stall door in the early morning and rushed Kurt out. Blaine had become extremely worried about him, which caused Kurt some guilt but he simply let that go.

Wes spoke up then, destroying the silence which had spread due to Kurt's impending silence. "I don't mean to drive you all out but we do need to go. I believe I see Artie waiting for us outside."

The women, shifter and Wes started to move out. Finn looked up towards the stairs. "I'll go see what's taking Blaine." Finn climbed up only half the stairs until he saw Blaine with Doyle and Antoni. They, meaning Blaine and Doyle, were talking, about business no doubt, as they walked to the stairs. Finn reluctantly spoke up. "Blaine, the others are waiting outside."

Blaine looked at Finn and smiled faintly. "All right Finn. We will be out in a moment."

"'We' Blaine?"

"Yes, it would seem Mr. Sarver is going out to town as well today so he will be behind us."

"Oh… I see." Finn nodded slowly. "Kurt will not at all enjoy this." Finn added under his breath before turning and walking back down the stairs.

Outside, the three humans and shifter entered the carriage, Kurt taking his spot beside Artie. "Hello Artie." Kurt greeted.

"Hello Kurt. How are things?"

Kurt sighed softly and decided to lie to the human. "Everything is just fine, just tiring lately with the wedding planning and whatnot." Kurt paused. "What about you? How goes you?"

"Fine, fine. Still very much in love with a woman that will never love me."

"Ah yes, Brittany Peirce." Kurt said with a longing to see his bond sister. "Well you never know Artie, Brittany is a good soul and I find it hard that she might not love you. You are such a good person. I'm sure that if you were to tell her that she would not turn you down, she would at least give you a chance."

Kurt's eyes widened and he turned to look at Artie, eyes also wide. "Kurt… You speak of her as if you know her… You haven't met her before have you?"

Kurt breathed in heavily. "Yes." He said simply at first but then decided to elaborate to his human friend. "I am her bond brother as she is my bond sister. We have a connection together since we shared her mother in the breeding facility in California." Artie raised a brow in silent inquisition though a smile had grown on his face when he found out that Kurt and Brittany and bond siblings. "My mother died after a while from mistreatment and such…" Kurt answered slowly. "Since shifters are alike no matter what breed, I was paired with Brittany and raised as her brother."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Artie said immediately.

"No, don't be. I knew my mother long enough to form a connection with her that cannot be broken by death."

"Well still Kurt, I am sorry. It must have been hard the first few years of your life."

"Yes but it is in the past now." Kurt turned then and looked straight ahead, silently ending all conversation between the two of them. Artie said nothing else in understanding.

The front door to the manner opened then just as the Fafnir dragon with the whole train behind it, including the four shifters, appeared behind the comparably small horse drawn carriage. The shifter tensed and stared at the door to see Finn come out first and head to his lone horse tied by the manor. Then Blaine came out, being followed by Doyle and Antoni. Kurt breathed in sharply and glared at the two as they walking to their own carriage, not even offering a glance in the shifter's direction. Kurt snorted in response. As Blaine started to wordlessly climb into the carriage Kurt stopped him with his voice.

"Are they leaving Blaine?" The shifter asked the entrepreneur in a clipped voice.

Blaine looked up at the shifter, his eyes and face giving off a mix of emotions. "Most likely not Kurt. We are not finished with the business propositions."

"I thought so." With that Kurt straightened in the carriage seat.

Blaine sighed and looked around the edge of the carriage to look at the Mystic. "Kurt, please tell me, please tell me what I can do to fix what is between us."

Kurt, without glancing at the human, said "Get him out."

The human sighed again and heaved himself into the carriage, closing the door behind him. Artie glanced between the shifter beside him and at the carriage behind him. Artie too sighed and snapped the reigns, following Finn as he rode down the Anderson driveway. Artie did not even need to glance back to know that the Fafnir dragon started to follow him.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

In Lima the group parked before the castle besides the courtyard. "All right people," Finn started, "Wes, Blaine and I will be heading to the pavilion in the castle to ask for any days in the spring to hold a wedding. The ladies and Kurt will be out shopping for wedding stuff. Then we'll all meet back at the Pub before we head back to our respective homes. Sounds like a plan?"

"Yes it does Finn." Wes agreed. He then looked up to Artie. "Do you think you can stay and wait here for us in the meanwhile?"

"Of course Wes." Artie answered. "Of course I will charge for the full day."

"Quite right, quite right." Wes chuckled. Looking back to the other he added "We will see you all later." The men went off towards the castle, Blaine reluctant to go.

Kurt on the other hand started to walk in the direction of Doyle's train. When Doyle came out of the carriage Kurt was there waiting for him. "And what about you Mr. Sarver?" Kurt asked crossing his arms over his chest. "What will you be doing in the city today?"

Doyle smiled faintly at the shifter. "I believe that is none of your concern shifter." As if on emphasis, Antoni materialized behind Kurt.

The shifter looked back at the vampire and his arms fells to his side. "Just know Sarver…" Kurt said as he turned his head to look at Doyle, the words tumbling out before he could stop them. "I know what I'm supposed to do."

Doyle narrowed his eyes at the shifter and finally stepped away from the carriage. Seemingly ignoring the statement Kurt had said he called for the vampire. "Antoni, come. We have some sightseeing to do."

Kurt narrowed his eyes after the two as they left the train otherwise unattended but in good hands because of the dragon. The said dragon turned his head and looked down at the shifter breathing out faintly. Kurt glanced up at the dragon and opened his mouth to speak but was pulled away by Rachel. "Okay my friend, stop trying to pick a fight and let's go. We need all the time this day has to offer."

Kurt allowed himself to be pulled away as Mercedes started to talk, agreeing with Rachel. "Yes. I think we should definitely go dress shopping first since it is the most difficult. Or would we rather get the easy things out of the way like decorations and invitations and such?"

"I think we should just get the small stuff out of the way." Rachel said. "We can always wake up extremely early one day and come to Lima just as the stores open for more time. Then if anything we can…"

The women's conversation started to drift off from Kurt's conscious as he started to feel tension grow in the air around him.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Meanwhile Doyle followed Antoni as the vampire led them through the shadows of the castle. "Now Antoni," Doyle warned softly, "be mindful of the humans."

The vampire nodded briefly and his pace quickened, Doyle keeping up easily with the vampire. Within moments Antoni found an area completely engulfed by shadows. Wrapping an arm around his master's waist the vampire's nails extended and the vampire started to easily climb the wall with only one hand. At the first window the vampire jumped in and set down his master. From that moment Doyle took the lead, Antoni close behind him. Doyle muttered a phrase under his breath and held out his hand. Dark tendrils appeared from his hand and were slinking through the halls of the castle, leading the two deeper into the castle. Along the way they ran into a human guard. Without saying a word to the vampire, Antoni rushed before Doyle and sunk his nails deep into the human's throat. While the human gasped Antoni bit the other side of the human's neck and started to drain the blood from his body. After Antoni had his fill he continued after Doyle. The two came to a stop in front of the same statue of the two birds that Kurt and Quinn knocked into the night of the Christmas Gala. The tendrils wrapped themselves around the statue and Doyle rolled his eyes at the simplicity of it all.

"How typical." Doyle muttered as he pushed the statue back. The staircase opened with ease and Doyle went in first. The door closed behind Antoni and the lamps turned on, lighting the way up the stairs. When the two reached the top of the stairs Doyle read aloud the inscription. "Els que entren, entren per la Pau."He snickered in response. "We will see about that." Doyle placed his hand on the door and the darkness tendrils erupted from his hands and onto the door, easily knocking the door off its hinges and onto the floor inside the secret room with a loud thud.

The woman stood up from her chair with shock and turned to look at the door. She gasped at the sight of Doyle and Antoni. "You…"

Doyle chuckled and quickly rushed out to the woman, taking her arm roughly in his hand. "Yes, it is me." The woman shrunk under the grip of Doyle as he turned back and ordered Antoni. "Get us to the roof." Antoni nodded and rushed out of the room, Doyle following while he dragged the woman behind him.

"Release me Son of Darkness! You do not know what you are challenging!" The woman yelled as she is finally dragged out into the hallway.

"Oh I know _exactly _what I am challenging your Ladyship." Doyle replied, not offering her a glance. "I am challenging Light, hope, and above all oppression."

"This will be the fall of you, you cannot defeat—"

"Do not tell me what I can or cannot defeat your Ladyship." Doyle said as he yanked her to a stop and glared at her, Antoni automatically stopping to wait for his master. "You are nothing but a human female with divine love. You have no power!"

"I have power with Light."

"You have nothing! You once used to be The Great Lady, wife and mate to a God himself, but no longer, that bond is old, broken, and you have no power Lady Brooke." Lady Brooke breathed in deeply and held her head high, as if to disprove all that Doyle had just told her. Antoni turned suddenly and saw five guards rushing towards them. "Take care of them Antoni." Doyle commanded.

Antoni hissed, revealing his enlarged canines. He charged at them, his claws ripping through flesh and bone, and his teeth, biting through shin, eventually draining each of the guards' blood, growing more powerful with every drop of blood he steals. "Master, we must hurry." Antoni soon said, blood dripping from his mouth, chin, and hands.

Doyle started to move and with that Antoni started to lead them once again to the roof. In no time the three erupted onto the roof and they rushed to the front of the castle that looked upon the courtyard. Doyle threw Lady Brooke to Antoni and Doyle stepped up onto the ledge. Doyle started to chuckle as he looked upon the city.

"What now master?" Antoni asked as he watched his master on the ledge.

"Now Antoni is when it begins." Doyle's laughter grew louder and deeper as the tendrils from before stretched out from him and towards the sky, creating dark clouds above him. Some of the tendrils wrapped around him, hugging him and increasing his power. As his power grew his brown eyes shifted to a deep red and deep, black wings extended from his back. He continued to laugh as his true power, his true potential expanded. Below the being, humans and Mystics alike began to look up in fear as the dark clouds grew. "Too long have I sat back and did nothing." Doyle started, his voice echoing loudly in the county of Lima. "Too long have I waited in the shadows to continue my father's plans, his dreams... Too long! But not now. Now the son of the Mystic God of Darkness, Kieron, will now command and rule over all." Doyle paused, allowing the information to sink in. "Now…" Doyle then started to recite.

"Darkness spread across the land,

Taint all those with Hatred,

Let these tendrils of Darkness,

Make them all fall before me,

And worship me as their God,

May all Light be extinguished,

And all hope snuffed,

Darkness spread across the land,

Let the Hour of Chaos come!"

The sky erupted with thunder as the clouds grew quickly above the castle. Tendrils then came down from the clouds and started to wrap themselves around those with the darkest of souls. Chaos did come as all screamed and ran from the tendrils. Those caught by the tendrils would have their soul turn pitch black and have but one goal in mind, kill all those following Light. Neither human nor Mystic was safe as the tendrils spread across the county.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Kurt stood before Mercedes and Rachel. "Oh my God!" The women screamed.

Kurt stared up at the clouds, at Doyle, no, not Doyle. Kurt fixed instantly. "Sarver." Kurt all but growled aloud. Turning around to look at his best friends he finally understood everything, his destiny, what he was supposed to do. It was something he had known from the beginning of his life, the same thing his great grandparents knew and their children knew, all up to his mother. They knew and so they passed on their thoughts, memories and faith. Faith in the God of Light and faith in him. "You two go into the Mystic Woods."

"What?" The women asked in shock.

"You heard me go!"

"But Kurt, the Mystic Woods are behind the castle, behind _that_!" Mercedes tried to reason.

The shifter rolled his eyes and grabbed the women's wrists in his hands. He ran off towards the castle, pulling his friends with him. On the way he ran right into the people he was looking for. "Guys!" He called out as he literally threw the women into their respective men's hands. "Go to the Woods with them, leave them in a safe place and stay there!"

"What?" Wes yelled. "What the hell is going on?"

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Sarver is just what I thought he was. Pure Darkness. He is the son of Kieron and he's trying to take over the world."

"How do you—" Blaine started but was interrupted by Kurt.

"I know his plan because that is what his father tried to do but failed. Though this time there is no God of Light to protect us." Kurt paused and watched in horror as a Minotaur ran over a man and started to devour his skin. "I need you to run and hide."

"And miss a fight?" Finn asked. "If what you're saying is true then a war is upon us."

"It already _is _here!" Kurt said. "By Sarver disrupting the balance of Light and Darkness he picked a war with nature itself and nature is made up of humans and Mystics."

"Then we'll fight!" Wes said. "We won't run."

"Do we have a say in this?" Rachel asked.

"No." All the males answered at once.

"Do what you want." Kurt said quickly, his restlessness overcoming him. "Just get these two to safety first."

"Are you sure the Woods are safe?" Blaine asked.

"They'll be the only place left in the world." Kurt asked with complete and absolute knowing.

"All right then." Wes said. "We will be back. Come Mercedes, Rachel."

"But, but—"The women started but were stopped as they were being pulled away.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled as Kurt was turning to run off somewhere.

"Where's Artie?" Kurt said in response.

"I don't know Kurt could you just listen for a few seconds?" Blaine asked in desperation.

"Blaine we are at the beginning of a war I can't—"

"Kurt I love you!" Blaine said quickly. "I just want to know if you still hate me."

"I never hated you…" Kurt said slowly. "You just didn't listen to my warning and now look." Kurt motioned to the rooftop of the castle.

"I know!" Blaine exploded. "I know…" He repeated softly. "I should have listened to you and I am sorry. But please, is there anything you want me to do?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "I need your permission to release the Mystics in the barn."

"What?"

"Blaine we can't do this now! Give me permission!"

"Okay you have my permission."

"Thank you Blaine. I have to go."

"Wait Kurt!" Blaine yelled once more and he grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him close and kissed him desperately and passionately. "I will fight with you."

Kurt was about to say no but then nodded his head. "I love you Blaine." Kurt pulled away and shifted into Pegasus, his clothing being torn by the shift. Kurt flew up into the sky and Blaine watched for a moment before he rushed towards the nearest blacksmith store.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Kurt reached the Anderson estate and the barn in record time. He crashed into the closed doors, stumbling on his fours slightly before charging towards the head guard of the barn. Kurt neighed and knocked the man down, hitting him slightly, only to cause unconsciousness. The other three guards came to him to attack but Kurt had no time. He shifted back, his clothing from before shifting back with him though there was a lot less fabric but he was otherwise covered, and pulled the keys off the guard and quickly moved to Scarlota's stall. He tore open the door, struggling as the guards tried to restrain him. He did not even try to speak to them, there was no time. Once the door was open Scarlota charged out and kicked and bucked at the other guards, causing them all to go unconscious. Kurt thanked her and unlocked the lock around the base of her horn. She neighed loudly as her magic started to rush out, almost instantly making her coat shiny and making everything about her glow with a faint white glow. Kurt got sidetracked for a moment by the beauty of his unicorn friend but shook it off.

"Scarlota, there's no time to explain twice the matters of urgency, free everyone in the barn." She neighed questionably but no doubt collected her magic and soon the locks of both the stalls and the Mystics' repellents and locks clicked off. The Mystics came out of their stalls tentatively and Kurt took this opportunity to stand before them and speak.

"My fellow Mystics!" Kurt called out. "Darkness is upon us! Doyle Sarver, son of Kieron has risen and started to take over the county of Lima." The Mystics sounded off in fear. "Please don't run and listen to me!" He yelled as he saw some Mystics try to make a run from it because of their newfound freedom. "I need your help! I need and army, I need you to help me defeat Sarver!"

"I per què podem ajudar?" Asked a centaur in Mystic.

"You should help me because if Sarver wins all followers of Light will be destroyed."

"And how do you know we all follow the God of Light?" An ogre asked, crossing his arms before his wide chest.

Kurt looked at him and smiled faintly. "Because if you did the moment I that Sarver was the son of Kieron you wouldn't have reacted with fear."

There was some commotion between the other Mystics as the talked about the shifter's plea. Scarlota shook her head and the tip of her horn shone with a white light. "Are you all idiots?" She spoke. "If you do not fight you will be killed, if you do fight you will also, probably, be killed but at least you did not die a coward, you died protecting your freedom, your belief, your hope for equality!"

"La igualtat?" The centaur scoffed.

"Sí la igualtat!" Scarlota spoke in Mystic towards the fellow equestrian.

That seemed to be all Scarlota needed to say as the ogre once again spoke up. "What is it you want us to do Kurt?"

Kurt smiled and glanced at the unicorn beside him, sending her a silent 'thank you' as he turned back towards the others. "I just need you to fight, to protect those on the side of Light, human and Mystic alike." The Mystics nodded and Kurt turned towards Scarlota. "But for you, and I apologize for this, I need much more." Scarlota bowed her head at him. "I need you to free all of the Royal State while sending a missatge en el vent." Scarlota neighed at the amount of work. "I know it is a lot but we need it. And i just need the state. If it is shown that the Mystics are freed in one state to fight then a domino effect will be executed. Please Scarlota..."

Scarlota neighed annoyingly but bowed her head once more. She rushed outside through the crowd of waiting Mystics, Kurt following her and then later followed by the other Mystics, and once outside she began. She spaced her legs out to give her the best footing and stability and she then started to collect her magic in her horn. All of the glow around her body moved up to her horn and it glowed brightly, so brightly in fact that the shifter had to look away to protect his eyes. She neighed loudly and reared as the power of the spells shook her body. The light exploded and spread throughout the state while the wind picked up and blew out from her current position. Kurt breathed in the wind and the message was transmited from the wind to his soul.

"_All Mystics, a war is upon us. Doyle Sarver, son of Keiron, has risen and started another Great War. The side of Light and truth need your help, side with us and fight. Fight for_ _light, love, passion and freedom, fight for everything our God of Light stands for!"_

Kurt sighed. "That was a good message in the wind. Good job Scarlota." The unicorn breathed heavily and groaned. "Now it is time to fight." Scarlota groaned again eliciting a laugh from the shifter. "Sorry Scarlota." With that he shifted back into a Pegasus and he stepped out before the others. The water based Mystics pulled themselves onto the land Mystics and his small army started to prepare themselves. Once they were ready Kurt turned and stared off towards Lima. With one last calming breath Kurt reared and neighed loudly, his army behind him sounding their own cries, before he ran and flew up into the sky, the others following him straight into the first battle of the Second Great War.

* * *

><p>I told you a lot of s**t will go down. Next chapter we kind of rewind for a bit and see what happened to the others that did not appear in this chapter, ex: Brittany, Puck, Karofsky and Sam, etc.<p>

_**Please review or else Sarver will take over the world!**_


	18. Chapter 18

This is part 2 of the Tendrils of Darkness and like said in the postscript of the last chapter, we're going to go back in time (just a bit) and see what happened to the others before the true start of the first battle. You'll see exactly where we go back to. Enjoy and try not to get too confused please (it really shouldn't but oh well).

* * *

><p>*Chapter 18: Tendrils of Darkness Part 2*<p>

Britney could hear the commotion outside but could not see it. She was shackled to the wall, as usual, and far away from the curtain covered windows to see what was happening outside. Britney sighed, her curiosity rocking her to her very core. Oh how she wanted to see what was happening. She could only wish that, if just for the moment, the shackles will come apart so that she can see.

At that moment the shackles did come apart, more specifically shattered. "Oh!" The shape shifter cried as the bits of shackle fell off from her wrist. She then gasped. "Someone granted my wish!" She exclaimed. "But… I thought you needed to say the wish out loud first…" She gave a shrug and started to stand. "Oh well. I can see now what is—"

"_All Mystics, a war is upon us. Doyle Sarver, son of Kieron, has risen and started another Great War. The side of Light and truth need your help, side with us and fight. Fight for_ _light, love, passion and freedom, fight for everything our God of Light stands for!"_

She gasped again, a hand going up to her mouth. "That can't be…"

As if to answer her, below the café doors were pounded down. Britney could hear Santana as she yelled at the invaders. "What the hell? How dare you knock down that door! It's pure mahogany! Where the fuck are you going? You can't go upstairs! Wait! Stop!" She screamed and Britney screamed too, echoing hers.

The door to the house started to get pounded on. "I know you're in there Mystic!" A gruff male voice sounded, sounding extremely evil. "Open the door!" Britney whimpered and decided to hide in the corner behind the bed. It would prove to be a horrible hiding spot. The door was rammed into, the door slipping off its hinges. "Search the room!" The man commanded. Two others slipped into the room, a man and a woman. From where Britney was she could see that their eyes had no pupils, they were completely black, full of hatred and even death. She pushed herself closer together and shut her eyes tightly. From the room came the sounds of the three humans looking for her. Just when she thought they would leave a hand grasped her arm. Britney screamed.

"There you are Mystic." It was the woman, her person being covered in blood. Britney wondered in horror if the blood of Santana was on the woman.

"Let me go!" Britney screamed as she began to struggle.

"Ami, control that Mystic will you?" One of the males, the second one, said.

"She's a feisty one this one is." The woman called Ami responded.

"Let me go!" Britney repeated. "Santana!"

"Oh your little master won't help you now." The first man said as he got closer.

"What does that mean?" Britney asked tears streaming down her face.

"Nothing my sweet." The second man answered as he came over and took her from Ami's hands. "Now come."

"No! I want Santana! Where is Santana?"

"Quiet Mystic!"

"No!"

"Quiet!"

"_NO!"_ Then she shifted. She shifted to look exactly like the man holding her.

"What the hell!" The others exclaimed.

Britney struggled more and was able to detach herself from the man. She then ran down the stairs. "Get her!" She heard from behind. She did not stop. She reached the bottom of the stairs and saw that the café was in ruins and there were other humans, about four more, and Santana was nowhere to be seen but there was no sign, or smell for that matter, of blood. "Get her!" She heard again and the humans in the café started to make their way to her.

She then decided to try out her acting skills. "You fools!" Britney said sounding much like the man she mimicked. "The real Mystic is up there not me! She's impersonating me!" The humans seemed confused and when the man came down her grabbed her.

"What are you waiting for men?" The man asked.

Then together they said. "Kill her!"

The humans in the café were confused but Ami and the other man were not. They immediately went towards Britney but she put the male human holding her in the way. They hit him and she was released. She accidently shifted back to her true form and the humans were no longer confused. They went after her but she was too quick. Her magic was seeping through her veins and with them she was much faster and even stronger than any human. She dodged and fought her way out into the streets where she saw the full force of the war. Stores, buildings, homes were being pillaged and all, humans and Mystics alike were being killed, mostly Mystics though. Behind her the humans were giving chase. She turned back to see and then started to run but she then saw a familiar carriage.

Artie pulled the carriage to a quick halt. "Get on!" He ordered her. She did not hesitate and climbed into the seat besides Artie. He snapped the reigns and the two horses bolted out.

"Artie!" Britney said as she gave him a hug. "You saved me!"

"You're welcome Britney." Artie said giving her a nod. "We have to go into the Mystic Woods."

"The Woods?" She asked, slowly pulling herself away. "But Santana, I don't know where she is."

"We can't waste time. I'm sorry Britney but your safety is more important."

"But—"

"This isn't up for discussion! I'm sorry." Artie said once more and the carriage wove through the carnage and made a beeline towards the woods. With one final snap of the reigns the carriage disappeared into the forest.

*The Chronicle of the Mystics*

The vampire Laurisane could hear, and most importantly of all, understand the carnage up above her. "The war has started." She whispered to herself as she watched the other mystics in the dungeon with her start to worry and fear. She wanted to yell at them, 'Do not show fear! He will get you easier that way!' The Tendrils had already started their way through the castle and the dungeon, she could hear down the hallway that leads to the other dungeon that the Mystics and humans in there are already affected by the tendrils' commanding darkness. In fact, she could hear those affected souls make their way down to them. "Oh please God of Light; please tell me that the shifter is at least doing _something_."

At that moment her shackled broke, along with the others and their cages. Her arms fell to her sides and she rubbed her wrists. "Well, thank you for answering oh mighty God."

"_All Mystics, a war is upon us. Doyle Sarver, son of Kieron, has risen and started another Great War. The side of Light and truth need your help, side with us and fight. Fight for_ _light, love, passion and freedom, fight for everything our God of Light stands for!"_

The Mystics reacted to the message in the wind, the missatge en el vent, and immediately broke from their prison to fight. Some went to intercept the ones coming towards them and others fled to the surface, either to fight or flee she did not care. She had her own way out. She snuck through the shadows towards a secret exit way that only she knew about. It was located behind a wall. Opening the wall she proceeded through and then climbed up the rusty metal ladder up towards the surface. She pushed the stone slab up and away and the sunlight immediately hit her. She hissed slightly and proceeded to climb up onto the surface. The exit way led her just outside the castle in the middle of the courtyard. She stretched her bones while she observed the carnage around her.

Soon though her skin started to burn. She looked at the skin on her arm and rolled her eyes. Using a bit of magic she strengthened her skin. It had been so long since she was in direct sunlight her skin had gotten so used to the shadows and dim lighting of the castle and beyond popular belief; vampires do _not _burn in sunlight. That is just plain ridiculous. Behind her she heard the sounds of attacking humans, by her guess, six. She turned and smiled to herself. Six indeed. They each had swords or guns or some sort of human weapon. Laurisane could not help but roll her eyes.

Using quick speed she went straight to the humans and with her nails she grabbed them, by the neck, or arm or shoulder, whichever was most accessible, and with her teeth she disposed of the humans, by draining them dry that is. She moved quickly, not wanting to risk a bullet going into her skin or a sword plunging into her or scratching her. She twisted the arm of one human, made him kneel and then bit the back of his neck, draining him half of the way before she was forced to move on to the next human. After a few minutes all six of the humans were either drained or bleeding out on the ground. She sighed and rolled her shoulders as she wiped her mouth free of the blood.

"Whoo… Remind me to never get on your bad side." Laurisane turned to look at a human male with a sword in one hand and a shield in another and with an almost shaved head minus that hair growing in the middle of his head. She thought it funny. Why would anyone want their head to be like that? It would be either bald or hairy; you could not possibly have an in-between but this human sure proved her wrong. "You know I saw you coming out of that hole over there and you were just standing there like an idiot so I was coming in to save you. Guess you didn't need any saving."

"Guess I did not." Laurisane agreed with him.

"Whoo…" He repeated. "You must be a vampire."

"I am."

"But I thought all vampires were skinny and beautiful." The comment came out but it did not seem to come out on his own thinking.

Laurisane chuckled. "You told me to remind you to never get on my bad side, well human, you are getting on my bad side."

"My apologies Miss Vampire." The human grinned at her. "The name's Puck." He said extending a hand towards her.

Laurisane looked at the hand and then back at him. "What kind of a name is 'Puck'?"

The human chuckled. "The full name's Noah Puckerman, but I like going by 'Puck,' plain and simple." He still had his hand extended towards her.

"I see." She paused. "Laurisane."

"Laura—what?"

"Laurisane. My name is Laurisane."

"Lauria—What about I just call you Lauren?"

"You will call me by my name and nothing more." She commanded.

"Fine okay… Lauri—"She lurched forward, pushing him out of the way and going straight for the neck of his attacker. Within seconds there was another drained body and she wiped her mouth once more. "Wow, you just saved—Whoa!" He moved forward and plunged his sword into a tendril controlled centaur. "Saved your life."

"I am sure."

"Hey!" He said suddenly and loudly. "You know what? We make a good team you and me! Puck and Lauren battling bad guys!"

"My name is…" She sighed. "You and I are not a team."

"Oh come on Lauren, you have to admit, we are pretty badass!"

She sighed and her lips curled up in a smile. "Sure. But I will be mentioned first in our little team."

"Oh okay. Lauren and Puck battling bad guys!" Laurisane… Lauren rolled her eyes but smiled widely at her new human companion. She looked towards the roof of the castle and looked up in hopelessness at her captured mistress.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Sam slept soundly in his tank. He yawned and stretched out unaware that his tank's lock was broken and had fallen into the water and that the other Mystics have already left to battle in the side of Light. He turned over and rolled right onto the lock. He was jolted awake. "What? What happened?" He yawned out. He looks down at the lock and picks it up in his hand. "What the…?" He dropped the lock and looked up at the door to his tank. He then went up to push on it and it opened. He pushed it all the way and heaved himself onto the roof of his tank. "This is strange." He muttered to himself. "Hey guys…?" He called to the others. When he looked up there was no one there. "Uh… Okay, what did I just sleep through?" He pulled himself across the top of the tank and then stopped at the edge. "The tank is taller than it looks." He muttered and he pushed himself back to the center of the tank.

At that moment the door to the barn opened. Sam's ears perked up to the sound and he tried to look around and see who coming in. "Uh…was Karofsky? Is that you?" The half breed called out.

Four affected male humans, one carrying just a riffle, two carrying just a sword, and one carrying both, stood before the stall, one of them being Karofsky's head guard and the head guard had both weapons. "Well, well, well…" The guard drawled out. "Look at what we got here… One half breed scum."

"Guess he didn't hear the memo of the war." One of the men said.

"War?" Sam asked.

"Guess not." Replied another man.

The guard moved in then and Sam slinked back into the tank, landing with a splash. "There's nowhere you can go now half breed." The guard said as he took his riffle and started to hit it against the glass. Sam moved to the opposite end and soon the glass cracked and broke after one last well placed hit. The water and Sam came tumbling out and the guard grabbed Sam.

"Let me go!" The merman yelled as he struggled, his tail whipping around to hit anyone.

"Whoa!" The other three said as they jumped out of the way of the tail. The guard dragged him out into the middle of the barn's walkway.

"Let me go!" Sam yelled once more.

"As you wish." The guard said as he tossed Sam a few feet from him.

"Where is Karofsky?" Sam demanded.

The human with the riffle stepped up and pointed the gun at him. "He's not here mer-boy."

Sam tensed and was shocked when the guard started to laugh. "It has been so long since I could finally kill you half breed." Sam's head tilted in response. "For you see little half breed, when I was last on a hunting trip I ran into your dear old dad and thought, 'Why, I don't have a merman in my collection!' so I killed him."

"What?" Sam reacted.

"Then I issued the order to have your pathetic family captured. I sold the runts to the breeding facility in California and took you in, releasing your mother from the kindness of my heart. But then your whore of a mother had to speak up and try to save your life. So I killed her also."

"_What?I" _The Mystic repeated, this time more horrified than the last.

"And now I will finally add a half breed merman to my collection, along with the stuffed figurine of your father and the bones of your mother."

"You… You…" Sam started, anger boiling. "Ets un cabró malalt!" Sam cursed in Mystic as he tried to throw himself at the guard but being on land with a tail greatly inhibited him.

The guard began to laugh again. "Oh… Did I piss off the half breed?" He laughed once more. "Men, help me kill him." The guard moved in but the others stayed behind for Sam started to lash out with his tail, trying desperately to bring the guard down to the ground and wrap his hands around his neck. The guard stopped and glared at the others behind him. "Well?"

"T-the tail is the most powerful part of the merpeople." The man with the riffle said.

"Yes." Said the first man who mentioned the war agreed. "If we get too close he might strike us with it."

"Cowards." The guard said. He took his sword and plunged it through the center of the tail where it meets the fin. Sam screamed and tried to free his tail but it was stuck which in translation meant that he too was stuck. "Now hold down his torso."

The two humans with the swords went around quickly and each grabbed and arm and pinned him down. Sam tried but he could not budge. Fear started to rock through his body. Here was his moment to exact his revenge for the death of his parents and the destruction of his family and the murderer was going to kill him as well. Without saying a word the leader pointed his riffle at Sam's heart. Sam struggled more, trying desperately to free himself. The guard slowly tightens his finger on the trigger and Sam shuts his eyes. Soon the blast ranged out through the barn.

Sam opened his eyes and looked down at himself. No wound. He looked up at the guard. The guard was gasping and wheezing. He dropped the riffle and soon Sam saw it. The exit wound right through the neck. The man crumpled to the floor and behind him Karofsky stood, looking extremely angry. "You three back away from the Mystic _now_!" Karofsky ordered. Almost immediately the three backed away. "Sam, are you all right?"

He was about to answer when from the corner of his eye he saw the human with the riffle point his gun inconspicuously towards Karofsky. "Dave! He's going to shoot!" Sam yelled pointing at the human.

Karofsky moved back just as the gun went off and he aimed and shot the human. The other two went towards him and Karofsky aimed again only to find that he was out of bullets. Groaning he tossed the gun aside and pulled out his sword. The three fought together and Sam tried to reach the guard to get his riffle but could not. Meanwhile Karofsky struck down a man by running the sword down his back and then it became a one-on-one battle as Karofsky circled around the last man. The swords clanked with each other and the Karofsky swung across and the sword imbedded itself in the man's side. The man started to gasp and Karofsky pulled the sword out and the man fell to the floor and started to bleed heavily but he was still alive so Karofsky did the last move and shoved the sword into the man's chest, ending his life.

Karofsky moved to Sam's side then and looked at the sword in his tail and then at Sam. "Sam, what should I do?"

"Pull it out of course." Sam said.

"But—"

"I'll be fine." Sam assured. "Just pull it out, please."

Karofsky breathed in, and Sam did the same, as Karofsky quickly pulled the sword out. Sam hissed and groaned. "Sorry." Karofsky said immediately.

"It's fine, it's fine." Sam said as he exhaled. He groaned and stared down at the guard. "He killed my parents."

"I know. I overheard." Karofsky said as he stood.

"He almost killed me."

"I would have never let that happened." The entrepreneur said as he walked away towards one closet. Sam watched silently for a moment before turning his attention back to the guard. Karofsky returned in no time and showed Sam that he had gotten some clothing and a towel. "So you can dress when you change and to heal you." Karofsky explained.

"That won't be necessary." Sam paused. "The towel anyway."

"But Sam—"

"_But Karofsky—"_Sam mimicked. "Could you please just take me outside?" Karofsky nodded and awkwardly picked up the merman in his hands bridal style. Karofsky walked them outside and he set Sam against the wall of the barn beside the door where two horses were waiting. Sam stretched his back and sat back quietly.

After a few moments of silence Karofsky spoke up. "Are you sure you don't need the towel?"

"Maybe to dry faster yes." With that said Sam took the towel and started to dry off his torso.

"Your tail—"

"My tail will be fine when I change." He paused. "Partially because I _won't _have a tail but remember Karofsky, I'm a merperson; we have awesome healing abilities remember? It'll be fine whenever I change back to a merman. Trust me."

"All right, I'll trust you."

"Good." Another silence fell upon them. "So what about this war? I was asleep."

Karofsky scoffed. "Of course you would be sleeping when all the Mystics got liberated."

"Liberated? What do you mean?"

"Just what I mean. All the Mystics are freed and they're fighting now. Some pompous jerk called Doyle Sarver and his vampire Antoni DeBastard fucked up the whole balance and are challenging everything."

"Oh…" Sam paused once more to think. "Is his name really DeBastard?"

Karofsky laughed and shook his head. "No… I will have to explain it to you later, but now there's something else I want to talk about."

"Oh? Would it have to do with the fact your head guard was the murderer of my parents all along or that he almost killed me? Oh! And what happened to his dog? I realized the absence of it just now."

"No Sam." Karofsky shook his head. "It's none of that and for the dog; I think it was burned to death by the phoenix."

"Ah… Phoenix do hate dogs."

"Sam… You called me by my name in the barn." Karofsky said, sounding suddenly very serious.

"Oh… I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"No Sam." Karofsky's hand went out to hold Sam's. "I loved hearing my name from your lips, even if it was to warn me or if it came from those Trouty Mouth lips of yours."

"Ah… Thanks…" Sam said sarcastically.

Karofsky smiled at him. "Sam, there are no more masters, the laws don't apply anymore, if you can survive this battle and the war you can live to do whatever it is you wish to do or wish to become." Sam stayed quiet, his heart pounding in his chest and his checks feeling hotter. "And whatever it is I want to be or do, I want it to be with you."

"Oh…" Sam said stupidly.

The human chuckled softly. "'Oh…' Is that all you can say?"

"No…" Sam said softly. "Um… Um…"

"Well you definitely proved to me that you can say more than just 'oh' Sam." Sam scowled in response. "All you have to say Sam is that you'll be there beside me."

Sam sat there, thinking, wondering, if this, if Karofsky, Dave, was really something he really wanted. He wanted to find his siblings, but could he really do it? With the war now what was even the chance? His siblings could even be dead by now. And did he really want to face the world alone without a friend in the world? Sam looked at Karofsky. He would not be alone with him, but he would not be a friend, he would be much more. And Sam? Sam was perfectly fine with that. "Yes, I will be there beside you." Karofsky smiled and leaned in, Sam closing the gap. Their lips touched softly, questionably, and soon their lips started to slip over one another but then—"Ah shit!" Sam cursed as the change started to happen. The scales started to burn off and Karofsky immediately moved to get the pants ready for him. After the change Sam quickly changed into his clothing and then Karofsky helped him stand. Sam held onto Karofsky. "It's been so long since I stood."

Karofsky chuckled. "I'll help you get to your horse." Sam smiled and nodded at him and soon they were on their respective horses and running towards the Mystics Woods.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Blaine fought valiantly in Lima. He had taken down a good number of Mystics and humans being affected by the tendrils. Though he had a weakness. He was worrying about the love of his life, Kurt. He had started to wonder what was happening to him. If he too was fighting and Blaine just knew that was true. And what was his shifter planning? What could one being do? Mystics were coming in from everywhere, most of them fighting alongside him and very few fleeing. It had seemed all the captured Mystics had been set free. Had Kurt done this? Inside Blaine he knew that Kurt was behind everything. He alone had started an army to fight against Sarver, he alone would lead it, and that is what frightened Kurt.

It was at that moment Blaine was knocked down. A Pegasus, but definitely not Kurt, was looming over him, neighing and screaming and eyes pitch black, blacker than the darkest night. Blaine could do nothing, he was pinned and he feared his life would end. Then another sound piercing battle cry from a horse rang and just as suddenly as the Pegasus was above him the Mystic was gone a replaced with a familiar face. "Scarlota."

"Blaine." The unicorn spoke which surprised Blaine. He had never heard her speak before. But then, as Blaine noticed, he never took of her lock from her horn. "Are you all right?"

"Fine. Is Kurt with you?" Blaine asked immediately.

"Yes he is fine." She replied instantly as if she knew he was going to ask that question. "In fact he is over there, going to fight Sarver."

"What?" Blaine exclaimed as he looked around the unicorn to see nothing. "W-where is he?"

"Blaine…" The unicorn said with an undertone of scolding. The human moved his attention, reluctantly, back to the pure creature. "Kurt is a strong and powerful Mystic, strongest yet after being a fourth generation. He is the Fated One, the one who will free all and bring peace at last to this oppressive world."

Blaine was stunned to a loss of words. He did not know what to say and just stared up at the unicorn.

"If you want to help him," she continued, "I would suggest to fight, fight with all your might and ever stop, never stop battling the Darkness unleashed in the world." And then Scarlota turned and ran off into the chaos to fight.

Blaine nodded, agreeing with the Mystic, as he soon himself turned and started to fight once more.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Sarver laughed to himself as the tendrils spread downwards and claimed their victims, his slaves. His plan was going on without a hitch, not even the freed Mystics and the humans fighting against him served to be no threat and he has not seen the Fated One since that conversation at the train. "I believe," Sarver started not speaking to either Lady Brooke or Antoni, "that our little Fated One has cowered away."

"You are wrong." Lady Brooke said with confidence. "That Mystic would never run. He knows his tasks and fate and he will make sure they are all accomplished."

Sarver chuckled. "What if is death is added into the equation Milady? Shall he have to accomplish _that _as well?" He laughed and he turned slightly towards her. "And what of your God? Will he not come to save those who follow him?" He paused allowing her to answer, she did not. Antoni did instead.

"No master."

"Exactly Antoni. I am a God that will execute." Sarver said in agreeance. "That God of Light is a coward, much like his Fated One."

"You quiet your mouth!" Lady Brooke yelled at him. Antoni's grip on her tightened as a wide grin spread across Sarver's face. "He is far more of a God than you will ever wish to be Doyle Sarver! You are nothing more than—"

A tendril stretched out to her and wrapped itself around her neck choking the words out of her. "Did I strike a nerve Lady Brooke?" He asked through clenched teeth. "I would advise not to. Anger and hatred fuel my tendrils of Darkness and I am sure _your _anger would do wonders." She tried to calm herself instantly through breathing through her mouth with some difficulty. "And another word of advice Milady? Do not ever, _ever _in your right mind, finish that sentence."

Lady Brooke smiled faintly. "Did _I _strike a nerve Sarver? A word of advice I shall give to you, stop this petty excuse of a takeover."

Sarver groaned at the human's little mimic. "You will see how petty it is by the time this _day _is over!" Sarver turned around and continued to look out onto the chaos he created below him. The tendril released itself from her neck and wrapped around his torso almost lovingly. "Everyone will see…" He said softly to himself. "Everyone will see my power."

Then from the clouds a strangely marked Pegasus drifted down before the roof but still keeping a distance away. It neighed and glared at Sarver.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kurt come to join the battle at last." Kurt neighed strongly in disagreement. Sarver chuckled once more. "What now Kurt? Come to talk me out of this? Try to be a good guy before you _really _start the war? Here we are the two leaders of the war, one for Light, and one for Darkness. I do have to say though Kurt, this is rather weak of you…"

Kurt neighed, snorted and nickered his reply. 'I am not here to try and talk you out of this Sarver. You have made your choice, and I am here to stop it."

"Fine then." Sarver sighed. "If that is what you want. I was going to offer to spare your life if you sided with me but of course that would have never happened."

The tendrils below attacking the people and Mystics soon detached themselves, their spell still in place, as they went up to help their master. They went towards his hands and from his hands they went outwards in big blobs of darkness. Kurt started to slowly back away since the blobs continued to grow. Soon they morphed into claws with four sharp talons on each. The claws were being controlled by Sarver, his hand movements being copied by the claws. Sarver moved his hands outwards towards Kurt and Kurt neighed as the claws started to surround him. They enclosed in on him, the sharp talons scratching his skin and drawing blood. He continued to neigh as the claws soon enveloped him in darkness. Sarver laughed at the simplicity of it all but then fire erupted from the center of the claws and the darkness cowered away. In place of the Pegasus was a phoenix cawing loudly with fire reaching out like the sun.

Sarver groaned and the claws collected themselves and attacked the phoenix. Kurt dipped under the claws and started to fly around the claws in circle, using speed and heat to prevent another capture. "Hold still!" Sarver yelled. He groaned once more and looked down for a moment at the train. Sarver looked back at Kurt and then commanded a few tendrils to go down to the train. The tendrils broke apart distracting Kurt long enough for one claw to hit him. Kurt cried out and lost some altitude but caught himself before he hit the ground.

The tendrils below invaded the minds of Sarver's Mystics who had not moved a single inch when their shackles and locks were broken off. The five cried out and the shifters soon changed into two phoenixes, a harpy and a hippogriff. The four flew up towards the claws and Kurt while the dragon started to rampage below killing and destroying everything in its path.

Kurt shifted into a canary and simply flew out of the claws only to see the four shifters flying towards him. Kurt shifted again back into his Pegasus formed and flew quickly downwards, dodging the claws behind him but still being chased by the four shifters. The phoenixes cawed as fire lashed out towards Kurt while the harpy tried to scratch and claw at him and the hippogriff merely chased. Behind the others. Kurt flew through the fighting masses below eventually flying next to Lauren and Puck.

The two looked at each other and nodded. Lauren quickly conjured a spell and casted it at the harpy. It brought the harpy crashing down into the pavement where Puck quickly took care of the Mystic.

Kurt, being distracted by the killing Lauren and Puck made nearly ran into Scarlota. They both neighed in alarm before Kurt continued to fly off. Scarlota shook her head and watched as two phoenixes flew towards her. She neighed in displeasure and a force field of sorts, shaped like a bowl with the bowl opening up at the phoenixes, formed catching the two Mystics before quickly going down onto the ground. The phoenixes cawed out in alarm as their fire slowly went out. The shifters started to shift into a plethora of other creatures to try to escape but soon air was soon depleted and they died of suffocation. Scarlota's body shook with death but she continued on anyways, having a dedication towards her friend and leader.

Now left only the hippogriff and Kurt saw no evil in the shifter behind him. He came to a stop in the courtyard, his hooves hitting the ground as he landed. The hippogriff too stopped landing before the Pegasus. Kurt started to console the hippogriff, asking to join the side of Light instead. The hippogriff was afraid and did not want to switch but still Kurt continued, in a more rushed tone as the claws started their way to him. But still the hippogriff did not budge. Kurt tried once more only to see in horror the Fafnir dragon bite down on the hippogriff. The other Mystic cried out in pain and death and Kurt started to fly off once more, just in time to avoid the claws.

Sarver groaned in response. "What is with this Mystic?"

"I told you…" Lady Brooke started. "He will see his tasks and fate accomplished, no matter what."

"We will see about that." Sarver answered not offering her a glance. He yelled out and the claws ripped with anger. Soon they were moving towards Kurt at a much faster and more aggressive rate. Kurt was finding it difficult to fight the claws and dodge their attacks. One claw gripped him around the neck, the talons slowly started to embed themselves into the shoulder and even the neck. Kurt neighed frantically and started to struggle.

Below Blaine dispatched a human and looked up at Kurt in worry. "Kurt!" Blaine yelled "Kurt!" Blaine started to rush out towards him but kept on getting intercepted by enemies. "Get out of my way! Kurt!" He yelled in a mixture of worry and anxiousness.

Kurt was finally able to free himself but he felt immensely weakened. He panted heavily and his body shook with pain. It was getting hard for him to keep himself up in the air for every time he flapped his wings a shooting pain would go down his spine. Sarver chuckled to himself at the condition of the Mystic and raised his right hand. The right claw rose in the air and Sarver quickly brought his hand down and the claws ripped through the air and smacked Kurt like he was a fly. Kurt neighed in pure agony as he was shot through the air, his necklace that Blaine gave him flying off and landing in the courtyard as he crashed into it and then came to a rest in the middle of the street.

From around them the Mystics erupted into fear and concern for their leader. Scarlota abandoned the fight she was in and rushed towards Kurt. By the time she reached him he had shifted back into a human and appeared to be dead. She reared and neighed loudly. Lauren and Puck joined her side in moments. Lauren shook her in anger and nervousness. "That's it…" She said to herself before she turned and yelled as loud as she could towards the others. "Retreat! Go into the Woods! Retreat!" The Mystics and humans on the side of Light soon started to make their retreat, some being killed along the way by those under Sarver's command. Lauren lifted Kurt into her arms and laid him across Scarlota's back, his blood tainting her coat. "Puck, ride with him. I am going to steal this carriage here." Puck merely nodded and climbed onto the unicorn's back. She started to gallop immediately and ran straight to the Woods. Lauren followed in a carriage, humans jumping onto the carriage as it went by to catch a lift.

In the chaos Blaine could not see where Kurt had gone. He had saw him crash into the ground and went to him but he was no longer there. "Kurt! Kurt where are you?" He yelled out. He soon went towards the Woods but was blocked off by the Fafnir dragon roaring loudly at those who were too slow to move. Blaine looked around frantically. It seemed that now Sarver was taking prisoners.

Within minutes they were all rounded up. The Mystics in one group and humans in another. Their weapons were taken away from them and the Mystics were once again chained up. Sarver, Antoni and Lady Brooke came out from the castle and walked towards the prisoners, Antoni still having a hard grip of Lady Brooke's arm. "So these are out prisoners." Sarver said as he stopped a small ways away to be able to see all of his over a hundred and seventy prisoners of war. He looked at the Mystics first. "For this particular group of Mystics you can give them a choice, either live and fight with me or die. With the others captured in the other counties… I suppose you could give them a choice but I want most killed."

"Yes sir." Said a Minotaur as he went before the group of Mystics.

"With the humans…" Sarver continued. "I want them all dead." The humans started to whimper and talk amongst themselves. "All except Blaine Anderson and…" He scanned the group of humans. "Those tow ladies."

A chimera walked out and started to pull the three selected humans out. Blaine looked at either side of him and recognized the two ladies. "Quinn? Santana?"

"Oh this is just lovely." Santana groaned.

Quinn groaned as well. "It isn't you Blaine. It is just _this_. A war…"

"Oh no it's him too." Santana said in a joking tone, obviously attempting, but failing, to lighten the atmosphere.

"Silence." Sarver said as he walked towards the three. "You each will be my servants."

"Servants?" Quinn asked in shock. "Quinn Fabray is _no one's _servant."

Sarver chuckled. "Well I am someone, the person who is allowing you to live. _Be grateful_." He growled out the last part. "Any other words?"

Santana nodded. "I have quite a few words for you. You are—"

Blaine covered her mouth with his hands. "A very merciful God and we would be happy to serve you." Blaine finished through clenched teeth.

Sarver erupted into laughter. "It must hurt you does it not? To not know if your little savior is alive, and to say such a thing to me. Though I think that the 'not knowing' part is by far the most painful." Blaine glared at him, not trusting his words. If he were to say anything he knows that their lives would be lost, or at least his. "But not to worry… It will become far more painful. Fafnir! Watch them!"

The three walked stiffly towards the dragon and the dragon growled as they approached, his hot breath falling upon them. "Now…" Sarver continued. "Antoni, you may release the Lady Brooke and go out and pick the first lucky victim of my prisoners shall you. I can assure you she will not run. Will you Milady?" Lady Brooke did not reply she merely pulled her arm from Antoni's hand and stood still, her back upright. "I will take that as a yes… Antoni?"

Antoni walked over towards the human, an evil smirk on his face. "Which one, which one?" He asked himself as he scanned the group of humans. His eyes fell upon a young girl with a doll in her hand and her mother standing behind her holding her close to her.

The mother gasped and started to beg the vampire. "Oh please no, not my Sarah! Kill me instead please! She is just a little girl!"

"Silence foolish woman!" Antoni yelled. "It is better when they are young. Blood isn't as stale."

"Oh God no please!" Sarver chuckled at the sentence.

Antoni on the other hand kneeled before the girl. She whimpered and moved closer to her mother who started to kneel to pick up her four year old. Antoni growled, stood up quickly and smacked the mother. The woman yelped and stumbled backwards into the people behind her but they could not catch her so she fell onto the ground. Antoni quickly grabbed the child and pulled her out of the group, the doll falling out of her hands. Antoni chuckled to himself and kneeled before her. "Consider yourself lucky Sarah… You will not have to continue to live in this warring world."

Sarah shook her head. "No, no… Mommy!"

"Sarah!" Antoni bit down as the woman screamed her daughter's name. "_Sarah! No!_" The mother cried. Lady Brooke sighed heavily and looked away. Her eyes rested on a golden object with ribbon attached to it. She blinked at it and started to move towards it when the sound of a body hit the ground.

Antoni had dropped the body and wiped his mouth and stood before the group of humans, almost daring them to react, as the mother brokenly cried over the death of her child, the doll in her hands as if it were an injured bird. Lady Brooke quickly moved towards the object, stooped down and picked it up. She examined the necklace and then wrapped it up so it could fit in one palm.

Sarver sighed and rolled his neck. "Now that that is done and over with, we still need to continue going on with the plan. Antoni, lead the servants and Lady Brooke, we are going shopping." Sarver chuckled and started to walk away.

Antoni nodded and commanded the four humans. "Come along then!"

They started to move while the other Mystics and humans under Sarver's command started to thin out the number of prisoners. The four walked together, Quinn and Santana before Blaine and Lady Brooke. It was solemn and quiet, and not one wanted to speak a word as the followed the vampire and the Fafnir dragon followed them. Lady Brooke breathed in a softly touched Blaine's arm. He looked at her. She could tell that he wanted to be strong, to be brave, but in his eyes he can see the loss of faith, the fear, and the worry, all of the emotions she feels inside but refuses to let it show. "Did you know the Fated One? Kurt?" She asked quietly, not wanting to bring too much attention to them.

"Yes." He simply replied. But then he decided to elaborate. "We were lovers…"

"'Were'? My dear boy, do not doubt for one minute that he is dead. He would not die just as things begun."

"Do you know him?"

"No. Not personally. But I know his personality, his fate, his destiny. I know him, but probably not as you know him." Blaine nodded. Once again he did not know what to say. "Here, I believe this was his." She handed him the necklace. "I believe it fell off." Blaine looked at the necklace and tears sprung to his eyes. He nodded, for he had no words to say.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review if you don't Kurt will DIE!<strong>_ Longest chapter ever! 15 full pages in word! Whew!

PS: When Sam said "Ets un cabró malalt!" it translates into "You are one sick bastard!" if you couldn't guess. If there's any other translations you want to know, just ask.


	19. Chapter 19

*Chapter 19: Away in the Woods*

"Is he going to die?"

"No."

"And how can you be so sure vampire? He looks badly injured!"

"He cannot die because Fate will not allow it."

"Fate does not seem to be on his side at the very moment."

"Believe griffin. He is the one who freed you."

"Actually I believe it was me who did the spell. Kurt just merely ordered me to do as such."

"Will you all stop standing around gawking? Kurt needs help!"

"Rachel's right. He needs medical attention."

"I'm half merman, I'll save him."

"Thanks uh…"

"Sam. His name is Sam."

"I believe she asked the merman Karofsky."

"Sam's preoccupied at the moment Hudson."

"All you humans are mentally challenged. Here we are in a war and you are fighting about who answers what question. Why do we all just do something productive like, oh, I don't know a camp?"

"Lauren's right. We need to make a clearing and somehow make shelter for all of us."

"And more."

"All right. Karofsky, stay with Sam and help him, Mercedes, Rachel, you stay here too just in case. The others start working on the clearing."

"I ain't taking orders from a unicorn."

"You will if you want to survive this war human. She is practically Kurt's second in command and I would advise you follow her."

"Lauren was it? How do you know off all this?"

"I've been alive for a long time, worked under the Lady Brooke for just as long. I know things. And once Kurt awakens I will have to explain all the smaller details."

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

When Kurt came too his sight was hazy and all was in a blur. He groaned and found himself wrapped practically head to toe in bandages. What was worse he had no idea where he was or how long he was out or who had survived the battle.

_Blaine…_

His world was sill in a blur when he heard what sounded like a flap opening. He tried to move his head to look in the direction of the sound. He heard a small gasp and some quick motions towards him. "Kurt, you're awake." The voice sounded familiar but he could not place the voice with a face. "Can you see at all?"

"_No…_" His voice sounded harsh and his throat hurt like it had been set on fire. How long as he been unconscious?

"Okay, just hold on. I think I have something for that." There was some scuffling around in this strange surrounding and Kurt was having a hard time figuring out where exactly he was. His mind was clouded and his senses were weak, almost as if he was only human and not the Mystic that he is.

_Blaine…_

"Okay Kurt? I'm going to drop something into both of your eyes; do you think you can hold them open for me?" Kurt nodded his head once. Forcing his eyes open he saw a blurry form hold out an arm over his head. Within moments a drop of a burning liquid dropped into his eyes. The shock caused him to slam his eyes shut but he quickly opened them again. This time expecting another drop he held his eyes open as the form put a few drops in one eye and then did the same for the other. "Now blink a few times quickly." Kurt did as he was told and watched as his world slowly became clearer. The form, as it turned out, was none other than Samuel Evans, wearing some dark breeches and a white shirt, smiling down softly at him. "Can you see now?"

"Yes…" Kurt replied looking around. Apparently he was in a tent. A pretty big one at that. Kurt focused in on the material. Mystic hide. Kurt looked back at Sam.

"Good." Sam nodded once pushed himself back a space away from Kurt. In his hands Kurt noticed a small bowl in the half breed's hands.

"What… Is that?" Kurt strained out as his eyes still burned slightly.

"A combination of lime and sesame seed oil. Good for blurry eyes, eye strain and even poor night vision. I suspect that I would have to drop some more of this stuff in your eyes later, or tomorrow even, until you get used to using your eyes again."

"How long was I out?"

Sam chuckled softly. "A good fortnight."

"Two weeks?"

"Yep. Your injuries really caused a lot of blood loss and you had a lot of broken bones and _hemorrhaging _organs. You just better be glad that because I'm half merman my blood can heal you and that merpeople typically have a universal blood type such as myself. I really saved your ass." The shifter groaned and tried sitting up. "I wouldn't advise that. Not now anyways. You just woke up and you need your strength. What you can do is drink plenty of water and eat a whole hell of a lot of vegetables and fruits. In fact, I'll go get it for you now." Sam half stood half crouched in the tent and was about to leave before he stopped and turned back slightly. "For your sake I'll keep is a secret that you woke up for now. I'll be back in a bit." And with that Sam exited the tent.

Kurt stared up at the Mystic hide tent and exhaled. Two whole weeks he had been out unconscious. What could have happened in those two weeks? The war was obviously still going on but what about the world? Is Doyle—Sarver winning? And what of his friends? Rachel, Mercedes, Wes, Scarlota…

_Blaine…_

"Oh God of Light…" Kurt moaned. "Blaine…" Tears sprang to his eyes. What happened to his friend his lover? Did Blaine die? "No." Kurt said affirmatively. "He can't be… He just can't…" Kurt swallowed and his throat tightened. Kurt moaned in pain. Kurt shifted trying to find a more comfortable position. It was then that his senses opened up a bit more to realize he was resting on top of a cushiony surface. Kurt turned his head saw a paw. Kurt jumped and then withered in pain causing him to crumple onto of this dead Mystic hide that was serving as some kind of bed cover. Kurt did not even try to see what he was being covered with.

Sam returned a few moments after and rested a plate of assorted fruits and vegetables down besides Kurt and raised a carton up to Kurt's lips. Kurt drank the water, his throat feeling significantly better as the cool liquid passed down it. "You seem pretty spooked Kurt." Sam said softly. "It seems you noticed the Chimera you are resting on as well as the tent made completely of Mystic hide. It is a bit revolting at first but…" The half breed sighed. "You'll have to get used to it. If it makes you feel any better, they are our enemies. We don't do this to anyone on our side."

"Why would we do this at all?" Kurt asked when the water was pulled away from him.

"Materials, Kurt. We're in the middle of the woods. We can't just obtain cloths and tents and such items. We have to make them. The enemy is doing the same thing in some places. But over on the darkness side they use their own kind as well." After a pause Sam continued. "Shows how animalistic they are. They used to have some humanity to them but now… Oh you should see it Kurt. In just two weeks it is like they never had a thought process. They're just cold-blooded killing animals with no morality or anything." Sam slowly lifted Kurt to a slightly more elevated position and then forked some fruit with one of the rare forks they have in camp to the shifter's mouth. Kurt ate the fruit one by one. Thankfully they were all cut into small pieces making it far easier for Kurt to eat them.

The feeding went on in silence until two women entered the tent. "He _is _awake Rachel." Mercedes said wearing a pretty tattered and dirty dress.

"Kurt." Rachel gasped out as the two women sat on the other side of Kurt. "You're okay."

Sam groaned. "Who told you that he woke up? I am trying to keep him a secret so he doesn't get bombarded with elated followers."

"Pish posh." Rachel said waving him off. "We heard you talking in here and we assumed that Kurt woke up, nothing much."

"And only we know." Mercedes said. "Everyone else is working fixing the camp, or extending it, practicing fighting maneuvers or healing the other injured on the other side of camp."

"And let us leave it that way ladies." Sam said. "I really do not want to stress Kurt more than he is now is that understood?"

"Yes Doctor."

"Doctor?" Kurt asked, a small smile working on his face.

"Yes the Head Doctor at that." Sam said a frown on his face. "And the only one who really knows how to do anything. We have human doctors, two actually, but they don't know nothing about Mystic anatomy and more Mystics come back injured than humans come back alive. I've been trying to teach them but it is completely different. And what's worse yet there's not even one veterinarian to even considerably make a dent in the amount of sick or injured beings."

"Quit complaining Sam." Mercedes said rolling her eyes. "Rachel and I have to cook, clean, heal, plant, harvest, cook and clean again. We have more work compared to you."

"You stop complaining." Sam said giving Kurt another fork full of vegetables.

"Whatever Sam." Rachel then turned her attention to Kurt. "How are you feeling?"

The shifter swallowed. "Good I guess. I'm still in pain whenever I move but at least I'm awake."

"Yes." Rachel agreed. "Poor Scarlota's really taking a heavy blow with all these battles."

"Scarlota? How is she?"

Mercedes sighed. "She's fine but she is extremely tired leading all these battles into Ohio. I mean already there have been about fifteen battles, some in the Mystic Woods, some in Dalton, but all have been more damaging than anything."

Kurt blinked. "Dalton?" _Blaine…_

"Scarlota saw the need to work from Dalton in to McKinley." Rachel answered. "For you see, Sarver's headquarters is on the McKinley section of the Ohio Beach and that is where most of our enemy is stationed."

"But we have to consider everything around us too. There are fights all over the world and—"

"Enough." Sam said thickly. "Leave the tent now you two. Kurt needs to regain his strength and he will only hear this again with his briefing meeting with Lauren and Scarlota."

"But…" The women called softly.

"Leave." Sam commanded.

"Fine then grouchy. Bye Kurt." Rachel said as she made her leave.

"Good bye Kurt. Hope you feel better soon." Mercedes said as she followed Rachel.

Sam shook his head and groaned. "Those women are always a threat to my patients."

Kurt chuckled brokenly seeing as laughing caused him pain. "Don't be too hard on them Sam. I am their friend too you know."

Sam nodded and gave Kurt some more water seeing as all the food was gone. "Of course General." Kurt raised a brow at the half breed. "Would you like to stay in that position or would you like to be lowered down?"

"This is fine Sam…" Sam nodded and was about to turn to leave when Kurt spoke up again. "Why did you call me General?"

Sam chuckled. "Because you are the General, General. Why else would I call you anything otherwise?" With that Sam left the tent.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

In a few days Kurt was on his feet being led out of his tent with the help of Sam and Karofsky. "Take it slowly Kurt." Karofsky advised as he wrapped an arm around the Mystic's tiny waist. "They won't start the meeting without you."

"That isn't what I'm worried out Karofsky but thanks anyway for that input."

"Do you have him Dave?" Sam asked as he slowly backed away from Kurt's other side. Karofsky nodded in response and together the three of them walked to the center of the camp where a very primitive wood lodge was built to communicate about plans and other war movements. "I'm going to go give him an entrance." Sam said breaking apart from the two to run ahead.

"Now don't be nervous Kurt. They're all your friends. Except for maybe Lauren."

"Lauren?" Kurt asked.

"Some female vampire that worked in the castle under some woman called Lady Brooke."

"Oh yes… I think I know who you're talking about. White, kind of bigger than most women?"

"Exactly. Have you met her before?"

"Only once before." The two walked into the lodge and Kurt was met with a room filled with his friends, all looking scraggily and dirty and in an overall scale exhausted. He noticed that nearly everyone was there, all of his human friends, and Scarlota, the vampire Lauren, and even Brittany. "Brittany, is that you?"

"Kurt!" Brittany ran up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Brittany! It hurts!"She released immediately.

"Oh Kurt I missed you! My brother!"

"I missed you too sister." Kurt said, his facial features softening. "You look so beautiful."

"So do you!" Kurt rolled his eyes. He looked anything but. He looked like a mess, and felt like one too. He wore an ensemble much like Sam's and yet despite it being cleaner, being in the Woods surrounded by others who are in such a condition made Kurt feel dirty.

"Can we get this started now?" Lauren asked impatiently. "General, your seat is here." She said patting the only and finest seat in the one room lodge. Karofsky helped Kurt over to his seat and sat him down gently.

"Hello Lauren."

"It's actually Laurisane but everyone else in this forsaken forest calls me Lauren."

Kurt chuckled. "Then I'll see to continue calling you Lauren."

"Thanks…" Lauren said sarcastically. She shrugged and then began the meeting. "This meeting is mainly to allow Kurt to catch up from his two week coma and to know what is happening in the world. Scarlota, begin please."

Scarlota bowed her head slightly. "General, the war has spread throughout the whole world but most of the fighting is not as bad as it is here. In fact here we have the worse battles. We have other Generals out throughout the world constantly sending us information on their battles but only you are our General of the Army. You are the brains behind us. The only problem is because you have not been around we have been finding it hard to get the momentum to spread onto the army. I am hypothesizing that now that you are awake and walking and soon will be able to fight the army's spirits should be lifted and a victory should be in hand soon."

"Scarlota's right." Finn said. "Our plan of action if to go through Dalton first, re-obtain that land before moving on to Lima and finally McKinley where Sarver is stationed."

"Yes I've heard that before." Kurt said. "What I want to know is who is stationed where and what jobs they have."

Puck spoke up first. "Lately most of the humans have been staying here, healing and fixing and such. Only a few humans with the greatest of fighting skill can go out to fight. Mercedes and Rachel here are practically the maids of the camp—"

"Hey!" The two women reacted together.

"Artie here is the lowly trash and random shit transporter—"

"Now wait a moment, I—"

"Tina works with Sam in the infirmary, the human males in here fight, except Artie of course, Brittany does absolutely shit—"

"That is not true, I lift people's spirits. Happiness just doesn't come in a golden sack of glitter."

"I believe that actually made sense Brittany congratulations. Lauren goes out and fights with everyone including Scarlota of course and that's about it."

"Thanks Puck. That was enlightening." Kurt thanked him slowly, not quite sure how to make of it all.

"Other than that we have been fighting constantly." Lauren continued. "The enemy is ruthless and animalistic and there's nothing that seems to stop them. Sarver's tendrils of darkness have also long since passed but not without killing every human they had processed."

"It would seem Sarver is wanting an all Mystic army." Mike inputted. "The humans we have seen that were left alive are slaves and are now being treated the way Mystics used to be just a little over two weeks ago."

"It's justice in a way." Wes mentioned. "A pay back, for how the humans treated the Mystics…"

Kurt shook his head. "It isn't Sarver's sick way of justice. He is trying to take over the world as cliché as it sounds. His overall goal? Exterminate humans and leave Mystics in the wake all under his command. That is all someone like Sarver would plan for."

"And what type of being is Sarver?" Mike asked.

Kurt paused as he thought about the correct answer. "He is a revenge driven being with an addiction to power and a sickness for control."

Wes rubbed his fingers into his eyes and sighed. "This Sarver… We should have just done what you said Kurt a long time ago and told him to get far away."

Kurt stared at the floor before him. "That wouldn't have mattered… It would have still happened but earlier…" Kurt raised his head and looked at those who worked in the Anderson Estate, his eyes landing on Wes last. "And Blaine? What happened to him?"

An eerily silence befell upon the lodge and everyone shifted nervously. Kurt felt his heart start to pound in his chest as he looked around the room, asking, _begging_, silently for anyone to answer. It was in fact Brittany that answered. "He was taken away over a fortnight ago with Santana and Quinn." She answered her voice remorseful and all traces of a fun loving Brittany gone from her voice. "We haven't heard anything from them… Only the worse could be guessed."

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. He could not believe it yet… Sarver had killed off all humans under his darkness tendrils, why would he not kill the man who was the lover of his enemy? But with Miss Lopez and Miss Fabray he could not understand. What could those two have done? It was not to exploit them sexually, Sarver himself is a homosexual, Antoni said so himself and Kurt hardly doubts that the vampire had lied about that. The silence had stretched farther and Kurt soon found Scarlota's muzzle brushing up against his arm.

"Kurt? Are you all right?" The unicorn asked him, her eyes shining softly with concern for her General and friend.

"Yes I am fine…" Kurt replied placing a hand on her muzzle. "I just… Cannot bring myself to believe he is dead… Or Santana and Quinn either."

"It is hard." Lauren agreed. "But we are in a war. And if it is true that those three are in fact dead, we cannot spend time in mourning. When we win, and we will Kurt, then we will mourn."

"Lauren!" Rachel exclaimed. "Blaine is Kurt's lover! You can't possibly—"

"And Santana and Quinn!" Mercedes interrupted. "They weren't the nicest of women but they're still friends!"

"Why don't you human females grow some balls? We are in a war!" The female vampire retaliated.

"You tell them Lauren!" Puck cheered.

"Puckerman you stay out of this!" Rachel yelled at him.

"What'd you tell me Berry?"

Finn stepped before Puck. "Now Puck that's my fiancé you're talking to."

"You don't honestly think that in this war relationships even matter?"

"What are you saying Puckerman!" Mercedes screeched.

The lodge erupted into chaos, Sam, Karofsky, Scarlota and Kurt being the only ones quiet and calm, the three surrounding Kurt in an almost protective barrier away from the chaos. Kurt shook his head and slowly stood shrugging off Sam's helping hand. "Quiet all of you…" Kurt mumbled as he stared down to the floor. Being unheard the commotion continued. "Quiet." He repeated louder his head looking back up at the others. The shifter breathed in deeply, aggravation, annoyance and a slight undertone of depression fueling his next movements. "I said… _QUIET!" _The others stopped instantly and froze in place. "Lauren is right. Now's not the time for mourning or stupid little fights like this. We are in a war with a son of a God. Right now he is the strongest creature on Earth and I need all of you to be working together to help me stop him do I make myself clear?"

"Yes General." The room answered back naturally.

"Now I'm not well equipped for being a General but I'll try. I read Contes de la Gran Guerra, I have some sort of understanding for wartime and how to lead but it will be a learning process for me just how it will be a learning process for all of us to fully adapt to wartime life. As a last note this meeting is adjourned. I've heard enough."

"Yes General." The room replied and slowly everyone exited the lodge, all except Karofsky, Sam, Scarlota, Lauren, Puck and of course Kurt.

"General, if you do not mind me saying something." Lauren drawled out slowly.

"Go ahead Lauren."

She bowed her head. "Know that this will be the only compliment I will ever give you but… For a being who says it will be a learning process, I believe I have just seen the great General portrayed in the prophesy."

The shifter smiled softly at the vampire. "Thank you Lauren." Once again she bowed her head and both she and Puck left the lodge. "So what now?" Kurt asked looking back at the three beings remaining.

"I have to go back to work. I still have some beings to heal." Sam answered.

"I have hunting duty." Karofsky replied.

Scarlota let out a breath. "I will nap. I am extremely tired."

Kurt chuckled. "All right then. Go on you three."

"And what about you Kurt?"

"I'm going to take a short walk and then maybe take a nap as well."

"All right just don't push yourself too much. You're still weak. Doctor's orders." Sam ordered.

Kurt nodded in reply and walked out with his friends, parting ways to walk deeper into the Mystic Woods and farther away from camp. Kurt sighed and rubbed his arms with his hands. "Oh Blaine… I do hope you're not dead… I promise I'll find you… Or at least find out what happened to you. Just please… Please don't be dead."

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Meanwhile on the beach in McKinley, Sarver is foreseeing the construction of his fortress. "This will be a marvelous castle once it is completed Lady Brooke." He mused looking beside him to look at Lady Brooke. He wore the clothing of a prince and she looked much like a peasant girl on the streets, her long hair wrapped in a big and messy bun hanging on her neck.

"What I do not understand Sarver," she began, "is that there is a perfectly good castle in Lima and yet you build your own and not destroy Castle Brookenshon."

"It is simple Milady." Sarver replied. "This castle symbolizes my dominance over Ohio, over you and your General, wherever the weakling may be hiding in the Woods. And the reason why I am not destroying your old castle is that it will remain as yet another symbol as my dominance. Either way it is half destroyed already and I see no need to touch that spot where my uncle once lived and called his home." Sarver shuddered at the memory of being inside the castle. "What a horrible sense of Light there was in that forsaken building."

"Then why not destroy it?"

Sarver chuckled. "It does sound as if you want your home destroyed Milady."

"Of course not. I am only trying to understand the monster behind all this."

Sarver chuckled again. "I am afraid I am very hard to understand Milady." He turned and took her arm in his hand. "But if I were you, I would be grateful to me for sparing your, very long, lifelong home Milady."

"Master Sarver." Antoni said quickly as he materialized before the two. He bowed quickly. "The General of the Alliance has been spotted by one of our spies in the Woods. He seems to be growing in strength and his army in confidence now that he is up and running once more."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes sir. Shall I give the order to attack the camp?"

Sarver breathed in and thought for a moment. "No. Let him regain his strength. It is so boring fighting his army without him. No, give them a chance to gain some power under their belts."

"Yes sir." The vampire saluted as he turned to leave.

"Oh and Antoni, before you leave, could you check up on the prisoners and ask if they are willing to cooperate yet."

"Yes sir." Antoni disappeared instantly and Lady Brooke turned to Sarver.

"The Alliance? Isn't that—"

"The name of the group resisting the control of my father all those years ago? Yes it is. And my dear we are the the Resistance."

"Because you are resisting the natural equality and balance of nature am I correct?"

"Spot on my dear."

She sighed and watched as the first tower was put on and was starting to be welded onto a cliff that Sarver had created by taking advantage of the Mystics with the ability to move earth. "You will never win. Light will always prevail."

"We will see about that Lady Brooke. For now let us move closer shall we? I want a better look at the progress of my castle."

* * *

><p>So that was chapter 19, kind of a filler until the next chapter which is mainly war stuff and a adequately significant time skip. Sorry it took a while. I had a five day weekend and I didn't really get to use it writing until now at 2 in the morning. So anyways…<p>

_**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! **_

Next chapter mini summary: The Second Great War has been going on for five long and grueling years. The Alliance have been able to push back the Resistance into McKinley and the progress in Ohio is being reflected upon the world. Now on the eve of the first battle of war, Kurt plans to infiltrate Sarver's castle and rescue the Lady Brooke, he finally accepting the proclaimed death of Blaine. Will he and his selected infantry survive the invasion and what secrets with the General of the Alliance discover within the Dark Castle?


	20. Chapter 20

*Chapter 20: The Infiltration of Dubhghlas Castle*

Five long years had passed since the beginning of the Second Great War between humans and Mystics. Two major sides have emerged once more since the First Great War, the Alliance and the Resistance. The Alliance was filled with Mystics and humans wanting peace with each other and civilization to return to a better and improved version of the few years before the First Great War, where Mystics and humans could live and work together without too much hate and distain. The Resistance on the other hand was predominantly Mystic with only one goal in mind, a world controlled by their race with humans below them as slaves and servants, much like five years ago but reversed. During these five years the Alliance was able to push back the Resistance back and take over most of Ohio, only McKinley remained predominantly Resistance. Now, the General of the Alliance gathered around with a chosen few on this, the eve of the first battle of the Second Great War, for an infiltration mission to rescue the Lady Brooke, one to the Mystics' most renowned and most important figure head in their religion following the God of Light.

"The Dubhghlas Castle has only one way in and one way out." Kurt said as he pushed back a long strand of hair behind his ear. Over the years he had let his hair grow out, his natural way to fall back in and all education of how to be a human gentleman slip out the window. For now his main and only concern was to end the war and bring peace to world with the death of Doyle Sarver. "Now the plan calls for Puck to play as a prisoner transporter bringing in said prisoners or otherwise known as Lauren and Brittany. Scarlota and I will pull the cart, she masking her horn. We get in, free the prisoners, save the Lady Brooke and get out. We are not going to kill Sarver in this mission."

"What about Antoni?" Lauren asked flicking some bangs away from her eyes. Since the war the vampire female has become faster, stronger and a bit skinnier though she was still bigger than most other females and even males. And over the years she had claimed Puck as her Imprint and the two had gained a strong relationship and have always been paired together because so.

"Antoni." Puck scuffed. "He gives vampires a bad name." Puck ran a hand over his shaved head. "I saw I shove my blade through his throat."

"No!" Both Lauren and Kurt said at the same time. Kurt continued. "Don't be stupid Puck. Antoni is far stronger and faster than you are. You would never get close enough. And even if you did, I can expect you to be lying limp in his arms while he drains you dry. No, I must kill Antoni and Sarver too."

"But he's strong and powerful. And his dad's a God." Brittany muttered. She being no less beautiful than she was five years ago but increasingly smarter than she once was and as well as mature. "Wouldn't you need a God to kill a God?"

"As much as Sarver may not like to admit it…" Kurt said straightening his back, his spine cracking because of it. "He is only half God, and being half God brings upon power as well as vulnerabilities."

"But even so, one must need some food to fight a demigod, huh?" Mercedes said as she and Rachel behind her entered the lodge. She and Rachel have not really changed in the past years though they have grown emotionally stronger because of the war and much more anxious when a battle was happening and their lovers would go into battles. They still managed the camp in the Mystic Woods, cooking, cleaning, and overseeing. Though the camp itself has separated into two parts, the Eastside being commanded over by Kurt and the Westside being commanded by David Karofsky, they still remain to be big assets to the camp.

"Hm food!" Puck exclaimed as he attacked the women's trays of food.

"Puckerman!" Lauren scolded.

Kurt shook his head. "Could this not wait? We have some last minute things to go over."

"What's to go over?" Rachel shrugged as she placed her tray on the table. "You're entering the castle in a rouse, the dungeon is around the back and into the rock, you're going to make your way up through the inside of the castle and find Lady Brooke. There's not much to it."

"On paper it isn't." Kurt retaliated. "In reality it is far much difficult."

Mercedes shook her head. "You work too hard Kurt. You must think about the consequences."

"I know the consequences Mercedes. The whole world going to Sarver and all humans enslaved or worse killed."

"That isn't what I meant."

"I can't take breaks Mercedes." Kurt sighed heavily. "I wish I could but… There's nothing else I can do." Squaring off his shoulders he added "If you all have confidence in tomorrow's mission then I call this meeting over." Not one person objected. "Fine then. Meeting adjourned." Kurt walked outside of the lodge where Scarlota waited for him. "Hello Scarlota."

"Hello General." She said to him. She was still the same as she ever was, but more powerful and confident with herself. Though she still fears the Darkness as well as battles, she always pulls through for her friend and General. The two started to walk off together around the camp, making their inspections. "How confident do you feel about the mission tomorrow General?"

"To be honest not at all confident. We needed this meeting and they just shrug it off and ignore my warnings."

"It is our progress as of late that makes them act like this."

"Well I am not about to allow us to lose to get their mentalities back to what they should already be."

"I understand that General. If I implied that I apologized for that is not what I intended."

"No, not at all Scarlota. I was merely stating my thoughts." The unicorn dipped her head in a nod. "Gentlemen." Kurt called out suddenly towards Finn, Wesley, Artie, and Mike. The four males have grown to be the best of friends, each having their own specific tasks. Finn, Wes, and Mike are all soldiers for the Alliance but also play the roles as the Head of Defense, Messaging, and Arsenal in that order. Artie because of his disability could not fight but he worked under Wes as a messenger with the camps of the Mystic Woods and of the areas surrounding and even in the battle field with a standardbred called Rapidesa, a half horse, half unicorn male horse with a high stanima and great speed.

"Oh hey General." The human males greeted. "Is there a problem?" Mike asked.

"No not at all." Kurt replied. "I was just making sure that you three," he looked at Finn, Mike and Wes, "make sure you keep the defenses up within the camp. We cannot be too prepared for a surprise attack. And keep an eye out for Karofsky's updates and such."

"Yes General."

"As for you Artie, could you check up on the surrounding areas for me tomorrow?"

"Yes General."

"Thank you Artie. Good night to all of you—oh and yes, Mike, how is Tina and your newborn Jerard?"

Mike's face brightened at the mention of his wife and child. "They are great thank you!"

Kurt nodded and looked questionably at Finn. Finn groaned in result. "I know, I know! But we want to wait after the war so we can have our dream wedding and out first child. We don't want to raise a kid in this and besides, you only get married once."

Kurt chuckled and Scarlota whinnied softly. "Whatever you say Finn."

"It's true!" Finn rebutted.

"Good night again gentlemen." Kurt repeated and with that Scarlota and Kurt resumed their rounds, the human males saying their farewells as the two left.

They continued their rounds in quiet until Scarlota spoke up once more. "Kurt… I wonder if it would be too much to ask…"

"Ask away Scarlota my friend."

"… Are you any better?"

Kurt tensed. "Any better from what Scarlota?"

"You know what I am talking about Kurt." The unicorn paused. "I just want to make sure you are better than you once were because of it."

Kurt stared off into the darkness of the woods as Scarlota checked up on one of the families that live within the woods. The event the two were talking about was the day Kurt found out that Blaine's body was found in McKinley. His body was torn up and the human had lost a significant amount of blood. Some say that it looked like the work of a vampire like that of Antoni's work and other say that it was not Antoni but a griffin or some other Mystic with sharp claws for if it had been Antoni the blood would have been completely drained. Whatever the problem Blaine was proclaimed dead almost two and three quarters into the war. All that time Kurt had been looking for his lost lover to find out that he was dead. At first Kurt could not believe it. Blaine would never leave him in this world alone. Kurt wished to go see for himself but he did not have to. That same day an army came into the camp and one of the soldiers carried a 'gift' for Kurt, a rose gold ring with a wheat pattern on the sides and a diamond as an emerald cut, one of a twin set the Blaine bought shortly after they first got together, one for Blaine and one for Kurt. Kurt was devastated and angered and practically went on a killing spree, losing whatever it was he had left of himself in the process. He let his hair grow out, downgraded his clothing from that of an actual General to a poor foot soldier. And what was worse that on the day of the First Battle, Kurt left his ring behind in the estate which was set on fire the moment Sarver took over Ohio. Everything he and Blaine once shared together, and even Pavarotti, burned to nothing.

"Kurt. Kurt. Kurt!" The unicorn pressed him.

"Yes Scarlota?" Kurt asked just realizing that they had both started to walk once more.

"Are you better?"

Kurt heaved a sigh. "I suppose Scarlota. I still hurt from the loss but… What more else am I to do? I fight for his name but that will never bring him back. And even so, my fight for him is also being shared by that of the world, especially our God of Light and the Lady Brooke. The only thing I could ever think of that he would want me to do is to move on and find another love that will take care of me and love me as he once had, but I refuse to grant him that wish. He will be the only one for me, for now and always."

"I am sorry Kurt." The unicorn sympathized with him.

The shifter nodded. "I'm sorry too."

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

The next morning the small group of five, all Mystics except for one, moved out in a carriage stolen from the Resistance side. "Remember the plan guys." Kurt said before he shifted into a horse as Scarlota masked her horn with her magic. "It's just a get-in-get-out scenario. We are not staring a fight in the castle is that understood?"

"Yes General!" The response came and the five moved on wards through the back roads at first before slipping into one of the very few roads that are accessible and manageable in Lima. Along the way there were, at first, checkpoint after checkpoint but after the first few miles passed there were less and less of the checkpoints and less tense moments that was brought along with it. Finally the group came to the bridge of the castle. The castle itself was built upon an outlet of land that was more elevated than the surrounding areas. The castle looked dark and foreboding just as the sky did. Since the war started the skies have remained dark and cloudy, much like what happened in the First Great War but around the castle the sky was darker and the clouds seemed to wrap around the towers of the Dubhghlas Castle. Kurt and Scarlota pulled the carriage over the bridge that connected the northern part of the Ohio Beach with the outlet of land that stretched out towards the sea. As they trespassed the bridge the waves from the ocean crashed against the bridge and below them, the ocean always being as if it is a storm, dark and ever angry as Sarver controls his army and takes the will of other beings. At the middle of the bridge was one last final checkpoint. The two guards, twin banshee sisters with dark hoods, hollowed faces and long, black nails flanked the sides of the carriage.

"You…" One sister hissed. "You are human…"

"Humans are not allowed in…" The other sister hissed.

"Unless… You have a reason…"

Puck nodded his head, thankful that his prison guard uniform, a brown hooded jacket, had said hood and was currently covering his eyes. "I am the prison guard from the next land over with some very… Specific prisoners."

The sisters recoiled back. "Specific?" The second sister hissed. "How so…?"

"They are close to the Alliance General, Kurt Anderson."

The banshee sisters hissed loudly at the name. "We shall do our final inspections humans…" The first sister started.

"Just to be sure…" The two sisters looked at Kurt and Scarlota carefully and then into the dark carriage where Lauren and Brittney too wore dark hoods and were shrouded by the shadows and the hoods themselves. "It looks to be secure sister…"

"Yes… It does sister…"

Together the sisters moved away from the carriage. "You may pass… Human…" Puck only nodded in response, a good move when it comes to banshees.

The carriage moved into the dungeon of the castle and came to a stop in the middle of the unusually quiet dungeon. Kurt looked around the dungeon to see that there was also, surprisingly, no guards. A clank of a door directed the attention of the three outside the carriage to some stone stairs that led upwards. Leading up there was some light shining and then suddenly a shadow came into the light and was making their way down. Scarlota neighed softly in anticipation and Puck started to reach behind him for his blade but not before knocking a secret code into the carriage. Inside the women were shedding their hoods and were slowly unlocking the doors and preparing themselves to fight. The dungeon guard came into view and it was revealed that the guard was a very misshapen fomorian, with grey, green skin, a dark brown and tan toga of sorts and a large club with spikes protruding from the end. It was a wonder why there were no guards and it was quiet. Formorians hate loud noises and have extremely short tempers. The Mystic growled and his throat rumbled obviously showing that the fomorian typically did not know how to speak. Puck cleared his throat and whispered to Kurt. "Uh… Kurt? What do you propose we do?"

Kurt's vocal cords rumbled and Scarlota rumbled back as her horn soon appeared and she forced the fomorian down to the ground, whipping his club out from his hands. He was about to roar in warning to the castle when Kurt lodged himself off from the carriage and changed himself into a male siren. "I would not do that if I were you." Kurt warned before taking a deep breath in. The fomorian instantly silenced.

Puck knocked on the carriage again and Lauren and Brittany came out and around the carriage. "So what should we do with him?" Puck asked. "Kill him?"

"No." Kurt replied simply as he shifted back to his normal form. "Free the others and put him in one of the cages. It will hold him. The cages are built with magic repellent."

"Wow…" Brittany said as she inspected the cages closely. "Never thought I would see this stuff again."

"Just free them Pierce." Lauren said as she began opening cages.

"Who's Pierce."

"That's you Brittany." Lauren replied, somewhat exasperated.

"Oh yeah that's right!" She giggled.

"Shh!" Kurt shushed them as he opened a cage and ushered the Mystics out before getting them to help him with the fomorian. "Now you will be quiet will you not?" The fomorian growled. A Phoenix bowed its head at Kurt and then screeched sharply but quietly at the fomorian and with that the Mystic cringed as if the sound had been louder. "Thank you Phoenix." The Phoenix bowed its head again and kept an eye on the fomorian as Kurt began to move into the next stage of the plan. "Listen up." He said, attracting the attention of most everyone in the dungeon. "You can either run and escape or stay here and fight as a distraction so that we may go up and rescue the Lady Brooke, the choice is up to you. Whatever you choice, you will not be judged am I clear?" The Mystics nodded their heads. "Good then." Kurt then looked at Brittany, Lauren, Puck and Scarlota. "Come on you four. We must get moving." The five rushed up the stairs, Kurt taking the form of the fomorian to pull away some suspicion form them while the freed Mystics, minus the Phoenix who was keeping a watch on the caged fomorian, broke apart to do their respective motives.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Antoni was making his rounds about the castle when he heard some commotion coming from the inner courtyard. He rushed over to the sound and stopped at the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Below the Mystics that were supposed to be in the dungeon were fighting against the guards and fighters in the castle. Antoni growled to himself and looked up towards where his master, his God, was at. With lighting quick speed he rushed up the roof paneling. As he jumped onto a ledge he got grabbed by a serpent's strong tail. Antoni struggled to release himself so he started to claw at the serpent's tail. "Release me!" Antoni growled out as he quickly lashed out at the tail and cut the tail off. The serpent hissed in pain and Antoni finished the Mystic of but not without noticing a strange yellow canary flying away from them and towards the upper chambers and Antoni's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The vampire shook it off and continued his way towards the canary's direction, shrugging off the creature as just a simple and mindless animal.

*Chronicle of the Mystic*

Meanwhile Scarlota, Lauren, Brittany and Puck worked their way deeper into the castle along with a small band of Mystics that decided to join them in their mission. They fought past many enemies while they slowly wondered where their General could have gone. At one moment Kurt was before them as a fomorian and next he was gone, broken apart from them but they could not risk their mission to look for their leader so instead they continued onwards. The four soon find Sarver's main room and allow the Mystics to continue to make their way through and out the castle. Scarlota motioned to the door and the others nodded. The unicorn then slammed the doors open and the four rushed into the large room. It was ornately decorated; the walls painted gold with black trims and the furniture was black mahogany, very rare wood. The floor was also wood, like birch or oak. The whole wall of the room across from the large double doors was made of glass, giving the picturesque view of the ocean if it was not raging and turning so angrily. The four could then see a sitting area in the right hand corner and from a chair turned to them Lady Brooke rose and looked at the four. She wore a white dress with black trim and long sleeves with a lacy pattern that followed the border of the neck line down to mid abdomen. The whole dress itself was seemingly made of lace and her long red black hair was tied back and wrapped around a bun.

They were all shocked to see each other, even though the four's mission was to find Lady Brooke, the very presence of her made them lose any current thought. And that loss of thought was just enough for heavy chains made with a large band of magic repellent to fall upon the four. Lady Brooke gasped and placed a hand to her mouth. She moved to go towards them but then Sarver appeared from the shadows, his black raven wings tucked neatly on his back. "Do not move Milady. They are not your concern." Sarver noted.

Antoni rushed into the room and stands between Sarver and Lady Brooke and the four. "Surround them!" The General of the Resistance ordered, pointing sharply at the trapped four. They are soon surrounded by ogres, orcs and satyrs almost immediately; all wielding sharp weapons at them, each wearing a pouch with even more weapons and chains, and one satyr even had a gun. Antoni chuckled as the four were forced to stop trying to free themselves from the heavy chain. The dark vampire chuckled in response. "So this is the Alliance's attempt to save their most important religious figure? Ha! Where's your leader?"

Scarlota propped herself up into an awkward half sitting position and as her magic started to fade she collected whatever she could to speak. "What you… Should ask yourself… Antoni… What will my General… Do when he… When he gets here…?"

The dark vampire laughed in result. "I don't fear Kurt. He's just a lame shifter. So what if he's got some destiny behind him? He can't possibly—"

"Antoni!" Sarver scolded. "Don't mock a destiny."

Antoni turned to look back at Sarver. "What? But Sire—"

"Just do not! Destinies are far more powerful than they seem." Sarver paused and glanced back at Lady Brooke. "Just look at my destiny. Full, and powerful and unstoppable. I was destined to rule, just as my father before me."

Antoni bowed his head at Sarver. "Yes of course Sire."

"Now as for these Alliance fighters… Send them to the dungeon. We will—"

Without warning the window shatters as a roar echoes in the room as a Chinese dragon floats into the room through the window. The dragon was brown with golden underbelly scales with golden and red feathering and tricolored eyes. The dragon swung one large claw around towards Antoni and then brought that claw down onto the floor on top of the vampire, the floor curing in with the power behind it. The dragon roared again and as Antoni struggled slightly under the claw the dragon stared down at Sarver. The corners of Sarver's lips curled up. "It's a pleasure to meet you again… Kurt Anderson."

A second chain net trap gets dropped on top of Kurt and it wraps tightly around his horns and neck. He roars in surprise as the chains slowly drain the magic from the Alliance General as Antoni worms his way from under the claw and watches as Kurt slowly reverts to human form. Antoni quickly grabs some chains from one of the orc's pouches full of weapons and moves to completely chain up Kurt's arms, legs and body. By the time Antoni was done Kurt was completely immobile and loss all of his magic. Antoni dug one hand into the shifter's grown out hair and had his nails dig into the shifter's skull. Kurt groaned in effect. "What was that about whatever Kurt will do to me unicorn?" Antoni snarled at the others.

Kurt tried to twist out of the chains but they were too tightly wrapped around him. "Sarver! Release them and Lady Brooke! Do whatever you want with me but release them!"

"No you idiot!" Laruen yelled at him. "You are more important! You are the General for God of Light's sake!"

"What about this Kurt?" Sarver said ignoring the female vampire and taking a few steps towards Kurt. "Join me and together, we will rule the world with an iron fist. Our two destinies together will be a force to be reckoned with."

"I will never join you!" Kurt screamed. "I would rather die!"

"That can be arranged." Sarver grinned evilly at the shifter. "But before I send you off, how about a little reunion?" Sarver clapped his hands together twice and a secret door opens up. From the door three figures emerge, Quinn, Santana, both dressed in servant type clothing, a very plain dress with worn shoes and their hair tied back in messy buns, and then…

"Blaine…" Kurt gasped out softly.

Blaine glanced at Kurt and then looked down at the floor. He too dressed like a servant with very plain pants and shirt and equally worn out shoes but the only difference between them and the other human servants were that they were not chained. "Santana?" Brittany called out to her old friend.

"Quinn?" Puck too called out to her.

Sarver looked at the three humans for a moment before turning his attention back to Kurt. "It really is a wonder of the thing that these three have stayed here with me this whole time don't you think? I mean as you can see they are not chained and could have escaped and yet… Here they are. You see Kurt and company, these humans here are on my side."

"Impossible!" "You liar!" The Alliance members yelled except for Kurt who was staring intently at Blaine, trying desperately to get a reading from him.

"Oh no it's true. A long time ago on the first day of the Second Great War I captured these three, two out of pure insanity and one out of recollection. I asked them, 'Die, or join me.' Of course the decision wasn't that hard since Antoni moments before had drained… How many beings was it Antoni?"

"Seventy-three." Antoni replied briskly.

"Oh yes. Seventy-three people completely. All refusing to take partake in my new world. Refresh my memory Antoni, how many humans did you drain out of those seventy-three?"

"Fifty-eight."

"Fifty-eight." Sarver repeated in mock shock. "But you know these three haven't been all bad. The two females are the Lady's private servants and Blaine is my own servant." Kurt forced his gaze from Blaine to Sarver. "And he has been serving me well these past few years since Antoni had gotten tired of… Personal endeavors." Kurt tensed and behind Sarver Blaine's eyes rose from the floor to Sarver. "Isn't that right…" Sarver looked back at the ex-entrepreneur, "…Blaine?" Kurt looked in desperation at Blaine; the others too looked at the human male with their hearts strained, knowing how big an impact it will be to their General if it proves to be true. "And please don't lie to dear old Kurt. I believe he deserves better don't you agree? Since you have not once tried to contact your ex-lover and faked your own death by finding Kurt's ring and tossing yours into the fire so to speak."

Kurt took a big deep breath of air in quietly. Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyes sad and painfully sorry. "It's true." Kurt felt his heart break at that moment and the shifter slumped forward. Blaine quickly took a few steps forward but was held back by Santana and Quinn. "Kurt! I am so sorry! I never enjoyed any of it! I promise!"

"Uh, uh, uh Blaine." Sarver scolded softly. "Let Kurt wallow in his pain." He paused and sighed softly. "So the plan is that I will spare Blaine of his tasks and of these two women too I suppose if that is you changed your mind about joining me Kurt."

Kurt whimpered softly and forced himself to sit up right. He looked around the room to see his trapped comrades, his old friends he thought were dead, including that of his ex-lover, and of Lady Brooke, who looked practically heartbroken at the scene that unfolded before her thanks to Sarver's extent. Kurt looked at Sarver, the dark demigod that proved to be more damaging than originally thought. Kurt thought back on the plan he was so intent on following and how it failed like he knew it probably would have. Then he thought of his destiny and what it really meant to him, to everyone. "Well?" Sarver pried obviously wanting an answer from the Fated shifter.

The Alliance General squared off his shoulders; the room was thick with suspense, sadness, and hopelessness. "My answer Sarver…" Kurt said in a remarkably strong voice. "Remain. I would rather die."

"No!" Blaine yelled.

"Fine then." Sarver replied. "You made your choice. Antoni, kill him!" He ordered.

Antoni began to drag the shifter towards the broken window, Blaine hollering at him and trying to break free of the girls who were holding him back knowing that if he interfered, he too would be killed. Kurt's comrades were silent with a mixture of emotions and watched in terror as Antoni reached the window and with a slight effort due to coming in contact with magic repellent, lifted Kurt up above his head. Blaine broke free at that moment. "Kurt! Kurt no!" Antoni glanced at the human who was running towards him and quickly tossed the Fated One out the window and into the raging sea below. "_NO!_" Blaine screeched as he reached the window and ran into it. He stared down into the water and could not see a thing. He was about to jump as well but Antoni gripped the human tightly by both arms, holding him in. "No! Kurt! _NO!_"

Sarver merely shook his head. "What a waste of a body. Antoni, take Blaine to his chambers and lock him in it and as you round up the escaped prisoners that you can, make sure that our new prisoners are as uncomfortable as possible in the dungeon."

* * *

><p>End of chapter 20. I just killed off Kurt guys! Or did I? You'll have to find out next chapter! <em><strong>Review to have Kurt live!<strong>_


	21. Chapter 21

*Chapter 21: Regne de la Llum*

Kurt went numb the moment those words came out of his mouth. "I would rather die." He meant those words; he _would _rather die than to ever join sides with Doyle Sarver. He did not go numb because he started to regret what he said; he went numb with Blaine's scream.

"No!"

It was so heartbreaking, so full of sorrow and regret and every bit of sadness Kurt has felt all these years thinking that his human ex-lover was dead.

"Fine then." Sarver said afterwards, his voice mixed with anger and some underlying sadness. Despite Sarver's dark soul he truly did feel some sort of an affection towards the Fated One and was saddened that he would rather have choose death than to live, even if it was with his number one enemy who had forced Blaine to sleep with him out of sexual and emotional tension. "You made your choice. Antoni, kill him!" The demigod shouted, not wanting any more to do with the shifter before him.

Kurt felt nothing as Antoni dragged him over the window he had crashed through. He faintly heard Blaine's screams, and his comrades and friends' cries as Kurt got closer and closer to the exit door of his life. When Blaine broke free and yelled for Kurt it was far too late. Already Kurt could feel Antoni lift him up above the vampire's head and chuck him out the window down towards the sea below. Kurt was so filled with adrenalin of being killed that he did not even hear Blaine screaming in terror and mortal sadness.

The world seemed to slow for Kurt as he fell. It felt as if he were flying. He thought about what his life stood for and what it never stood for. What he accomplished and what he never accomplished. His life did not flash before his eyes like so commonly thought off. Instead it was another person's life, the memories that were passed down through generation after generation, the memories of Aislinn, his great, great grandmother. Despite Aislinn being so far off from him, Kurt always felt closer to her than that of his own mother. He formed no true bond with him mother during the short time they had together before she died. It was always with Aislinn did he have that connection, that _fate _that they shared together. The lives they had that were cut off way too early.

When his body hit the water all thought process stopped. Now he was not flying anymore but sinking, sinking like a rock into the ocean with nothing, absolutely nothing to stop him. That was when Kurt despite his own want to remain calm panicked. He started to move in abrupt movements to try ever so desperately to break free from chains he could not break in a million years. What was worse, he took no breath before he started to sink and he was running out of oxygen quickly. Within seconds of hitting the water Kurt was drowning. The water rushed into his lungs faster than floods and faster than a fire in the woods. It remarkably felt like fire. His lungs were being _burned _by the water. The Fated One soon found himself gasping underwater and the water completely filled up his body. It would only be a few more moments until his life would be lost. But Kurt would not be awake to feel his own body go limp with death. Kurt's vision blurred slowly into darkness until a bright light shone before him. Not long after the light appeared, Kurt passed out as his body finally touched the sea floor.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

There was a faint breeze, so light, so caressing. The blades of grass below were scraggily and sharp, yet soft and grasping. There was no sound, not even from the wind, and from what the nerves within one's body could feel he is alone. The shifter's eyes fluttered open. His eyes were blue, green and grey, glasz simply. He could not remember what had happened. All he did know was his name. Kurt Anderson. Kurt shifted and turned his body from a sideward position to a sitting up position. He was naked he realized suddenly. But that was far from his worries. There was nothing around him. Absolutely nothing. He could feel the wind and the grass but all was white like a bright light. He was truly alone. Not one thing of nature that was visibly present and yet he could feel and even smell. He would smell trees and flowers and even a river, but he could not hear. He shook his head quickly, trying to clear his head. He still could not hear anything. Kurt wanted to speak, to call out, to see if anyone was there but there was no one. There was nothing. Kurt started to worry more, his fear eating away at his soul. What had happened to bring him here? And what was this place? He tried to remember. He was someone important. There was a war… He was a general but not just any general, _the _General, with a capital 'G'. Kurt took a deep breath in. There was an operation, a mission. It did not go as planned, just as he thought it would not. His head started to hurt as he slowly started to regain his memory. He looked around, giving himself a break from remembering. There was still nothing. But now he could hear suddenly, he could hear the wind, the leaves in the tree, the river.

Then suddenly it happened. From out of nothing came something. Water appeared first. It came in the form of a tiny waterfall and the river came from it, curling before him around trees that were slowly forming, trees of fruits. The grass he could feel started to appear, first a yellow-green to a bright and vivid green. Flowers started to arise too and the nothingness became a crisp meadow that one could build their dream home and live in forever with the one they love.

_Blaine…_

Kurt groaned softly as his head throbbed. Kurt ignored the name that came into his head, not remembering a person by the name of Blaine, and thought about how hungry he must be. To solidify that thought his stomach rumbled with hunger. Kurt nodded to himself and stood carefully, not knowing if he even remembered how to walk. He did. He began to walk to the trees, collecting the fruits such as apples and pears and other such things before sitting beside the river. He ate and drank and washed before moving back away from the river to lay down in the grass to rest. He decided to try and remember some more things, seeing that his head pain had subdued thanks to the food.

He was the General during the war and the last thing he did was undergo a mission to rescue someone… A female. He went along with four others, all good comrades and even greater friends. He suddenly remembered the female's name. Lady Brooke. Lady Brooke Dionne, the wife and bond mate to the God of Light. That seemed to trigger everything else for he remembered his friends' names, Scarlota, Laurisane, Noah, Brittany his bond sister and…

_Blaine…_

Kurt sighed heavily. "Blaine… He's alive." Kurt put his face in his hands. "And I am not." Kurt felt like crying but did not. Somehow this place helped cheer him, helped calm him. Kurt raised his head from his hands and gave one more look around the meadow. "This must be heaven…" Kurt remarked quietly to himself.

"Close enough young Mystic." A voice rang out, nearly scaring the life out of Kurt as he shot up into a sitting position, his legs casted aside.

"Hello?" Kurt asked into the once nothing space. "Hello? Where am I?"

"You are in Regne de la Llum." The voice replied.

"Realm of Light…" Kurt translated aloud. There was no reply. "Who… Who are you? Where are you?"

"I am divinity!" The voice boomed. Kurt watched, from above him, lightly colored tendrils started to come out from the nothingness, just as the meadow did, to frame a pair of large eyes that opened slowly. The eyes were brilliantly colored with mixes of oranges, yellows, purples, reds and pinks, all forming together on themselves and always in motion. "The God of Light." Kurt instinctively bowed down, his hands far before him and his legs under him. "Kurt…" The God of Light called softly.

Kurt sat back up, his legs below him. "God of Light… Tell me… Am I dead?"

The eyes blinked once, then twice. "Kurt, you are a powerful being. And a beautiful one at that." Kurt inhaled at the compliments, for they shocked him, but also for the fact that the God of Light avoided the question. "All your life since your birth and even before that you were destined to be who you are today. You were even destined to personally meet me, just as you are now. You, who are destined for so much, cannot simply be defeated. You are a life with many lives, and as long as you stay true to yourself, you shall always live."

The shifter remained quiet, not fully understanding the small spiel that was given to him. "So what you are saying is that…"

The God chuckled, the sound sending shivers up the shifter's spine. It sounded like harps ringing in the crisp wind with the sounds a gently rolling sea crashing upon the shore. "No my dear Kurt. You are not dead."

"But I thought… I thought I—"

"You did."

"But then how…?"

He laughed again his eyes closing as he did so. "Did you not hear me Kurt? You are a life with many lives. Five lives in total actually."

"What?" Kurt stood in shock. "Five? How is that so?"

"Your family has been connected together by your bond that travels back all the way to your great, great grandmother Aislinn. This bond you have shared through your family has not only passed down memories but life force. True that each passed down life force is not as long as one full shifter life of a hundred and twenty years, it is still a full human life which of that you have five. Well technically four human life spans and one Mystic, your own."

Kurt took a moment to let his words sink in. "Which one did I lose?"

"A human one. I do not know which one in particular."

"Aislinn's?"

"No. Her life force is still within you."

"Good." Kurt fell back onto the ground into a sitting position. The air was quiet once more as the two remained silent. "So this is the Realm of Light." Kurt commented softly as he looked around for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes."

Kurt sighed and nodded. Another silence came upon the two beings. There seemed to be no rush, no need to move on at such a quick pace but soon the air was filled with foreboding as stark realization hit Kurt. "Wait! You have been here this whole time your nephew has been causing chaos on Earth?" The God of Light only blinked, knowing there is more. "I mean," Kurt continued standing in outrage, "he has the Lady Brooke! He has Brooke God of Light! She is your blood bond mate! Your wife! And what about your followers on Earth? Do they not mean anything to you? And I mean come on! Your _nephew _is causing all this pain and sadness and here you are in your Realm of Light doing what? Where is the strong, and brave, and powerful God we all revere on Earth? Who are you?" Kurt questioning stared up into the eyes of the God of Light.

The divine being sighed, his eyes closed as he thought of what he could say, and even if he should even say it. His eyes opened and his answer came after. "Yes. I have been here this whole time, watching as the world continued to live without me and when my nephew took over. I know he has Brooke, my love. But she is not my blood bond mate anymore and as a result she is not my wife anymore. The bond does expire you know. Fifty years. Usually by that time one either dies or it is time to renew the bond, you know that Kurt. And I am still the god you have been told about Kurt. I was just waiting for you."

"For me? Whatever for? You are far more powerful than me."

"Yes but I was waiting for you to prove to me of life."

"Life?"

"Yes. Tell me Kurt, why should life be saved?"

Kurt shook his head, flabbergasted at the question. "Because it is a life that is should be saved!"

"Wrong answer."

The Fated One groaned and walked in a circle in agitation. "A life should be saved because it is a unique object."

"Wrong again."

"What?"

"Let me restate the question. Should life be saved?"

"Yes of course."

"Even if it is that of a rapist? A murderer? What about a terrorist or an abuser?"

Kurt remained silent for a moment as he thought. There was no rush; he could feel it in the air. There was only the need for an answer, and a damn good one at that. "Well… They should be given a chance to fight for their lives."

"But they cannot be saved automatically? I thought you said a life is unique and should always be saved because it is a life."

"Y-Yes but they are murderers and rapists!"

"They are still unique as you stated. They are unique because they are murderers and rapists."

"But they are evil beings."

"Yes." The God of Light said with gusto. "They are evil beings. And thus should be killed and not saved." Kurt remained silent as the God of Light continued. "But what if they repent? What if it was a mistake? What if they did it to save another life? Should it be their then that should compensate for the life they took? And will another life be taken to compensate for _that _life? What is it anymore to _be _a hero oh Fated One? How can one being, such as yourself, defeat the evils of the whole world without taking too many lives yourselves, without having to compensate?"

"Wow…" The shifter gasped softly as he slowly drifted back to the ground. "That… That's a good question."

"Give me an answer Kurt."

"But I… I don't think I can."

"Try."

Kurt nodded and thought about the question, about what it meant to be a hero and what it would take to save a whole world as just one person. All the answers that Kurt had thought off could not compare to the question he had as a reply to the God of Light's own question. The Fated One shrugged and decided that it was best to try it. "Let me answer that question with another God of Light… How can one being save a world without first influencing it?"

Even though the God of Light's lips were not seen Kurt could feel the radiance of the smile that the divine being was having. He started to chuckle at the answer. "I must say Kurt… That is a fine answer."

Quiet took over once more. A lingering question hung in the air. One that was asked a while ago but has not yet been answered. Kurt did not press the God of Light. He felt that soon an answer would arise and whatever the answer may be, he would still have to continue to live with it.

"Well little Mystic," the God of Light began, "I believe it is time for you to return back to the world of the living."

"What?" Kurt gasped out in shock as he stood for one last time. "What about you? Will you return to us?"

"There is still one more challenge I have for you Kurt. Answer this for me, 'This war is not a war against Light and Darkness, it is not a war against nature and nature, and it is not a war of feuding neighbors. What war is the Second Great War?' When you figure this out Kurt, I will join you. Now go."

"Wait! W-Wait!" Kurt yelled reaching for him as water started to rush into the Realm as the meadow disappeared. "God of Light—"

"Please…" The God of Light drawled out as he too disappeared slowly into the light. "Call me Shimshon."

In a matter of moment the Realm of Light disappeared and Kurt found himself at the bottom of the ocean where he had died, his chains loose and collected on the sea floor and still naked. Before he could shift into an aquatic Mystic, a strange water current dragged him towards the shore, his body being waved around like a flag in the wind. He was carried upstream through the river and was placed upon the shore where two human females dropped their belongings and ran toward him with concerned hands. And once again, the Fated One passed out.

* * *

><p>So how did you think of the whole Realm of Light experience Kurt had? Will Kurt ever get the God of Light (Shimshon) to join in on the fight? What do you think the answer to the "final question" is? <em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS AND I WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONSANSWERS! COME ON PEOPLE! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	22. Chapter 22

If you were wondering if the last chapter was based of Harry Potter and his death and meeting with Dumbledore… You are absolutely right you just won ten points! Too bad you can't use them for anything because they don't count. Either way this is another chapter like Chapter 19 where it's another filler before something BIG! I would put the said BIG event in this chapter but just felt like making you all wait so, enjoy the filler.

* * *

><p>*Chapter 22: Eastern Camp*<p>

"He looks like he was tossed around a lot when we found him Sam."

"Yes, and he looks extremely tired too, can't you tell?"

"Didn't he and some of the others in the Western Camp go on a mission earlier today?"

"Yes, they didn't return back except for Kurt."

"From the looks of it the mission was not a success."

"I do hope the others are all right if that is the case."

"We can only hope."

"Not meaning to be rude but… Get out. All of you."

"Gosh Samuel, we're just worrying for him."

"I understand that Mercedes, Rachel, and you too Karofsky, but I need to get to work and I really need silence and a calm air thank you."

"Oh fine then. Call us when he comes too next can you?"

"Yes, after I make sure he has more than enough sleep."

"Sam!"

"Rachel!"

"Oh fine! Mercedes, come on. We have to clean the clothing again."

"Ugh… What a hassle."

Samuel shook his head as the two human females left the medical tent, or at least one of them. This one was one of the largest though for the sake that Kurt is the General and deserves such space. Karofsky lingered behind and from Kurt's semi-conscious state he could feel the air change from what was a tense atmosphere to a more relaxed yet strained atmosphere. "Sam, what seems to be his problem?"

"Exhaustion, some bruises, scratches… I don't think he has any broken bones though. I'm feeling around and nothing seems to be too horribly out of place."

"So he should wake soon, hypothetically speaking."

"Hypothetically speaking? No. One cannot judge an injured person's want to wake up. This may be minor wounds but he may not want to wake up quickly."

And that is exactly how Kurt felt. He just wanted to sleep, wanted to think in his subconscious and in his dreams. He wanted to think about the past events of his life and that was all. This was something he could not really do awake since it is to be known that he will be bothered by his army and friends. So that is exactly what the Fated One did. He re-slipped into unconsciousness.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

When Kurt once again came to he found himself still in a medical tent with Karofsky in the corner of the tent. It was obvious the human had not yet realized the shifter had awoken for he continued to take a knife to a piece of wood. Kurt's eyes strained as he tried to see what Karofsky was working on. He could not actually see what it was but he could see that it was very detailed and was being worked on for a long time. It took a moment for Kurt to realize that the human captain had once made his own furniture years before the war. Karofsky himself had mentioned that he was getting back into the whittling and such sometime before the war started. Kurt was beginning to think back then. When was the last time he really saw and talked to Karofsky? He and a few selected others were told to move out to the east to make a new camp since the original had been bursting out with survivors and fighters from that fateful day. That happened four years ago, just a year after the war started. Then as the war progressed, camps were established throughout Dalton, and then later Lima, and after no time small towns were being produced in these camps. And somehow, while all this happened, Kurt had lost contact with one of his most beloved of friends, despite the rough beginning the two had. Kurt even lost contact with his friends in the Western Camp since he had gotten so obsessed with the war and beating Sarver.

Kurt inhaled sharply and suddenly felt guilty for mistreating his friends all these years. With that intake of air Karofsky lifted his head and looked over to the bedridden shifter. "General? General, are you awake?" He asked him as he edged closer to the Mystic.

"Yes, I'm awake Karofsky." Kurt answered as he tried to sit up only to be stopped by Karofsky's hand gently pushing back on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to say General that you are ordered to stay down by Sam."

"Sam… How is he?" Kurt turned his head to look at the human.

"He is fine." Karofsky replied, a slightly shocked expression on his face which only further increased the guilt within Kurt.

The Mystic nodded. "And you two? How are you both?"

Karofsky sighed and nodded once briefly. "Fine."

"Not fine captain." Kurt said instantly. "It is obvious to be that something is severely off about you two. I can see it in your expression and movements." Karofsky opened his mouth as if he was going to speak but kept it closed. "Come now David. Tell General Kurt what is the problem." Kurt joked lightly.

The human captain's face stayed flat as he repositioned himself beside his general. "It is just… Samuel has been so busy lately. We hardly have any time together and whatever time we do have he brushes me off to do work."

"Like what I did to all of you…" Kurt softly commented.

"What did you say General?" Karofsky asked.

"Nothing Karofsky." There was a pause as Kurt observed Karofsky more. Then he spotted it. On his left ring finger, a silver Celtic knotted ring with four or five, Kurt could not tell, green Tourmaline gems around the ring. "David… The ring…"

Karofsky, shocked completely by the mention of the ring looked at it with a faint sense of wonder. "Oh… Yes… Well…"

"David Karofsky, did you two get married with—?" Kurt yelled suddenly which Karofsky silenced with a hand to the shifter's mouth.

"Quiet! You'll screw something up with your system."

Kurt gave Karofsky a look and shook the hand off his mouth. "My system? The only part of my system that is anywhere near screwed up is my heart! Why didn't you send word that you two got married? You did get married didn't you?"

"Yes we did…" Karofsky said strongly. "On both things. We technically eloped and we sent a letter to you and your camp but Finn told me you never even bothered to look at it _or _hear what it had to say because it didn't pertain to the war effort."

The guilt rose more. Kurt shut his eyes tightly. "By the God of Light… I am _so _sorry Dave. I was just—"

"Look." Karofsky interrupted; obviously upset that Kurt did not bother to hear to Sam's and his matrimony the first recorded marriage between a human and a Mystic in almost three centuries. "All you should know is that we've been married for three years now and it hardly feels like a marriage. And you know what else? You are a fucking prick for ignoring all of us your whole—"

"I know."

"Don't interrupt me Kurt! I'm very mad at you! You've been ignoring—Wait what?"

"I know." Kurt replied with a little laugh. "I know. I am the biggest, largest, fucking prick in the whole world right now."

The human blinked and then smirked softly and shook his head. "Nah… I think Sarver and DeBastard have you beat out for that. Sorry."

Kurt erupted into laughter and at that moment Sam came into the tent, his eyes wide and his facial expression quickly turning from shock to anger. "Karofsky! You didn't even bother to get me when he awoke?"

Karofsky quickly hid his wood creation behind him and moved away from Kurt as Sam took his spot. "He was not awake for long Sam. I _was _going to get you. It was just that Kurt was talking to me."

"Don't put this on him Karofsky. It takes two to have a conversation." Sam replied briskly and Karofsky slightly conformed into himself. Kurt then started to not only feel bad about missing out on the information that told of the two's marriage but now started to feel bad for Karofsky who obviously wanted Sam to give back _some _of the love Karofsky gives out fully to the half breed. "How do you feel General?" Sam said speaking towards the shifter.

"Fine thank you Sam. I just feel a little stiff in areas."

"It's probably from being in bed the past few hours. You weren't too severely banged up from whatever happened to you but still, you needed rest. It looked like you had an exhausting time."

The shifter sighed, knowing from this unspoken rule that he cannot tell _anyone _about his encounter with the God of Light, Shimshon, no matter how much it was eating him inside to tell _someone_. But he cannot. "You could say that."

"The mission was a failure?" Sam inquired softly.

"That and then some…" Kurt quietly stated, hoping that half breed would soon drop the subject.

Luckily he did. "I apologize for that. And for this. I must leave you. I have others in more need that you. I was just coming to check up on you. In about an hour or so you can walk around for a bit, maybe get cleaned up a bit. You can sit up though if you wish." Then to his husband. "Karofsky, help him up if so."

"Sure Sam."

"I'll see if any food can be sent in for you General."

"Don't bother Sam." Kurt waved him off. "I'm far too out of it to eat right now."

The merman nodded his head. "I'll see you soon then." Then without another words he walked out of the tent.

The two waited for the sounds of his footsteps to recede before talking once more. "Would you like to sit up Kurt?" Karofsky started, inching closer to Kurt once more.

"Yes please. I hate being on my back for too long. It's a form of submission."

The human chuckled faintly and helped the Mystic into a sitting position. In this form Karofsky could finally see what Karofsky's mini project was. It was a merman, Sam, sitting on a rock and Karofsky had started to carve out an inscription into the rock. "That's beautiful David." Kurt said, his eyes pointing to the miniature project.

"Oh…" The human sounded with a degree of sadness. He reached for it as he did so he spoke about it. "It is supposed to be for our anniversary soon. I'm doing it all purely from memory you see. When we first came over here we scouted out the land and Sam changed to scout the waters of the river and there was this boulder he climbed upon to take a breather so…"

"It is very nice Dave." Kurt said when Karofsky stopped. "What is the inscription going to say?"

"It's a bit embarrassing actually…" Karofsky muttered as he started to blush softly. Kurt could not help but smile at the blushing human since it was very rarely the man did showed an excess amount of emotion such as this. "It's going to say, 'Samuel Evans, the love of my life, my savior'."

"How is that embarrassing?" Kurt teased softly. "I've heard much more embarrassing things between couples." The human shrugged. "How is he your savior Karofsky?"

"I'm pretty sure that if he didn't come into my life Kurt, I would have remained the same old Karofsky you knew when you first met me. I would have been controlled by Sarver on that first day and probably killed."

"That's true. But even now you can get killed; it is a war after all."

"Yes but…" Karofsky sighed. "Despite Sam being distant and focusing on his work, I still think that he would do anything in his power to save me if I were dying. He loves me Kurt, I know he does, he just… He's just…"

"Being an enormous fucking prick?"

The two laughed. "Yes… But as big as you Kurt, sorry to say."

"Nah…" Kurt sounded waving the play insult off. "I don't think anyone can beat my prick-ness."

"Except for, once again, Sarver and DeBastard."

The two laughed once more and continued to talk, quickly re-patching up their once broken friendship.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Once Kurt felt better to move, he walked out of the tent, wearing a simple ensemble. Karofsky remained behind to clean the tent and perhaps finish his gift to Sam for he still needed to put in the last details as well as paint the thing. Kurt enjoyed the solitude that was offered though. He walked through the camp; speaking a greeting to every being he walked by. It had seemed that his encounter with Shimshon had shown him so much about himself that he had forgotten. That was when his two best friends found him.

"Kurt!" The two women screamed as they ran to meet him with a big hug.

"Mercedes! Rachel!" Kurt said their names in the same happiness they had when they called out his name. "You two both look well."

"And you look far better than you did when we first found you." Mercedes commented as the humans released the shifter.

"Are you sure you are feeling better Kurt? We don't want you to pass out again." Rachel said softly in concern.

"I'm quite fine thank you." Kurt replied bowing his head towards her. "Though if anything I require a bath."

"And a haircut." Rachel added, Kurt merely nodded.

Mercedes clapped her hands together. "This just reminds me of the first day you came to us Kurt. Where we gave you a bath and a haircut! You looked a hundred times better from being inside that nasty cage!"

"Mercedes!" Rachel scolded. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to hear anything about his past! Especially since it was just so horrible."

"Not all of it was horrible." Kurt commented faintly. The two women looked at him. "I was saved by Blaine wasn't I?" Kurt said, being careful not to fully give away that he was still alive and hurt the feelings of the women who had once served and cared for him. "I met you two and Wes and everyone else. I learned to read, write, speak most importantly and I fell in love. All that was great and in my mind's eye, that is more than enough happiness to make up for everything before."

"But then this war started…" Rachel said sadly. "And everything was taken away from you, from all of us."

"Yes but we are fighting for it aren't we?" Kurt asked them. The humans both nodded. "Then that settles it. We will win this war ladies."

"But," Mercedes began, "didn't the mission to the Dark Castle come out to be a failure? Kurt, while you were out of it Sarver began taking back the lands in McKinley, he's seemingly more powerful than ever."

"But he has a weakness." Kurt said affirmatively. The shifter paused to think. "And I think I know what it is." After another short moment his eyes widened. "This isn't a war…" Kurt whispered under his breath.

"Say what?" The women said quickly, slightly hearing what the shifter had said. "What about the war?"

A burst of laughter escaped from Kurt, shocking the women for a moment, as Kurt finally answered Shimshon's last question to him. "This is…" Kurt was chuckling out, completely loathing the reason for the war. It was then that the memories he had of his great, great grandmother's were starting to finally come together and make sense. "Oh…" He groaned out. "I want to _murder _that Sarver…"

"Isn't that what you have been trying to do this whole time?" Rachel asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes… But now I just want to—Oh! El maleït punxada estúpid, xuclar la polla!" Kurt cursed colorfully in Mystic.

"Oh!" The women reacted, not understanding a word, but feeling the overall degree of the words.

"Ladies," Kurt began, "I need a haircut, now!"

"Yes Mr. General Sir!" The humans shouted.

The three went off to the river after stopping to collect a few things to cut hair as well as some soap so that Kurt could wash. Much like the first time Kurt bathed himself while the women prepared the scissors and shears. Once Kurt felt that he was adequately cleaned he put on some fresh clothing, even though his other clothes were still fairly clean, and moved over to where his two friends stood, awaiting him. "Just cut it in the way it was before please." Kurt said as he settled onto a chair.

"Yes sir." The women said in reply as they began to cut Kurt's long, wet hair once more.

It took minutes until finally the Fated One's hair was now short once more. Kurt this time shook out his head with a towel and bushed off the loose hair from his body rather than having a cold bucket of water be dumped on him like the first time. Kurt looked at himself in a chipped hand mirror, the best hand mirror in the camp. "Looks good ladies. Good job." When Kurt looked up he saw that the women had their arms crossed before their chests. "What?"

"Last time we did this you bowed to us." Rachel said thickly yet with tease clear behind her voice.

"Yes." Mercedes agreed. "And now all we receive is a 'good job ladies'? What? Too high and mighty now to bow?"

Kurt chuckled and placed the mirror down. "No I am not. If you require a bow as a token of thanks—"

"Oh no Kurt!" The women said together, shaking their hands at him. "We were only—"

He raised a hand, silencing them instantly. "Nonsense. I would be happy to bow to you, my best friends." With that said he dropped to his knees, extended his arms out and placed his hand over the other hand in the Mystic way to show appreciation and thanks. The women sighed and smiled faintly as this continued to remind them of the first day they all met. Kurt rose to be meted with the women giving him a bow of their own. Then all at once the three moved closer together and hugged each other at one moment.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Eastern Camp, Karofsky finished carving out the block of wood he would give to Sam. He found it then that because he does not have a tarnish to protect the wood and the fact that the wood he used was poor at best, it was possible that after a week or so the gift would be useful only for wood. Karofsky sighed. All that work and it was not something that Sam could keep forever. Despite that thought Karofsky exited the tent he had finished cleaning half an hour before and went to his own tent, the one he shared with Sam. He went in without a fear, knowing that Sam would not be there but rather at work helping patients. Karofsky sat crisscrossed in the tent and pulled out his paints, the ones he had either kept from before the war or ones that he or others had found throughout the years. Karofsky immediately began to mix colors to try to get the right colors. He had a very limited range of colors but was able to figure out ultimatums for some colors. Once the colors were mixed he began to paint cautiously, being careful not to mess up and in the event that Sam might appear before the wood figurine was complete.

Despite Karofsky being so attuned to the areas outside of his tent, he eventually lost his focus on the outside world as all his focus was placed upon the figurine. Because of this he did not notice Sam entering the tent nor did he see him since his back was turned to the entrance of the tent. Sam blinked and tried to look around his husband to see what he had in his hands and to see what he was doing. He could not quite see and their tent was not large so there was no where he could move to to get a better view. Whatever it was Karofsky was working on, Sam could see that it was taking all of the human's focus. Sam cleared his throat softly and Karofsky jumped up slightly and turned his head to look at Sam. Sam sighed as he fell from a half crouched position to sit on his legs. "Karofsky… The soldiers are asking for you. They want to go over the battle plans."

"Oh… Right, I was supposed to have a meeting with them." Sam nodded once. "I'll be with them shortly." Karofsky turned back on the figurine and tried to hide it away from the half breed.

"What is that?" The said half breed questioned as he once again tried to view the object Karofsky was so diligently working on.

"It is nothing."

"It must be something Karofsky. You were working so hard on it."

Karofsky sighed and changed the subject. "Why do you call me Karofsky Sam? I'm Dave to you…"

The merman blinked and sighed. "It's a work thing Kar—Dave. I'm sorry."

"I hate your work." Karofsky honestly stated as he turned around to fully view the merman. "It keeps you away from me. Not even my job as a captain could keep me away from you. And even so, it seems as if you _want _to be away."

"I do not David." Sam said thickly. "It is not myself your men keep on getting injured."

"It isn't my fault either Sam!" Karofsky snapped causing Sam to flinch. The human sighed once more. "I'm sorry Sam… It's just that I miss you… You know?"

"Yes. I know. I miss you too…" An awkward silence fell between the two husbands. It was Sam that broke the silence. "So… What is that thing there?"

Karofsky shook his head. "It's not done yet and I refuse to show it to you before it is completed."

"So it's for me?"

"Yes."

Sam chuckled. "If you show it to me now I promise I won't tell me."

Karofsky laughed and shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Sure you can. You can trust Samuel Evans."

"That's another thing! You didn't take my name!"

"I thought we went over this."

Karofsky chuckled. "I don't remember having this conversation."

"Whatever human. Just let me see the thing, whatever it is."

"No."

"I promise I won't tell him!"

Sam was moving forward to reach for the figurine when Karofsky intercepted by pushing the half breed back and kissing him full on the mouth with months of repressed love for him. Sam's mind instantly switched gears, he too holding back the love he felt for the human since he was just so busy with everything. The two kissed passionately until the need for air was too great. "I love you Sam."

Sam sighed unnervingly, the sudden declaration of love rocking him to his core. "I love you too Dave." They both moved in together and kissed once more, this one being quickly broken by loud calls from outside the tent.

"Sam! Sam! The dragon's having a heart attack! Sam!"

"Captain Karofsky! Captain Karofsky! You're needed in the cabin! Captain!"

The two laughed softly before pecking each other once more. Karofsky let Sam leave first, since his was more urgent and so that he does not see the figurine. Karofsky then put up his paints quickly and hid the half painted wood figure in a place that he thought Sam could not find it but taking in the size of the tent and the fact that between the two of them they did not have a lot of items, Karofsky knew that if Sam came back to the tent first he would surely find it after some searching. Karofsky smirked to himself as he exited the tent, his name echoing throughout the woods as his soldiers searched for him. "I suppose that this next meeting will be the quickest one yet," Karofsky said to himself before running towards the cabin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>_Next chapter: Return to the Dark Castle. PS: Approximately 1-2 chapters left before the longest epilogue you will probably ever read! _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	23. Chapter 23

*Chapter 23: Return to the Dark Castle*

"You are crazy!" Yelled Mercedes as the whole Eastern Camp started to get ready for battle. "You're thinking about going back into the Dark Castle all alone? What's wrong with you?" She continued.

Rachel and Sam nodded. "You just came back to us Kurt." Rachel said. "You can't just get up and leave again."

"And," Sam was adding, "you still need time to recover to at least ensure that you'll be all right and—"

"Guys." Kurt interrupted placing his hands up to motion that they should calm down. "I am not crazy. I know what I have to do and it is something I have to do alone."

The three groaned and Karofsky rolled his eyes. "Kurt, you're my General and I will follow your commands…"

"Thank you Karof—"

"Even though I agree that you have gone all sorts of Mystic crazy."

Kurt laughed loudly. "Yeah… It does appear as such doesn't it?"

"Appear as such?" Sam said taken aback. "It _is _as such!"

Rachel groaned. "This is going to give me the biggest migraine ever."

"Migraine?" Mercedes asked. "This is making me want to regurgitate my breakfast."

"I'll be fine." Kurt assured. He fixed his battle kilt, the only article of clothing he wore since he was going to do a lot of shifting and any clothing would just be ruined, and switched to his full General role. "Evans, prepare the camp for the sick and injured from _both _sides, Karofsky, prepare your army. Jones, Berry, two of the fastest steeds in the Eastern Camp are waiting for you, ride out to Hudson and Chang and tell them the plan. Remember, Chang first goes out to get Montgomery in the Dalton Camps while Hudson heads straight for McKinley. Do not get distracted at all." He then looks at Karofsky. "If all goes well you will receive reinforcements when Hudson arrives and hopefully by the time Chang arrives you will have the enemy mostly beat out. Dalton and Lima will not have that many soldiers to defend them throughout this. If you feel that you have won, send some soldiers back to the other two counties."

"Yes General, sir." Karofsky saluted him.

Kurt then looked at the women. "Ride out now. Go." The women nodded and started to run through the camp to where the two horses awaited them. Kurt patted Sam on his shoulder and wished him luck, Sam returning it back to Kurt before running off into the camp. "And Karofsky remember to wait a bit before you start the attack. Give the Berry and Jones time to reach the Western Camp."

"Yes General, sir."

"I am leaving now." Kurt said quickly, the adrenaline from being back into his fated role making him anxious to go out. "You handle the rest here."

"Yes General, sir. Good luck to you."

"May the God of Light be with you Karofsky." Kurt commented before shifting into his Pegasus form and making his way to the Dubhghlas Castle.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Blaine stood in the corner with Quinn and Santana on either side of him. He really was not even standing but more leaning onto the wall behind him. It had been nearly a week since Kurt was killed and all that time he has felt empty, lost. He had wanted to take his life several times throughout the week, even attempted so a few times, each time either backing out moments before or was stopped by one of the two women beside him. He could feel that they too were devastated by his death. Not as much as he obviously but they both showed their remorse. Both women had some sort of time with Kurt, and wither it really had any significance or not, the shifter had impacted their lives greatly. That was just the type of being Kurt was, one who does many a great impact on people. But now he was gone.

The ex-entrepreneur of Dalton had been spending this whole week, besides attempting suicide; remember whatever he could of Kurt, which was practically everything. He remembered that first day he had bought him at the auction, his spunky attitude, and above all his eyes. That was always the thing Blaine loved of Kurt. There was his personality and how beautiful he was but the thing that always rocked Blaine to his core was the Mystic's eyes and how it would never be just one color but tow or at most times three, especially when he shifted and showed great emotion.

Blaine missed Kurt, with every breath he took. But what caused him the most pain was the look of betrayal Kurt conveyed in his eyes when he found out that Blaine had in fact been alive and had been sleeping with Sarver. That is what really gets at Blaine. He wishes that he could comfort Kurt, say that it never meant anything, which it did not, and that it took Sarver literally months to force Blaine to have a sexual event with him. But he could not and that was eating away at Blaine. Kurt had died feeling betrayed, heartbroken, and there was nothing Blaine could have done to save him. Nothing.

The male human must have made a sound for the next thing he knew there were hands on his shoulders and arms comforting him. Blaine looked at the women beside him and smiled sadly, forcing himself off the wall to stand up properly. These two women, who really were unlikely friends, were now his only friends in the world. Blaine was sure that if Wesley, Mercedes, Rachel and all of his good old friends, even Karofsky, all knew he was still alive that they would still be his friends. But with this shadow of a doubt he himself doubted that they were in any form to be considered friends. Especially since he was on the enemy's side.

The doors swung open and the three humans immediately tensed and put their arms at their side. Antoni walked in first, as he always does to make sure no one who was not supposed to be in the was in there, followed by Lady Brooke and of course Sarver. Blaine sighed heavily. His anger and dislike for Sarver grew since Kurt's death, his murder, and the mere sight of the Mystic was more than enough to drive him to insanity. He also felt bad for Lady Brooke. She too was devastated from the shifter's death though Blaine was sure that she and the shifter had never met in person before his death. She was seemingly even more devastated than Blaine at times if that was even possible.

Sarver sat with a groan in his large and comfortable chair. He sighed as his body settled into the cushions. He began to laugh. "Soon the world will be mine." He looked at the three humans standing in the far corner of the room. "All around the world my darkness and army have been overcoming the Alliance since the poor unfortunate passing of your 'cousin' Blaine." Blaine's hands turned to fists at his sides. "The only place that is really continuing putting up a fight is Andorra." He looked at Lady Brooke then. "It seems than most of the Alliance rushed to Andorra when they started to lose territories inland. They overtook Andorra from the darkness, since it is so hard to keep such a strong command on the other side of the world when I am here, and are fighting to preserve your last remaining home, and that of my uncle's." Sarver scoffed. "My uncle… How he was ever to defeat father I will never know… He is just so cowardly and weak and—"

What happened next was something no one in the room would ever guess would happen. "You shut the fuck up." Lady Brooke cursed as she glared down at who was technically her nephew, but ever since the bond was broken Sarver was not a member of her family as she was not a member of his. "You bastard." She cursed once more which is something unheard from her. In all of her extended lifetime she had never really cursed and allowed herself to feel such anger towards another being. But she was pushed over the edge when Sarver insulted the love of her life, her one and only, both her True Love and The One. "You shut your mouth about him. He is a far better being than you will ever be. You strive to gain power but this is all you will ever have Doyle. As for your father, he was the one who digged his own grave. You just be grateful that he was given the time to go out and mate thanks to the uncle you are insulting out of pure love for your father."

Sarver looked in shock at his somewhat aunt. He scoffed and then broke into laughter. "Shows what an idiot your ex-mate-and-husband was Milady."

Lady Brooke started to shake with anger and before she could lash out at Sarver Antoni was behind her and gripping her arms tightly, pulling her back away from his master. "Vostè puta mare, cabró! Cabró! Cabró!" She screeched as she was dragged away towards the other humans and was roughly tossed into their arms. She screamed and tried to attack Antoni but the three held her back.

"I would think if I were you Milady." Antoni advised. "If this was anyone else you would be killed on the spot, just be thankful the Sire likes you as much as he does." In response Lady Brooke spit at the space before Antoni. The vampire's eyes squinted at her.

Sarver laughed loudly from his chair. "It seems that being in my presence for this long has started to awaken the darkness within our good little girl." Sarver stood. "What luck. If Brooke Dionne submits then there is nothing in the whole world to stop me. Nothing!"

"Unless it comes from a different world Sarver." A new voice said suddenly. The six looked around for the source of the sound, Antoni finding it first.

"Up there!"

Hanging from the chandelier almost casually was Kurt, smiling almost mockingly as Sarver, half of his kilt remaining form the shift from before. Blaine broke apart from the women and looked up, a surge of so many emotions rocking him until he feel upon his knees. "Kurt… You're—"

"Alive!" Sarver yelled in anger. "How! How, tell me how!" Kurt giggled, the first time he has truly giggled in years, and shifted into a canary. "Antoni, get him!"

Without a word Antoni leaped up onto the chandelier where Kurt started to fly quickly around his head, annoying the vampire. "Hold still!" Antoni growled as he clawed at the air just fractions of second behind Kurt. Kurt flew to a ledge on the wall and shifted back into a human. "Oh… Look at the aging vampire…" The shifter cooed mockingly. "Getting a bit slow now are we? Can't even catch a puny little bird? Oh…" Antoni growled and threw himself off the chandelier towards the ledge, missing by more than a few feet. Kurt laughed loudly in effect. "By the God! That was—"Kurt truly could not find the words to speak since his laughter was just shaking his body. He had laughed before in these past few years of the Second Great War but not like this. He was truly enjoying himself mocking Antoni DeBastard. That thought elicited another laugh from Kurt. "Hey, hey Antoni!"

"_What?_" Antoni growled as he stood, staggering a bit from the fall.

"Is your surname really DeBastard?" Kurt roared with laughter at the private joke.

"What?" The vampire asked, genuinely confused. "I don't have a last name…" Kurt laughed at Antoni for not getting the joke. The laughter was slowly becoming contagious as Santana started to laugh, being followed by Quinn.

"DeBastard!" Santana roared. Quinn placed a hand over her mouth and chuckled fluidly.

Antoni looked at the laughing females. "You… You stop laughing! _Now!_"

"Aw…" Kurt sounded, attracting the vampire's attention again. "I'm sorry… Are we hurting your feelings old man?" Kurt chuckled. "Who would have thought that vampires age? Tell me Antoni… Are you sure you're a full breed?"

Antoni's body shook with anger and hurt. "S-shut up!" The laughter from the two women slowly ended.

"Was it your mother or father that was human?" Kurt asked, completely serious now. When Antoni did not respond Kurt continued. "Your mother? It was your mother? No… It couldn't be. She wouldn't have survived right?" Antoni started to lose his breath as water started to pool in his eyes. "She is alive isn't she? Your mother?"

"Shut up!" Antoni cried out as he fell to his knees and started to cry loudly.

"Antoni!" Sarver yelled, stomping over to the vampire. "Get up! Get up and kill Kurt Anderson!"

"No! No!" Antoni yelled. "You took me from them! I was saving her! I was saving my mother! They took you in! They raised you and when they finally got pregnant—"Sarver backed away. "You killed father! You took me as a newborn! You converted me to _your _side! My family followed the God of Light! We followed _him_! Not you!"

Sarver growled and quickly pulled out his sword and was swinging it downwards, aiming for the vampire's neck when Kurt materialized between them as a Pegasus and knocked down Sarver with a mighty hit to the head. Kurt looked back at Antoni and neighed commands at him. The vampire, too emotionally stricken, stayed still. Kurt shook his head and turned back to Sarver who had already stood and was having his wings grow from his back. "I should have killed your personally Kurt." Sarver started. "The moment I found out you were the Fated One."

Kurt neighed loudly, his response along the lines of 'Yes, you should have.' Sarver moved forward and Kurt reared and neighed powerfully. In the room his neigh echoed until it seemed to slow down time. From outside, through the large windows, the dark clouds lightened and seemed to be moving towards the castle. It was then seen that, yes, they were heading to the castle as a larger bird took form in the clouds. Within seconds the sounds of glass shattering rang through the air as well as the shards of glass soaring through the air. Antoni moved then standing up and knowingly saving Kurt from a large shard of glass that was flying towards Kurt. The shard entered the vampire's lower torso as littler pieces scratched and embedded themselves in the rest of his body. Meanwhile Blaine, Santana, Quinn and Lady Brooke retreated into the secret passage for a moment. When Kurt's hooves hit the floor the explosion had subdued and all was still and full of light.

When the light faded away, the humans have emerged from the passage way and standing before the broken windows, clad in a white floor length robe, was Shimshon in human form. The moment he appeared all went back into motion. Kurt shifted back into a human and loomed over the dying vampire, and Lady Brooke fell to her knees, tears of happiness streaming down her check as the others stood and watched the scene unfold before them. Sarver took a few steps back as his eyes met the God of Light's. "Uncle…"

"Nephew…" The two said as a sort of greeting.

Kurt, being in the middle of these two powerful beings quickly moved, taking the bleeding vampire in his arms before quickly heading to the humans. Blaine was going to give Kurt the biggest hug he had ever given in his life but Kurt was too far into his General role and Blaine could see it. Kurt immediately started to try and save the vampire while Santana and Quinn helped. Soon Lady Brooke pulled herself away from her idolization of her old lover and helped as well with Blaine.

The God of Light and Doyle Sarver stared each other down, the tension between the two powerful and mythical relations setting the course for the end of the war. Shimshon stepped forward. "It is about time I take back my home nephew."

Sarver smirked and tossed his sword aside. "Fine then uncle… Just try to take it away from me."

*Chronicles of the Mystics*

Karofsky and his army attacked the front lines of the enemy, slowly starting to chip away at their forces. The plan that the General had created seemed to be a good one, but there was a lot of empty spaces in the plan, most if not all of them pertaining to the General himself. Karofsky did his best not to doubt his old friend and General but the shifter was acting strange as of late ever since he washed up on the border of the Eastern Camp.

A giant explosion drove Karofsky out of his thoughts. Two dragons from either side went head on to each other in a fiery inferno. The explosion of their flames seemed to knock the two large Mystics out of the air and onto the battle field, taking out opponents and comrades alike. Karofsky urged his horse forward into the fray. By now reinforcements should have come.

Finn and his army did not come until minutes later. The army without a question or a pause went straight into battle, turning the tides of the battle. Finn had found Karofsky in the middle of the battlefield and rode up to him. "Karofsky."

"Hudson." Karofsky said back in greeting. "It's a good thing you showed up when you did. We needed the extra help."

"Not a problem Karofsky." Finn looked around. "Is Kurt not with you?"

"I'm guessing the women told you he was alive?"

"Yes. They also said that he was going to join in the battle once his own special mission was over."

Karofsky nodded. "Yes but he has yet to join us." At that moment enemies were advancing and the two captains continued to fight once more.

Half an hour later the battle was technically won as most of the enemies were retreating. Wes with his army arrived and he went straight up to the other captains. "The battle is won?"

"Yes but we need to push forward to the beach." Karofsky said.

"I am guessing Kurt will join us there." Finn commented.

"Then what are we waiting here for?" Wes asked enthusiastic to meet his old friend. "Let's move!"

Together the three captains began to move out their troops. Karofsky lingered behind, knowing his husband would soon appear on the field, taking the injured and dead away. Sam came ridding up on his horse, observing the carnage that the battle caused. Spotting Karofsky Sam quickly moved to him. "Glad to see you are still alive."

"Of course I am." Karofsky grinned. "I stay alive for you."

Sam smiled. "And I thank you for it." Sam moved his horse besides Karofsky's and leaned over to give his husband a light kiss on his lips which Karofsky gladly gave back. "Now you must get moving. Finn and Wes won't wait for you forever."

Karofsky chuckled and leaned over to give the half breed another kiss. "They can wait." Sam shook his head and pointed in the direction the army was moving in. "Fine I'll leave you." Karofsky said smirking. "Either way we have to decide who goes back to Lima and Dalton and who stays and fights."

"Just be careful Dave."

"Always, Sam dear, always." The two parted ways, glancing back to properly bid their goodbyes.

*Chronicles of the Mystics*

Shimshon and Sarver moved forward at once, Shimshon's mighty white wings coming out from his back as he did so. When the two met in the center a wave of energy shot out from them, effortlessly knocking over the bystanders in the room. The battle between God vs. demigod was one that has never truly been seen before, especially not when one of the fighters had so much anger in their soul, an emotion much stronger than that of jealously. There were no weapons used in this battle, just shear strength and a tangle of wings and claws. There were, many times, where it was the God of Light that had the advantage but then, because of his lack of fighting in the past few centuries, Sarver would strike, taking full advantage of the loss of speed Shimshon had lost. The others alternated from trying to save Antoni to watching the battle of the beings. Kurt could not pay attention to either since Blaine was right beside him, their arms brushing against each other as they both rushed to save the vampire's life. It was a conundrum how they rushed to save his life when Antoni ruined theirs but it was not his fault that he had done what he had. But this was far from Kurt's mind. All he could think about that Blaine was right beside him and that they were trying to save a life, no matter whose life it is, a life is a life.

The two powerful beings crashed into each other again and Sarver flew back into the wall while Shimshon stumbled slightly to regain his balance. Sarver stood and started to flap his wings, gaining some lift from the floor. Shimshon mimicked his nephew, too lifting up from the floor. When they both reached a significant height they soared towards each other with great speed and once more met together with another wave of energy, this time the wave was much stronger. The castle started to crumble around them and the human females screamed as one section of the roof crashed down beside them. Blaine took the initiative. "We need to get out of here!"

Kurt nodded. "Blaine, take them out of here, all of them. I need to save the prisoners."

"Kurt I—"

"As much as I would love to talk to you Blaine, and I mean that, truly I do, we need to get out of here." Kurt walked up to Lady Brooke and bowed before taking her hands in his. "Are you alright Milady?"

"I am quite fine Kurt." Lady Brooke moved her hands so that she could kiss the top of Kurt's.

"I need you to go to Blaine. You can't stay here."

Lady Brooke giggled and nodded. "Do not worry. I will not wait for Shimshon. I am sure he has his own problems to worry about."

Kurt nodded, a smile spreading across his face. He turned back to the others. "Take the quickest way out okay?"

Quinn nodded. "There's a servants' passageway that crosses with an emergency exit tunnel. All we have to do is unlock it somehow."

"Wait." Santana said quickly. "Antoni has the keys." They all looked at Antoni and the vampire nodded.

"Th—They're in… In my pocket…"

Blaine felt around the pockets and found the keys, pulling them out and showing them to the others. "Good." Kurt said. "Now get out!" Kurt shifted to a Pegasus, not leaving any room for argument and ran to the double doors, kicking them down with his front hooves quickly before running out.

"Come on." Santana ordered as she reopened the secret passageway. "We need to leave." The humans and vampire went into the passage way as quickly as possible before the door closed behind them.

Shimshon watched as the others got out of the room and focused back onto the fight at hand just as Sarver was launching himself at the God. The God of Light moved out of the way quickly and their positions changed. Now that Sarver's back was to the broken window, Shimshon was now able to take this fight outside as the castle crumbled. Shimshon cried like an eagle and shifted into his complete dove form. Sarver stepped back for he, being only a demigod, did not have a complete form and the dove that stood before him took up more than half of the large room. Shimshon cried out again and ran towards Sarver, using his beak to knock Sarver out of the window before re-crashing into it and leaving the room just as it collapsed in on itself. Now that the fight was in the great outdoors, Shimshon no longer had a fear of going to his full potential and defeating his nephew. He cried out again and started to fly towards Sarver who was flapping his wings to prevent him from falling down into the rough ocean waters. Sarver turned and flew away towards land but Shimshon was quicker and intercepted him, leading Sarver farther out to see. This was Sarver's weakness. On land he may be quick and agile, but when he flies he tires easily, and this is how the God of Light would inevitably win over Doyle Sarver.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Kurt had shifted into a canary sometime between exiting the now collapsed room and reaching the dungeon where his friends were held. There were no guards or workers, all who were inside the castle that were able already escaped, leaving the prisoners to cry out for help desperately as parts of the castle broke off and fell into the ocean. Kurt flew before the bars of the cage his friends were in and shifted back into a human suddenly startling them, they had thought it was just a random canary. "Kurt!" Brittany screamed out as she rushed to the bar, wanting to hug her bond brother vigorously.

"Brittany… Scarlota, guys, are you all right?" Kurt asked them quickly, being pressed for time.

"Yes we're fine but…" Puck started. "We saw you… You were thrown off the side of the castle."

"You died." Brittany added.

"Not quite." Kurt said. "But there's no time to explain. I need to get everyone out of here."

"Prison escape attempt number two." Puck commented.

Kurt nodded and quickly rushed off to find a spare key to open the doors. He searched and searched, ultimately coming up to a small office which had a spare key hanging conveniently on the wall. Kurt grabbed it and went to each cell quickly. As he freed the Mystics they ran out and tried to immediately escape their deaths. He opened the cell of his friends last, since it was the last cage on the way out, and all together they ran out just in time to witness the castle crumble upon itself from the bridge. "Now what General?" Scarlota asked him when they touched ground.

"We have to fight." Kurt pointed towards the beach. "Karofsky, Finn and Wes pushed the remaining enemy in McKinley to the beach. They are the last of Sarver's followers in Ohio."

"Then let us go then." Lauren said suddenly. "I have been dying to drink some blood." They were going to rush into the fray when the Fafnir dragon Sarver arrived with flew before them, grumbling softly for forgiveness.

Kurt came up to the Fafnir and patted him on his nose. "You are forgiven. It was not your fault. You were forced to kill." The dragon called out in happiness and Kurt breathed in deeply. "Speaking of which… You all go ahead. I have to find some friends." Kurt shifted and ran off, once again not leaving room for argument.

Once he was gone Lauren pulled herself upon the Fafnir's back. The others looked at her as if she had gone insane. "What? I will get there before all of you riding the dragon."

Scarlota neighed and shook her head. Brittany nodded. "I agree with Scarlota." The human shifter pulled herself onto the unicorn's back and the two ran towards the battle that was happening on the beach.

Puck shrugged. "I'll ride with you Lauren."

"Do you have any choice?"

"Even if I didn't I would still choose you." Puck said as he sat behind the female vampire.

"That was by far the most romantic thing that has ever come out of your mouth Puckerman." Lauren cooed.

Puck chuckled embarrassingly. "Ah… Thanks it was—"

"Don't ever say anything like that again. It makes me sick."

"Yes ma'am." The Fafnir dragon took off and quickly reached the beach for the battle.

* * *

><p>Ok so I originally thought I could fit so much more in this chapter but it's already 10 pages long in Word and everything else I had planned would be like another eight at least I think so I'm just going to hold it off for the next chapter. It won't be a two-part but the next chapter will pick up immediately where this one left off.<p>

Next chapter: The battle on the beach goes into full swing and the Resistance is being pushed back into submission. Meanwhile the God of Light fights his nephew for the world.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS MAY THEY BE FLAMES OR NOT! PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I UPDATE!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Fair warning: This chapter goes all over the place. It goes from present, backs up a little bit, then backs to present, then later, then back again so yeah… It shouldn't be too difficult to keep up but, just fair warning. Plus, yeah, longest freaking chapter EVER! So good luck with that…

PLUS: The first official flashback of this story… Will be denoted as such: Flashback: and End of Flashback

* * *

><p>*Chapter 24: In Earth's Final Moments…*<p>

Blaine was leading the way out of the castle through the servant's passage, half carrying half dragging the vampire in his arms. Once they came to that junction of the emergency escape tunnel the group took a sharp turn towards land. The tunnel itself went down underneath the ocean's surface and then came up somewhere on shore with a larger magic repellent door with only one key to it, the key Antoni has. There was no time for words, or even thoughts as the sounds of destruction echoed through the walls of the tunnel. Once at the door Blaine set down Antoni gently on the floor, the vampire resting up against the wall, as he quickly took the heavy key and pushed it into the slot with no avail. "Why isn't this working?" Blaine asked, stressed out and pressed for time. He looked back at the vampire.

Antoni grunted as he looked over to the door. "Y-you see that circle there?" Blaine looked back at the door. In the center there was a circle with some sort of locking mechanism in there that looked much like a gear. "Turn it… Turn it to the right… Then left, then right… You s-should hear three… cough… Clicks when you unlock the locks…" Blaine did as he was instructed and the three clicks sounded as he turned the gear. "Now… The key…"

Blaine retried the key and this time it went in and Blaine started to turn it, a lock clank sounding when the much larger lock within the door sounded. "That's it?" Quinn sounded. "So you're saying that if someone could have gotten the key, that's all they had to do?"

Antoni laughed brokenly for a cough shook his body violently. Blaine rushed over and started to pick up the vampire wordlessly. "First you would have… Would have needed the key…" He panted out, smirking slightly.

Quinn groaned. "Fine. I guess that part alone is difficult."

"Stop talking and let's get the hell out of this shit hole!" Santana cursed as she rushed through the door, Quinn and Lady Brooke rushing quickly behind her.

The ex-entrepreneur hesitated. The vampire urged him forward. "What's the ho-hold up?"

"The door… It's made out of magic repellent."

"So?"

"Wouldn't it hurt you?"

"Not any more… Not more than these…" The human sighed and moved in through the door quickly. It had been closed for so long that a field had been created with magic repellent and when the two passed through Antoni felt his skin being burned off causing him to scream in great agony. "I was wrong!" He squeaked out as his body fell limp in Blaine's arms. "That hurts like a _bitch_!"

Blaine smirked. "At least you're not stuttering anymore."

"Shut the fuck u-up!" Blaine could only smile. But soon light came through and he rushed out with Antoni in his arms.

Once they stepped outside the sun blinded them momentarily before their eyes adjusted. Santana had her hands on her waist while Lady Brooke looked concerned. "What took you so long to get out?"

Blaine opened his mouth but Lady Brooke beat him to it. "The door created a field of magic repellent. That probably slowed these two down." Blaine nodded as did Antoni softly. Her attention was then dragged from the males to the castle. The others looked back as well in time to see the castle cave in on itself, the large towers crumbling over and falling into the raging sea. Then a loud crash sounded as the cliff started to break apart. The half with the castle soon found itself breaking apart and crashing into the debris below. It was at such great magnitudes that below the feet of this group the earth shook. Then they noticed the shapes and figures still escaping from the castle, most of them falling to their deaths. Blaine's heart started to race as he worried that Kurt, as well as the others, may not have gotten out in time. A hand on his shoulder took his attention away from the devastation. "He is fine." It was Lady Brooke. "Kurt is the Fated One." Somehow that reassured him and soon the group switched to Antoni as they started to focus on his wounds.

As the women cared over the vampire Blaine looked off into the distance to see in the distance a red Fafnir dragon take to the air with what appeared to be some other figures upon its back. Blaine's hope rose as he recognized the dragon. He knew that the dragon was kept in the dungeon and if the dragon was freed then perhaps…

Suddenly a familiar Mystic flew in, his hooves touching the ground with thuds as he trotted over to the group. Blaine breathed in deeply and opened his mouth to speak but Kurt trotted right past him and shifted quickly into a human to fall beside the vampire. Blaine's eyebrows knit together but he soon joins Kurt beside him, on his knees just like the shifter was. "Antoni." Kurt called out to the vampire. "Will you heal?"

Antoni chuckled brokenly, another cough shaking his frame. "Heal?" He asked. "No… I am dying Fated One…"

"Antoni…" Kurt began but he did not know what to say. Here is a Mystic he used to hate with a passion but then once he figured out all that had happened his heart grew pity for the vampire and since Antoni saved his life, the shifter felt like he needed to say something. He was about to try again when Antoni interrupted.

"Kurt… I-I have done _so_ much… So much _sin_… I-I—"The vampire coughed and could not seem to stop. Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder. "I… I can't remember when… The last time I _didn't…_ Didn't sin… It's been hundreds, _hundreds_, of years…" Antoni paused, his eyes starting to gloss over and his body slowly getting hotter and hotter, a sign of the vampire's upcoming death. "I don't know… I don't know why—"Antoni glanced at Lady Brooke, tears streaming down his face. "I don't know but…" He swallowed. "But I feel light… Like… _Light_, Light…" Lady Brooke smiled at him and nodded gently, quickly joining the vampire's side, opposite of Kurt and Blaine. "I… _See _light… It's the Realm… The Realm of my parents…" The tears fell and a true genuine smile broke upon the vampire's face. "I see them… My parents… I will join them soon… Father… Mother…" The vampire's eyes closed and the final tears fell. Soon after the eyes closed the body quickly turned into ash since the body had heated up so much. Once the vampire was completely ash, the wind picked up and his ashes drifted away to soon join the earth and give back to nature.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

"Sarver!" Shimshon yelled. "Stop this idiocy and turn yourself in! Change your ways and be of Light!"

"Never! You may think you can influence the Darkness, but I will not give in to you! I will not be your follower!"

"Then do not follow me! But change your ways! You will never succeed!"

"Enough! I do not merely want to be _a_ God uncle; I want to be _the _God! I want sole faith! Sole worship!"

"You silly child! You cannot be the sole God! Your father, my brother would, and will always be the main God your so-called followers follow. They only follow you of your blood. Take your father's title and even your most devout worshipers will turn against you!"

"You speak lies! I will be the only! I will be supreme!"

"Stop this nonsense Sarver! See the error of your ways, the error of your thinking!"

"Enough talk! We are fighting uncle, and I intend to win!" Sarver rushed forward to the God of Light. The two fought in the sky above the ocean, claws and wings clashing together in fits of rage and determination. The outcome of this battle will determine the future of the world and despite Shimshon being a true God, his demigod nephew of his still had a chance to beat him, that is, if he could discover the God's weakness. "I follow the path of my father!" Sarver started as the two were fighting. They came to a stalemate, their clawed hands in one another's, trying to hold back the other from attacking. "I follow the path of Darkness!"

"Do you even know who your father was?"

"He was a great God of Darkness before you killed him!" The two pushed off each other before once again clashing together in a stalemate.

"Wrong! He was a God of Darkness, true, but he was also my brother and he had Light in him just as I have Darkness within me."

"You are wrong! My father was strong, powerful and dark! No way did he have any good in him! There's no possible way _you _could be dark!"

"We were born from the same power of nature nephew…" Shimshon began slowly before quickly moving and taking Sarver in a headlock, the demigod's smaller wings pressed up uncomfortably to the God's broad chest. "Brother only started the First Great War because he let his own evil, jealously, grab a hold of him. He was jealous that I began to spend time with my new mate Brooke Dionne instead of him. We had so many years together and we had promised the other to never drift apart but even _I _can hold a promise when love comes into play." Sarver thrashed and turned wildly in the God's arms, trying to escape. Shimshon merely let him go, but not before flinging him outwards towards the sea, putting a great distance between them. "My brother was not all Darkness Doyle Sarver. In his last few moments of his life he had allowed a fragment of hope to be created, to pay as a token of regret to hopefully balance out what he had done. _He _allowed the Prophesy to live, he allowed for _your _inevitable defeat."

Sarver starts to shake with anger, not believing a word the God of Light is telling him. "Lies… Lies. Lies, lies, _lies_!" Sarver yelled loudly, the yell a mix between that of a human's and that of a raven's. He growls and flies forward towards his uncle quickly, murder in his eyes.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Quinn found herself crying and she fell to her knees. Placing her hands to her face she started to sob about Antoni's death. Somehow between the years she was kept as a servant in the Dark Castle, she had changed religions and began to follow adoració de la naturalesa and at that moment she felt so close to the vampire and the strong spirit of naturalesa.

Kurt stands and he squares his shoulders. "The vampire Antoni was by far one of the greatest opponents I could have ever fought with. In his final moment he had saved lives and proved himself to be a true friend, even if it was for a short while. We will always remember him in this way. Déu de la Llum, beneeixi la seva ànima."

"Déu de la Llum, beneeixi la seva ànima." Lady Brooke repeated. Santana tossed them a confused look and Lady Brooke seeing this translated. "God of Light, bless his soul." Santana merely nodded.

Kurt lingered for a moment before turning and walking off wordlessly towards the beach where the battle was taking place. Blaine stood quickly and grabbed Kurt's hand, efficiently stopping him. "Kurt, where are you going?" It was clear where the shifter was going to Blaine, but he just did not want the shifter to leave, not when they had so many unresolved issues between them.

"Blaine, I must fight, and I must fight alone."

"No!" Santana yelled stepping towards the Fated One. "No, you can't do that! I want to kick some Resistance ass!"

"No!" Kurt yelled as he yanked his hand from Blaine's. "This does not involve you Santana. I do not mean any disrespect but you all are humans and I would feel much better if I go off into battle not only knowing that you all are safe but that you can also protect each other, especially Lady Brooke. You will not accompany me. This is for your own well being."

"Fuck my well being and fuck you too Kurt." Santana lashed out. "I want to fight! And I'm sure Blaine would—"

"You will all die!" Kurt yelled power surging from his voice causing and almost inaudible echo in the wind. "This is not just some little battle between humans and Mystics; this is a battle between two very powerful immortals and their followers and allies. Here there is no room for pity, or mercy. When you enter this battle you fight to the death or when can no longer. Spare yourself and stay away from this battle." He looked at Blaine. "That is an order." Blaine could not speak. He had never seen Kurt act like this and it scared him, if only a bit. Kurt turned away once more and started to proceed down the hill. Blaine shot forward, yelling for him to stop. To his extreme surprise, the shifter did.

"Kurt… Please… Please let us help you. I know I can help. I can fight and I want to fight. I want to fight for freedom, for peace, for _you_. Please, please let me prove myself to you. Please… Give me a chance to earn your love and respect once more."

Kurt stood, his back still facing the human when he spoke a reply. "I can't let you do that Blaine. I don't want you hurt and you don't need to prove anything to me." The shifter half turned and looked at Blaine with soft multicolored eyes. "And I always have loved and respect you Blaine. I never stopped. Not even when I was sure you were dead." There was a silence as the two ex-lovers looked into each others eyes. "I am sorry Blaine, but I must go… Alone." In an instant Kurt shifted to his spirit form and flew into the sky, disappearing into the grey clouds.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Scarlota rammed her horn into the gut of the Mystic she was fighting. Sure she was a unicorn and her kind usually stands for peace and kindness and all things good but when a unicorn fight they fight for these reasons and they will kill or be killed defending it. That is why you could see unicorns as emblems all over the world, they were just so magnificent and beautiful creatures yet they will kill you without a single regret if you threaten what they stand for, and this Mystic of the Resistance was no difference. She neighed and reared up before pressing her horn through the flesh of a nymph.

Brittany with a sword in hand, quickly shifted to another enemy member she, saw in the distance and blending in with the Resistance before she struck. Sure the female may not be the smartest at times but in times of battle, a natural instinct for Mystics no matter the breed, survival and quick thinking is what helps this shifter fight and win over her opponents. Scarlota ran up to her then and Brittany jumped onto the unicorn's back and the two rushed into the fray.

Meanwhile another group of fighters made up of Lauren, Puck and the Fafnir dragon were busy taking on most of the Resistance enemies, and they were all living in the moment. The Fafnir fought from above, using fire to protect and lessen the numbers that the female vampire and male human delinquent had to face. The two humanoid beings were in the center of it all, back to back and fighting with all their might, sword and shield and claws and teeth slicing through their opponents with ease. One could say that this group of fighters was by far the best in the whole army, and with their backgrounds it was not hard to see why. Puck chuckled, momentarily distracting Lauren but quickly realized that an enemy was rushing towards her so she quickly sunk her teeth into her opponent's neck and snapped it in one fluid motion. Releasing the lifeless body she looked at her human companion. "What is wrong with you? This is battle!"

"Yes and you don't think I know that?" Puck responded, his sword piercing the heart of his current opponent. "I was just thinking that…" His sword swiped the air and efficiently slashed an enemy and Lauren quickly dispatched another. "This is kind of how we first met. Back to back in a major battle…"

Lauren then chuckled as she killed yet another enemy and then another. "You're right." There was a pause and then, "But you should stop thinking about the past and focus on the present." She then lashed out, nearly hitting Puck as she went for the throat of shifter and draining the body dry.

Puck laughed. "That happened too… I remember."

"Stop remembering and start fighting Puckerman." Lauren commanded and the Fafnir breathed fire onto a large group of enemies charging at them all at once.

From the tree line then came the combined armies and Finn and Karofsky for it was Wes' army that was chosen to go back and defend the lands. The merge of the two armies went on perfectly and the two captains fought together, going after the strongest enemies and using a productive strategy, attack from two different sides, leaving the enemy with no room to escape. Though all together with the amount of humans charging into a battle which was mostly, Mystic against Mystic, the odds have not changed at all. The outcome of this battle on land was now based on the fighting skills of both sides and to see who had a better army.

Long moments have passed and then Kurt flew into the battlegrounds and shifted into one of the most aggressive Mystics, and yet one of the most powerful of all (besides an animal shape shifter with the abilities of all his Mystic transformations), a Norwegian Ridgeback. Kurt roared loudly, striking fear into nearly every being that fought in the battle field. He charged forward, teeth, claws, tail and fire quickly changing the outcome of the war.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

"You are a liar!" Saver once again accused the God of Light about his father. "My father would never do such a thing! He wanted dominance! He wanted—"

"He did not want such a thing!" Shimshon interrupted. "I told you, he just wanted his brother to spend more time with him. The war was both of our faults, I for not giving him the time of day and he for letting his jealously take over when he knew that the first year of being mates is a time of being inseparable."

"But… But—"Sarver was tiring and this information, despite how much he wishes it to be lies, was in fact the truth and there was no escaping it.

The two divine beings stayed in the air, a silent pact of neutrality at least for the moment, while Shimshon told a story about he and his brother. "Nephew… Before the final battle in which I killed my brother, he and I agreed to meet one more time for we knew that one of us would die. So we met in the castle and had a civilized discussion, just the two of us."

Flashback:

Shimshon stood in the center of his room, his fraternal twin brother Kieron just feet before him. He looked tired, exhausted, a bad sign for a God. His long black hair was not shiny anymore, his red eyes were dull, his skin pale, and his hands wrinkled like that of an elderly human. It was obvious that the war had not been good for the older brother of these two divine Gods but it was to be expected seeing as Kieron was always more of a prankster than a fighter while Shimshon was quite the opposite. Shimshon sighed and closed the space between them, giving his brother a hug of guilt. He was not surprised when Kieron hugged him back. "Brother," Shimshon began, "why did we have to go to this?"

"I do not know." Kieron responded truthfully. "I just… I just wanted my brother Shimshon."

"I know, brother, and I am so sorry."

"No I am." The two broke apart and took a few steps backwards to make some comfortable space between them. They may have a moment of peace but they were still enemies, despite their bond as brothers. "I should have never allowed jealously to rule me. It was all my fault."

"It is not entirely your fault Kieron. I am to blame as well. I expected that you would be okay with my separation from you even though we have had spent millennia together, just the two of us, ruling this world with a just hand."

Kieron shook his head. "I always move without thought brother. It has always been my problem. That and I am an idiot tainted by the Darkness I control. It has a hold on me that is too strong and too powerful."

"Brother…"

"And not to mention I am selfish." Kieron continued, turning his back on his younger brother as he ranted. "I should have respected that he first year of being mates is one that cannot be tampered with. I should have known that the bond created between you and the human would have still been like one between two Mystics and not at all be weakened by her species. Besides that she also follows us… Or at least you. I am sorry. I am just a bastard."

Shimshon chuckled and walked up closer to his brother. "Yes you are… But I still love you none-the-less." Kieron turned and looked his brother in the eye, his words softening the heart of the God of Darkness. Shimshon smiled at him. "Do you remember when I first saw Brooke?"

Kieron scoffed once but yet a smile broke onto his face. "Yes. I could not believe anyone, wither they be human or Mystic, could have fallen in love so quickly with a little slave girl so quickly before I saw you set eyes on her."

The God of Light laughed, slowly becoming red from embarrassment for falling in love with a six year old human slave who worked in the gardens of the castle of some royal humans. "I believe it was her eyes. They were just so vibrantly violet and despite her situation then they were so full of life and were so bright."

"And I know how much you like shiny things brother." Shimshon grinned broadly. "Well…" Kieron shrugged, he too becoming red as he brought up his story. "It cannot be as bad as that male I fell for."

The younger brother erupted into laughter. "If you had any doubt about your sexuality before brother, I was sure they were far out the window." It was true that the God of Darkness was indeed a homosexual and had an extreme fascination with male centaurs. He just saw it so appealing how one half he can ride and another he could love. Kieron said nothing as Shimshon continued to embarrass him more. "That poor centaur… I never thought their kind could show so much fear."

"Quiet!" The two brothers laughed together, their laughter together sounding as magnificent as a golden orchestra. The laughter dies and Kieron stares down at the floor between them. The silence continued to drag on until Kieron once again spoke up. "I am going to die tomorrow…" He looked up into his brother's eyes. "Am I not?"

Shimshon felt his heart tighten with sadness as he soon said the word that would damn them both. "Yes."

Kieron nodded in agreement. "Then to balance out my misdeeds to this world I will allow a ray of hope that would save humanity and Mystic kind if anything were ever to arise from my brood." Just moments before Kieron went against himself and took a human female as a mate, leaving behind in her a legacy with the hope that his son or daughter does not stray from the path as he did. It would probably turn out to be a mistake but that is why he will die with a Prophesy he will make. The God of Darkness, now determined and almost ready to die for his actions quickly moves to his younger brother and hugs him, giving him a quick kiss on Shimshon's lips before walking backwards. "I will leave you know brother. Until tomorrow night." The God turned and started to make his leave, stopping at the door to glance back at his brother. Kieron smiled and Shimshon smiled back sadly. He was not looking forward for tomorrow when he would kill his brother. "Do not hold back tomorrow brother. If you do I will be severely angry with you."

Shimshon could not handle it then and broke down into tears, running to his brother to give him a hug as he cried on his older brother's shoulders. Kieron's arms wrapped around his younger brother's frame and he whispered words of reassurance as his brother cried and even he too started to cry. "I will miss you brother… You have no idea…" Kieron only nodded and within the next moment he was gone to go off to the facility in the state over that is holding the Mystic prisoners of war to create his ray of hope.

End of flashback

Shimshon's tears fell from his face and landed into the salty waters below. Squaring his shoulders and drying his tears with the back of his hand Shimshon finished his story. "Your father created the Prophesy Kurt was born from and he, like many others, is all the part of this mission to ensure that if anything like this were ever to happen, that you, his heir, would be stopped."

"You… No… You lie… Why would he do that? Why would he make an heir only to damn him?"

"Because he, like I did, had hopes that you would keep from the path destined of a God and take his place as God of Darkness but you misunderstood the First Great War, you did not understand, nor even know about the origins of the Prophesy and most of all you failed everyone in this world with your anger and stupidity. In many ways you are much like your father, yet Doyle Sarver, you will always be half human, a quality your father never possessed." Sarver was about to retaliate when Shimshon interrupted. "But because of this nephew you have but one last chance… Change for the better nephew, it is not too late to come back on your path that was laid out for you. I can help you and teach you."

Sarver started to breathe heavily, his anger, confusion and so many other emotions rocking him to a point where he could no longer control his own body and thus his actions. He lunged forward with a loud cry of a raven. Shimshon sighs. "So it has to be like this…" The God of Light mutters to himself before his eyes turn bright and dangerous. His claws extend more and with one powerful thrust the God pushes his hand into his nephew's chest. Sarver gasped and blood spilled from his mouth and he could feel his uncle's clawed hands around his heart. Fear like Sarver never felt before caused him to start tearing up, his eyes becoming too moist that he could no longer see through them. Shimshon pulls Sarver close and whispers to him. "Would you, Doyle Sarver, son of the God of Darkness, my brother Kieron, would like anything to be done to balance out your misdeeds just as your father had done before you?"

Sarver gasped and his mouth twisted to a snarl. "No."

"Suit yourself… Nephew…" Shimshon closes his hand on Sarver's heart and the demigod's body tenses up so much it feels like a rock. As Sarver took his last dying breaths Shimshon pulled his hand out from his chest and watched as the body fell towards the ocean, his black wings disappearing as he died before the body hit the ocean and began to sink towards the sea floor. Shimshon sighed and closed his eyes, remembering the night he had killed his brother.

Flashback:

The fight was long and tiring but Kieron was fading fast. He was too weak and now his attacks were barely anything to the God of Light. He felt like crying again. As he looked into his brother's eyes, the red now faded to amber and now _pleading _with his younger brother to kill him. But Shimshon could not bring himself to do it. He would rather keep this fight on forever before killing his beloved brother. But then, Kieron did something in which Shimshon had no choice but to kill him. The God of Darkness lunged, his raven body flying towards him at fast speeds. Shimshon closed his eyes and pushed his claw deep into his brother's chest. Kieron cawed weakly and fell limp onto Shimshon's dove body. Shimshon held his brother to him and quickly floated down to the ground where they both shifted to their human forms while remaining in their same positions. "Brother…" Shimshon called out desperately. "I am so sorry for this…"

"No… Brother… I am thankful. Really I am."

"I am not."

"Do not let this… Affect you forever brother… I will always love you…"

"And I will always love you Kieron."

"Goodbye Shimshon…" Kieron whispered softly. "Live in peace."

Shimshon screamed as he closed his hand on his brother's heart and the God of Darkness died, at first slowly and then suddenly he was gone, a once immortal life gone. Shimshon yelled into the stormy night and the storm intensified as the God's anguish merged with the world's hopelessness. "Kieron!" Shimshon cried. "My brother! Why!" Shimshon slumped over and pulled his hand out and cried. He was so disgusted with himself that he could not move but just to cry. Shimshon did not know how long he cried but soon humans were upon him with their traps and weapons, stupidly challenging a God in a horrible mood. Shimshon dispatched them all quickly, never once releasing his brother's lifeless body. "Damn all of you!" Shimshon cursed at the impudent humans. "Damn you all!" Shimshon screamed once more and using his powers he disappeared into a bright ray of light, taking his brother with him.

End of flashback

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

On land the battle continued, no one knowing of the outcome of the battle between the two divine creatures. But soon everyone would know as Shimshon appeared in a bright ray of light. His presence alone stopped any fight as all stopped and stared at the God of Light. He looked around the Mystics and humans around him. Taking a deep breath he yelled out towards the masses. "My nephew, Doyle Sarver, is now dead!" There was mumbling among the Resistance. Shimshon soon continued. "This war is over! And the victors are the Alliance in my name!" The Alliance cheered as the Resistance without hesitation dropped their weapons.

Kurt walked up to the God, shifting back to his human form and nodding at the God, the God in turn nodded back. Kurt then looked out towards the masses. "All right, all the Resistance members need to turn yourself in peacefully. You will all be tried for your sins and punished accordingly. You will be given a chance to defend yourself and your life."

As Kurt continued and Alliance members quickly gathered the Resistance members, Shimshon looked out into the ocean. His heart was heavy and he took a calming breath. He walked to the shore and talking to no one in particular he said "My nephew strayed from his path, but there will be no salvation for his soul. He is your Realm brother. I apologize. I did all I could to save him from himself and welcome him into my Realm, just as I welcomed you in."

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Hours had past and most of the Resistance members have been captured and locked up with magic repellent. Since there were no human fighters for the Resistance, for they were slaves, only Mystics were of the top concern and since it was a complete surrender, humans and Mystics of the Alliance found it easy to control their enemies. Shimshon oversaw the whole procedure, Kurt, his Fated One, led the operation, being swift and efficient. While this went on Blaine and his group of humans had walked down to the remains of the battle field. They were walking through the carnage that was being picked up by others when they all set eyes on the God of Light and Kurt not too far away from his God, following his every command and in turn the God slowly got to know more of the shifter and not just from what the Prophesy had foretold.

Lady Brooke picked up the edges of her dress and ran forward towards her husband and ex-mate. "Shimshon!" She called out to him, extremely elated as she ran into his arms.

"Brooke…" He whispered softly into her hair, kissing the top of his head afterwards. "Oh how I have missed you my Brooke…"

"And I missed you my God…" They pulled apart slightly to kiss. It was passionate and long since overdue as the love that the two had was once again being ignited like a wild flame in the woods.

Kurt grinned at the two and stopped what he was doing to join the two lovers by their sides. He bowed once after they broke apart, feeling his presence beside them. "I am glad you two are happily reunited. It was a shame that you had to spend so many years apart."

"Oh yes." Lady Brooke agreed nodding her head. "I have missed my husband…" She looked at him. "And I felt so loss without him and without our bond."

Shimshon chuckled gently and pecked her lips once more. "I will promise you that once we get things settled we will once again renew our bond and perhaps our marriage as well."

"Oh yes Shimshon!" She sounded happily, giggled as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kurt chuckled. She was so much shorter than him. The God himself was well over six and a half feet and Lady Brooke was just a mere five one, five one and a half if that. That reminded him of his own short lover…

Blaine…

The shifter turned to look straight into the eyes of his human lover. Blaine had thought the same thing and had joined Kurt by his side even though it had seemed that the shifter had actually not noticed him there. "Blaine…"

"Kurt…"

The two remained silent for a moment before they both spoke at the same time.

"Blaine I just want you to know—"

"Kurt I need to fully explain to you why—"

Kurt shook his head and urged Blaine to go first with a wave of his hand. Blaine shook his head and with a nod motioned to Kurt to go first as well with an added "You can go first."

"Blaine." Kurt said strongly. "Go first."

"Fine." Blaine sighed. "Kurt I need to explain to you why I did what I did. You see, I was captured during the first battle and was tortured to be a spy but I refused. So instead of killing me I, along with Quinn and Santana for they refused as well, became servants, slaves. And when they took over Dalton they burned down the mansion but not without ransacking it first. They took the rings and set up a trap for you to believe I was dead. Sarver thought you would lash out directly to him but you did not. You kept calm and stayed with your army and that made him angry. So instead he decided to further hurt you by forcing me to sleep with him by threatening to kill me. I would have much rather died Kurt but I knew that you were still alive and if you were to find out that I was alive only be killed by refusing to sleep with Sarver I knew you would be even more devastated. I just had to Kurt, for my life and for your sanity as strange as it may sound. It did not mean anything. I love you Kurt and I want to start over with you, I want to have a life with you. You are the only man I will ever love and that I can promise you Kurt."

Kurt was melted down to his core. He had never suspected Blaine to stop loving him but hearing those three words coming from his lips again made the shifter melt like butter on a hot pan. "Blaine…" Kurt had planned a speech, just as Blaine had, but instead the shifter could not contain himself and instead yelled out "I love you!" Kurt jumped into the human's arms and kissed his deeply; lavishing the time they have been apart though it was in no comparison to the generations apart the God of Light and Lady Brooke have been separated. Blaine kissed back just as eagerly.

Shimshon and Lady Brooke laughed at the two. Enjoying their reunion. "I am glad you two were able to literally kiss and make up." The God joked, pressing Lady Brooke's body closer to his.

The two broke apart from their kiss and blushed madly. "Thank you." The two said simultaneously as their hands intertwined together.

Lady Brooke nodded. "But there is still one last chapter of the Prophesy to be completed Kurt." The shifter's ears perked up and he detached himself from Blaine's side inching closer to the God and his soon-to-be-once-again mate. "It is a part of the Prophesy that was hidden away from the public and kept with me, in my heart." Brooke then began to recite the last bit of the Prophesy:

_And so the Second Great War came to it pass that Light reigned over Darkness, the world has come full circle and shall once again know a time of piece. Man, woman, child, wither they be human or Mystic shall now live in harmony with one another has it once had before. And it came to pass that in Earth's final moment a hero will arise and he shall be granted with the greatest gift his kind would every receive, the ultimate gift, the Kiss of Ultimation._

Kurt gasped at the last three words and was frozen in place. The Kiss of Ultimation was by far the _greatest_ gift any animal shifter may earn from the God himself. Shimshon stepped forward and closed the distance between he and the Fated One. "You have done well Fated One." Shimshon spoke just to Kurt. "You should be proud of yourself and what you have done. I know in my heart that Aislinn and her mate are proud of you." Kurt bowed down on the ground in the Mystic bow. "Rise Kurt Hummel." Shimshon said, revealing Kurt's true last name. Kurt was so surprised by the use of his real last name that for a moment he did not rise but Shimshon patiently waited. Once Kurt stood the God of Light raised one hand and placed it on the shifter's cheek. Bending down the divine being pressed his lips to the shifter's and the shifter gasped as he felt the power of the Kiss of Ultimation flow through his God to him. Kurt sighed and actually kissed the God back and closed his eyes until Shimshon pulled away, the process of the Kiss of Ultimation finally complete.

When Kurt opened his eyes he could see the world differently. It was brighter and clearer and more magical. Looking at his hands he realized that now he was glowing with a soft glow of a white light, the proof that he receive the gift from the God, a piece of proof that will remain with the shifter all through his long life. Kurt bowed again, this time just simply by the waist and thanked his God of Light for the gift. Shimshon merely shrugged the shifter off as he returned back to the side of his human female, his arm wrapping around her waist. Kurt turned to Blaine and grinned embarrassingly since he had just kissed another being in front of him. Blaine shrugged, understanding, and pulled the shifter close to him and kissing him on the lips to stake his claim on the shifter. "Kurt, love, you have never looked more beautiful." And it was true. Because of the Kiss of Ultimation, Kurt not only gained the power of all of his Mystic counterparts, but also became physically more beautiful, if that was even possible as Blaine had thought. The shifter kissed his human back and with one last giddy thought, he realized that he became the first shifter in the world to gain such a gift, the gift of pure love.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

The carriages rolled around, one following another one, as a group of close friends traveled to their new home. After the war had ended many months ago Shimshon and Lady Brooke had renewed their bond as well as their marriage and decided that it was best to change their main home from the Brookenshon Castle to the one in Andorra, Shimshon's birthplace.

It had been decided that Finn and Rachel will marry in the human church in Andorra and invite all of their friends, including the God of Light and his wife, of course. Along the lines of engagement, Wesley had proposed to Miss Jones and the two were starting to plan their own wedding in the carriage that they traveled in, also planning to marry in the church in Andorra and even Mike and Tina were starting to talk about plans to get engaged as well. Lauren's and Puck's bond grew stronger as they finally started a Consort bond between the both of them, the Fafnir dragon as their loyal and faithful friend. The dragon was even given a name, Fuego, the Mystic word for fire. Quinn was no longer what she was before and instead was bettering herself by finishing her education to perhaps become a doctor or a lawyer for Mystics and humans alike.

Karofsky and his half breed merman have reconstituted their love and were now stronger than ever. In their carriage the two laughed and flirted with each other, catching up on all the years they had spent distant from each other while in the Camps. Though not all was well for between Santana, Brittany and Artie for there was a tangle of emotions that put the three at odds, except for perhaps Brittany who states that she is happy to have the both of them in her life. And finally we come to Blaine and Kurt who, as they sat upon the outside of their carriage, being pulled by a team of four horses being led by their good friend Scarlota at the front, their hands were intertwined together and though they did not talk it was not necessary for they both knew exactly what the other was thinking since they had formed an official bond between them.

Once they reached the end of their one combined continent, they were greeted with the Rainbow Bridge that brought together the one large land mass to the island off the coast , the island of Andorra. And why was it called the Rainbow Bridge? It was because of the magic it possessed. It shone like gold in the sun, like silver in the moonlight, and when anyone crossed the brain sprung to life in an array of light and musical notes. Since it was Blaine and Kurt at the front they were the first to cross the bridge and it started to dance with colors and sing. It was like a distant choir and in these sounds the Rainbow Bridge itself blessed its crossers before they entered Andorra. Kurt at one point jumped off the carriage and walked the ten mile long bridge himself, the bridge's blessing making his natural glow shine even brighter making Blaine smile with love at his mate.

Once inside of Andorra they crossed through the city there, also named Andorra, but the inhabitants that lived in the city actually called it nostre cor, meaning our heart in Mystic tongue. Kurt could hardly contain his excitement as he walked through the city, being greeted by all its inhabitants with joy and cheers. Andorra truly went nearly untouched by the Second Great War, and for that Kurt Hummel-Anderson was very happy. Kurt has heard so many stories, and had so many records dels avantpassats from Aislinn to know that even though the island seemed to be entirely nostre cor, it was predominantly agriculture and rural living just outside the boundaries of the city.

They reach the golden gates of the castle and in no time stopped before the grand front steps of the marble, silver and gold castle where the God of Light and Lady Brooke awaited for them all, Lady Brooke holding an old leather bound book. The group of friends from Ohio all stepped out of their respective carriages, Lauren and Puck merely stepping off the Fuego's back, and all joined Kurt as he bowed to the two. "Welcome all." Lady Brooke greeted with a curt nod. "I am all glad you could make it, and safely."

"We had no problems." Puck grinned.

"Of course!" Wes stated. "You two were flying! You could have gotten here in a day I bet!"

"Yes, if we would have flew all day and night." Lauren admitted.

"But who would want to get away from all of you?" Puck lightly joked.

Shimshon chuckled but then became quickly static as he looked at Sam. "Samuel Evans."

"Yes God of Light?" Sam asked, stepping forward.

"It is Shimshon to you my friend." Shimshon said before he got to business. "I just have a to tell you that you have visitors." Sam cocked his head in confusion. Shimshon smiled faintly and looked back behind him before jerking his head out towards the group. Form the open doors of the castle came running out two figures, a boy and a girl.

Sam's breath caught in his throat. "Stevie? Stacy?"

"Brother!" The two siblings called out.

"Stevie! Stacy!" Sam yelled as he ran to meet them in the middle, hugging his younger brother and sister close to him. "You're… You're alive! Thank the God!"

"You are welcome." Shimshon said quietly as to not disturb them. Karofsky joined Sam by his side and they all went through a time of happiness and introduction ending with all of them in one big hug. "And that is not all." Shimshon continued. He reached into his white robe and pulled out his hand slowly. In his open palm there was a yellow canary, Pavarotti.

"Pavarotti?" Blaine blinked and rubbed his eyes. The canary flew immediately to its master. "Pavarotti! But… But I thought he died in the fire."

Shimshon shook his head. "He did, but I decided to bend the rules a bit and bring him back. I could not leave such a pure and kind creature in my Realm of Light when it was not his time to go." Pavarotti flew to sit on Kurt's shoulder and the shifter rubbed the bird's underbelly gently.

"Thank you Shimshon." Kurt thanked looking up at the God.

"That's not all we have for you Kurt." Lady Brooke said gently. She closed the space between them and sighed heavily, holding the book tightly to her chest. "This is for you…" She handed Kurt the book gently as if she feared it would crumble into dust. Pavarotti flew back to Blaine and Kurt accepted the book and looked at the worn cover. He looked up in question to Lady Brooke. She smiled sadly, glancing at the book one last time before she answered his unspoken question. "It is a journal… A journal hand written by your great, great grandmother, Kurt. It was written by Aislinn Hummel before she died."

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER! (15 pages in total! Whew!) Now it's time for the epilogue which will be THREE WHOLE PARTS each of the parts extremely long… Anyways I already have parts 1 and 2 done but I'm going to wait for a little bit before I upload part 1 so… <em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW IN THE MEANTIME! THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE THE EPILOGUE! <strong>_Which, fair warning before part 1, as I wrote it I found it really touching and emotionally challenging (that's just me though) so be forewarned.

_**PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	25. Epilogue Pt 1

This is the three part epilogue of Chronicle of the Mystics entitled "Aislinn's Journal".

This first section of the epilogue is mainly an introduction to Aislinn and to Galliano (Kurt's great, great grandfather if you don't remember) and the beginning stages of their lives as well as additional information to Gods (Shimshon and Kieron) and Brooke.

The second part (and largest) is mainly a musical band contest that she and the (first) Court Band performed in up to the events before the First Great War, the war itself and her death.

And finally the last part will be half journal half "present" time as we hear about Aislinn's last moments and then move to the "official" epilogue to the Chronicle of the Mystics where we see Kurt's reaction to the Journal.

I hope you enjoy this epilogue, I know I enjoyed writing it. A little additional information, I started writing it sometime between chapter 19 and 20 which is why I am able to upload all three parts together so quickly in case you are wondering.

Plus all the songs used in the epilogue are all real songs, and all by Josh Groban. In order it is _Alla Luce del Sole_, _When You Say You Love Me_, _Remember When It Rained_, and finally _To Where You Are_. Check them out because they are all pretty songs and I'm sure you would love to hear them when you are reading the specific parts.

* * *

><p>*Aislinn's Journal*<p>

My story begins unlike any other you would probably ever hear. My story is of that of oppression, pain, love and death. And despite what you might read in the history books or what your parents tell you, I came from a time where Mystics and humans lived and worked and played and loved in peace. This, my story, is from decades from your life I would guess, or even centuries, I do not know. It may very well be that you are from the very distant future and the language I am writing in is no longer spoken and you need a translator to tell you of my story. Or perhaps you are in a future much like my present day with peace once more, wither our two races coexist together then or one of our races is completely extinguished I will never know. But I do hope you live in peace like I used to before the Great War where all of our lives where instantly changed in a moment. But perhaps I am getting too far ahead of myself. I am writing this journal under watching eyes, protective yet damning eyes. I only have a few days to write out my life story and I intend to finish in this short amount of time. I suppose that the best place to start would be at the very beginning. My name is Aislinn Hummel, and I was born as a wild Mystic.

My parents went by the names of Manel and Carme, my father and mother respectfully. Being born a wild Mystic we had no surnames and we lived off the land to the full extent of our abilities. I was born on the seventh month on the twenty-fourth day, it does not matter what year. I was born in a hut my parent produced to house a female for safe birthing. Needless to say it was in fact built for anyone in the Mystic Woods to use since we officially did not own it and my mother saw no need to ever get pregnant again since her first pregnancy was so difficult and the child was far worse. I was most definitely a problem child for my parents. I hardly looked like my parents to begin with. They had brown hair that allowed them to blend into their surroundings, I had blonde golden hair. Their eyes were a plain and steely brown, to match their hair; mine were bright and glowing with shades of gray, green and blue. And even from a young age I knew I wanted more than just life in the Woods. I would look forward every year for the day the wild Mystics headed into the towns to celebrate the dia dels déus, the Gods' birthday.

The Gods of Light and Darkness, the fraternal twin brothers and head of our religion, the adoració de la naturalesa, were reveled as the strongest beings in the world for the very fact that they were real, pure real, physical beings that together created the race of Mystics in the first place. How do I know this? Well, where I lived in the Woods, we lived close to the Brookenshon Castle, the exact place where the Gods lived along with the God of Light's wife and blood bond mate the great Lady Brooke Dionne. She was by the prettiest and luckiest human woman in the world to be blessed with such a male. She was even granted with the Gods' permission to live forever by using a vampire to take the life force of criminals in need of a death sentence, Mystics or human. Either way, we would go into the town where the castle was located and enter the walls of the kingdom keep to go wait our turn to enter the monastery where we could give our blessings to the Gods and celebrate their birthday on the first day of the New Year. It was a glorious and big celebration where we actually celebrated two holidays. Even humans, with or without Mystic spouses, would celebrate dia dels déus as a growing tradition within their kind. It was wondrous.

I remember this one year while we were celebrating dia dels déus that we were sitting in the monastery besides the band who constantly played music all day from the moment the sun rises to the moment the sun rises again, a full twenty six hours, that I noticed there was a boy, about the same age as me, perhaps older, in the band at the piano. He was a Mystic like me, the same breed and everything, an animal shape shifter, with brown golden hair and piercing hazel eyes. I remember staring at him and his features and I suppose he felt my gaze on him for he turned his head and his eyes locked with mine and I could see the full intensity of those hazel eyes. I nearly feel to the ground under his gaze but he smiled at me and nodded at me, acknowledging me. I smiled shyly back at him and nodded softly to acknowledge him back and he nodded once more before focusing back on his playing. The moment he looked away I crouched between my father and the human female I was standing by to hide the blush I knew was coloring my face.

* Aislinn's Journal*

I do not remember how my love for music began. Perhaps it was with the boy I saw in the monastery and the hope that if perhaps I learned to play an instrument that perhaps I would meet him again and that time not make a complete and utter fool of myself. I was seven when I saw the boy and for another seven years I badgered my parents into letting me attend actual classes in the town for education and to learn music but they wanted to part in that world. They did not trust humans like most wild Mystics did and believed that someday the humans would turn on us. I did not, could not believe it, and thus still continued to follow my dream. The same year I turned fourteen was when I ran away from my family. I packed what little things I had and ran for the town. As a child I knew not how the civilized world worked and thought stupidly that if I went up to a school and told them I wanted to learn that I would be accepted and would be taught many wonderful things. But sadly I needed money, something wild Mystics saw no need to have. So I decided that I would try to earn the money for school like an honest being but would you know it? No one wanted to hire a wild Mystic with no credentials and not a single worthy item to her name. So not wanting to crawl back to my parents in defeat I started to steal and try to survive in the town. Alleyways became my home and as weeks became months and then years my dream of learning about music slipped away and my reality was simply to live.

It was in my twenty first year that the law was passed. It seemed so minimal back then; not so much as a big problem, but it soon became the starting point for the shift in power towards humans. The law stated that any Mystic without a residence in the town should be extradited to the Woods and upon a second offence be jailed. The new law was fair enough seeing as humans without a home were sent to work farms that sometimes tortured them. It was passed on the first of the tenth month and gave a fortnight for all homeless Mystics, like myself, to leave the town on their own accord before being forced out. Some left, many stayed behind. I was one of those who stayed behind. Once the fortnight was over guards began to walk up and down the streets of the town catching any Mystic on the street.

It was on a clear and crisp night that I was caught for the first time. Though it was my first time being captured, I lived in a time were females still had no rights. It was not until the Great War started that females of the human race were being given rights. And because my being a female Mystic living in an alleyway in a box for a shelter, the two guards, one human and one Mystic, that found me saw the need to immediately have me jailed. It went a little something like this:

"Well, look at what we have here goblin." The human called out to the Mystic, a goblin.

"If it isn't a female Mystic. Guess she didn't hear about the law partner."

"Guess not goblin. That or she did not understand what the law entitled."

By this time I was cowering into a corner, sensing that these two particular guards were following the God of Darkness and thus had evil intentions. This at first confused me since one of the guards were human and most humans did not follow our religion but at that time a lot of humans were seeing the potential of going to a religion where the Gods physically exist. I remained quiet while they closed in on me.

"What should we do with her partner? Send her to the Woods?" The goblin asked the human.

"No goblin, why not we just jail her? I am sure she would do great in there."

I could not believe it. They were changing the law and making it unfair. It then came to me, a delayed question that made me suddenly fearful that my parents may have been right. _Our Gods make the laws in this town… Why would they make a law that would damage the safety of their followers?_

"I do think she is starting to become scared, goblin." The human continued.

"Let's just take her in now. I bet she'll feel much better when she has nice solid walls around her."

The two started to laugh and I started to push myself up the wall, thinking of a possible escape route to follow when I stood up completely. There was none. They were about to capture me when a voice rang out, strong and angry.

"There you are!"

The guards turned around and I looked between the guards, my curiosity peeked by the voice. It was a man and he was in the shadows but as he walked into the alleyway, a bit of moonlight shone on him and immediately upon seeing him I knew who he was. He was the boy from the monetary all those years ago.

"There you are!" He repeated as he pushed his way through the guards and roughly grabbed my arm. I felt my skin burn where he touched me. "How many times do I have to tell you sister?" He continued, shaking me a bit. "Do not run away! Mummy and father will be upset with you! Worrying them—and me as a matter of fact—like that!"

"Sir?" The human guard called out to the boy—man. "Do you know this female?"

He turned back and looked at the guards, his hand still wrapped around my upper arm. "Yes I do guards. This is my sister. She ran away about a few days back and I was sure I would find her quickly since I have done so before but she was sly this time. This was my last night searching for her before I went to the guards to help me in the search. But seeing as you two seemed to have found her before…" He released my arm and dug in his jacket pocket, pulling out a wallet. "Here is the reward I was going to give for her safe return."

He had handed them each one hundred pounds, something back then that was a lot of money than what you probably think of now. The guards looked at the money with wide eyes but none-the-less accepted the 'reward' thus with.

"We are so glad to have found your… Sister sir." The goblin said as he tucked the money in his pocket as did his human partner.

"I am sure." The man said with clenched teeth. He grabbed my arm again and pushed me towards my things. "Collect your things sister and please be quick about it." As he talked I started to quickly gather my things in my box. "Father will chain you to the wall this time you know." He continued. "She has a bit of mental deficiencies gentlemen." He said towards the guards. "The girl cannot learn for a thing. It is a wonder she even understands me and mummy and father at all. The imbecile."

Even though I knew that he was merely acting, his words still hurt me. By this time I was breathing heavily with both fear and adrenaline. I stood with my box of very few things in hand, waiting for the man to finish his act.

"Quite done now?" He asked me. I nodded. "Good. I take my leave gentlemen. Enjoy your reward."

He took my arm again and pulled me towards a carriage that was a little way down from the alleyway. He took my things and put them in the back of the carriage and opened the door for me. I went in, not questioning his plan. He got in and the carriage started to roll away from the alleyway. He sighed and placed a hand over his heart and started to chuckle to himself. I was so nervous being so close to him, our arms barely brushing in the small carriage. I tried to keep some distance between us but every time the carriage jerked or moved in one direction we would be brought closer together.

"That was quite a rush I must say." He said softly as he glanced at me. I did or said nothing. "Are you all right? I did not hurt you with my little play?" I shook my head, signifying a 'no'. "Good. I am so glad. It was a wonder I even saw you in that alleyway with those guards. You should be thankful that I like watching the world roll by through my window and that I was looking at your side rather than the other. You would have been thrown in jail you poor thing."

I felt like I was a child being with him. But it was a good kind of feeling. It was not as if he were using his male dominance over me but simply that his childless and happy-go-lucky personality was making me feel young and alive, a feeling a have not felt since I came to the town and started to live on the streets.

"Oh! How rude of me!" He yelled snapping me from my thoughts. No doubt I was staring at him while I thought but if I did, which I know I did, he gave no sign of it. "My name is Galliano Hummel, musician of the Court Band." He extended his hand at me and I starred at it. I knew how to shake hands, I was not that uneducated, but for some reason my body would not move to respond to the gesture. "You know? The band that plays for the Gods and the Lady Brooke?" He asked me. I nodded once. He smiled at me, his hand still extended towards me. "And what about you? What is your name?"

I blinked at him. All the events of that night were so much to take in for me. Not only was I discovered by guards and was almost sent to jail but the boy-turned-man that I had saw a long time ago had saved me and now we were in his carriage having a conversation of sorts, he doing all the talking. He chuckled once very softly and was pulling his hand away when mine shot out and grasped him. I started down at my lap while I shook his hand, yet another blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Aislinn." I said softly.

"Aislinn?" He asked and I nodded. "What a beautiful name… Aislinn."

"T-Thank you." I stuttered and he released my hand. I brought my hand back to my body and thanked him again, this time for saving me. "Thank you, for saving me."

"You are quite welcome Aislinn." He responded as he started to lean against the cushions on the side of the carriage, his legs brushing mines. "So Aislinn, since I saved you I now have to complete the gesture by asking; would you rather be dropped off somewhere or would you like to spend a night in my manor?"

My heart pounded in my chest. I so wanted to spend a night at his manor but I was cautious and knew of males and their… Habits. My childlike mindset at that moment wanted to believe that he would not do anything to me and that he was just being kind but the woman that I was knew the dangers, knew what to expect and as much as I wanted not to knew that I should leave the town as quickly as possible and not risk being caught again. But in doing so that would mean going back in defeat to my parents and missing out on the slim chance to get to know him better. Galliano Hummel.

"I suppose…" I started softly, forcing my gaze to look up at him. When I did so I almost laughed for he had his head tilted at an extreme angle as if he were trying to catch a glimpse of my face. "T-That I could take up on your offer to stay at your manor."

He smiled at me again. "Good choice. My maids are cooking steak tonight. You eat meat do you?"

"Yes. But I have not eaten meat in years." I answered truthfully.

"Then tonight really is your lucky night Aislinn." He leaned forward and knocked on the front panel of the carriage and I felt the carriage turn and change direction towards Galliano Hummel's home.

The rest of the carriage ride was him mostly talking about his day at work and about how lucky this whole day has been for people, him included. Just that day his piano had broken beyond repair but luckily there was a couple moving out of their home and they were selling their fine piano because they could not afford to take it with them and he was able to replace his instrument on that same day. And one of his friends in the band had fallen deathly ill a few days back and everyone thought he was going to die. But one of his workers, a butler, had a cousin who married a merperson and was able to get some medicine made by the merperson sent over and his friend made an amazing recovery just that afternoon. And of course me with being rescued from those two guards. I wanted to tell him that I was lucky two times that day for I was lucky enough to be saved by him but I refrained from doing so.

*Aislinn's Journal*

Life in the Hummel home was fine and laced with splendor. His home as it turned out was close to the Woods itself, I could not possibly see this so late at night, and my eyesight lately had been fading in and out that I eventually had to get glasses so that I could see, the atrocious things. But I soon got used to them, as did life in the Hummel home later. His servants were really nice too. There were all humans, all paid a good deal, and well treated. There were two women and a man, all seemingly very close to Galliano, he had told me to call him Galliano and not Mr. Hummel like I was. The closest of all was the man, his name was James. I suppose it was the fact that they were both males and lived in the same neighborhood as children. James did a lot of tasks. He was the driver, the butler, Galliano's personal aid, and all that such. The women on the other hand were simply maids. The tallest one of dark color, her name was Kali; she mainly cooked the food and worked predominantly in the kitchen while the shorter white skinned one, Elizabeth, did the cleaning of the house and the upkeep of it. Sometimes Kali would help as well but on days she was either too busy or too sick. Kali was really prone to get sicknesses and Galliano, being afraid of getting sick, never allowed Kali to work when she was sick to Elizabeth had more work to do at those times. I helped too whenever I could but Galliano would not see to it since he saw me as a permanent guest in his residence. I started to feel bad about invading and taking some of the space of this house, but he assured me that it was no issue and besides, it was far better than the streets.

He took me on as an apprentice of music after catching me in his lavish music room, practically inspecting everything in the room. I was not as good at the instruments as I had hoped. I eventually learned how to play the piano, Galliano's favorite instrument, after days and days of practice after he returned back from work. He had taken on students before but I believe I was the most difficult he ever had. I blamed myself mostly. I was so caught up with him being beside me on the bench that I could not focus. There were days when he had a horrible time at work and would sit far away from me, I would somewhat be able to focus on those days, but then there were days that he seemed that he could not be closer to me. I remember one day while he was teaching m how to play his piano, and this day makes me smile the most every time I look back on it though I certainty could not smile at the time from all the embarrassment and the blush once again taking my face, that he was reminding me what good it was to stretch my fingers across the keys to be able to reach more without wasting time or energy.

"It is very important to stretch your fingers out Aislinn, for the purpose of saving energy and time. Playing with stretched fingers makes the playing better. That is why most great piano players have extremely long fingers." He had paused, eyes down at the keys in thought. "My fingers are short but my hands move fast." He said finally. "You have long fingers and once your hand starts moving quickly across the keys, you might actually become a better piano player than me."

"I could not possibly excel you Galliano." I replied back to him.

"Sure you could. Never say that you cannot because one always can." He looked up at me with a small smile. "And your fingers are extremely long." Most people would have taken that offensively. I blushed slightly at the sentence. I was about to thank him when he took my hand, raised it up into the air and pressed his palm to mine, heel to heel. My blush increased. "See? They are almost a whole inch and a half longer than mine. Top notch girl."

And he spoke the truth. My fingers did pass his. I stared at our hands in wonder. This was really the first time we had this sort of contact. I was about to thank him again but would you know it? His hand seemed to crawl up a small fraction and his finger intertwined with mine. I was so captivated and so blown away by this movement I could not help but close my fingers as he did with his. He gripped my hand tightly and I thought that maybe I have moved too far or had done something I should have not and I lifted my fingers up but his other hand came down on top of them and he held my hand in both of his. My heart was pounding so hard that I am sure he could have heard it without straining, my breathing irregular and my eyes clouding in a haze of embarrassment and too much blood in my face. After a small moment he sighed and released my hand, my hand darting down to my lap. He stood as my hand hit my lap and bowed slightly to me in apology.

"I am sorry Aislinn. That was unlike me. The lesson will end for today." He said that without looking at me, and then he walked away.

I found out later from Galliano himself that he was blushing so red that he would have put the reddest rose to shame.

*Aislinn's Journal*

I was never good at playing instruments. No matter how hard I tried I just never seemed to pass the amateur stage. I think that at one point it was starting to upset Galliano since he could not teach me all that he had wished. But I was really good at singing. I always enjoyed singing. I always thought of it as a hobby and nothing else. But one day while I was out in the backyard practicing to play the guitar, one of my latest attempts to become a better player, I decided to sing the lyrics of the song I was playing. The song is completely in Mystic and the song itself was very sad.

It is about a woman who had a strong love with her mate but he was soon sent off to war and never came back. She was sad but later remarried her late husband's best friend who had always loved her. He was not 'The One' like her first husband but the love they had was true. Eventually, one day, her first husband seemingly came back from the dead. As it turned out he was held captive all this time and when the war ended he was released and came straight back to her, only to see that she had married his best friend. He was saddened and decided to leave to allow his friend and ex-wife the happiness they though they shared. Which it is true that they were happy but she was not as happy with the friend than with her first husband. So she ran away to find her first husband but along the way was raped and killed. Her first and second husbands heard of her unfortunate death and both went to her funeral. As the funeral was happening the God of Light appeared and offered them both a chance to live with her forever in death in his Realm of Light. The second husband refused instantly, wanting to keep his life but the first husband agreed instantly and was killed to join his wife once more. Ultimately the moral of the song was that the truest of love will always last, no matter what.

Either way I was singing the song and I did not realize that Galliano had come home early from his concert. He was listening in on my singing for the longest time, the song was at least six minutes and he later told me that he came in at minute two, and once I was finished he scared me by coming out and automatically putting me in his band as their lead singer. I was nervous to join the band, seeing as I never met the Court Band musicians, besides Galliano of course, and have never sung in public before in front of hundreds of people. As it turns out I did not need to worry because I was an instant professional at singing before people, in fact I quite enjoyed it. From that first successful concert I was given a payroll and a permanent spot on the Court Band as the lead singer and I could not be happier to finally get to work with Galliano and for none other than the God of Light and of Darkness and the Lady Brooke Dionne.

They, despite their large rule, were the nicest beings I have ever had the pleasure to know, well, mostly the God of Light and Lady Brooke. The God of Darkness always seemed aloof and never socialized with us. Instead he would stay within the darkness the shadows of the castle offered and remained silent. I sometimes sympathized with him because there was a time that I felt like that, felt like I had to spate myself from everyone else. But on the other hand the God of Light, he eventually asked me and Galliano to call him by his name, Shimshon, and Lady Brooke, which at the same time asked us to call her just Brooke, enjoyed music greatly and were close friends with the Band but even closer with us. We all had and instant connection the four of us. Galliano had always felt close with them but since my arrival it was just intensified to a point where neither of us could ignore it. It was as if we were fated to be friends, to live in each other's company.

On day I asked Shimshon if the story in the song Galliano discovered me singing the yard was based of true events. He had told me that it had. There were really three young friends in a love triangle and two of them did die while the other chose to live. It was the second wife of the second husband that decided to write the song based of her husband's story since she thought it would make a good song. She never told her husband about it until it was completed and he was never angered by the fact she took his heartbreak and placed it into a song. In fact he was glad of it for he felt bad for what he had done and wanted people to know of his mistake. But still he was happy for his friend and late wife and he knew that they were living together in peace, happiness and love, just as Shimshon promised me that they were. He had told me that he actually talks to the young couple at times and when their friend died and joined them the three, and later four with the addition of his last wife, lived together in a meadow of flowers, trees and a glorious waterfall and river playing games and retelling the stories of their lives together and making new ones in the Regne de la Llum.

Either way we enjoyed each other's company so much, the four of us, especially when we all performed together, just the four of us. Brooke would play the piano with Galliano, Shimshon would play the harp and I would sing, sometimes even Shimshon and Brooke joined in with me if the song required an extra voice or two. Galliano would never sing with us. I eventually asked him why he did not sing with us.

"I cannot sing well. I am horrible when it comes to singing." He replied to me.

"Nonsense Galliano." I told him. "Music is your greatest natural talent. Singing is music. You should do wonderfully in song."

"So I take it that just because I have a natural talent in music automatically means that I am good in everything music related?"

"Of course."

"The same for you and instruments correct?"

"Uh… Oh…"

He laughed. "Yes, 'oh…'" I ended up laughing with him and apologizing for my pressing. He would hear nothing of it.


	26. Epilogue Pt 2

Part 2 of 3 of the epilogue entitled Aislinn's Journal.

* * *

><p>*Aislinn's Journal<p>

It was then that a grand ball would once again come to the Castell dels Déus in Andorra, the birthplace and true home of the Gods. The God of Darkness is the one that stays in Andorra the most since Shimshon would rather stay with Brooke and her homeland. I know that Kieron despises her. The two Gods had such a close relationship before and when she came into their lives, their brotherly affection was torn apart. I feel sorry for him; all he ever wants is to spend time with his beloved younger brother, but more on this later as we near the war…

The ball was soon approaching. It was a ball that happened only every five years to celebrate the earth, the stars and the sky. This time though Brooke thought it fun to include a battle of the bands of such as the main entertainment and entered us, the Court Band, into it. We were all excited to go off and perform. What was the hard part was all our constant practicing along with our regular work. Not to mention the months long journey from Ohio to Andorra. We left in November, Galliano and I, with the others, leaving the servants behind to watch house and such. The band was consisted of Galliano and myself, my two backup singers Roslyn and Clarisse, and the four other instrument players, Arnau, Jared, Nicolau, and Lester, one of which, Jared, who had a strong infatuation with me.

"Aislinn." He called to me whilst just preparing to leave. Galliano was off somewhere making sure everything was in place. I had known that Jared had a fond feeling for me. He was a human, as was Lester, but unlike Lester Jared had no moral and did not see women as equals. In fact his view of us was far from it. But he supported Mystics, at least the male ones to a certain extent. But on the bright side, up to that point women had been granted more rights, even the one to vote, at least in Ohio. "Must you always stand beside Galliano? He is all fine and good but he could not possibly give you as much as I can offer you." This was in fact true. Jared did make more money than Galliano. Even though we were all paid equally by the Gods and Lady Brooke, when we played in other places there would always be a bias and one would earn more money that the other. Jared was one of those who earned more, Galliano less and I even less.

"That be it as it may Jared," I began, "I would doubt that you would give me what I wanted but not what I need."

"What you need? What you need my fine and beautiful creature, is someone to hold you in their arms in his bed."

"I too doubt that." I replied as I walked to escape Jared.

"When was the last time you felt a man's touch Aislinn?" Jared questioned me, taking my arm in his hand. I tensed at the touch. "Have you even once felt that touch?" He continued as his other hand took my other arm and his hands started to run their course up and down the length of my arms. I tried to pull away but his grip was tight on me. "You never have had you?" He inquired deeper, his gaze running deep into me. And he was right. Despite all my years I have never once before then even got close to embarking in such actions. I lived only for Galliano and only he would ever take me, if he wanted.

"Jared, release me." I commanded, keeping my voice straight and strong.

"So you can run off to Galliano? You two may have a lot in common, but he never tries to win you. How can you even be sure the feelings you have for him are even in him for you?"

"Release me!" I repeated, much stronger this time. I did not want to be talked to as if I were a prize and I did not want to hear the idea that Galliano did not share the same feelings I did for him. "Jared—"

"Come now Aislinn…" He purred, his face leaning in closer to mine. "Forget about Galliano. Only I will be able to care for you."

I could have simply shifted and attacked him, made sure he was off me and that he knew to never ever repeat these actions again. But I was not a fighter, and still I am not, even with all that has happened. I once used to be, when I was purely wild, with no ambitions but to live and no glance into a world that might have, and eventually, accept me. But for now, I have lost all fight in me and now live with song and music. I sometimes wish I could fight, but it is no longer me. Besides, I could get thrown in jail and even executed if I were to fight so I held my ground and tried to pull away. I feared for my integrity when a differently colored wyvern (while most wyverns were almost rainbow colored, green backs, blue wings with yellow, orange and red underbellies, this one was almost one solid color, it was all just shaded of golden brown, from darker on the top to lighter on the bottom) wrapped its tail around Jared and forced him off me. For a moment I worried about Jared for the spikes on the tail would no doubt inflict some pain but the only sound that came from Jared was from shock. The wyvern stepped before me after releasing Jared and growled deeply at him. Jared backed off immediately and went back to his own carriage, not even bothering to apologize to me, and before I could give my thanks to the wyvern it flew off without a sound. I thought this encounter to be extremely strange since wyverns stood for war, pestilence and envy, all things this one wyvern did not show when he saved me. Once in the safety of the carriage I awaited for Galliano and when he arrived he seemed short of breath but I said nothing of it.

*Aislinn's Journal*

When we arrived at Castell dels Déus in Andorra in December, crossing over the fabled Pont de l'Arc Iris, the Rainbow Bridge, I was tired of travelling and so were Galliano and the others. They had all been here before to the island of Andorra but I had not. I found that as I unpacked all I could think of was the new and mysterious land of Andorra in its natural beauty. Galliano could see this and allowed me to leave and explore as he finished unpacking. I was skeptical and hesitant to leave by myself though, what with Jared and the fact that I really wanted Galliano to accompany me but we had a lot of unpacking to do. I ultimately decided to suppress my want to explore for the next few hours as we unpacked, settled and ate. Once that was all fine and done, Galliano and I walked around Andorra, enjoying all the country had to offer. We stopped at many tiny stores and at all the markets inside Andorra. The country itself was not that large at all. It was about the size of Ohio but most of it was houses and farmlands for Mystics. Only the city also called Andorra, or affectingly known as nostre cor or 'our heart' in Mystic, was truly populated. Even the city itself held a lot of rural influence from the area around it; it was not like Lima back in Ohio where it is truly a city even though there are farmlands and commercial land on either side of the county.

Galliano and I had the most wonderful time together in nostre cor, and in _my _heart, I knew that there was a spark between us that would soon burst into a flame of pure love and passion. This made me impatient. I wanted Galliano to claim his love for me, to take me as his. But things like this could not be rushed. I myself wanted to ask for _his _hand but it just was not customary for the female to ask the male for marriage. But we were only there for one thing and that was to perform in the name of our Gods and Lady Brooke and win against the other bands. Out of the six bands that were competing, there was of course ours, The Court Band, two Mystic bands called Una Cançó (One Song), and Llegenda (Legend), one Latin band by the name of Domina Musicorum (Lady Musician, it was the first band made up completely of women), the amateur band called The Aura of Music and our greatest threat, The Procession.

The Procession was known to be cheaters. They would steal songs, moves, even compromise singers from other bands to ensure that they would win. They were rude, self-centered and prideful. But they were one of the best bands in the whole world. Their leader was the human shape shifter Jesse St. James and he was also ruthless, doing everything and anything to not only keep his position in the band but to, of course, ensure a win. Galliano had heard of Jesse but had never once met him in person and he was soon to get his chance, as well as I. We were walking to look at the stage that was built in the grand ballroom for contest. I have never been inside the ballroom and was, admittedly, more interested in looking around rather than work on the positioning of our instruments and equipment. Jesse was walking out of the ballroom when we were about to walk in.

"Why… If it isn't the pianist and lead singer from my opponent." Jesse had drawled out slowly. His hair was pulled back and he wore pretty elaborate clothing for a day of preparation. He placed his hands on his hips and stared us down like a tiger looking at pray. There was a moment that I could have sworn that he was more animalistic than human. "So, you two are both animal shape shifters huh?" He left a pause for us to answer. Galliano took the honor.

"Yes. I am—"

"Don't even bother telling me your name." Jesse interrupted, waving a hand at Galliano, instantly shocking Galliano. "It will not be important when The Procession wins."

I could tell Galliano was becoming enraged and quickly. It was not like him to get to mad so quickly, but throughout that whole trip he had been as such. "And how can you be so sure you will win? My band is just as good, if not better that yours."

"Just because you perform for the Gods and the Lady Brooke does not mean you are just as good as I fellow shifter." Jesse responded. "In fact I have yet to see you practice at all in all your time here."

"But we have only been here for a day." I said, stating the truth. We had just arrived in Andorra the day before.

"Yes but that is still hours of time to practice. Practice does make perfect you see, and The Procession have been practicing the moment we unpacked." Galliano inhaled deeply but said nothing. Jesse continued. "I suppose though, that since you are purely just for entertainment you should be all right, even when you lose." He looked at me dead in the eye then and smirked. "If you ever want to get somewhere madam, then you can always sing with us, the winning group. We could always use another female vocal, no matter if you might lack in expertise. So what do you say? When your so called band looses you will join us?"

I was taken aback. I had felt insulted and angered. "What do you say about this?" I asked, trying to put power in my voice, the power of my spirit animal. "When _we _win, what say you resign from your position?"

Jesse chuckled. "My dear, let us only see who wins." And with that he walked away.

"The jerk." I commented as he turned a corner.

"Ignore him Aislinn." Galliano had softly said. "We have work to do. Besides, we'll show him when we win, just as you said." I smiled at him and we walked into the ballroom.

The grand ballroom was magnificent. It was far longer than it was wide and at least two times bigger than the one back home. The ceiling was painted with nature scenes, mountains, springs, flowers and animals such as deer, rabbits and even some Mystics. On the dance floor part of the ballroom the design was that of constellations with crescent moons and suns alternating, starting with a moon, then some empty space with constellations and stars, then a sun, then more empty space, a moon and such forth. The border of the dance floor was a dark mahogany marble accenting the center design beautifully and under the awnings where a second floor with many open arches that were closed with thick red curtains was. The second floor was open in the middle so that one on the second floor could see the dance floor below. It was wonderful and there were beautiful while marble columns on the side, adding to the room a more ancient and traditional feel. Galliano was so kind as to let me wander as he sketched out, and sometimes crossed out, possible positions of the band and the other members. Once I was done I helped Galliano and then it was off to tell the band that we had to start practicing in order to keep up with The Procession.

*Aislinn's Journal*

The ball was fast approaching and before we knew it the day had arrived and the festivities began. It was by far the largest party I have ever been to, let alone seen. If I had thought that the Christmas Gala back in Lima was enormous then this ball was so enormous that there was no word yet invented to describe it. It was as if people from all around the world flocked to come to this great party. The schedule of that night was as follows: Arrive, mingle and perhaps dance for a bit, eat dinner, dance some more, then the competition and finally, ending the night more dancing and more options for food to be handed out. The order the bands were supposed to go where as such: Llegenda, Domina Musicorum, The Aura of Music, Una Cançó, The Procession, with us at the very end. As the time for the competition slowly approached, more people tried with much effort to crowd down onto the first floor or on the stairs to try to get the best view of the bands from the stage that was positioned in the center of the far left wall under the walkway of the second floor. There was, remarkably, enough room once everyone was positioned. The only beings that were on the second floor were the Gods and Lady Brooke. They stood on the opposite end of the room, looking down onto the people and having only half of the stage in view to them but it was far better than being crammed together downstairs.

The competition began and both Llegenda and Domina Musicorum did really well. The Aura of Music seemed to be extremely nervous and did not do as well as they probably could have. Una Cançó also did well, not as well as Llegenda did but did exceptionally better than Domina Musicorum. One of their downfalls (that of Domina Musicorum) were that since there were no males, parts of the song that should have been deeper could not be reached but it was a very amiable try. Then came The Procession, and they were as good as they were perceived to be. The only problem was that they stole our songs. In the competition we were supposed to have two songs chosen with one as an alternate in case one song was taken. It was a general rule to tell the other bands the songs you have chosen to give a fair warning but it is never done in fear that something like this might happen. In an event that both songs were taken and the band only had one song to sing then so be it, but in cases where all three songs were out, they were automatically eliminated since these sorts of things are never extended to another day, it would be a case of favoritism. We were thankful that they could only steal two songs and that our alternate was spared from the other bands because it was so old, but only having one song lessened our chances of winning since a maximum of twenty points are awarded for each song and whoever receives the most points win, having two songs naturally increasing the chance to win. Of course at the time we did not know the songs were stolen, though we did have our suspicions. We found out later but if I were to tell you now it would ruin the suspense of the competition so it can wait.

It was time for us to go on and Galliano was thinking furiously to see if perhaps we can sing a second song from our past together as a band but his mind was so clouded with his anger towards Jesse and the fact that our main songs were used by The Procession.

"Let's just sing our alternate first. Hopefully while I play I have an idea." Galliano stated as we took our positions.

The introduction to our alternate song began and I waited patiently for the first verse, my backup singers (Roslyn and Clarisse)on either side of me, waiting for their part in the third verse. I then began to sing in my native Mystic tongue.

_Qui c'e il buio fuori di me  
>ed anche un po dentro di me...<br>che assurdita questa citta  
>senza persone!<em>

_Io non so spiegar neanche come_  
><em>ma non e questa la mia dimensione,<em>  
><em>e la mia mente non e mai in pace,<em>  
><em>e sempre altrove.<em>

My backup singers started to join me in the middle of the third voice, echoing the lyrics.

_Tu dove sei? La tua voce dov'e?  
>Senza di te, senza il tuo aiuto<br>che sara di me?_

_Tutto sembrera migliore_  
><em>alla luce che verra dal sole!<em>  
><em>Questa notte passera,<em>  
><em>il buio che c'e si dissolvera!<em>

_Si vedranno le colline,  
>io continuero a cercare te. <em>

It was at this moment that I once again had a solo.

_Via da questa malinconia,  
>invidia o rabbia che sia.<br>Qui nel mio cuore  
>non voglio piu queste parole.<em>

_Tu dove sei? Il tuo sorriso dov'e?_  
><em>Senza di te, senza il tuo amore<em>  
><em>che sara di me?<em>

Then once more Roslyn and Clarisse joined me in singing.

_Tutto sembrera migliore  
>alla luce che verra dal sole!<br>Questa notte passera,  
>il buio che c'e si dissolvera!<em>

_E alla luce di quel sole_  
><em>Io continuero a cercare te.<em>

While I held the 'te' the whole band sung as I soon joined them by 'alla luce, al sole'._  
><em>

_Tutto sembrera migliore,  
>alla luce, al sole.<br>Il silenzio morira,  
>la gente che c'e si confondera.<em>

_E alla luce di uell sole_  
><em>Io continuero a cercare te.<em>

I held the final note as the music came to a climatic stop. The ballroom erupted in applause and we all took a bow, once then twice, before looking back to Galliano on the piano. He had a hand to his mouth in thought. He looked nervous, his eyes glancing down at the keys on his piano. I looked back towards the crowd and saw Jesse with his band snickering at our dilemma. I felt enraged and turned back only to see that there was a band meeting going on without me. I moved to join them but they broke apart, they all having a smile on their face except for Jared who had a gloom look on his face. Galliano looked at me then.

"Be ready Aislinn." He told me. I was confused. But before I could ask he started to play a song I did not recognize. It was a short piano solo before he was joined by the violins. I was starting to become embarrassed, for I did not even recognize the song nor knew the words to it. But then, to my very good surprise, Galliano behind me started to sing, almost tentatively at first, since he was (supposedly) a bad singer (later he told me that when he found that I could sing well, he wanted to serenade me so he took lessons to learn how to sing better).

_Like the sound of silence calling,  
>I hear your voice and suddenly<br>I'm falling, lost in a dream.  
>Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,<br>You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
>I wonder what it means.<em>

He stood from the piano then and Jared remarkably took his spot at the piano. He walked to me and took my hands in his, singing at me.

_What could it be that comes over me?  
>At times I can't move.<br>At times I can hardly breathe._

He then bowed to me and I curtsied before he slowly started to lead me down from the stage and onto the floor. The crowd parted much like biblical seas as we started to make our way towards the dance floor.

_When you say you love me  
>The world goes still, so still inside and<br>When you say you love me  
>For a moment, there's no one else alive<em>

As we stood in the middle of the dance floor upon a sun, we got into our dancing positions and soon started to sway to the music. Faintly, in the back of my head, I noticed that people were starting to give us the whole dance floor, most of them retreating upstairs for room. We began with a waltz, when the song was smooth and slow and then Galliano sung the lyric 'There are times I swear I can fly' that he just had to spin.

_You're the one I've always thought of.  
>I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.<br>You're where I belong.  
>And when you're with me if I close my eyes,<br>There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
>For a moment in time.<br>Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth,  
>and frozen in time, oh when you say those words.<em>

We then switched to a form half like tango and half like a waltz, moving quickly and fluidly with quick steps that hardly touched the floor before being lifted up once more. He started to spin me more as he sung, becoming more daring whilst trying to keep his breath. I believe it was at this moment that I had slowly lost the distinctive features of the crowds surrounding us.

_When you say you love me  
>The world goes still, so still inside and<br>When you say you love me  
>For a moment, there's no one else alive<em>

There was then a small moment where the song slowed and he pulled me close to him, spinning us gently in place as he sung before spinning me around him while also turning me. I started to feel so dizzy.

_And this journey that we're on.  
>How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.<br>And when you say you love me,  
>that's all you have to say.<br>I'll always feel this way._

_When you say you love me_  
><em>The world goes still, so still inside and<em>  
><em>When you say you love me<em>  
><em>In that moment, I know why I'm alive<em>

As the song started to end he pulled me close to him again, singing softly towards me yet just loud enough for the people around to hear at the same time. He looked deep into my eyes as he sung the last lines of the song. At that moment the crowds started to disappear, and I had a feeling the same was happening for him.

_When you say you love me.  
>When you say you love me.<br>Do you know how I love you?_

Then he kissed me and the whole world just disappeared. It was gone in an instant. The ball, the castle, the _world. _It was my first kiss, not only with Galliano, but with anyone, and in that small touch of our lips I just knew that Galliano was always meant to be with me, and I was always meant to be his. This was far long decided even before that fateful day when our eyes locked when we were children. I, at that moment, finally learned what it was to know almost instantly of one's true love like mentioned in stories and songs. But this was far more than true love, this love that had grown between us was the love that could not be beat, and could have never be replaced. This was the love of a lifetime.

Then came an obstreperous that had pulled us back into reality. We broke apart with a sharp pull and my heart was beating loudly as I tried in vain to gain enough air to finally breath properly. From what I saw Galliano too was having the same problem. We did not move but the whole room seemed to. Before long we found out that we have won the competition. After losing Jesse came up to us and told us that he would resign, as betted, and admitted to us that while we practiced that he and his band mates have overheard and deliberately stolen our songs. When we told out band they wanted to report it to the officials but Galliano and I allowed it to pass since the resignation of their leader seemed to be a fit enough punishment for their crimes. Afterwards, The Procession went to a few more competitions, losing terribly not only from lack of confidence but from not cheating any more. The Procession soon after dissipated.

*Aislinn's Journal*

Months after the competition, Galliano and I had gotten married and shortly after I found that I was pregnant. I tried to send word to my parents, only to find out that they had died a long time ago from a natural disaster in the woods. I was sadden by their death but Galliano helped me through it. But it had seemed that our new happiness and life together would soon be forever torn apart and ruined.

Weeks after I had found out I was pregnant, Kieron's jealously had seemed to increase tenfold. Not only had he tried to convince Shimshon to leave Lady Brooke as he always had, but then he started challenge his brother by bringing darkness throughout the land. This had worked at first, in bringing Shimshon away from Brooke, but it was not enough. Kieron started to let his very own darkness rule him as he started to plan out her death. He planned out many methods on how to kill her, at first all of them trying to take the blame away from him and make it look more like an accident. Then when these attempts were failing because of Lady Brooke's awesome protectors and not to mention the God of Light himself, the God of Darkness simply did not care if people knew he had killed his brother's mate and wife. These attempts were getting closer and closer to Brooke losing her life. It was then just days before I would have given birth that Kieron had crossed the line. He kidnapped Lady Brooke and started to slit her wrists, arms, legs, and her whole body, in hopes that she would simply loose enough blood to die. Shimshon became outraged and started to fight his brother, first with words and then physically. But it did not get disastrously until a few nights later when it was storming horribly.

From above the castle the Gods turned into their true forms, two giant birds; Shimshon a dove and Kieron a raven. I was at home when their battle started to spread to the Mystics and even the humans down below. Within an hour the fight between the two Gods started an all out war as the two sides over dominated neutral humans. Galliano rushed to the house to retrieve me since he was at another's house teaching when the war began. We weaved through the fighting hoards, Galliano, our servants (if you do not remember their names were James, Kali and Elizabeth) and myself, towards the woods, a place we thought would be safe. When we entered the woods I keeled over in pain, the baby was coming.

"No!" I screamed and cried. "Not yet little one! Please!" I begged my unborn child. Galliano quickly went to my side and tried to move me into his arms but it seemed that the war had even affected my baby and being inside my womb was suffocating it. There was no way it would have stayed inside me. What scared me was not only was I to give birth at the onset of a war but that the baby was a whole month premature.

"Move Galliano!" Kali said gently pushing him out of the way. "Elizabeth, remove her dress!"

I screamed as the pains of birth were quickly approaching. James quickly forced Galliano away though they did not move far as from what I could have seen. I screamed into the night, the rain falling into my mouth and chocking me. Someone removed my glasses that I was using and soon the heavy fabric of my dress was torn off, my belly in full growth naked to the cold and wet atmosphere.

"No!" I cried, refusing to grant my baby the freedom it so desired. Elizabeth stopped me.

"Aislinn! The baby needs to come out! It's already crowning!"

"No! Not like this! Not now!" I repeated brokenly but the natural instincts of giving birth overcame my want to keep my baby inside me. Within a few rushed moments the crying sounds of my baby girl were heard throughout the night. I was panting heavily. The birth alone was not difficult but with the strain of the night my body could not recuperate. As I rested someone, I'm not quite sure, not only could I not see well without my glasses and with rain in my eyes, but I was extremely exhausted, handed me my baby and I held her in my arms. "Hi…" I coed softly. The familiar touch of Galliano's hand on my shoulder comforted me as he took a closer look at his child. "Hi…" I laughed almost insanely. "You could not have picked a worse time little one."

I heard ripping sounds and soon someone took my baby away from me, I was reluctant to let go, but I quickly got her back but now she was fully clean (the rain helped), her umbilical cord was cut and she was bundled up in shards of my dress.

"Let her rest." James said slowly, he sounded nervous. "We should be safe in here… I hope."

But of course we would not be safe. Humans that used to be neutral had turned against the Mystics, seeing the cause of the war completely on the Mystics' fault since it was our Gods that were warring first, were combing the forest and killing Mystics blindly or capturing them. Galliano heard them first and quickly gathered my naked body in his arms (forgetting my glasses discarded in the leaves), not bothering at all to warn his servants. As he collected me humans came out and killed the three humans but Galliano did not stick around. He rushed deeper into the woods carrying both me and our child. I felt his chest rumble as he growled. He jumped up and carefully positioned me in a tree.

He started to speak quickly at me. "Aislinn, I'll be right back. I'm going to find a safe place a clear a path. Just stay quiet and make sure she does as well." I nodded. At that moment my daughter was suckling me softly. He kissed me and kissed the top of her head, she reacting to the kiss as if it startled her but did not stop suckling.

Before I knew it he jumped off the tree and shifted to the dragon that had saved me before from Jared. I closed my eyes and felt such love for Galliano and also stupidity for I could not tell that was him for you see we did not tell each other our spirit animals. It isn't something we shifters really do. It is something we keep to ourselves, one of the few things we have the option to reveal in our lives. Galliano rushed off into the darkness to fight. The rain was still pouring and above thunder and lightning struck, revealing fragments of the fight in the skies every once in a while. When Galliano returned he was a human again and by that time I was able to walk quickly alongside him. We were moving so quickly, and because everything just started, we weren't being careful of traps. Before I knew it Galliano screamed loudly in my ear and my baby awoke from her slumber to start screeching along with her father.

A large metal set of jaws clamped on his torso. I wondered faintly why I was not taken into its iron jaws as well until I realized, he had pushed us ahead when he heard the clamp click. Dragons had such perfect hearing. I started to cry as I fell to my knees and stared brokenly at Galliano as he started to die. We said no words verbally but he told me to go, to save myself as tears fell from his eyes and mixed with the rain. I faintly could see through my bad eyesight that one side of the jaws had actually started to slowly become shorter and shorter, effortlessly starting to pull Galliano's body apart. I did not want to leave him, but through the trees I could see the faint light of torches. I moved over and placed a rough kiss on his lips which he returned desperately. Our tears mixed together and I broke away, turned and ran without glancing back for I knew that if I did, I would never have left.

I ran, tripping every which way I went for not only could I not see as I keep on saying but I was still extremely tired and now emotionally destroyed. Our child was crying and I tried to shush her. I stopped and glanced back to see torches flickering in the rain. They were following me. I ran again, running straight into a river that was usually calm but because of the rain it was raging angrily. I jumped in and the water was slowly dragging me down the stream. I knew that a flood was to come, with all this rain, there was no other alternative. As I clambered out a light shone above me followed by a cry from one of the Gods. I looked up. Light was flashing within dark clouds and I could faintly see the formation of the two Gods as they faced each other and cried at each other in anger, jealously and betrayal. The ground even shook from their cries.

Then a twig snapped and without a second thought I started to run yet again. The fight was happening right above her and as their big wings flapped the wind created rushed down to the earth acting as tornados. A strong wind deroot a tree and I felt it first more than saw it crash into me. I fell and my baby flew from my hands. I panicked even more. I got up and searched frantically for her. I spotted her, crying in the middle of a small clearing. I rushed to her but a dark figure intercepted me, startling me causing me to fall to the ground. I tried to desperately move around the human but I couldn't. Light flashed above and I could see the anger and hate in the human's eyes.

I could not tell if the light was from the lightening or if it was from Shimshon. I could not focus on that, nor shouldn't I. The human before her started to get closer to her, bending to reach her. I couldn't move. I was frozen with fear and panic. I looked behind him to see another human grab hold of my newborn. I wanted to move but I couldn't. I could not find the strength to. He got closer and closer and at that moment I just did not care anymore. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be taken into custody.


	27. Epilogue Pt 3

*Aislinn's Journal*

When I had awoken, I did not know where I was. It was a building in ruins, yet from what I could see, it was sloppily put together, a building meant to hold us Mystics in. I realized within moments my daughter was still with me, they had not taken her from me. I was glad, but that happiness would soon fade away as humans came onto a stage of sorts, far away in the distance of this large building with many holding pens. The others were loud, screaming to the top of their lungs to be released. I stayed quiet, holding my daughter to my naked form as she suckled from me. Either way, the humans walked onto this stage and had a captured siren; trapped in a bowl of sorts, scream to silence us all. One of the humans then began to speak, telling us news about the outside world and this building.

"This you Mystics, is the California Breeding Facility, your home for the rest of your existence. Your purpose, breed for us so we can sell you and your children for profit." I had been shocked, the others were angry, they screamed again, wanting to know why this could have ever happened. He continued "Your God of Light has fled after killing his brother, the world is collapsing and humans are on the rise. This is _our _world now, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Mystics were screaming again but then came these humans, spraying water on the ones that were screaming. The Mystics, miraculously, appeared to be in much pain and quickly silenced. I would later learn that magic repellent was used in that water and in our braces and cages. It was everywhere, and there was nowhere to go, the world now was in the hands of humans. They had passed over me since I was quiet, sparing me the torture from the water. Then the man who had spoke up on the stage came straight towards me and handed me this journal, filled with lots of paper and several pens. He tossed them down onto the wet straw in front of me and I could only stare up at the human, my expression dazed and confused. Upon closer inspection, I felt something strange about this man, something mythical.

"I do not know why shifter," the man stated slowly and quietly, "but Lord Kieron wanted me to give this to you. I only have a short time here before they realize that I too am a Mystic and kill me, but what I do know is that you have to write your story shifter. You just _have _to. If you don't, I fear that this earth will never know true peace again." Some of the other men were coming towards us, wondering why he was standing before me and talking to me, they were obviously human. He glanced back and then back at me; he was becoming more agitated and was speaking quicker. "Hurry and hide that journal and those pens female, hide them and work by night, and may the Gods be with you."

The human men arrived at that moment, I quickly grabbing the objects before me and sitting on top of them, as the Mystic started to fight. He was obviously a human shifter as he changed between the people around him but he was neither quick nor strong enough. He was caught and then had a sword run through his throat and in an instant he was gone.

*Aislinn's Journal*

So I began to write in this journal. I got so busy with trying to form a bond with my daughter, fighting to obtain food for both myself and my daughter, and writing that I never gave her a name and I never did anything else. I would write and write and write and never once did my daughter complain, as if she too understood the importance of these leather bound papers. As days became weeks, weeks into months and months transformed into years and through all this time the facility grew and was being built better and all of those who were caught at the beginning were slowly being killed. The moment their children would be old enough to separate from their parents we who lived through the time of peace were killed. The humans made it as a show to us all. They would wait for a bit, gathered enough Mystics, sometimes five, sometimes twenty, and would march us up to the stage where they would kill us by hanging, or decapitation, whichever way was the best to kill out kind.

It will soon be my turn, I suppose. I am nearly finished with my story. Tonight, the sky is clear and the moon's light is shining through the see-through ceilings of the facility. Only ten of the original Mystics captured remain, myself included. It has been rumored that by morning we will all be killed and the Mystics who have known peace with humans will all be dead, all over the world. It is a wonder of the thing, how so many can be killed. I, I am leaving nothing but my daughter, and she is twelve years old, old enough to leave me in the wild. I still pray for her, and I hope she can build a bond with her child as I did with her. She holds all of my memories, all of my thoughts, and this, this will help maintain the peace the world once shared. Besides that I wrote a song. I have been using the back pages of the journal in fear that my writing will run into the lyrics and the story will become separated by the lyrics. It turned out quite good and I plan to sing it as I walk towards the stage, head held high and my fear gone.

My child is resting her head on my lap, deep in a sleep I do not wish to disturb. But the sun is now rising, and the air in the facility is becoming thick with anticipation. There is nothing I can do, nothing I will do, but sing. I will soon meet my parents, my friends, my Galliano, and I could not be any more at peace. After years of torment and pain I finally see the light of peace. Though death may be my passage to that peace, I cannot help but feel happiness that I will once again know that joy.

*Chronicles of the Mystics*

Her memories, Aislinn's daughter's, was rushing forward. The moment Kurt read the last line in Aislinn's Journal the memories flowed in. It began with the sun rising and her mother already singing her song.

_Wash away the thoughts inside  
>that keep my mind away from you.<br>No more love and no more pride  
>and thoughts are all I have to do<em>

Kurt watched through his great grandmother's eyes as Aislinn just sang into the air, for no one in particular, but just to sing. She began to know that her mother would die; she knew before, that it would have been soon, but she never expected it to be this soon. Rumors were kept secret to her from her mother, and now she knew why. She rushed towards her mother and gave her a hug and Aislinn hugged back as she continued to sing and Kurt could swear that he felt that embrace.

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
>Felt the ground and looked up high<br>and called your name.  
>Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.<br>In the darkness I remain._

Humans came and collected the ten that were sentenced to death for that morning. She did not want to let go but Aislinn shook her head and walked, without struggle, towards the stage, she being the last one in the line of ten. As she sang once more the daughter realized that the journal was there beside her, as well as some pens. All she did was collect the items and hold them close to her as she watched her mother line up beside the stage.

_Tears of hope run down my skin.  
>Tears for you that will not dry.<br>They magnify the one within  
>and let the outside slowly die<em>

The death sentences began, most were hanging, some decapitations. Aislinn still continued to sing, without instruments, without music, but she did not need any. Her voice itself provided the music, and all in the facility stayed quiet and watched with pain in their hearts as one great musical beauty was led up on stage and a rope was tied around her neck, all the while she remained calm and singing.

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
>I felt the ground and looked up high<br>and called your name.  
>Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.<br>In the water I remain Running down _(x7)

Suddenly the memories had switched from the daughter's to Aislinn's from some strange force, a force Kurt guessed came from the journal itself, as Aislinn vocalized.

_Ahh ahh ahhh na na _

Aislinn's birth and her stay in the woods with her parents when she was still wild.

Her first encounter with Galliano in the church on New Year's.

_Na na na _(x2)

The night Galliano had saved her from an untimely death in the alleyway.

The music lessons and Galliano's piano in his home.

_Ohh ohh ahh na na _

Dancing together at the ball in Andorra.

The moment her daughter was born and they were all a family, if for even the smallest of moments.

_Running down…_

Kurt had wandered while he read the journal in one sitting. He closed the journal slowly and carefully, afraid it might all just fall apart. Kurt looked up and what he first noticed was the floor. Suns, moons and constellations. He looked around and realized that he had walked into the ballroom where Aislinn and Galliano had shared their first dance. Kurt's breath was caught in his throat. Suddenly from behind him he heard a voice.

"This was her favorite place." Kurt turned and saw Lady Brooke standing there, though she too, like she told Aislinn and Galliano, that he can just plainly call her Brooke. "She would beg to come here and relive that moment when ever she could. She just loved it. She loved him." Brooke sighed and looked at the book in the shifter's hands. "My vampire Laurisane confiscated that book all those years ago from the facility and brought it to me and it has been in my care for all these years. Of course I read it. She was after all my best friend, but I probably never should have. It was truly meant for your eyes only Kurt."

"That is fine Brooke." Kurt replied. "I am glad you read it." The Fated One paused, his thought filled with all this knowledge and his heart heavy with sadness. Aislinn was more of a mother than his own. The memories he had been that only of Aislinn and a little bit of her daughter's but that were about it. His family thought it no need to pass down their experiences in the facility since it was a strong possibility Kurt would have been born in it, and he was. "She was beautiful, inside and out."

"Her soul was by far the brightest and happiest Kurt. I have never once met another being with a soul like my dear friend." She then smiled brightly at the shifter. "But you are very close. You are the perfect combination of Aislinn and Galliano." Kurt merely smiled back. "In fact, I believe there is a piano here. I will play, and you will sing, and together we will honor them. What do you say?"

"That sounds great." Kurt handed her the journal carefully and Brooke walked over to the piano under the awning. She placed the journal gently on the piano and then tried a few keys to test the piano. Once she was finished she looked over at the shifter. "Do you know To Where You Are?" Brooke smiled and nodded and began to play the introduction to the song. Kurt stood in the center of the long ballroom and when his cue came, he began to sing, his thoughts on his ancestors.

_Who can say for certain  
>Maybe you're still here<br>I feel you all around me  
>Your memory's so clear<em>

_Deep in the stillness_  
><em>I can hear you speak<em>  
><em>You're still an inspiration<em>  
><em>Can it be<em>  
><em>That you are mine<em>  
><em>Forever love<em>  
><em>And you are watching over me from up above<em>

Blaine and Shimshon had walked into the ballroom at that moment and watched in silence as Kurt sang and Brooke played. The two had shared and glance of silent communications, the two knowing what the song stood for and who it was for.

_Fly me up to where you are  
>Beyond the distant star<br>I wish upon tonight  
>To see you smile<br>If only for awhile to know you're there  
>A breath away's not far<br>To where you are_

_Are you gently sleeping_  
><em>Here inside my dream<em>  
><em>And isn't faith believing<em>  
><em>All power can't be seen<em>

_As my heart holds you  
>Just one beat away<br>I cherish all you gave me everyday  
>'Cause you are my<br>Forever love  
>Watching me from up above<em>

At that moment Kurt began to see his ancestors, all of them, dressed in white, the color of the God of Light's Realm. But the two that caught his eye were Aislinn and Galliano, standing the closest to him, Aislinn closer to him than Galliano was. She walked up closer and smiled at him gently and Kurt felt his breath escape him but held his ground as he continued to sing.

_And I believe  
>that angels breathe<br>and that love will live on and never leave…_

Shimshon could see them too and as he watched the interaction between them, wondering why the shifter's ancestors had appeared, he had felt a presence beside him that was not Blaine's. Looking to his other side he saw Kieron standing there, dressed in white and smiling cheekily. At that moment Shimshon knew his brother had uncovered the gateway back to the world of the living, and for one moment he had taken these particular souls and led them out to catch an up close and personal glance at the Fated One. Shimshon smiled back and gave a curt nod and then focused his attention back onto the still singing shifter and beside him Kieron watched as well.

_Fly me up  
>To where you are<br>Beyond the distant star  
>I wish upon tonight<br>To see you smile  
>If only for awhile<br>To know you're there  
>A breath away's not far<br>To where you are_

In the last chorus the others standing in the back were starting to return back to Shimshon's Realm, leaving only Aislinn and Galliano. Galliano had moved forward at that moment and together the trio sung the last verse.

_I know you're there  
>A breath away's not far<br>to where you are…_

The piano's final keys were sounding out and Aislinn and Galliano too left. Shimshon took a glance at his side where his brother stood to see that his brother was no longer there. With a sigh Shimshon started walking out to the shifter who had started to cry, his sobs shacking his body with a great force. Blaine had reached the shifter first and gave him a hug and a kiss, trying to calm down the Mystic. Brooke soon joined them, standing beside Shimshon. She too had noticed the spirits, including Kieron, but chose not to say a word since she, as did Shimshon and even Kurt knew, that Blaine, since he was a human without any divinity blessed upon him, would not have seen them and they would not want to upset him in the tiniest bit.

This being said Kurt breathed in deeply and wiped his eyes and smiled greatly at his lover before kissing him passionately. "Blaine, I love you. Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too my silly little Mystic." The two shared yet another kiss while Shimshon and Brooke smiled upon them.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

Over the next couple of centuries, Kurt had remained the only Mystic to have the Ultimate Kiss bestowed upon him, and just like the Lady Brooke Dionne, Blaine Anderson had been given permission to live forever with his mate. Sadly this meant that all their human friends passed while they stayed alive. Even their Mystics friends, Samuel Evans and his brother and sister, Brittany Pierce, and even Lauren Zizes had passed each due to a combination of illnesses or even crowd control as the hand of Darkness left from Doyle Sarver was still tainted in the land.

Thankfully the Darkness that Sarver had released soon was cleansed from the world and something as horrible as the First and Second Great Wars all seem like a thing of the past and is to never once be lived through again. With equality in all and only one major religion, adoració de la naturalesa, there was nothing else to fight for except to maintain peace, and since the final cleansing, this too became unnecessary.

Naturalesa had changed dramatically as well. No longer did one have to pick which side to follow, that of Light or that of Darkness. Instead the Mystics' religion followed both Gods, with the truth of Kieron's final moments known to the whole world and he is no longer seen as a great evil but that of a misunderstood and lonely God who did his best to fix his mistakes. With that said, Shimshon made it his job to honor his brother and even his nephew, to ensure that no one would ever forget them and remember them for everything they have done, wither it is bad or good or both.

Now in the modern age, Kurt Hummel-Anderson tells his story around the world, his tale being the inspiration for world peace to continue strongly, beside him, the ever faithful Blaine Anderson, and for always, the spirits of his ancestors, especially that of a beloved great, great grandmother, Aislinn.

*Chronicle of the Mystics*

* * *

><p>DONE! OMG! Whew! I thought this would never happen. Either way, you know the drill; please review, la, de, la and blah, blah, blah, and all that good nonsense. Tell me what you thought of the whole story and the epilogue! PLEASE!<p>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
